Harry Potter et la prophétie du deuxième monde
by Alyssa7
Summary: !2 NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES! Dans le 2e monde/Cinquième année du petit héros...histoire de prophétie et de deuxième monde...Lily serait quelque part...Qui est la fille de Rogue? Pourquoi Voldemort veut Anastasia?
1. Chapitre 1

Harry Potter et le don de la licorne  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
-Tu crois qu'en le protégeant comme tu l'a fait tu l'a sauvé? Non Lily! Sale petite ignorante. Tu ne savais pas à qui tu te mesurais se jour là!!J'aurai sa peau!J'aurai Potter!  
  
Juste devant le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait une femme, très jolie avec des yeux vert émeraude. Ses cheveux bruns-roux lui retombait dans le dos. Malgré la forme imposante qui s'opposait à elle, on ne pouvait distinguer qu'une petite lueur de peur dans ses magnifiques yeux.  
  
-Si tu penses que ce seras aussi facile Tom! Cet enfant a reçu quelque chose que tu n'a jamais eu, quelque chose de plus puissant encore que tous tes pouvoirs.je lui ai fait don de l'amour.  
  
Tous les deux savaient qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça pour le provoquer.  
  
- En lui faisant ce don ma chère enfant, tu l'as conduit à sa perte. S'il meurt, ce sera à cause de toi! *********************************  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut comme à son habitude. Cependant, sa cicatrice ne lui brûlait pas comme à l'habitude lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemard, ce qui était très fréquent depuis la fin de tournois des trois sorciers. Depuis qu'il avait quitter Poudlard, il ne cessait de rêver de la mort de Cédric( de laquelle il se sentait responsable), du retour du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et de tous les abominations que pouvaient commettrent Lord Voldemort. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien différent. Le petit creux dans son front ne le faisait pas souffrir, mais avait plutôt pris une teinte argentée. Cela l'aurait encore moins inquiété si elle lui avait fait mal, mais au contraire, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Et quel rêve! Les années précédentes Harry avait été confronté à toutes sortes de rêves qui se réalisaient en même temps qu'ils les vivaient. Mais celui-ci était si étrange. Voldemort et cette femme qu'il n'avait pourtant pas vu bien souvent mais qu'il reconnaîtrais parmi mille, sa mère. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il parle avec elle alors qu'il l'avait tué 15 ans au par avant? Harry décida de fermer les yeux sur ce rêve et de se lever voir ce qui était de sa cicatrice. Arriver devant le miroir, il constata qu'elle reprenait son allure normal assez rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu raconter aux Dursley si elle avait toujours été argente le lendemain au petit déjeuner? Bref , lorsqu'il regarda, il vit dans le reflet que son petit cadran indiquait 1h15. Il prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que depuis 1h15 il avait 15 ans. Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre ou une petite meute de hiboux l'attendait. Il l'ouvrit donc pour faire entrer les volatiles qui semblaient tous être épuiser par le voyage. Enfin une bonne nouvelle, ses amis n'avait pas oublier son anniversaire. Il entreprit donc d'attraper Coq, mais celui-ci trop agité, il changea d'idée et commença par la lettre que lui tendait Hedwidge.  
  
Cher Harry JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! J'espère que tu vas bien! Moi super. J'imagine que Ron a dut te dire que j'étais en Bulgarie chez Victor. Si non, je suis très étonnée! Mais bon, ici c'est super, il fait un peu froid, mais les paysages sont magnifiques. J'ai appris des tas de choses sur la Bulgarie et j'ai acheter au moins 5 livres sur ce pays!  
  
Cela ne surprenait pas vraiment Harry!  
  
Mais bon, j'espère qu'Hedwidge n'a pas été trop épuisé par le trajet et que tu as bien reçu mon cadeau. En souhaitant que tu l'aimes bien!  
  
Fait attention à toi Hermione Xxx PS: Le petit paquet bleu vient de la part de Victor!  
  
Harry ne s'étonnait pas vraiment de voir qu'Hermione passait l'été en Bulgarie, il s'en était douter puisqu'elle s'était lié d'amitié avec Victor et qu'elle aimait se renseigner sur toutes les cultures étrangères, et tout! Il prit le paquet qu'Hedwidge avait laissé tomber sur son lit. Il le déballa et constata avec surprise que c'était une cape d'hiver jaune et rouge avec un col en fourrure de renard blanc. Elle était magnifique! Hermione avait du la faire passer par Poudlard car elle affichait l'enseigne de Griffondor. Il se promit de la remercier. Ensuite il ouvrit le petit paquet qui contenait une photo autographier de chaque membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie. Harry les avait vu joué l'année précédente lors de la coupe du monde. Il réussi alors à attraper Coq et après une lutte acharner qui aurait bien pu réveiller l'oncle Vernon Harry pu lire la lettre de Ron:  
  
Salut Harry Ça va? J'espère que tes moldus ne te font pas trop souffrir! Ici ça pourrait aller mieux mais je pense que je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Avec tous les bruits qui cours, c'est à peine si ma maman nous laisse sortir dégnomer le jardin. Mais George et Fred on inventer pleins de nouvelles farces et attrapes et ils les testent sur Percy qui se met en rogne à chaque fois. C'est très amusant. En passant ils te remercient pour je sais pas quoi! Bonne nouvelle, mon père à eu une augmentation!!! Comme cela on aura un petit peu plus d'argent mais pas autant que toi évidemment!  
  
Harry se sentait toujours mal lorsque Ron parlait de l'argent de sa famille car ils ne baignaient pas dans l'or tandis que lui en avait assez pour tout le cartier.  
  
Tu sais pas quoi? Hermione est en Bulgarie avec son Vicky! Non mais elle en a du culot.Nous faire ça...!  
  
Ron avait toujours eu une jalousie verte à l'égard de Victor Krum le célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch. L'année précédente il reprochait à Hermione de fraterniser avec l'ennemie, mais maintenant il n'avait plus vraiment d'excuse.  
  
Bon, Maman a réussi à avoir la permission que tu viennes passer le reste des vacances à la maison alors on vient te chercher demain à 10h00 coûte que coûte!  
  
En passant bonne fête et profite-bien de mon cadeau Ron  
  
P-S: J'en revient toujours pas pour Hermione!  
  
Harry sautillait de joie de quitter la famille Dursley et de pouvoir revoir toute la petite famille Weasley. Et il en oublia presque le deux petites boîte que lui tendait Coq. La plus petite contenait un tas de petits fours et de gâteries envoyés par madame Weasley. La deuxième était beaucoup plus attrayante. À l'intérieur Harry y trouva sept petites figurines qui représentaient des joueurs de Quidditch. Un mot de Ron accompagnait le paquet:  
  
Si tu prononce " acio Quidditch", elle s'animeront!  
  
Il s'exécuta alors et les statuettes prirent leur envol en commencèrent une partie. Il les examina longtemps et constata que les figurines représentaient l'équipe de Griffondor. Par contre, ce n'était pas lui l'attrapeur, mais son père. Il se rendit compte que c'était l'équipe d'il y a quelques années. Il prit ensuite la lettre qui venait d'un hibou Grand- Duc en provenance de Poudlard.  
  
Cher Harry, Joyeux anniversaire! Je suis présentement en mission pour Dumbledore avec madame Maxime. Nous progressons très rapidement et je pense pouvoir être présent pour la rentrée. Le cadeau qui suis est un exemplaire unique et fait bien attention à ce que tu en fais.  
  
À bientôt Hagrid  
  
Le présent que tendait le volatile était dans une petite boîte de forme circulaire. Harry prit ses précautions avant de l'ouvrir et se rendant compte qu'il ne bougeait pas, se dépêcha d'ouvrir la boîte. Elle contenait une petite licorne blanche à la crinière émeraude avec une petite corne argente. Elle était assez petite pour qu'il la tienne dans sa main. Il la contempla quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir que le dernier hibou était toujours là.  
  
Cher Harry, Je suis présentement en compagnie de Rémus Lupin. Je ne peux pas te dire où, mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. J'en profite pour te dire qu'après pas moins d'une dizaine de personnes ayant vu Peter Petigrow, le ministère a enfin daigné ouvrir une enquête! Je serai peut-être innocenté d'ici quelque temps s'il réapparaît quelque part. J'ai envoyer quelqu'un acheter ton cadeau dès que j'ai vu qu'il était en vente. J'espère qu'il te fera plaisir!  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry ouvrit tout de suite le paquet contenant un livre avec un nombre de pages tel que seul Hermione aurait pu lire. Sur la couverture était inscrit: "Il était une fois Harry Potter".Harry se sentant touché le déposa sur sa table de chevet et essaya de se rendormir en pensant à la journée qui allait suivre. ****************************  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveiller par son énorme cousin qui réclamait son déjeuner. La tante Pétunia avait finalement laisser tomber le régime de son Dudley chéri voyant que cela n'aidait pas dans les résultats scolaires de son fils adoré qui avait une fois de plus redoublé. Elle l'avait alors changer d'école espérant que les professeurs seraient plus compétents et qu'ils sauraient voir le génie en son Dudlichou. Par contre, Harry ne s'en était pas retrouvé gagnant puisqu'on lui servait toujours des portions minimes et qu'il devait maintenant faire deux fois plus de vaisselle. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il vit que son oncle avait l'air d'être de bonne humeur, ce qui signifiait qu'ils auraient probablement de la visite le soir même. Harry priait pour avoir la permission de quitter.  
  
- Oncle Vernon...  
  
-Harry ce soir nous recevons tante Marge et pour éviter une catastrophe comme la dernière fois, je te demande de t'enfermer dans ta chambre à double tour, pour qu'elle croit que tu es à l'école des délinquants et pour éviter une catastrophe. Et gare à toi si jamais il y a..tu-sais-quoi d'anormal!  
  
- Justement, mon ami Ronald Weasley, tu t'en souviens? Il m'a invité à passer le reste des vacances chez lui.  
  
S'il s'en souvenait, lui et sa famille avait pratiquement détruit sa maison l'an dernier.  
  
-Pourquoi je te laisserais y aller?  
  
-Et bien il n'y aurait aucun risque que je fasse une bêtise comme à mon habitude, dit Harry .  
  
Évidemment l'oncle Vernon mourrait d'envie de le laisser partir et de se débarrasser de lui pour le reste des vacances.  
  
-C'est d'accord, mais s'ils abîment ma maison, je leur envoie ma facture!  
  
Harry satisfait de sa victoire monta dans sa chambre sans déjeuner pour préparer sa valise. Quelques heures plus tard, il descendit impatient de voir arriver la famille Weasley. Il se demandait bien comment ils allaient faire pour venir le chercher. La dernière fois, ils avaient utilisé la poudre de cheminette ce qui avait causer tout un remue-ménage dans la famille Dursley. Il constata avec amusement que son oncle avait un air livide collé au visage et tenait près de lui sa tante qui surveillait ardemment son cousin. Tout à coup on cogna trois coup à la porte et Harry se pressa pour aller répondre et vit apparaître quatre têtes rousses. Il salua poliment M. Weasley et accueillit chaleureusement Ron, Fred et George qui lui firent un grand sourire.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu?, lui demanda le père des trois garçons.  
  
-Très bien merci, mais comment êtes vous venu?  
  
-Grâce à son nouveau poste, Papa bénéficie du droit d'avoir une voiture du ministère à la maison, expliqua Ron.  
  
- Es-tu prêt, demandèrent les jumeaux.  
  
- Heu, il faut seulement que j'aille chercher ma valise en haut. Tu m'accompagnes Ron?  
  
-Ouais, allons-y!  
  
Avant de monter, Harry constata que Fred et George avaient les yeux fixés sur Dudley, essayant de trouver le moyen de le tirer des jupes de sa mère pour lui faire essayer une de leurs nouvelles farces et attrapes. Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry la parcourut du regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien et laissa partir Hedwidge en lui disant qu'elle pourrait le retrouver chez Ron jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Ils redescendirent donc et s'aperçurent que M. Weasley était toujours aussi étonné par la manette de Nintendo que tenait Dudley.  
  
-Je suis prêt, nous pouvons y aller.  
  
-D'accord  
  
Ils sortirent donc tous de la maison au grand soulagement des Dursleys qui avaient été étonnés qu'il ne se soit passer aucune catastrophe. Harry en était aussi troublé qu'eux mais préféra ne passer aucun commentaires. Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés de la maison, ils entendirent un cri épouvantable qui venait de la maison. Il semblait provenir de la bouche d'oncle Vernon. Fred et George se mirent à rire aux éclats.  
  
-Mais qu'avez-vous encore fait?, leur demanda M. Weasley d'un air sévère.  
  
-Nous, rien....répondirent-ils avant de retomber dans un fou rire incontrôlable, -Nous avons seulement verser un peu de poudre à devenir chauve dans le café de ton oncle Harry!  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire entraînant avec lui les frères Weasleys et même leur père dans un fou rire général. Après quelques minutes d'hilarités, Mr. Weasley ayant repris son sérieux démarra la voiture tout en se dirigeant vers le Terrier. *****************************  
  
Une fois arriver, Harry proposa son aide pour décharger la voiture mais Mr. Weasley dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour sortir les bagages à l'aide d'un sort. Sans attendre, il partit vers la maison avec Ron. À peine avait-il franchit le pas de la porte, Molly Weasley s'avança vers lui pour l'accueillir chaleureusement comme à son habitude.  
  
- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu? Le voyage n'a pas été trop long?  
  
-Le voyage ne peut être qu'agréable lorsque je m'éloigne des Dursleys!, lui répondit Harry en lançant un sourire vers les jumeaux.  
  
- Et vous, lança-t-elle à l'égard des deux derniers qui étaient plié en deux, ne me dites pas que vous avez embêter son cousin?  
  
Les deux jumeaux répondirent que non ce qui était pourtant la vérité. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit apparaître une Ginny qui avait grandit de quelques centimètres cet été, mais qui restait tout de même plus petite que lui.  
  
-Salut Harry!  
  
-Salut Ginny!  
  
Il remarqua qu'elle semblait avoir prit de l'assurance et qu'elle ne bafouillait plus autant lorsqu'elle le voyait. Il lança alors un regard interrogateur vers Ron qui lui dit,  
  
-C'est parce qu'elle a remarqué le voisin!  
  
Sa s?ur qui avait soudain rougit devant cette intervention prit un soulier qui trainait et le lança par la tête de Ron. Celui-ci proposa à Harry de monter à sa chambre déposer ses valises. Il le suivit sans broncher. Une fois arriver, il constat que la chambre n'avait pas le moindrement cahnger depuis son dernier séjour. Les mûrs, sur lesquels étaient accrocher plusieurs posters des membres de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, étaient toujours oranges et dans un coin était posée, la cage de Coq.  
  
-Pis, quoi de neuf par rapport à sniffle?  
  
-Et bien il est avec Rémus mais il n'a pas voulu me dire où.probablement de peur que sa lettre soit interceptée. Mais il dit qu'une enquête sur Peter a été ouverte.  
  
-Ouais, j'ai entendu mes parents en discuter l'autre soir. Imagine s'il est libre.Tu n'aurais plus besoin de vivre chez les Dursleys et tu pourrais venir ici autant que tu le voudrais.  
  
-Ouais ça serait génial!-répondit le jeune sorcier qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive avant un bon nombres de mois.  
  
-Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione depuis que tu m'as écrit? Reprit-il  
  
-Ouais, elle est toujours chez son petit Victor Krum, mais elle revient dans deux jours et on va se rejoindre sur le chemin de la Traverse lundi prochain.  
  
Harry vit que Ron ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, et s'empêcha donc de lancer un remarque à l'égard de son ami. Au même moment, Mrs. Weasley leur annonça que le dîner était servis. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de descendre manger.  
  
****************************************** Bon alors c'était le premier chapitre..je sais que y'a pas grand action.mais attendez de voir la suite!!!!!!!!hahahah tk laissez moi des reviews svp!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapitre 2

*Bon alors voici le deuxième chapitre.déjà un peu plus d'action que le premier.mais l'intrigue est surtout lancé dans le 3e et 4e ..tk pas d'autres commentaire avant la fin du 4e chapitre puisque je les envoie tous en même temps! Reviews pleaseeeeeeee!*  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Harry trouva que les vacances n'avaient jamais passé aussi vite. Il reçu la liste des fournitures pour la 5e année que quelque jours avant la date convenu pour se rendre au chemin de la traverse. Il constata que cette année il aurait besoin de renouveler ses robes de sorcier en plus d'acheter les nombreuses fournitures qu'il lui manquait. Le jour venu, ils se rendirent donc au chaudron baveur en utilisant la nouvelle voiture des Weasleys. Ils passèrent par Gringott et Harry sortit les poches pleines se sentant mal à l'aise vis-à-vis Ron qui avait quand même plus de ressources que les années précédentes, mais encore très peu. Ils se séparèrent donc et les deux garçons se rendirent chez Fleuri & Bott pour acheter les livres nécessaires. Là, ils rencontrèrent Seamus et Dean avec qui ils parlèrent quelques minutes, pour ensuite se rendre sur la terrasse du chaudron Baveur où Hermione les attendait. Ils furent étonnés du changement qui s'était effectué sur elle durant l'été. Elle avait bien grandit et paraissait beaucoup plus vieille. Ses cheveux étaient lissés et retenu sagement par des pinces.  
  
-Vous aussi vous avez beaucoup changé, dit-elle en riant de les voir aussi bouche-bée en devinant leur pensé. -Ah. désolé, répondit Ron qui s'était remis de sa surprise, c'est qu'on est pas habituer de te voir comme ça!  
  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux mi-sérieux mi-moqueur, se qui provoqua un rire général chez le trio. Ils commandèrent chacun une glace.  
  
-Alors Harry, ça va?  
  
Harry sentit alors le besoin de leur raconter le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait quelques semaines au par avant.  
  
- Oui, mais l'autre jour j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Voldemort était avec ma mère et il lui disait que parce qu'elle m'avait protégé et bien elle m'avait elle-même condamné. Mais c'est impossible que ça ce soit vraiment passé puisqu'elle est morte depuis déjà 15 ans.  
  
Il avait dit ça avec une lueur de tristesse qui n'échappa pas à ses deux amis.  
  
- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Dumbledore lorsqu'on arrivera à Poudlard, répondit Hermione. Est-ce que ta cicatrice te faisait mal?  
  
- Non, mais étrangement elle avait pris une teinte argente.  
  
- C'est la première fois que ça fait ça non? Raison de plus pour aller voir le directeur.  
  
- Je préfère attendre et si ça recommence j'aviserai.  
  
-Je trouve pas sa vraiment très sage, mais en attendant je peux regarder dans mes livres s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose à se sujet.  
  
-À quel sujet Hermione? Les gens qui ont été attaquer par un mage noir et qui ont une cicatrice qui leur fait mal et qui est multicolore?  
  
-Ron a raison, on ne peut pas rien faire. Je vais finir par m'y habituer.  
  
Hermione comprit que malgré toute sa volonté, ses livres ne pourraient rien pour aider Harry.  
  
-Mais parle-nous donc de ton voyage?  
  
Harry regarda le malaise qui s'était installé entre Hermione et Ron, et regretta son effort pour changer de sujet.  
  
- Et bien...C'était très amusant, Victor m'a beaucoup fait visiter.  
  
-On sait ben, tu es sûrement allée là seulement pour visiter! Répondit un Ron vert cramoisi.  
  
-Oui justement! Dit Hermione qui commençait légèrement à tirer sur le pourpre, pour visiter et en apprendre plus sur ce pays. Je te ferais remarquer que plus ça va, plus les BUSES approchent et je ne crois pas qu'en savoir plus sur la magie d'autres pays puissent me nuire.  
  
Ron n'avait rien trouver à répondre à Hermione qui était maintenant rouge de colère. Mais à ce moment une voix derrière leur dos les interpella.  
  
-Tiens, voilà Potter et son petit copain. Tu dois être content Weasley! Grâce à l'augmentation de ton père, t'auras pas besoin de vendre ta s?ur pour payer tes études!  
  
Harry dut retenir Ron à deux mains pour qu'il ne saute pas sur Drago Malfoy qui se tenait maintenant face à lui avec ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
- Et toi Malfoy, toujours aussi peureux à ce que je vois, rétoqua Harry, tu ne peux toujours pas te promener sans tes deux gros singes pas de cervelle pour qu'il te protègent?  
  
Drago lui fit un sourire narquois et se tourna vers Hermione. Il s'arrêta quelque instant pour l'observer.  
  
- Voilà la Sang de bourbe, on dirait que t'as pris un cours "comment s'arranger 101". Ça fera changement du crapaud que tu étais l'an dernier. Mais attention, c'est un grand contraste entre toi et tes balafrés de copains.  
  
-Merci pour le compliments Malfoy!, répondit Hermione qui à la grande surprise d'Harry et Ron n'avait pas perdu son sang froid.  
  
-Ce n'en était pas un, répliqua Malfoy qui commençait à perdre ses moyens en voyant que son insulte n'avait pas atteinte Hermione. -Allons-nous en avant que quelqu'un nous vois ici et qu'on pense qu'on traîne avec Potter et ses petits amis.  
  
Et sur ce il partit avec Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés.  
  
- Hermione, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait, il t'a traiter de sang de bourbe!  
  
Sang-de-Bourbe était le nom qu'on donnait au enfant né de parents moldus et c'était une des pires insultes qu'on pouvait faire à un sorcier.  
  
-Ce n'est pas en lui donnant une gifle qu'il aurait arrêté Ron! Mais inquiétez-vous pas, on va l'avoir notre revanche!  
  
Pendant qu'elle disait ces derniers mots, les garçons aperçurent une lueur de malice dans ses yeux, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait déjà une petite idée. Il fût bientôt l'heure de rentrer, et ils partirent chacun de leur côté en se saluant, sachant qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain sur la gare 9¾. Arrivés au Terrier, les garçons montèrent à leur chambre où ils s'empressèrent de faire leurs valises et de se coucher pour être bien en forme pour la rentrée. Le lendemain matin, toute la petite famille Weasley ainsi que Harry essayèrent tant bien que mal de faire entrer toutes les valises dans la voiture qui avait déjà été agrandi par plusieurs sorts. Une fois cette tâche réussite, ils montèrent tous à bord et partir pour la gare. Le trajet passa vite pour Harry qui parla de Quidditch avec Ron, Fred et George. Ensuite ils passèrent la barrière pour se retrouver face au Poudlard Express qui était bondé d'élève comme eux. Ils virent enfin Hermione, qui avait toujours ses cheveux bien coiffé, et Harry et Ron furent encore surpris par ce changement.  
  
-Salut Harry, Ron! Dépêchez-vous, il ne reste presque plus de place.  
  
Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'installèrent. En passant, Harry avait rapidement fouiller les compartiments des yeux en essayant vainement d'apercevoir Cho, mais ses efforts ne servirent à rien. Une fois bien assis confortablement, le train démarra et Harry et Ron commencèrent une partie d'échec explosive alors qu'Hermione commença la lecture du livre de Divination. Tout à coup Ron s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Hermione?  
  
-Hum!  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lis ça?  
  
- Lis quoi?  
  
- Ce livre sur les moldus, tu n'as même pas pris cette option!  
  
-Je te l'ai dit Ron, les BUSES arrivent rapidement et je me renseigne sur tout ce que je peux.  
  
Ron leva les sourcils en voulant dire " je ne comprendrai jamais cette fille" et se remit à son jeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune garçon, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, vint à la porte de leur wagon.  
  
-Salut, je voudrais savoir s'il reste de la place ici, les garçons avec qui j'étais n'étaient pas vraiment sympa.  
  
-Oui, oui, viens t'asseoir, dit Harry se souvenant comment il était gêné lors de son premier voyage à bord de se train.  
  
Le garçon entra. Il semblait assez vieux, du même âge que les trois autres. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et avait les yeux bleus bien éclatant. Il était beau garçon et Hermione le regarda quelques instants ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry et encore moins à Ron.  
  
-Attention Hermione! Victor va être jaloux, lança-il.  
  
Elle le foudroya du regard avant de reprendre sa lecture où elle l'avait laissé. Le nouveau venu arriva pour mettre ses écouteurs quand Harry décida d'entamer la conversation.  
  
-Alors comment t'appelles-tu?  
  
-Moi?  
  
-Non, la personne à côté de toi, répondit Ron pour blaguer.  
  
-Heu William, et vous?  
  
-Ron, dit-il toujours concentré sur sa partie d'échec?  
  
- Elle c'est Hermione, il désigna la jeune fille toujours plongé dans sa lecture, et moi c'est Harry.  
  
-Harry Potter?  
  
-Oui, dit-il en désignant sa cicatrice un peu lassé que les gens lui pose toujours cette question. Alors, tu es nouveau, on ne t'a jamais vu!  
  
-Ouais, avant j'étais à Beaux-Bâtons, mais mes parents on déménager questions de problèmes familiaux. J'aurais mieux aimé rester là-bas mais on m'a dit que Poudlard était très réputé!  
  
-Oui tu devrais bien te plaire ici, répondit Hermione qui venait de terminer son 3e chapitre.  
  
William regard Ron avant de demander,  
  
-Tu serais pas le frère de Fred et George?  
  
Ron un peu agacé d'être reconnu seulement parce qu'il était le frère des deux plus grands farceurs de Poudlard aquiesa  
  
-Ce ne sont pas eux qui t'embêtaient toujours? S'empressa t'il d'ajouter.  
  
-Non je l'ai ait seulement croisé alors qu'ils essayait un de leurs tours. Non, je crois que c'était ..  
  
À ce moment Drago arriva avec ses deux monstres à la porte du compartiment.  
  
- EUX!  
  
-Comme je vois, tu as fait l'erreur de te rallier au clan de Potter! Dit-il à l'intention de William.  
  
-La ferme Malfoy!  
  
Cela avait sortit de la bouche de Ron qui n'avait pas encore levé les yeux de son jeu d'échec. Drago fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et poursuivit.  
  
-Comme tu peux voir, cela ne t'apportera pas beaucoup d'avantages si ce n'est que de devenir le petit chouchou de cet idiot de directeur! Attention, parfois Potter pleure en pensant à ses parents, il se pourrait bien que traînant avec lui tu passe pour une mauviette!  
  
-C'est toujours mieux que d'être changé en fouine! Avait répliqué William, avant même qu'Harry ait pu se défendre. En entendant ces mots, Hermione, Harry et Ron partirent à rire et Malfoy partit sans rien avoir à rajouter.  
  
-Mais comment as-tu su pour cette histoire? Dit Ron entre deux crises de rire.  
  
-J'ai entendu deux garçons en parler avant que le train ne parte.  
  
À ce moment, le train s'arrêta et les 4 amis se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leur robe de sorcier pour ensuite débarquer. Ils virent alors Hagrid qui leur fit un clin d'?il discret et se dirigèrent vers les diligences. Ils entrèrent dans une, et Ron dit à l'intention de William:  
  
-Tu viens?  
  
À partir de ce moment, il comprit qu'il était le bienvenue à Poudlard et qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes avec ses nouveaux amis. Après un trajet de quelques minutes, le carrosse s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de l'école. Ils durent patienter quelques minutes à l'avant du château. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas comme l'année précédente. Au contraire, le ciel noir ne contenait aucun nuage, mais il faisait frisquet, ce qui les força à se coller pour se réchauffer. À ce moment, Harry crut voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Ron. Hermione discutait avec William de Quidditch et Harry se joint à la conversation. Alors les portes s'ouvrirent les laissant dans le hall de Poudlard. À ce moment le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva et demanda à William de la suivre et invita ensuite les élèves à se diriger vers leur table respective. Une fois tout le monde assit, Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
-Cher élève, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et je vous demande d'accueillir nos nouveaux élèves.  
  
À cet instant plusieurs élèves entrèrent dans une longue file et vinrent se placer devant le choipeau magique. Harry crut reconnaître le visage d'une petite fille et il prit une teinte horrifiée.  
  
-Colin.aurais-tu une petite s?ur en première année?  
  
-Oui, c'est elle avec des nattes, là-bas, et il désigna la même jeune fille qu'Harry avait observé quelques minutes au par avant.  
  
Harry rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en se demandant silencieusement combien ils pouvaient être dans cette famille. Puis, son regard se tourna vers les deux dernières personnes de la file. Il reconnu William, mais à c'est côtés, il y avait une fille dans les même âges. Elle était éblouissant. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui retombait à la courbe des reins et ses yeux verts contrastaient bien avec son visage sévère. On ne pouvait détecter aucune émotion devant se masque de froideur familier à Harry, mais on voyait bien, à la lueur de ses yeux, qu'elle avait dut souffrir. C'est alors que Cho entra dans le champ de vision d'Harry. Elle parlait avec des filles de sa maison et il se surprit à la contempler quelque instants. Ron du même lui donner un coup de coude car le professeur Mc Gonogall avait commencer à appeler les nouveaux élèves.  
  
- Arana, Anabella Le jeune fille s'avança et.. -Serdaigle  
  
Harry s'avança vers Ron.  
  
-Tu as vu, il semble y avoir une nouvelle!  
  
-Oui, je l'avais remarqué, mais elle ne semble pas très sympathique.  
  
Effectivement, plus Harry regardait la jeune fille, plus il rencontrait un mur plein de froideur, non pas qu'elle semblait méchante. Il se retourna pour voir que Ron et Hermione était encore en train de se chamailler.  
  
- Mais tu va encore plus être impossible à vivre!  
  
-Pardon? C'est toi qui me dis ça?  
  
-Tu vas devenir Percy junior..pis je suis désolé mais on pourra pu rien te dire parce que tu vas tout aller raconter à Mc Gonagall!  
  
- C'est pas parce que je suis devenue préfète que je vais devoir tout raconter et vous dénoncer..est-ce que je l'ai déjà fait?  
  
-Heu...je ne dirai rien mais si tu te souviens bien en première année tu n'étais pas vraiment...  
  
-Pas vraiment quoi?????  
  
-Ahhh.. laisse tomber madame-je-sais-tout-je-suis-parfaite!  
  
Hermione était maintenant rouge de colère tourna le dos à Ron pour pouvoir parler à Pavarati et Lavande qui étaient près d'elle.  
  
-Franchement Ron, tu aurais peut-être dû la féliciter, lui dit Harry.  
  
-Mais tu te rends compte qu'on ne pourra plus sortir sans être surveiller par elle!  
  
-C'est notre amie..tu l'as oublié? Fais-lui confiance, répliqua Harry habituer à ses habituels désaccords. À ce moment Mc Gonagall arriva au dernier nom de la liste.  
  
-Zankino, David Poufsouffle!  
  
Des cris retentir à cette table pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Ensuite Dumbledore se releva.  
  
-Cher amis, nous accueillons cette année deux nouveaux étudiants venant de Beaux-Bâtons et Drumstang. Il est inhabituel que des élèves changent d'école au milieu de leur apprentissage mais il en est ainsi, et nous ferons comme s'ils venaient d'ici depuis toujours. Ils seront donc tous les deux en 5e année malheureusement pour tous les autres niveaux qui auraient voulu avoir des nouveaux visages dans leurs cours. Alors je les invite à s'approcher pour le choix de leur maison.  
  
Mc Gonagall reprit sa liste.  
  
-William Wright  
  
William s'avança et mis le choipeau sur sa tête. Silencieusement, Harry, Ron et Hermione priait pour qu'il soit à Griffondor  
  
Après quelques secondes, le choipeau s'écria: GRIFFONDOR  
  
Les cris retentir comme une bombe et William se joignit à la table un sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Ensuite vint le tour de la fille. Avant même que Mc Gonagall est prononcé son nom, tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Son expression ne changea pas malgré le nombre imposant de regards posés sur elle.  
  
- Rogue, Anastasia  
  
Tous les gens dans la salle étaient à présent silencieux et les regards pleins de questions. Était-ce la fille de Rogue? Harry tenta un regard vers se professeur qui n'avait pas vraiment suivi la cérémonie, et il vit que Rogue avait dangereusement pâlit. Avant même que quelqu'un parle, Dumbledore qui avait vu la surprise des élèves, et des professeurs confirma ce qu'on voulait savoir.  
  
-Oui, c'est bel et bien la fille de Rogue, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Anastasia?  
  
La jeune fille acquiesa toujours avec son visage de marbre. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que Rogue ait une fille et le professeur lui-même semblait abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cependant la jeune fille s'approcha et déposa le choipeau sur sa crinière brune. Avant même qu'il ait complètement été mis il s'écria: SERPENTARD!  
  
Alors on l'accueilli bruyamment et des couverts pleins à ras-bord apparurent sous des yeux affamés. ***************************  
  
Mais-qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, pensa le professeur de potions, j'étais sûr de jamais la revoir. Est-ce qu'elle m'aura pardonné tout le mal que j'ai pu lui faire? ****************** Il n'est pas comme je pensais, je me demande s'il est content de me voir. J'aurais aimé que maman vois la tête qu'il a fait quand il m'a vu. Mais je ne dois pour rien au monde me laisser amadouer par lui peu importe les circonstances, se disait Anastasia en marchant tranquillement vers sa table. ******************* Quel année je vais passé! Les 3 Criveys à mes trousses, Malfoy, Rogue, et sa fille! Faites qu'elle soit moins pire que lui. Il me semblait bien qu'elle me rappelais quelqu'un. Mais on dirait qu'elle en veut à son père..je me demande bien pourquoi!songea Harry alors que Ron et Hermione se réconciliait à côté de lui. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Cette nuit-là Harry fit un sommeil sans rêve ce qui était arrivé rarement durant les vacances d'été et le matin arriva trop rapidement à son goût. Ce fut Ron qui le réveilla.  
  
- Allez Harry, réveille-toi sinon madame la préfète va te gronder, dit-il avec un brin sarcastique dans la voix.  
  
Décidément, Ron ne s'était pas vraiment remis de cette nouvelle et en voulait toujours à Hermione même s'il avait nié le tout le soir d'avant.  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
Harry s'empressa de mettre sa robe de sorcier et de descendre à la suite de Ron. Ils se rendirent donc dans la grande salle où Hermione les attendait déjà.  
  
-Dites donc, vous en avez mis du temps!  
  
- Toi commence pas à matin, madame la préfète!  
  
Il avait dit ça d'un trait s'en même regarder Hermione qui regarda Harry avec un regard empli de tristesse. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir ce rôle et de devenir préfète était pour elle très excitant. Mais elle aurait voulu que ses amis partagent sa joie et vu comment Ron le prenait, Harry avait compris qu'elle doutait si elle allait garder ce poste. Harry regarda alors Ron avec une sévérité à Severus Rogue et celui-ci se sentit mal.  
  
-Désolé Hermione, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. C'est Harry, il a fait le paresseux!  
  
-Ahhhhhhh. C'est trop facile de mettre ça sur mon dos!  
  
Ils s'installèrent à côté d'Hermione qui abordait maintenant un sourire radieux et qui avait déjà déjeuner. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter qu'elle se leva immédiatement pour aller chercher les horaires et les distribuer.  
  
- Elle fait quand même une bonne préfète, dit-il à l'intention de Ron  
  
-Hum, Hum, répondit-il la bouche pleine de pancake.  
  
Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec leur trois horaires. Pour premier cours, ils avaient divination pour deux heures et ensuite avaient une heure libre. Ils entamaient l'après-midi avec potion et terminaient avec métamorphose.  
  
-Quelle journée..on a pas fini d'en voir, s'exclama Ron!  
  
- J'ai bien hâte au cours de potion dit alors Wiliam qui venait d'apparaître.  
  
- T'es dingue? Rogue déteste tout ce qui a rapport au Griffondor et il est sur notre dos sans cesse! En plus on a encore ce cours en commun avec Serpentard!  
  
- Je sais bien Ron, mais potion était mon cours préféré à Beaux-Bâtons. et puis il doit pas être si pire que ça!  
  
- Ah. pour être pire, il l'est. En plus on va avoir sa fille sur le dos en permanence. Comme si Malfoy ne suffisait pas.  
  
- Hum. je sais pas si cette fille s'en prendra à nous Ron, dit Harry qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle semble cacher quelque chose. Et puis pourquoi elle aurait quelque chose contre nous, c'est pas comme son père, elle a pas vraiment de raison de me détester.  
  
-Pourquoi il te déteste? Demanda le nouveau.  
  
-Une mauvaise farce entre lui et le père d'Harry. N'est-ce pas Harry? Mais peut importe, tout ce qui porte le nom de Rogue me donne le goût de vomir, finit Ron en mimant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ceci eu comme effet de faire rire toute la petite troupe réunit autour de la table.  
  
- Bon on devrait y aller avant d'être en retard, dit Harry sans enthousiasme de se rendre à son cours de divination. Tu viens Wiliam?  
  
-J'ai pas cette option, je commence par arithmancie.  
  
-C'est vrai, s'exclama Hermione, vient je vais là moi aussi.  
  
Et ils partirent sous les yeux désaprobateurs de Ron qui lança,  
  
- Tu vois ce qu'elle fait Harry?  
  
Harry ne voyait rien si ce n'était qu'Hermione avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui avait la même passion qu'elle et que Ron était parfaitement jaloux. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la tour nord du château et arrivé à la petite trappe qui menait à la salle de cours ils rencontrèrent Neville, Dean et Seamus. Il entrèrent tous au même moment dans la salle. À l'intérieur régnait une atmosphère étouffante et Harry regretta comme toujours d'avoir choisi cette option. Ils s'approchèrent d'une table où ils s'assirent et c'est ce moment que choisi le professeur Trelawney pour apparaître derrière Harry qui sursauta. Au fond de la classe Pavarati et Lavande ne cessait de glousser tout en étant pleine d'admiration devant ce professeur.  
  
-Bonjour à tous! Cette année nous étudierons l'art de la divination dans les mains et dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Ensuite nous verrons comment un miroir peut nous dire l'avenir. Commençons tout de suite. Mr. Potter!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Demanda Harry qui avait commencé un bataille explosive avec Ron, Seamus et Dean pendant les explications de son professeurs.  
  
- Je voudrais que vous me tendiez la main.  
  
Et il s'exécuta  
  
-Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de nouvelles personnes hier...et une d'entre elle..est une fille.  
  
N'importe qui, qui aurait été présent à la cérémonie de répartition aurait ou deviner ça se dit silencieusement Harry qui regardait son professeur avec des yeux moqueurs.  
  
- Et vous allez réaliser de grandes choses tout les deux! Attendez je vois autre chose. oh.mon pauvre petit.  
  
- Je pari que vous avez vu que ma mort certaine approche!  
  
-Mais c'est exact! Tout le monde, je crois que Mr. Potter a développé un don pour lire dans les pensées! Auriez-vous pris de l'avance cet été mon cher?  
  
-C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, dit-il en essayant de cacher son fou rire.  
  
Il revint ensuite s'asseoir avec ses amis qui riaient tellement fort que le professeur leur rajouta 2 pages de devoir. Alors que tout le monde était attablé à essayer de trouver le destin dans les lignes de leur compagnon, Harry repensa à ce que Trelawnley lui avait dit. Lui et la fille de Rogue? Comment était-ce possible? Il ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole. Puis finalement il chassa cette idée de sa tête en se disant que son professeur essayait seulement d'impressionner la foule et qu'une fois de plus tout ce qu'il disait n'était que baliverne. Le cours s'acheva et enfin ils purent sortir pour aller rejoindre Hermione et Wiliam qui s'approchaient d'eux en riant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ron  
  
-On a croisé la fouine! Dit Hermione entre deux fous rire.  
  
- La fouine?  
  
-Malfoy!  
  
Ron et Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle et Wiliam voyant leur air hébété s'empressa de leur répondre.  
  
-Hé bien, il a été chargé de faire visiter à la nouvelle qui semblait s'embêter royalement, et à ce moment, les jumeaux sont arrivés et on fait semblant de trébucher en reversant ainsi sur Drago une de leurs nouvelles farces et attrapes: La poudre Drago!  
  
Il repartit à rire en entraînant Ron avec lui et laissant encore Harry dans l'incompréhension.  
  
-Cette poudre transforme les gens en fouine!!!!!!! S'exclama Ron  
  
Et c'est en riant de bon c?ur qu'ils se rendirent vers la salle commune des Griffondors. Ils se mirent tous à des tâches différentes. Ron recommença à se disputer avec Hermione, Wiliam commença à feuilleter le livre de potion et Harry entreprit de lire le livre offert par Sirius. Une fois qu'Hermione et Ron n'eurent plus d'insultes à se lancer, ils s'avancèrent vers Harry.  
  
-C'est quoi se livre?  
  
-Ah.c'est sur moi, dit-il gêné, c'est Sirius qui me l'a offert pour ma fête! - Sirius????? Sirius Black??, s'écria Wiliam qui venait de lever la tête de son livre de potions.  
  
- Oh, oh! Dit Ron qui se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
- Non.. Dit Harry conscient de son énorme erreur, tu as dû mal comprendre.  
  
- Prenez-moi pas pour un moldus!  
  
-Non, je t'assure qu'on n'a jamais entendu parler de ce Sirius si ce n'est que dans la Gazette!  
  
- Ouais.je vois bien que vous me cacher quelque chose! C'est beau la confiance mais je finirai bien par découvrir c'est quoi, avait-il lancé avant de partir de la tour.  
  
Harry se sentait visiblement mal et c'était de même pour Hermione et Ron.  
  
-Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire la vérité Harry.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de mettre en danger Sirius!  
  
-Hermione a raison, tu le mets encore plus en danger si tu n'expliques pas à Wiliam ton lien avec Sirius. Imagine ce qu'il pourrait croire et raconter! De plus si une enquête a été ouverte sur Queudver, Sirius court beaucoup moins de risques qu'on le croit.  
  
- Vous avez peut-être raison. Je lui expliquerai après le déjeuner. En attendant, allons manger sinon je vais mourir ici!  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés. Harry aperçu Wiliam qui parlait avec d'autres Griffondors et décida de régler cette affaire maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il s'avança donc vers le garçon au cheveux noirs.  
  
-Wiliam, je peux te parler?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Mais pas ici, y'a trop de monde.  
  
Ils allèrent donc dans un coins où il n'y avait personne.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour tantôt je sais que tu ne m'as pas cru et tu as eu raison.  
  
-C'est correct Harry, si tu veux pas me le dire c'est ton droit.  
  
-Non, comme tu fais partie de la bande t'as le droit de savoir comme Ron et Hermione. En fait je parlais bien de Sirius Black tout à l'heure.  
  
Et il commença le récit de ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'il était en 3e année. L'évasion de Sirius, le professeur Lupin, les maraudeurs, la cabane hurlante, Peter Petigrow, etc.  
  
-C'est ton parrain?  
  
-Ouais!  
  
-Et bien, en voilà une histoire, s'exclama Wiliam qui ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu de l'innocence de Sirius.  
  
-Le ministère à réouvert l'enquête sur lui et il sera peut-être innocenté.  
  
Voyant le doute de son copain il eu le besoin de rajouter  
  
-Mais jure moi que t'en parlera à personne!  
  
-Juré craché!  
  
Et ils se serrèrent la main comme pour sceller le pacte qu'il venait de faire. Ils retournèrent donc à la table des Gryffondors pour manger avant qu'il ne reste plus rien dans les assiettes. Vint alors l'heure du cours de potion tant redouter. Les 4 amis se dépêchèrent pour ne pas être en retard et alimenter le colère de Rogue. Ils s'assirent à l'arrière comme à leur habitude et Rogue arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Harry remarqua que le professeur sembla être encore plus furieux et haineux qu'à l'habitude. Une heure qui s'annonçait longue. Rogue commença le cours et quelques minutes plus tard une jeune fille entra. C'était Anastasia qui venait d'arriver et elle avait toujours cette expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.  
  
-Madame Rogue? Quelle est la raison de se retard?  
  
- Je m'étais perdue!  
  
- Veuillez prendre place pour que je puisse continuer mon cours.  
  
-Hey mais c'est pas juste, s'écria Wiliam. Neville est arrivé en retard et vous lui avez enlevé des points et elle non!  
  
-Elle est nouvelle je vous ferez remarquer Mr. Wright! il répondit d'un ton qui se voulait presque paternelle envers Anastasia.  
  
-C'est vrai professeur, c'est injuste, je demande qu'on rende les points aux Griffondors ou bien qu'on en enlève aux Serpentards!  
  
Cette remarque en avait étonné plus d'un et avait été dite sur un ton qui se voulait s'en réplique. Rogue surprit par une telle agressivité avait vite retrouver ses moyens et son air supérieur.  
  
- Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour me parler de la sorte? Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous petite impertinente.  
  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux qui pour une fois exprimait quelque chose que seul lui et elle purent comprendre.  
  
-Et puis je vous aviserais que c'est moi qui décide ici. Par contre c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui veux faire perdre des points à sa maison.  
  
- Et qui vous dit que je voulais être dans cette maison? Je crois que quelqu'un d'autre c'est chargé de décider quel serait ma place!  
  
- Mademoiselle Rogue puisque c'est ce que vous désirez, j'enlève donc dix points à Serpentard, je vous fait écoper d'une retenue et en voici une pour monsieur Wright.  
  
-Mais pourquoi? S'indigna Wiliam.  
  
- Impertinence et manque de respect.  
  
Wiliam se rassit furieux et comprenant mieux pourquoi les autres détestaient tant ce professeur. À la table de droite, Anastasia prenait aussi sa place sous les regards dédaigneux des autres membres de sa maison. Elle semblait se ficher complètement de ce que les gens pensait d'elle. Mais tout le monde, que ce soit d'une maison ou l'autre, avait par contre la même question en tête: Pourquoi le père et la fille se détestait-il à ce point. En faisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, cette fille aussi éblouissante soit elle, venait de gagner l'admiration de tous les Griffondors sans que pour autant il la respecte(elle faisait quand même partie de Serpentard), elle avait complètement réduit à néant la rumeur que Rogue ferait preuve de favoritisme envers sa fille et pour ce qui est de ses compagnons de maisons, elle ne s'inquiétait pas qu'ils la rejettent. Comme pour dire, à la fin du cours, ils avaient tous oublier cet incident et faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry se dit que la beauté d'Anastasia lui avait peut-être sauver la mise étant donné que la majorité des garçons de cette maison avait un ?il sur elle. Le cours se déroula sans autre anicroches si ce n'est que Rogue réussit à soutirer 15-20 points à Griffondor. Le cours s'acheva donc et ils furent tous heureux de partir de cet endroit où l'atmosphère était tendu. *************************** -Cher amis, si je vous ai réuni ici, ce n'est pas pour rien, dit doucement une voix qui ressemblait plus à un sifflement qu'à autre chose. Il y avait un fauteuil marron tourné vers le feu de la cheminé et la personne qui venait de s'adresser aux membres présents, semblait bien installé. Tout laissait à croire que cette discussion se passait dans un immense manoir qui n'était évidemment pas Poudlard. La voie reprit mais cette fois-ci, elle semblait plus agressive.  
  
-Cette chère enfant connaît bien des chose que nous savons mais aussi bien des choses que nous ne savons pas. C'est pourquoi je vous ai réuni dans le but de vous avertir. Il faudra se dépêcher si on ne veut pas que Potter y parvienne avant nous car cela pourrait m'être fatal. Évidemment il n'est au courant de rien pour le moment, mais si jamais cette sale peste réussit à entrer en contact avec lui, elle pourrait lui transmettre certaines informations essentielles.  
  
-Mais maître, que pouvons nous faire? Je donnerais ma vie pour vous servir.  
  
-Cher Lucius, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous.je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur vous. Vous n'êtes pas comme certains qui ont eu peur et se sont éloignés.et n'aillez crainte, leur tour viendra. Mais commençons pas cette prophétie. Il me faudrait avoir plus de renseignement sur cette histoire de deuxième monde. Par contre il sera très difficile de le trouver et il faudra prendre beaucoup de risques. Peut-être même celui d'affronter cet imbécile de Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais maître, c'est très dangereux!  
  
-Cher Queudver, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. Doloris!  
  
Le petit homme à la main d'argent se mit à hurler dans la froideur de la nuit et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry se réveilla en sueur. ****************************  
  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Mc Gonagall vint voir Harry et lui fit remarquer qu'il manquait un capitaine pour leur équipe de Quidditch et aussi un gardien.  
  
-Alors, Dumbledore et moi, vu vos performances sur votre balais des dernières années, avons pensé que vous pourriez combler le poste de capitaine.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui, capitaine des Griffondors! Il en rêvait depuis toujours.  
  
-J'accepte avec joie professeur, s'entendit-il répondre en réalisant à peine ce qui se passait.  
  
-Alors vous devrez vous occuper des sélections pour compléter l'équipe.  
  
-Faites moi confiance professeur, j'y veillerai.  
  
Il se précipita vers Hermione et Ron pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, et avait beaucoup de difficulté à contenir toute sa joie. Mais soudain les événements de la nuit passé le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il décida de leur en glisser un mot quand Wiliam arriva précipitament dans la Grande Salle.  
  
-Deviné quoi..  
  
-Quoi? Demandèrent-ils tous en c?ur.  
  
-Ce sale petit Malfoy à été nommé capitaine de Serpentard!  
  
-C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Ron, mais contre Harry il ne pourra rien!  
  
Wiliam regarda Ron et Harry surprit pour enfin prendre en compte la nomination de son ami.  
  
- Et bien, seulement j'ai hâte de voir qui il va choisir comme attrapeur!  
  
-Comme poursuiveur...  
  
-Non, comme attrapeur..il a demandé à changer de poste! Il a pris la place de Marcus Flint je crois.  
  
-Quoi? Mais quel froussard!!! Dit Harry surprit par cette bonne nouvelle.  
  
-J'espère qu'il sera meilleur poursuiveur qu'attrapeur parce qu'il pourrait bien conter dans son propre but!  
  
-C'est bien vrai Ron!dit Hermione toujours rivée dans un livre.  
  
-Bon-sang, on va être en retard pour le cours de botanique, s'écria-t-elle en regardant l'heure.  
  
Ils se levèrent donc tous pour rejoindre les serres du château. En chemin, Harry aperçut Cho qui lui fit un sourire. Harry lui rendit en une version un petit peu plus crispé, pour se rendre compte qu'il était rouge comme une tomate. C'est ainsi qu'il oublia complètement de parler de son rêve à ses amis et qu'il partit vers son cours le c?ur léger. ********************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du château, une jeune fille avançait courageusement au travers du vent. Les bourrasques ne l'intimidaient pas puisqu'elle avait toujours aimé cette force qui s'émanait de cet élément naturel. Il abaissait sans cesse son capuchon sur ces épaules laissant ainsi sa longue crinière dans le vent, et elle, elle ne se décourageait pas, le remettant toujours sur sa tête. Elle était songeuse et ne se posait que de questions. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cet endroit où elle sentait la présence de son père à tout moment. Il était facile de s'enfermer dans le dortoir mais même là elle ne pouvait être tranquille sans que quelqu'un vienne l'interroger. Elle était restée froide avec tous les élèves qui avaient essayer de l'approcher, les laissant choir devant des réponses qui ne voulaient rien dire. Elle aimait bien la solitude ayant été habituer dès qu'elle avait été petite à sa présence. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis très proche si ce n'était de sa mère. Elle avait tellement pleuré lorsqu'elle était morte qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais prendre la chance d'aimer quelqu'un de peur de le perdre. Mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre et elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place parmi les Serpentards. Elle avait été envoyé dans cette maison bien contre son gré, mais son passé ne pouvait pas berner ce choipeau. Et son père..il fallait bien qu'elle y pense. Elle ne cessait de toujours se poser les mêmes questions dans sa tête et seul lui pourrait y répondre. Mais jamais, au grand jamais elle ne laisserait entrer dans sa vie ce traître. Puis elle repensa au cours de potion du jour précédant et elle se dit qu'elle était fière d'elle. Elle avait fait passer son message auprès de lui et il semblait avoir compris. Elle continuait de marcher dans la tourmente de se début d'automne ressemblant à une reine au milieu de ses sujets. ******************************  
  
Le prochain cours sur l'horaire des Griffondors était défense contre les forces du mal. À ce moment, tout le monde réalisa qu'on n'avait présenté personne comme professeur.  
  
-Hermione.as-tu remarqué s'il y avait quelqu'un à la place du professeur de Dcfm à la table le jour de la rentré?  
  
-Non Harry, il n'y avait personne.  
  
- Es-tu sûr, peut-être étais-tu trop occupé à regarder des photos de Victor et que tu n'as pas porté assez attention, demanda Ron d'une voix qui se voulait ironique.  
  
-Non, j'ai eu assez de temps pour regarder puisqu'il y avait un idiot très endormant près de moi, qui ne cessait de se prendre la tête pour rien!dit- elle tout en se rapprochant de Ron qui instinctivement avait reculé.  
  
-J'espère bien que ça ne sera pas Rogue qui aura écoper du poste!entama Harry les forçant ainsi a arrêter cette énième chicane de la journée.  
  
- J'espère bien moi aussi, enchaîna Wiliam, 2 retenues en 2 jours c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Une me suffira!  
  
- Ça serait génial que Dumbledore ait réengager Lupin.  
  
-C'est bien vrai Harry! Dit Ron qui avait reprit ses couleurs normales.  
  
À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit laissant ainsi les élèves entrer dans leur classe. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun professeur à l'avant et tous les regards étaient pleins de questions. C'est ce moment que choisi une jolie dame pour faire son entrée, sortant de la pièce donnant au local de cours. Elle semblait assez jeune, dans les âges de plusieurs professeurs comme Rogue. Elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés lui retombant un petit peu plus bas que les épaules. Harry se dit que c'était probablement le plus beau professeur qu'il n'ait jamais eu, et plusieurs de ses camarades semblaient se dirent la même chose que lui.  
  
- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je me présente, professeur Heiggan, Emy Heiggan. C'est moi qui ait été chargé de vous enseigner cette matière et j'espère bien avoir plus de chance que vos autres professeurs qui pour des raisons inconnus on tous dut abandonner ce poste après seulement un an de travail. Ceci dit, je compte bien vous enseigner les rudiments de plusieurs sorts pour vous protéger contre d'éventuels duels. Vu le retour de Lord Voldemort dans ce cours il sera très important que vous suiviez avec attention car il n'est pas facile de contrer les forces du mal.  
  
Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour scruter le groupe qui se tenait devant elle, quand elle vu qu'ils étaient tous prit de frissons.  
  
-Ahhh.je vois, vous n'êtes pas habituer d'entendre son nom. Et bien il faudra vous habitué puisque je ne compte pas l'appeler autrement puisque c'est son nom. Je ne vous forcerai pas à le prononcer, mais sachez que de le nommer comme celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est particulièrement stupide puisque ce nom exprime votre peur et que Voldemort aime bien vous voir avoir peur, alors si vous craigniez le nom, imaginer si vous vous trouver face au mage...  
  
Tout les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, attentif à ce qu'elle disait et exprimant une certaine admiration devant cette personne qui ne semblait avoir aucune faiblesse.  
  
-Bon, commençons donc ce cours. On m'a dit que vous saviez vous défendre contre les épouvantards. C'est déjà un bon début. On m'as aussi informé que vous aviez étudié les sortilèges impardonnables l'an passé. Je crois donc que je vais commencer par vous montrer comment faire passer un message par télépathie. C'est évidemment très complexe et cela vous demandera un grand effort. Cela risque de nous prendre une bonne partie de l'année avant que vous ne le maîtrisiez et que vous soyez près pour les BUSES. Par contre, au travers de cet apprentissage, nous verrons d'autres sorts, si bien que d'ici la fin de l'année vous risquez d'en savoir beaucoup plus que vous n'auriez pu le penser.  
  
-Wow, ça risque d'être passionnant, chuchota Harry à Ron et Hermione qui étaient tellement captivés par le cours qu'ils en oubliaient même de se disputer.  
  
-Alors ce sort se nomme "Teletempra" et il peut être très utile pour faire parvenir une information à quelqu'un sans que les gens autour de vous n'entendent. Vous pouvez aussi l'utilisé contre un adversaire pour le déstabiliser. Pour que ce sort soit réalisable, vous devez avoir un contact visuel avec la personne a qui vous voulez parler, mais sans nécessairement que celle-ci vous regarde. Oui miss Granger?  
  
-Est-ce qu'il est possible de réaliser ce sort même si on ne voit pas la personne mais qu'on y pense très fort? Demanda-t-elle en baissant sa main.  
  
-Effectivement, il est possible mais seul de très grands sorciers en sont capables. Par exemple moi, j'ai énormément de difficultés à le faire. Dans ces cas, il faut libérer votre esprit et penser simplement à cette personne. S'il n'est pas exécuté parfaitement, la personne ne recevra pas le message ou simplement quelques bribes incompréhensibles. Mais nous nous contenterons de le pratiquer avec une personne près de nous puisque c'est déjà assez complexe. D'autres questions?  
  
Personne ne bougea.  
  
- Très bien alors je vais vous faire une démonstration. Un volontaire? Mr. Potter peut-être.  
  
Harry ne broncha pas.  
  
-Alors vous allez regardez ce tableau à l'avant sans me fixer dans les yeux, il faut quand même que je vous prouve de quoi je suis capable, dit- elle à l'intention de ses élèves, et lorsque vous entendrez ma voix, vous vous retournerez vers moi.  
  
Harry s'exécuta. Mrs. Heiggan le regarda attentivement et quelques secondes plus tard Harry se retourna vers elle, acquiesçant comme s'ils tenaient un dialogue.  
  
- Alors voici Harry Potter, dit-elle toujours par télépathie. J'avais bien hâte de te rencontrer. Tu vois, ce sort te sera particulièrement utile si jamais Lord Voldemort tente de s'introduire dans tes pensées lors de votre prochaine rencontre. Bon alors lorsque je vais arrêter de te parler tu diras au autres que je t'ai dis que j'avais bien hâte que tu maîtrise se sort pour voir de quoi tu est capable.  
  
-Alors Mr. Potter? Maintenant Harry entendait bien la voie chaleureuse de son professeur et il comprit que l'exercice était terminé. Que vous ai-je dit?  
  
- Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez hâte que je maîtrise ce sort pour voir de quoi j'étais capable.  
  
-C'est excellent, vous avez tout compris! Alors nous commencerons à s'exercer au prochain cours. Congé de devoir et à la prochaine.  
  
Et ils partirent tous allègrement content de leur cours, mais surtout de leur professeur.  
  
- Je crois bien que je n'y arriverai jamais, dit Neville qui passait près d'eux à ce moment.  
  
- Moi je meurs d'envie de bien savoir ce sort!  
  
-Ouais, ouais, on sait bien, tu vas le connaître avant tout le monde comme d'habitude Hermione. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi. à part ..non personne!  
  
Ce compliment eut comme effet de faire rougir Hermione.  
  
-Mer. merci Ron. Bon moi je me sauve, je vais à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur le sort de "Teletempra"!  
  
-En passant regarde donc s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose sur la prophétie des deux monde! Cria-t-il à Hermione qui avait déjà commencé à monter les escaliers menant à la bibliothèque. Cependant lorsqu'elle entendit ça, elle revint sur ses pas.  
  
-Quoi? La prophétie des deux mondes? C'est quoi cette histoire?.  
  
Harry leur raconta alors son rêve de l'autre nuit avec Voldemort, Lucius, la prophétie, cette personne qui pourrait entrer en contact avec lui.  
  
-Et il ne cessait de parler de cette personne.je ne vois vraiment pas qui ça pourrait être!  
  
- Et ta cicatrice? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Aucune douleur, aucune couleur.bref tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.  
  
-Et bien, c'est étrange tout de même, à quoi peut bien servir cette prophétie?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, Voldemort n'a pas divulguer plus d'information. Mais il semblerait que ça réalisation serait assez importante et qu'il faudrait qu'il y arrive avant nous!  
  
-Je vais allez voir dans les livres traitant de ce sujet. Je n'ose pas pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver s'il trouvait réponses aux questions avant nous! D'accord dirent-ils d'un commun accord. ********************  
  
Les semaines passaient rapidement et Harry n'avait toujours pas fait les sélections pour le gardien de son équipe de Quidditch. La date du premier match se rapprochait dangereusement et il se décida à les faire le vendredi soir après les cours. Il installa donc une liste d'inscription dans la tour des Griffondors. Harry constata avec plaisir qu'une vingtaine de personne s'était inscrite pour obtenir le poste et qu'il devrait être partial tant qu'au choix du nouveau gardien. Mais avant, il devrait passer au travers d'une autre journée de cours qui s'annonçait particulièrement difficile. Il se retourna et vit Wiliam qui descendait, suivit de Ron. Ils entamèrent une discussion sur le quidditch et Harry apprit que le nouveau semblait en connaître un tas sur ce sujet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione les rejoint à son tour, et ils partirent tous de bon c?ur vers la grande salle.  
  
-Alors Hermione, tu as trouvé quelque chose sur cette prophétie, demanda Harry en chuchotant.  
  
- Non malheureusement, j'ai pourtant cherché dans tous les livres où il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose là dessus. Mais par contre, je crois que si nous allons du côté de la réserve..  
  
- Hermione!!! Tu n'as pas honte, franchement de la part d'une préfète.je suis désolé mais il n'y a que moi, Harry et Wiliam qui pourront y aller!  
  
-Mais Ron.  
  
-Non, tu voulais être préfète, assume...tu ne voudrais tout de même pas mettre ton rôle en jeu. Et puis je crois que en tant que bon élève, je me devrai d'aller te dénoncer à Mc Gonnagall.  
  
Hermione, surprit par les propos de Ron, regarda Harry d'un air qui se voulait suppliant de lui venir en aide. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, Ron reprit.  
  
-Hermione, je blaguais, est-ce que tu aurais perdue ton sens de l'humour?  
  
Hermione qui ne semblait pas avoir trouvé la plaisanterie de Ron très drôle se tourna vers Pavarati et Lavande pour discuter de musique. Pendant ce temps, Hedwidge s'était posé près de Harry lui tendant la patte pour qu'il détache la lettre qu'elle lui tendait. Il remercia sa chouette en lui donnant un petit morceau de pain qui restait dans son assiette.  
  
-Hey, regarde Ron, ce sont des nouvelle de Sniffle!  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas pu te donner des nouvelles avant, mais je n'étais pas très disposé à le faire. Pour ce qui est de Peter, plusieurs signalements on été fait au bureau du ministère de la magie, et on dit que les aurors sont près de le capturer. Tu te rends compte de ce qui va se passer ici, si jamais ils arrivent à l'attraper? Bien, assez parlé de moi. J'ai remarqué que toi non plus tu ne m'avais pas écrit souvent depuis le début des cours. Est-ce que tout va bien à Poudlard? N'oublie pas que s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'écrire, et Hedwidge saura où me trouver.  
  
Sniffle - Wow, Hermione tu as entendu ça, Sniffle sera peut-être bientôt libre!!!!!!  
  
- Quoi? Répondit-elle d'un air absent alors qu'elle cachait une lettre dans son livre d'arithmancie.  
  
-Heu qu'est-ce que tu nous cache, demanda Ron.  
  
-Moi, rien.  
  
-Ouais, dit-il en ouvrant son livre et en prenant la lettre. Elle essaya de l'en empêcher, mais il fut plus rapide.  
  
-Quoi une lettre de VICTOR!  
  
-Rend moi ça..et puis ça ne te regarde pas.  
  
-Je n'en revient pas, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te dire de beau, qu'il veut que tu ailles vivre avec lui en Bulgarie???  
  
-Pas du tout!  
  
-Quoi alors. ne vient pas me faire croire qu'il te dit juste des banalités!  
  
-Non, s'écria t'elle avec colère, il ne m'écrit pas des banalités puisque lui c'est quelqu'un de bien, pas comme toi Ronald Weasley, et il ne me reproche pas tous les gestes que je fais et il me considère comme n'importe qui!!!! Tu viens Wiliam, il y a cours d'arithmancie et je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus puisqu'il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir une vie privée.  
  
Et sur ce elle partit accompagné du beau jeune homme vers son local de cours en laissant perplexe un Ron qui faisait comme si de rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Alors Harry, pas trop stressé pour les sélections?  
  
- Moi, mais pas du tout, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui devrai faire mes preuves. Mais au fait, tu ne t'es pas inscrit!  
  
- Non, je n'avais pas vraiment le goût et puis il y aura certainement des candidats qui convoiterons ce poste et qui seront bien meilleur que moi.  
  
- Et bien, c'est ta décision, répondit le sorcier, un peu déçu que son meilleur ami ne fasse pas parti de son équipe. Et c'est sur ce qu'ils se levèrent pour aller en direction de leur cours de divination. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 - Chers mangemorts, je tiens à féliciter le travail de notre cher ami Lucius, qui a réussit avant vous tous à trouver cette fameuse page sur le deuxième monde. Grâce à cette réalisation, mon ascension contre ce minable de Potter approche de plus en plus.  
  
Tous les hommes présents étaient réunis en un grand cercle, où un fauteuil était installé au centre. Il semblait tous très attentifs à ce qui se disait et un serpent les contournait tous un à un, les faisant ainsi frissonner d'effroi à chaque fois.  
  
- Hum, tu as faim Nagini? Je suis désolé, tous mes servants me sont fidèles! Et il éclata d'un rire sarcastique qui se voulait être un avertissement pour tous les hommes présents. Il se leva de cette fameuse chaise. Il commença à faire comme le serpent et tourner autour de ses fidèles. On pouvait dénoter une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux rouges, lorsqu'il en voyait un trembler et un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il pensait à Harry Potter.  
  
- Mais maître, quel est le but de cette recherche si dangereuse?  
  
- Cher Goyle, il n'est pas encore temps de vous faire part de mon projet puisqu'il est trop tôt. Par contre, nous avons une longueur d'avance, puisqu'il n'existe que deux livres contenant cette prophétie, le premier étant détruit, nous avons là un exemplaire unique! ***********************  
  
- Mr Londubat, vous dormez? 10 points de moins pour Griffondor.  
  
Rogue ne semblait pas d'humeur aujourd'hui constata Harry qui coupait un scarabée en quatre parties égales. Tout au long du cours il n'avait cesser de réprimander tout le monde pour n'importe quoi. Comme à lui seul, il avait fait perdre 15 points à Griffondor. Cependant, il n'était pas seulement à fleur de peau avec sa maison mais aussi avec les Serpentards. Il avait hausser la voix sur Pansy qui avait mélangé un mauvais ingrédient. À se moment on entendit une fiole se casser sur le sol.  
  
-Désolée elle m'a glissé des mains! S'empressa de dire Anastasia avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix.  
  
-Madame Rogue, comme je vois, vous ne faite qu'amasser les bêtises depuis le début de l'année! Vous seriez peut-être plus digne de Griffondor!  
  
Elle lui lança un regard avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux avant de répondre.  
  
-Peut-être aurais-je mieux aimé être à Griffondor!  
  
Sur ce Rogue se retourna et Harry ce demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé une pointe de chagrin dans les yeux de ce professeur qu'il détestait tant. Depuis quelques jours, Rogue semblait plus fatigué et le jeune sorcier se douta que la marque des ténèbres y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Ceci étant dit, l'attitude qu'avait Anastasia envers lui, laissait voir qu'elle n'avait que de la haine pour son père et peut-être lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi! Mais Harry n'imagina pas son professeur s'occupant d'un enfant, donc il se dit qu'il avait probablement rêvé cette histoire. Pendant ce temps, Rogue s'était approché de Wiliam et lui avait remis une feuille. Harry le regarda intrigué et il put lire sur les lèvres du nouveau, " Ma retenue". Et il retourna à sa potion. À la fin du cours, Harry vit Wiliam qui s'avançait vers Anastasia, mais n'y porta guère attention. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier s'approchait avec délicatesse de cette beauté et se demandait comment il allait l'aborder sans qu'elle le repousse.  
  
-Anastasia? - Hum, répondit la jeune sorcière qui était en train d'assembler ses effets.  
  
- Heu, Rogue m'a chargé de te dire qu'on ferait notre retenue ensemble dimanche.  
  
- D'accord, répondit-elle d'un ton indifférent alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.  
  
Wiliam rejoignit la petite bande autour de la porte.  
  
-Elle est bizarre cette fille!  
  
- Tu as raison, elle donne pas vraiment envie de la connaître, ajouta Ron.  
  
- Je ne dirais pas ça, je ne sais pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose qui me force à vouloir lui parler, dit Wiliam d'un air distrait.  
  
- En tout cas, si tu y arrives, profites-en, parce que tu seras bien le seul. Elle ne parle même pas à son père. C'est à croire qu'elle vit dans son monde.  
  
- A ça non! S'écria Harry. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers lui interrogé.  
  
- Heu, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'elle est bien présente puisqu'à chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai l'impression étrange qu'elle me fusille du regard.  
  
- Pourquoi ferait-elle ça? Questionna Hermione  
  
-J'en sais rien, mais c'est étrange comme sensation.  
  
- Mais bon, je crois que vous devriez regarder l'heure s'exclama Ron! Les sélections pour le gardiens commence dans 5 minutes! Et sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch. Une fois arrivés, les 4 amis se séparèrent tous, et Harry se dirigea vers la tribune réservé à l'équipe. Une fois rendu, il constata qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'il ne pensait, qui désirait le poste de gardien. Il s'approcha alors du reste de son équipe pour leur demander s'ils pouvaient commencer.  
  
-Ouais bonne idée, dit George.  
  
-Surtout si on veut terminer avant la nuit, il y a 22 personnes qui veulent passer les tests! Poursuivit Fred.  
  
-Je propose qu'on y aille par éliminations.  
  
-Bonne idée Harry.  
  
-D'accord. Il s'approcha alors du micro où habituellement Lee Jordan commentait et s'en empara. Bonjour tout le monde..heu ben. on va commencer, et puis nous débuterons par des tirs aux buts de nos talentueuses poursuiveuses. Alors allons-y.  
  
Un premier élève pris son balais et alla se placer. C'était un 5e année et semblait très sûr de lui. Il réussit à stopper 7 souafles sur 10. Ainsi de suite, un après un, les élèves passèrent devant les buts. Puis vint le tour du dernier élève. Il monta, et Harry ne le reconnu pas immédiatement puisqu'il était assez loin. Mais après quelques seconde il s'aperçut que c'était Wiliam. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait inscrit son nom sur la liste, il avait probablement dû le faire après qu'Harry ait jeté un coup d'?il rapide l'autre matin. Alicia commença donc à s'avancer tout en faisant des passes rapides à Katie et à Angelina. Wiliam suivait attentivement le souafle des yeux et l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans les buts. À la fin, il avait réussit à en arrêter 9. Ils restait donc 3 participants en compétition. Toute l'équipe était indécise et se demandait comment il pourraient bien faire pour choisir leur nouveau gardien. Harry eut alors une idée. Il consulta alors les autres membres qui approuvèrent tous.  
  
-Alors pour l'épreuve qui déterminera le gagnant, notre batteur Fred Weasley prendra la place de gardien de but, et votre tâche consistera à vous emparer du souafle et à essayer de compter. Le premier qui réussira sera le nouveau gardien. Pendant ce temps, George Wealsey vous enverra des cognards que vous devrez éviter. À ce moment, deux des participants semblaient ne pas comprendre pourquoi Harry tenait à voir s'ils étaient capable de compter, et Wiliam lui semblait partager entre l'incompréhension et l'amusement. Harry reprit le micro. -Vous savez un gardien ne doit pas seulement être capable d'arrêter les buts, mais aussi d'éviter les cognards et d'aider son équipe à gagner dans des moments critiques. Alors tout le monde en place...c'est parti.  
  
Sur le terrain, un souafle venait d'être lancer et Wiliam fut le plus rapide à s'en emparer. Au bout de cinq minutes, personne n'avait encore compter et la balle rouge passait des mains d'un joueur à celle d'un autre. Puis tout à coup Wiliam saisit le souafle, s'élança vers les buts. Un cognard allait dans sa direction mais il l'évita en faisant une boucle avec son balais. Il continua sa trajectoire et.marqua! Harry félicita les autres concurrents puis alla rejoindre Wiliam qui parlait déjà avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais doué pour ce sport, lui dit Harry en le félicitant.  
  
-Et bien je jouait comme poursuiveur dans l'équipe de beaubâton.  
  
-C'est pour ça le petit sourire quand j'ai annoncé qu'il faudrait compter!  
  
-Ouais, disons que j'avais un avantage sur les deux autres.  
  
-Je suis très content que tu fasses parti de l'équipe.  
  
-Moi j'ai bien hâte de voir la tête que fera Malfoy quand il va apprendre la nouvelle, s'exclama Ron.  
  
-Quel tête je ferai quand j'apprendrai quoi? Dit le concerné qui s'avançait suivit de ses deux monstres.  
  
-Que Wiliam fait maintenant parti de l'équipe, enchaîna Harry avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.  
  
-Comme si j'allais avoir peur. Ça m'étonne quand même que ça ne soit pas ce pouilleux de Weasley. Mais c'est bien comme ça, puisqu'il n'aurait sûrement pas eu assez d'argent pour s'acheter un balais. Ajouta Malfoy avec un petit rire. À ce moment Ron l'aurait bien achever si Hermione ne l'avait pas retenu.  
  
-Verra bien qui rira le dernier quand on aura gagner la coupe Drago, déclara Wiliam.  
  
-La coupe au serpents cette année! Car je vous ferrez remarquer que nous aussi nous avons un nouveau joueur et ses performances sont excellentes! Il te battra à coup sûr Potter!  
  
-C'est ce qu'on verra! Sur ce, Malfoy repartit vers le stade alors que les quatres sorciers marchèrent vers le château. ************************* Cet nuit-là Harry fit un horrible cauchemar. Il avait rêvé que Voldemort se trouvait dans une petite ville sombre où il n'y avait presque plus personne. Cela c'était probablement passé après que les parents d'Harry soient morts puisqu'il avait pris le corps d'un homme qui devait probablement être un de ses serviteurs. Il marchait tranquillement vers une petite demeure où il y avait une lueur de lumière. À l'intérieur, une femme était penché sur un livre qu'elle ne lisait pas. Elle semblait plutôt perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait de jolies yeux vert forêt. Ses cheveux étaient bruns foncés, et il lui tombait un peu plus bas que les épaules. Cette femme lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. La femme ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence du mage noir derrière elle. Du moins c'est ce qui avait semblé à Harry, mais elle se retourna d'un mouvement sec, qui montrait qu'elle savait qu'il était là à l'observer.  
  
-Bonjour Alyssa..dit-il de sa voie emprunte de méchanceté.  
  
-Vous en avez mis du temps. Je croyais bien que vous viendriez avant cela. Dit-elle avec une pointe de défi qu'Harry avait déjà vu ailleurs.  
  
-Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte.  
  
-Si vous croyez une seule minute que j'ai peur de vous, et bien vous vous trompez.  
  
-Chère Alyssa, c'est la dernière fois que je te le propose, sois tu nous livre ta fille, sois je te tue.  
  
-Jamais, avait-elle dit avec colère et peur mélangé. Vous avez déjà détruit ma famille une première fois, vous ne le ferez plus jamais.  
  
-Ta fille a de grands pouvoirs, elle me sera utile pour mon ascension. Il n'y en avait que deux qui pouvait m'aider, et il se trouve que par le fait même, j'ai tué la première il y a quelques années sans le savoir.  
  
-Jamais vous ne l'aurez!  
  
-Alors meurs! Deterium! La femme s'écroula alors sur le sol. Elle semblait souffrir atrocement et non par l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de lancer sur un ton presque démoniaque" Vous ne toucherez pas à ma Anastasia" et s'écroula, laissant un corps sans vie sur le sol. À ce moment, Harry se réveilla avec un haut le c?ur. Il venait de réaliser à qui lui faisait penser cette dame. C'était la mère d'Anastasia. À ce moment il courut vers la salle de bain où il se mit à vomir. Ce qu'il venait de voir était atroce. C'est comme si tous les organes de cette femme s'était désintégrés en elle. En se relavant, il jeta un bref regard dans le miroir et s'aperçut que sa cicatrice avait encore prit une teinte argentée. De plus, cette fois, elle le faisait souffrir. Il regarda alors son petit réveil et vit qu'il était 5h45. Il décida donc d'aller voir Dumbledore même si le jour n'était pas encore levé. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas risquer d'être vu, et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame. -Chocogronouille. Le passage se libéra, et il partit en direction du bureau du directeur. Une fois devant la gargouille, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe. Il décida donc d'en essayer plusieurs.  
  
-Limonade,........ Bertie crochue,....... gomme baloune, ..........Phoénix.  
  
La gargouille lui céda place, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant une immense porte à laquelle il hésitait à frapper, de peur de réveiller le vieil homme. Il se décida enfin, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Juste derrière, il y avait Dumbledore qui tenait la poignée.  
  
-Ah, bonjour Harry! Je m'apprêtais justement à aller déjeuner. Tu es bien matinal!  
  
-Oui, je n'ai pas très bien dormi.  
  
-Tu voulais me voir? Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir, je reviens, je dois seulement aller au petit coin.  
  
Le professeur s'éloigna, laissant Harry seul dans cette grande pièce avec Fumseck.  
  
-Salut Fumseck, dit-il en tendant la main pour le caresser. IL scruta alors la pièce des yeux. Elle était encore comme la dernière fois qu'il y était venu, c'est-à-dire, lors de sa quatrième année. Dans un coin, il y avait le meuble avec à l'intérieur la pensine et plusieurs autres objets magiques. De l'autre côté il y avait le perchoir de Fumseck et une porte qui devait mener au appartement de Dumbledore. Derrière le bureau, il y avait une bibliothèque qu'Harry n'avait jamais prit le temps d'observer. Elle contenait plusieurs livres qui devaient appartenir au directeur. Il décida de jeter un coup d'?il aux titres inscrits sur les reliures. Sur la plus hautes étagères il y avait "histoire de Poudlard" et à côté il y avait un livre à la couverture rouge et avec un motif de lion. C'était " La vie de Godric Griffondor". Il scruta alors rapidement les autres livres" Les plus grands hommes de la magies", " Au travers des astres", "Comment contrer les forces obscures". Fatigué, il arrêta de regarder les titres, et remarqua qu'il y avait quelques rouleaux de parchemin au travers, dont certains semblaient plus vieux. Dumbledore revint et s'assit à son bureau tout en essayant de le ranger un peu.  
  
-Désolée Harry. Je ne savais pas que tu allais passer alors je n'ai pas fait de ménage, et depuis le retour de Voldemort j'ai beaucoup de travail.  
  
-Est-ce que Fudge à enfin réussit à admettre son retour, questionna Harry.  
  
-Non malheureusement, toujours aussi têtu qu'un âne. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai encore plus de travail. Je dois m'occuper de veiller à ce que les détraqueurs se rangent du bon côté et les géants aussi. J'imagine que tu en as entendu parler?  
  
-Un peu.  
  
-Et bien, soupira le professeur qui maintenant qu'Harry le regardait paraissait de plus en plus fatigué. Mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ce matin?  
  
Harry hésitait, il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment en parler au directeur. Mais il se dit que s'il ne le faisait pas il n'aurait jamais les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.  
  
-Enfin, c'est parce que j'ai fait un rêve, où je voyait la mère d'Anastasia se faire assassiner par Voldemort.  
  
À ce moment, le directeur arrêta sèchement le ménage de son bureau et regarda Harry dans les yeux.  
  
-Et puis il voulait avoir Anastasia.puis elle se tordait.. Et il se mit à raconter son rêve en détail à Dumbledore.  
  
-Et oui Harry, quelle triste tragédie. Je m'en souviens très bien, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, environ 7 ans si ma mémoire est bonne. La pauvre Alyssa avait été retrouvé le matin suivant par sa mère qui était venue la voir. En entrant, la pauvre dame avait trouvé le corps mort de sa fille et la petite Anastasia à ses côtés qui pleuraient chaudement.  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait bien vu qu'Anastasia semblait étrangement triste, mais il ne se doutait pas que cet événement n'était qu'un seul parmi tant d'autre.  
  
-Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Le ministère de la magie l'a confié à sa tante où elle passe ses vacances, et puis pour ce qui est de sa mère, certaines personnes on eu de la difficulté à croire que c'était Voldemort. Mais on a fini par comprendre qu'il n'était qu'esprit qui utilisait un autre corps. La petite devait avoir 8 ans. Il avait fait comme avec Quirell. Quel choc!  
  
-Mais, pourquoi j'ai rêvé à cela? Cela n'a aucun rapport avec moi!  
  
-Peut-être bien qu'il y en a un Harry, c'est seulement que tu ne l'as pas encore découvert, lui répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique, ce qui eu pour effet de mélanger Harry encore plus.  
  
-Aussi, ma cicatrice me faisait mal, mais elle avait pris une drôle de couleur, elle était argente!  
  
-Hum... Est-ce que cela c'était déjà produit?  
  
Harry hésitait à révéler son premier rêve au directeur.  
  
- Oui, cet été chez mon oncle.  
  
Mais Dumbledore ne posa pas plus de question.  
  
-Étrange, dit-il en jouant avec sa barbe, je ne vois pas pourquoi! Ci cela se reproduit, prévient moi.  
  
-D'accord professeur.  
  
Sur ce, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la grande salle où ses amis l'attendaient devant leur assiette.  
  
-Harry où étais-tu? Le questionna Hermione  
  
-Je suis allez voir Dumbledore. Leurs regards devinrent attentifs à ce qu'il disait. Il leur raconta son rêve et en suite la discussion qui avait suivi.  
  
-Bon sang, mais c'est horrible, s'exclama Ron.  
  
-Ron a raison, imaginez trouver sa mère morte alors qu'on a conscience de se qui se passe.  
  
- Et Rogue, il était dans ton rêve? Questionna Wiliam  
  
- Non, dit Harry en prenant soudain compte de ce détail.  
  
-Et bien je vais en retenue avec elle demain soir, je pourrais lui demander des détails.  
  
-Non Wiliam, s'écria Hermione. C'est sa vie privée et elle pourrait croire qu'on essaye de se renseigner sur des choses qui ne regardent qu'elle.  
  
-Hermione a raison, nous trouverons un autre moyen. En attendant, nous avons toujours le problème de la prophétie, dit-il en s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait.  
  
-Oui, répondit-elle, mais nous nous y pencherons une autre fois puisque sinon nous serons en retard pour le cours de DCFM. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit où avait lieu ce cours. Depuis le premier qu'ils avaient eu, ils avaient toujours eu l'enthousiasme de se rendre à ce cours. Mademoiselle Heiggan était toujours aussi intéressante et depuis quelques cours ils avaient commencé la pratique. Le seul inconvénient était que ce sort prenait une partie de leur énergie donc ils étaient tous épuisés lorsqu'ils en ressortait. Personne n'avait réussi à s'introduire dans la tête d'une autre personne, mais leur professeur leur assurait qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps et que vu le niveau de difficulté de cet apprentissage, il était normal que ce soit long. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, mademoiselle Heiggan se tenait à l'avant et semblait corriger les travaux d'élèves d'un autre niveau.  
  
-Mettez-vous en équipe, aujourd'hui nous consacrerons le cours à la pratique.  
  
Harry se mit avec Ron comme à l'habitude, car il en avait été décidé ainsi. Hermione s'était retrouvé avec Wiliam, ce qui étrangement ne laissait pas Ron indifférent. Mais il ne disait rien, essayant de se concentrer sur Harry. Celui-ci venait de libérer son esprit, pour diriger ses pensées sur Ron afin d'avoir un résultat. Mais à cet instant, il se sentit étrangement bizarre, comme si quelqu'un prenait possession de son esprit. Tous ses membres s'engourdirent et ils ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne voyait plus rien. C'était comme s'il allait s'évanouir. Puis tout à coup une voie surgit dans sa tête.  
  
- Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyy.. Ce cri déchirant ressemblait étrangement à une plainte et en même temps à un appel au secours. La voie semblait lointaine et féminine. Puis d'un coup, elle se rapprocha.  
  
-Harry il sait comment faire pour pénétrer dans le deuxième monde. Dépêche- toi, sinon Voldemort nous aura tous.  
  
Puis la voie disparu comme elle était apparu. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé sur le sol, une meute d'élève l'entourant. Mrs. Heiggan était penchée au-dessus de lui, demandant aux autres de laisser de la place pour qu'il respire.  
  
-Harry, mais que c'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Un malaise, c'est tout. Je suis très fatigué ses temps-ci! Mentit-il. Elle lui offrit un morceau de chocolat comme l'aurait fait l'infirmière de l'école et lui demanda de se reposer quelques instants avant de reprendre le cours. Tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, exceptés Hermione, Ron et Wiliam.  
  
-Alors? Lui demanda Ron.  
  
-C'était vraiment étrange, chuchota-il, j'ai entendu une voix, elle me disait que Voldemort avait trouvé comment faire pour aller dans le deuxième monde et qu'il fallait se dépêcher sinon il serait fait.  
  
-Cela doit vouloir dire qu'on devra absolument se dépêcher. Mais en continuant mes recherches, j'ai réussi à savoir qu'il existait deux exemplaires parlant de ce fameux deuxièmes mondes. Mais pour qu'ils ne soient pas faciles à repérer, leur auteur les a écrit sur des parchemins, identiques à tous les autres, bref normaux.  
  
-Finalement ce que tu nous dis Hermione, c'est qu'il serait presque impossible de les retrouver.  
  
-Exactement. Mais il faudra bien puisque Vous-Savez-Qui a déjà le premier exemplaire.  
  
-Je crois que je sais où il est le deuxième, s'exclama Harry. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il y a une grande bibliothèque avec plusieurs livres mais aussi plusieurs parchemins. Un était caché sous une pile de vieux parchemins, dans un coin sombre de ce meuble. Ce doit probablement être celui-là.  
  
-Oui mais Harry, comment crois-tu pouvoir le récupérer? Demanda Wiliam.  
  
-J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Il suffira de se glisser à l'intérieur de son bureau alors qu'il n'y sera pas. J'ai le mot de passe alors..  
  
- C'est ce que nous ferons, déclara Hermione d'un ton décidé. Nous n'avons pas le choix! Nous agirons ce soir à l'heure où tout le monde dîne dans la grande salle. Harry ira seul. Il se mirent tous d'accord, et continuèrent donc leur exercice. ***********************  
  
-Phoenix! Le passage se dégagea laissant alors toute la place pour Harry. Il monta silencieusement les marches qui le séparaient de l'endroit où il s'était trouvé ce matin. Il arriva enfin devant la bibliothèque imposante. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas très honnête, mais il devait le faire, il le sentait. Il scruta la pièce pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne. Il commença à chercher le parchemins qu'il avait vu le matin même, mais il ne savait plus c'était entre quels livres. Il regarda partout. Il le vit enfin, et au moment où il arriva pour le regarder, il entendit des pas retentir dans le couloir. Il se dépêcha de prendre la pile qui se trouvait là et les fourra dans son sac. Il eut juste le temps de sortir du bureau et de voir Albus prononcer Phoenix, avant de disparaître dans les corridors qui le mènerait à l'endroit où il devait rejoindre ses amis. Il y avait échappé avec justesse. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame et prononça le mot de passe comme à l'habitude. À l'intérieur Ron, Hermione et Wiliam étaient assis autour d'un feu et discutait en parlant à voie basse.  
  
-De quoi parlez-vous? Lança-t-il d'un ton fort ce qui fit sursauter les 3 autres.  
  
-Harry, ne nous fait plus jamais une peur comme ça, s'exclama Hermione qui avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.  
  
-On discutait justement de toi. Alors tu as le parchemin?  
  
-Oui mais au moment où je le prenais j'ai entendu des pas alors j'ai pris tous ceux que j'avais à porté de main. Alors il va falloir trouvé le bon! Mais avant vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour moi, je meurs de faim.  
  
Ron lui tendit un sandwich au jambon qu'il avait réussit à suptiliser alors que Wiliam avait ramené un verre de jus de citrouille. Harry commença à dévorer son maigre repas pendant que ses amis démêlait les parchemins. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Cet absence était dût au fait que Dumbledore avait fait venir un groupe de musique très populaire à l'école, pour récompenser les élèves des efforts qu'ils avaient fournis depuis le début des cours. -Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit Hermione qui étais toute excitée.  
  
- Mais j'ai vérifié ce parchemin tout à l'heure et il n'y avait rien d'inscrit! Maugréa Ron.  
  
-Il était protégé par un sort de "Seracada". C'est pour que les gens qui le voient pense que c'est un parchemin vierge comme tout les autres. Plusieurs se font avoir, comme toi!  
  
- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il, toi tu es tellement parfaite que rien ne te résiste!  
  
Elle lui lança alors un regard noir et Ron décida de se taire. Hermione lit se qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le bout de parchemin.  
  
" Un jour,  
  
quand deux êtres s'élèveront,  
  
Un autre sera détruit,  
  
Les forces du bien,  
  
Affronterons le mal,  
  
Ils combattrons,  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y aille plus qu'un,  
  
Quand les étoiles s'accrocherons,  
  
La licorne aidera,  
  
Ils devrons passer de l'autre côté,  
  
Pour rejoindre ceux qu'ils vont sauver,  
  
Mais quand les étoiles tomberons,  
  
S'ils sont resté,  
  
Les mondes ne seront sauvés. "  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent tous, laissant apparaître dans leurs yeux l'incompréhension. Wiliam sembla alors réfléchir.  
  
-Tout ce que je comprends pour l'instant c'est que les forces du mal et du bien devront combattre. Puis lorsqu'il parle des êtres qui s'élèveront et qui seront détruits, il s'agit probablement d'Harry et d'une autre personne contre Lord Voldemort.  
  
Tout le monde sembla trouver qu'il avait bien raisonné.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de licorne et d'autre côté. Puis les étoiles? Questionna Ron qui semblait complètement perdu.  
  
-Je n'en sait rien! Mais peut-être que si on si penche un peu nous finirons par trouver.  
  
-Harry a raison, il a bien réussit à résoudre l'énigme de l'?uf l'an dernier à la deuxième tâche, dit Hermione.  
  
-Sans vouloir te vexé, celle-ci semble un petit peu plus compliqué, répliqua Ron sur un ton qui se voulait sarcastique.  
  
- Eh bien il suffira de se pencher plus sur ce problème.  
  
- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que toi tu étais tellement intelligente que rien ne te résistait.  
  
-Pardon, est-ce que tu dirais ça parce que tu serais JALOUX? S'écria-t- elle, furieuse.  
  
-Moi jaloux? De quoi? Peut-être de ne pas être la petite miss-je-sais-tout- et-je-colle-les-professeurs-pour-avoir-de-bonnes-notes? Plus les insultes fusaient, plus les deux sorciers devenaient rouges.  
  
-Est-ce que tu prétendrais que je ne mérite pas mes notes et que si elles sont si bonnes c'est parce que je suis en bon termes avec certains professeurs? Si c'est le cas, tu t'abaisse bien bas Ronald Weasley, et je te ferais remarquer que moi au moins je planche pour réussir et que ce n'est pas moi qui invente des stupides histoires pour un devoir de divination ou pour justifier mon devoir non-fait!  
  
Elle tourna les talons pour être de dos à Ron, et partit sans attendre vers la bibliothèque avec le bout de parchemin. Une fois qu'elle avait quitté la grande salle, Ron retrouva ses couleurs normales.  
  
-Ce qu'elle peut être susceptible cette fille!  
  
Harry regarda Wiliam et tout le deux partirent à rire en se lançant des regards en coin. Ron qui ne comprenait rien à leur petit manège s'assit sur un canapé et commença une parti d'échec version sorcier. Harry s'était mis d'accord avec Wiliam pour que dans aucun cas ils n'interviennent entre les petits et nombreux accrochages que pouvait avoir leur deux autres compagnons. Ils rigolaient bien de les voir se disputer et comprenait très bien leur petit jeu. Mais ils avaient décidé de les laisser le découvrir.  
  
***************************  
  
-Il fallait bien que ce soit ici cette satanée retenue, grogna Wiliam.  
  
Il jeta un furtif regard vers Anastasia qui elle ne se plaignait pas et se contentait d'astiquer les trophées, sans aucunes expressions nettes sur son visage.  
  
- On dirait bien que sa ne te dérange pas de travailler sous la surveillance de Rusard, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Rusard était parti quelques instants pour essayer d'arrêter Peeves qui faisait des siennes. Il avait profité de se moment pour essayer de lier conversation avec la nouvelle, mais elle refusait obstinément de parler. Il décida de ne pas abandonner.  
  
- Bon sang, tu ne parles jamais quoi?  
  
En guise de réponse, elle leva seulement les yeux vers lui, ce qui lui fit une étrange sensation.  
  
- Finalement tu ressembles peut-être un peu à ton père, dit-il, lui non plus ne nous parle pas sauf pour nous envoyer des insultes!  
  
Dès qu'il avait parler de Rogue, Anastasia avait tourné les yeux vers lui. Pour une fois il voyait quelque chose passer sur son visage, mais ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. IL vit un profond mépris et s'en voulu tout de suite d'avoir abordé un sujet un peu trop sensible.  
  
- Ne me compare plus jamais à se type! Lança-t-elle froidement. Elle avait bien pris le temps d'appuyer chaque mots qui sortait de sa bouche. Wiliam s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui saute au visage et fut surpris de sa réaction. Par contre, il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait se sentir le plus mal. Il avait vu qu'il n'aurait jamais dû parler de Rogue et s'en voulait un peu. Il regarda encore la jeune fille qui était assise en tailleur sur le sol et qui continuait de frotter le trophée qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle l'intriguait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille qui avait tant de haine envers celui qui était son géniteur, était venu dans la seule école où celui-ci travaillait. Peut-être des raisons personnelles où au plan familial se dit-il. Il se questionna aussi sur si elle avait eu une discussion avec son père et pourquoi elle le détestait tant. Pourtant, malgré toute les questions qui passaient dans sa tête, il se disait qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais pourquoi. Il se décida à continuer d'asticoter, mais ne détacha pas son regard de la jeune fille. Enfin Rusard arriva et finit par les laisser partir une fois que tout eu été lavé. Anastasia parti vers la tour des Serpentards et Wiliam vers celle des Griffondors. Quand il entra, il constata que Ron et Hermione se faisait toujours la tête, alors qu'Harry était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Wiliam monta au dortoir et décida de se coucher immédiatement. Il s'étendit sur son lit et ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à penser à cette étrange sorcière. Malgré ce qu'il voulait bien croire, elle l'attirait et il ne savait pas pourquoi. N'importe qui, qui aurait été sensé, se serait vite lasser d'essayer de tisser des liens avec quelqu'un qui restait indifférent à tout ce que l'ont pouvait lui dire, mais lui n'abandonnerait pas. Il aimait la force de caractère de cette fille, le pouvoir qui s'émanait d'elle. Il savait que sous se masque de glace se cachait quelqu'un qui portait des marques du passé, mais qui ne cherchait qu'à revivre. Et il se promit de réussir à l'approcher.  
  
*************************** Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à l'aube, même s'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Vu son haut-le c?ur de la dernière fois, il avait demandé à Mme Pomfresh de lui préparer un potion pour un sommeil sans rêve. Celle-ci avait protestés et Harry qui avait tenu bon s'était vu attribué un petit contenant avec une potion qui durerais près d'une semaine. Après, il devrais de nouveau faire face à ses horribles rêves. L'infirmière n'avait pas voulu lui donner une plus grande quantité car elle avait déclaré qu'il finirait par développer une résistance et que cette potion n'équivalait pas à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais de bonnes nuits comme elle disait, Harry n'en faisait pas beaucoup. Malgré le fait qu'il en ait ingurgité une assez bonne dose, son corps était habitué au réveil matinal, et peut-importe ce qu'il prendrais il en serait ainsi. Le jeune garçon jeta un furtif coup d'?il à ses compagnons de chambre. Ron dormait paisiblement et semblait faire un très beau rêve vu le sourire qui dessinait ses lèvres. À côté, Wiliam semblait quelque peu plus agité, mais pas au point que ça devienne inquiétant. De l'autre côté, Neville marmonnait des mots incompréhensible, alors que Seamus et Dean dormait comme des bébés. Harry se leva et fut pris d'un frisson. Il s'empressa d'enfiler son uniforme et de descendre dans la salle commune. Il remarqua une feuille sur le babillard, qui n'était pas là la veille.  
  
" Veuillez prendre note que cet après-midi sera libre. En raison de la belle température pour la saison, une sortie à Pré-au-lard sera prévu pour l'après-midi.  
  
Mirvena Mc Gonagall "  
  
Harry se dit que ce serait un très beau moment pour lui et ses amis. Ils en profiteraient bien. Il s'assit et prit le livre qu'il avait déposé hier avant de monter dormir. Il était assez avancé dans la lecture de celui-ci. C'était celui que Sirius lui avait envoyé. Il se demandait comment la personne qui l'avait écrit pouvait en savoir autant. Il soupçonna même les membres de la famille Crivey d'être à la base de cet ouvrage. Il se plongea dans la lecture, quand Wiliam descendit et le fit sursauter par la même occasion.  
  
-Wow, Pré-au-lard pour aujourd'hui. J'ai bien hâte de voir ça, dit-il. Beaucoup de gens m'en ont parlé.  
  
-Ça vaut le déplacement! Ajouta Harry  
  
-Surtout pour aller chez Zonko et Honeydukes, fit Ron dans un baillement alors qu'il s'approchait des deux garçons qui discutaient. Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive. Elle scruta la feuille et se tourna ensuite vers les garçons.  
  
-Vous savez pourquoi ils n'ont pas annoncé cette sortie plus tôt?  
  
- Probablement pour être sûr que les informations ne soient pas divulguer et qu'il n'y pas d'attaque de mangemorts. Bref pour plus de sécurité, se risqua Ron qui pour la première fois depuis deux jours parlait à Hermione.  
  
-Tu as sûrement raison, ajouta-elle.  
  
-Tu vois, il n'y a pas que toi qui est intelligente.  
  
Elle sembla vouloir répliquer et commencer une nouvelle dispute mais Harry décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir malgré son pacte avec Wiliam.  
  
-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps que vous arrêtiez de vous faire la tête, déclara le jeune sorcier.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, s'échangèrent un regard empli de haine, et partirent à rire. Leur rire était franc.  
  
-Désolé, j'ai été imbécile, déclara Ron, je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces méchancetés que je ne pensais pas. Tu es vraiment douée et c'est comme ça.  
  
-Moi aussi j'aurais pu faire attention. J'ai pris les nerfs rapidement et il est vrai que parfois j'essais de me sentir supérieur.  
  
Ils se regardèrent gênés et repartirent à rire. Sur cette très belle réconciliation, tous les quatre prirent la direction de la grande salle. Ron commença à dévorer son assiette quand il arrêta nettement et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda celui-ci  
  
-Eh bien.. On a une très bel après-midi, mais ce matin on a potion! Ça gâche tout!!!!!  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous découragé mais décidèrent de passer par-dessus ce cours pour voir le plaisir qu'ils auraient plus tard dans la journée. Vint enfin l'heure du cours très attendu du cher professeur Rogue. Ils étaient tous réunis devant la porte, silencieux pour ne pas s'attirer la colère du professeur. D'un côté étaient rangée en une belle file les élève de Griffondor, et de l'autre côté, les élève de Serpentard étaient éparpillés en un tas difforme. Le professeur arriva et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Harry pu remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, comme à son habitude.  
  
-Allez, assoyez-vous! Aujourd'hui nous verrons une potion très spéciale et très difficile à réussir. C'est pourquoi je suis certain, que comme vous n'êtes qu'Une bande d'incompétents, excepté quelques élèves, il se tourna vers Malfoy, vous prendrez énormément de temps à sa préparation et que la majorité n'arriverons à rien. La potion en temps que telle se nomme " Paramius". Cette potion a pour effet que si l'on en verse dans le verre de quelqu'un, les informations qu'il possède nous serons toutes livrées. Excellente pour apprendre des choses auxquelles vous n'avez pas accès. Les ingrédients sont les suivants.  
  
Il claqua des doigts et une liste de répandit sur le tableau. Harry constata qu'il lui faudrait probablement plus d'une heure pour faire cette potion à lui seul. Hermione semblait avoir eu le même état d'esprit et levait sa main pour poser une question.  
  
-Miss Granger?  
  
-Et bien nous ne pourrons jamais la terminer seule!  
  
- Vous devrez pourtant puisque vous serez noté!  
  
À cette phrase tout le monde eut un visage qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ce que venait de dire Rogue.  
  
-Mais, comme la remarqué Miss Granger, le temps de préparation sera un peu long, alors c'est pourquoi vous vous mettrez à deux. Non, inutile de vous faire des signes, les équipes sont déjà formé, dit-il avec un petit rictus. Serpentard avec Griffondor, alors voici les équipes: Londubat et Crabbe, Weasley et Goyle, Patil et Fraser, Granger et Parkinson, Potter et Malfoy, Wright et Rogue,..  
  
Harry avait arrêté d'écouté dès qu'il avait su qu'il serait avec son pire ennemi. Il savait que Rogue avait fait exprès pour que cela soit ainsi. Cependant il regarda son coéquipier qui lui non plus ne semblait pas très content de la répartition de son professeur. Il essayait de négocier mais rien à faire, Rogue ne changerait pas d'idée.  
  
-Alors Potter, il semblerait qu'il faille faire équipe ensemble, dit-il avec une pointe de dégoût.  
  
-Ne crois pas que ça me fasse plaisir Drago. Je crois que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'un cours de potion se termine au plus vite!  
  
Sur ce, ils commencèrent la préparation de cette fameuse potion et Malfoy ne fit qu'embêter Harry. Il ne cessait de se plaindre à Rogue, qu'il ne coupait pas bien les pattes d'araignées, qu'il lui lançait des bouts de scarabées, qu'il faisait exprès pour rater cette potion. Cela avait pour effet de faire perdre de multiples points à Griffondor. Mais Harry n'était pas le seul à devoir subir les méchancetés et les coups bas de son partenaire. Toute la classe était dans le même bateau, et celui qui semblait le plus chanceux était Wiliam, puisque sa partenaire ne parlait guerre.  
  
- Heu je crois qu'il y a un problème Anastasia!  
  
-Hum? Dit-elle sans le regarder.  
  
-La potion ne devait pas être orange?  
  
-Oui et alors?  
  
-Elle est devenu rose.. Dit-il avec embarras.  
  
C'est ce moment que Rogue choisi pour aller voir si tout allait bien de leur côté.  
  
-Monsieur Wright, veuillez m'expliquer qu'elle est le problème, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. J'imagine que vous avez causer des ennuis à miss Rogue et que par conséquent vous avez fait rater la potion.  
  
Wiliam ne savait répondre et semblait avoir décidé de se taire.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais!  
  
-Vous avez fini de toujours mettre la faute sur les Griffondors?  
  
Rogue se retourna vers celle qui venait de dire cela et remarqua qu'une fois de plus c'était Anastasia. Tout le monde s'était tu et écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire.  
  
- Pardon? Demanda Rogue  
  
- Vous ne cessez pas de rejeter toute la faute sur eux alors que la majorité du temps ils sont bien meilleurs que ces prétentieux de Serpentards!  
  
-Je vous avertie mademoiselle, si vous n'arrêtez pas, je vous enlèverez 50 points et vous aurez une retenue.  
  
- Vous voyez, ce serait un Griffondor qui vous aurait parlez de la sorte et déjà vous lui auriez fait perdre tous les points qu'il avait gagné depuis le début de l'année mais puisque je fait parti de cette ignoble maison, vous prenez même le temps de m'avertir, dit-elle avec assurance et mépris dans la voix.  
  
- Comment osez-vous parler de la sorte à votre professeur et parlez ainsi de votre maison.  
  
- Premièrement parce que si vous croyez le moins du monde que vous me faite peur, vous vous trompez et deuxièmement parce que j'aurais donnée tout ce que j'ai pour ne pas faire parti d'une maison où ceux qui en sorte sont des traîtres et vous ressemble, s'écria-t-elle.  
  
Et vlan, le coup était partit tout de seul. Rogue avait donné une gifle à la jeune fille qui semblait secoué mais qui n'avait pas pour le moins avoir perdu sa froideur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et cette fois on pouvait voir une immense tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle fut pris de spasmes nerveux et sortit du cours tout en laissant couler les larmes le longs de ses joues. Harry se dit que pour une première fois où il voyait Anastasia exprimer quelque chose il aurait préféré que ce soit quelque chose d'autre que toute ce mal qu'il avait décelé. Rogue quand à lui, il semblait tout à coup regretter son geste et pris de remords. Harry se dit que ce qu'avait dit Anastasia, devait probablement avoir un deuxième sens que seul son père et elle pouvait comprendre et c'était ce qui avait poussé Rogue à poser ce geste délibéral. Le professeur ne cessait de regarder sa main et ensuite la porte par laquelle Anastasia avait quitté.  
  
-Allez, remettez vous au travail, dit-il d'un ton lasse.  
  
Wiliam qui avait complètement raté sa potion et qui n'avait plus de partenaire, se décida à s'esquiver pendant que son professeur avait le dos tourné, pour être sûr que sa coéquipière allait bien. Il partit donc, et la retrouva dans le jardin de Poudlard, près du lac, sous un arbre.  
  
- Ça va? Demanda-t-il banalement.  
  
-Laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua t'elle toujours sur un ton froid, tout en continuant d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient sur son doux visage.  
  
Il ne bougea pas et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne.  
  
- Je t'ai demandé de partir, répéta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
-Je vais rester ici.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille.  
  
- Parce que.., il ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
  
- Tu n'as rien à faire avec une Serpentard.  
  
-Mais moi je m'en fiche que tu sois une Serpentard ou une Serdaigle ou peu importe, si je suis là c'est sûrement parce que je le veux.  
  
Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et pour quelques secondes le froid qui glaçait son visage disparut. Puis elle détourna son regard vers le lac et se remit à sangloter silencieusement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour la réconforter.  
  
-Allez ne pleure pas, c'est normal, il arrive à tout le monde de se prendre avec un professeur. C'est pas si grave que ça, il méritait bien ce que tu lui a dit.  
  
-C'est pas pareil, dit-elle maintenant sans plus aucune pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Est-ce que tu aurais dit ça à tes parents? Comment tu fais pour continuer à vivre alors que la seule personne en qui tu avais confiance est morte, et que cela aurait pu être empêché? Et comment tu continus à avoir une vie normal alors que la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde se trouve à tes côtés à tous moments?  
  
Elle avait dit cela tout d'un bout et chaque mots qui sortait de sa bouche semblait ramener de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Les larmes continuaient de couler le longs de ses joues et elles ne pouvait les empêcher. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, alors il décida de se taire et de la laisser dans ses pensées amers. Il resta assis à ses côté plus d'une demi-heure sans rien dire. Elle semblait alors s'être calmée.  
  
-Alors, tu vas à Pré-au-lard, tantôt? Demanda-t-il  
  
-Non, répondit-elle.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce que j'irais faire là-bas. Tous ceux qui y vont, ce sont pour s'amuser entre copains et moi je ne m'entend pas très bien avec les gens de ma maison dit-elle, avec son sérieux habituel. Toutes les filles me détestent et je les détestent toues autant et les gars eux ils ne m'approchent que pour ce à quoi je ressemble. Et puis vu tout ce qui s'est passé en cours je ne crois pas que ça l'ai aidé. Mais de toute manière, je préfèrerais mourir, plutôt que d'avoir à me lier d'amitié avec ces abrutis, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
- Je comprend que à ta place j'en ferais peut-être de même. Être le nouveau ou la nouvelle c'est pas toujours facile.  
  
-J'ai pas besoin de pitié! Dit-elle de son ton habituellement froid.  
  
-C'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer! Mais pourquoi tu viens pas avec moi. Je te présenterais mes copains. Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux.  
  
-Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont vouloir de moi. tu oublie que je suis de la maison des serpents!dit-elle sarcastiquement  
  
-Justement je ne sais pas pourquoi puisque tu ne ressembles pas du tout à quelqu'un comme Malfoy! Allez juste une fois, et ensuite si tu ne t'es pas amusé, je te promet que je te laisse tranquille et que je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole!  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre  
  
- Marché conclu, dit-elle avec un mince sourire, ce qui parut étrange à Wiliam. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en faire un.  
  
-Bon alors moi je dois y aller, ils m'attendent, à tantôt!, dit-il.  
  
Et il s'éloigna. Elle se sentait étrange. Pourquoi ce garçon qu'elle connaissait si peu était-il venu auprès d'elle alors que depuis la rentrée, toute les fois où il l'avait abordé elle l'avait repoussé. Et la voilà qui acceptait son invitation. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne laisserait personne l'approcher et elle se trahissait déjà. Il semblait différent des autres. Mais sa mère aussi avait dit cela de son père!!!!  
  
*************************  
  
-Quoi? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Oui, mettez-vous à sa place, elle aussi mérite de s'amuser.  
  
-Mais tu oublies peut-être que c'est une Serpentard! S'écria Ron, ce qui eu pour effet que tout le monde se retourne vers lui.  
  
-Ron, parle moins fort, tout le monde t'écoute, chuchota Hermione.  
  
-Écoute, si tu avais vu ses yeux quand Rogue l'a giflé! On aurait dit qu'elle avait sur elle toutes les misères du monde. Et puis, elle est différente. Tu a vu comment elle nous a défendu durant le cours? Je ne vois pas pourquoi une maison peut tellement faire une différence quand aux gens qui sont dedans et pourquoi vous en faite toute une histoire. Ce n'est pas la maison qui détermine ce que tu es ou deviendras, mais nous sommes seulement répartis selon nos forces!  
  
- Wiliam a raison! Pourquoi ne pas passer la journée avec elle, histoire de voir. De plus sa nous permettras peut-être d'en apprendre plus sur mon rêve, dit Harry.  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça et se rendirent aux grandes portes où le rendez- vous était fixé. Une masse d'élève s'était entassé, pour être sûr de ne pas manquer la sortie. Tout le mode avait revêtis une cape, vu le froid de se début d'automne. Ils s'assirent dans le grand escalier, pour attendre Anastasia qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle ne tarda pas à surgir d'un couloir et Wiliam alla à sa rencontre, laissant les trois autres seuls.  
  
- On dirait qu'il l'aime bien cette fille, dit Ron.  
  
-C'est tant mieux, surtout qu'il est souvent coéquipier avec elle.il est mieux de la mettre de son côté, ajouta Hermione.  
  
Effectivement, Wiliam se trouvait à être souvent en équipe avec cette nouvelle Serpentard, puisque dû au programme, Rogue avait décidé que les équipes faites au dernier cours seraient les mêmes toutes au long de l'années vu la préparation de potion très longue. Wiliam revint donc vers eux, accompagné d'une Anastasia qui avait toujours une expression froide gravé sur le visage.  
  
-Salut, moi c'est Hermione.  
  
-Hum, je sais je vous rappelle que j'ai cours avec vous donc je vous connaît un peu.  
  
-C'est vrai, reprit Hermione un peu gênée par son manque de jugement.  
  
- Alors, tu viens de où? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Et bien je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante en Bulgarie et puis j'ai étudié à Drumstang et ensuite je suis venue ici.  
  
-Tu connais sûrement Victor Krum, demanda Hermione.  
  
Ron la regarde avec des yeux qui voulaient tout dire.  
  
-Oui, un peu, mais comme il est beaucoup occupé par le Quidditch, il n'est pas souvent là et on a pas beaucoup l'occasion de le connaître!  
  
-Tu a déménagé ici avec ton oncle et ta tante, questionna Ron pour changer de sujet.  
  
-Non, je suis venue seule, répliqua-t-elle toujours d'un ton qui se voulait glacial.  
  
-Alors pourquoi t'es venue à Poudlard? Se risqua Harry qui s'attendait à se faire parler de Rogue.  
  
Mais elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et il sentit ce regard pénétrer creux en lui et il eut une sensation étrange, sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait la mystérieuse impression que ce regard voulait lui dire quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.  
  
-Raison personnelle, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.  
  
Ils continuèrent à discuter tout au long du chemin sur des sujets plus banal les uns que les autres et il se révéla qu'Anastasia était très intéressante, malgré le fait qu'elle cachait ses émotions. Ils atteignirent Pré-au-Lard sans s'être rendu compte du temps qu'ils avaient mis pour y arriver. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village les yeux d'Anastasia s'ouvrirent et on pouvait constater qu'elle essayait de capturer le plus d'image qu'elle pouvait.  
  
-J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de ce village, dit-elle émerveillée par toutes les commerces.  
  
-C'est encore plus beau l'hiver, dit Hermione qui semblait bien apprécier la nouvelle.  
  
-Je sais!  
  
Ils la regardèrent tous, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle aurait bien pu savoir cela. Mais ils se dirent qu'elle était peut-être déjà venue en voyage ou bien qu'elle ne faisait que supposer. Elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de cet écart et pris Wiliam par la manche de manteau, l'entraînant dans sa course au milieu de la rue et des feuilles qui la recouvraient. Ils la suivirent tous. Elle semblait heureuse comme une petite fille, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle oubliait tous ses soucis et vivaient pleinement sa vie. La couche de glace qui la recouvrait, semblait avoir fondu sous le soleil d'automne qui pourtant faisait de la journée une journée frisquette. Ils lui firent visiter Zonko, HoneyDukes, la cabane hurlante, la poste par hibou, etc, où elle s'amusa bien et où elle ne cessait de rire. Ils lui firent même goûter à la Bièraubeurre, qu'elle sembla adorer. Tout l'après-midi, ils se promenèrent sous ce vent d'automne qui faisait tourbillonner les feuilles, ils prirent quelques photos et ils se surprirent même à quelques moments à se lancer des tas de feuilles. Ils finirent par déboucher dans de petites rues que ni Hermione, ni Ron et ni Harry, qui connaissaient bien Pré-au- Lard, n'avait jamais emprunté. Anastasia regarda autour d'elle, et tout à coup, c'était comme si tous ses mauvais souvenirs l'avaient rattrapé.  
  
-Partons d'ici, dit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.  
  
-On voudrais bien, mais on ne sait pas vraiment où nous sommes! S'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en même tmeps.  
  
-Vous ne connaissiez pas ce coin, dit Wiliam.  
  
-Si, mais pas cette partie du village! Dirent-ils en c?ur alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer aveuglément au milieu des rues sombres.  
  
Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison. Elle était couverte de mousse et les herbes n'avaient pas été coupés depuis longtemps. Un vieux pneu était accrocher à la branche d'un arbre presque mort, à l'aide d'une corde. Autrefois, il avait dû servir de balançoire. Il y avait aussi un petit ruisseau, bloqué par plusieurs morceaux de bois, qui s'échappait vers la forêt à l'arrière. Les carreaux étaient poussiéreux, et à l'intérieur, cela ne semblait pas être mieux. La maison n'était probablement pas habité. Elle ressemblait à toutes celles qui l'entouraient. Autrefois, elle avait dû être belle, et il avait dû y avoir une famille heureuse qui y vivait. Anastasia avait les yeux rivés sur le tableau qui leur était offert et s'approcha doucement de la petite barrière qui la séparait de la route. Elle y déposa sa main, et ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau. Une larmes coula doucement le long de sa joue, sans que personne ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.  
  
-Allons dépêchons-nous de quitter et de rentrer au château, dit doucement Wiliam. Il prit Anastasia par les épaules pour l'éloigner de cet enfer. Elle offrit une petite résistance, mais finit par se laisser emmener. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence le plus totale, et dans l'incompréhension de se qui venait d'arriver.  
  
*************************** Tadam.voilà pour ce qui est de mon début d'histoire..tk si vous aimez ça...y faut demander une suite.pcq chu pas assez innocente pour mettre qqc que personne va lire. alors laissez-moi des reviews!!! Mici! 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
  
Les semaines qui suivirent furent plutôt calmes. Toutes la petite bande avait continué de plancher sur l'énigme qui entourait la prophétie du deuxième monde. Cependant il n'avait toujours pas réussit à trouver la signification. Ils étaient même allés dans la réserve pour essayer d'en savoir plus et avait failli se faire prendre par Rusard, sans être plus avancé. Harry n'avait plus fait de rêve concernant Anastasia, ou en rapport avec l'histoire du deuxième monde, mais continuait à rêver à la mort de Cédric et aux terribles actes de Lord Voldemort. Harry avait redemandé de la potion anti-rêves à Mrs. Pomfresh, mais elle avait refusé malgré ses nombreuses supplications. Il ne voulait pas prendre de chances de rêver une fois de plus aux misères du monde comme la nuit où il avait vu la mère d'Anastasia mourir. En même temps, cela l'avait intrigué et il aurait aimé, mieux connaître cette fille étrange, mais il ne voulait pas savoir tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé à cette fille depuis Pré-au-Lard, si ce n'était que lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs et qu'ils s'adressaient un petit sourire ou un mince "salut". Wiliam avait bien essayer de renforcer les liens, mais cette nouvelle restait indifférente à ses efforts. Puis l'automne avançait et l'halloween était maintenant arrivé. Ce matin-là Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient assis bien confortablement devant un grand feu puisque c'était un jour de weekend. Harry continuait de lire le livre offert par Sirius, Ron entreprenait de nettoyer sa baguette, et Hermione continuait de travailler sur la prophétie.  
  
- Hermione arrête de réfléchir comme ça, sinon ta tête va éclater.  
  
- Hum, hum...  
  
-Tu vois Harry, elle ne m'écoute même pas quand je lui parle, s'exclama Ron qui se serait attendu à une remarque cinglante de la part de son amie.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle est trop concentré. Qu'est ce que tu dirai de. Et ils se regardèrent tout les deux comprenant ce que l'autre avait derrière la tête. Harry fit venir une bombe-à-mousse, acheté chez Zonko, par un sortilège d'attraction et le fit voler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à proximité de la tête d'Hermione. Là Ron prononça la formule pour le faire exploser et.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Hermione venait de faire un bond de presque 20 centimètres sur sa chaise. Elle se retourna vers Harry et Ron avec des yeux qui se voulaient très méchants. Sans avoir le temps de prendre gare, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent avec un coussin en pleine figure. S'en suivit alors une bataille à coup de coussins du canapé jusqu'à ce que Harry soit parvenu à maîtriser ses deux amis. Il s'effondra de nouveau dans le canapé.  
  
-Vous savez où est Wiliam? Demanda Hermione qui avait repris son souffle.  
  
-Non pourquoi? Dit Ron.  
  
-Ah, je voulais le voir pour vérifier quelque chose, répondit-elle en ramassant ses effets. Je vais aller voir s'il ne serait pas à la bibliothèque.  
  
- Il me semble que tu le vois souvent c'est temps-ci, ajouta Ron sur un ton qui se voulait de plus en plus interrogatif.  
  
- Heu,.. Oui c'est vrai, c'est parce qu'on s'entend très bien, c'est tout, dit-elle sur un ton un peu embarrassé.  
  
-Ah... parce que tu nous le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous?  
  
- Heu je m'excuse mais ça, ça ne regarde que moi. Tu ne serais pas jaloux Ronald Weasley? Lança-t-elle en sortant, laissant un Ron perplexe.  
  
-Tu vois Harry, ce qu'elle fait à ce pauvre Victor!dit-il une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue.  
  
Harry pouffa alors de rire sous les yeux interrogateur de Ron qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Harry se reprit et se tourna vers Ron.  
  
-Tu crois qu'on aura un Halloween normal cette année? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
En effet, cette fête n'avait jamais été des plus normal pour Harry. Lors de son premier Halloween, ses parents s'étaient fait assassinés par Lord Voldemort, les autres il les avait tous passé dans un petit placard à balais. Lors de sa première année d'étude, il y avait eu un troll et Hermione avait faillit y rester. Ensuit l'année suivante ce soir-là la chambre des secrets avait été réouverte. Il y a deux ans, Sirius Black avait pénétré dans l'enceinte du château provoquant une émeute et finalement l'an dernier il avait été choisi pour être champion au tournois des trois sorciers. Harry se rendit compte, que ce n'était pas tout à fait une fête qu'il portait avidement dans son c?ur. Il en venait même à la redouter un peu. Mais que pouvait-il arriver de pire que de tomber face à face avec Voldemort? Rien alors, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait à s'inquiéter puisque c'était déjà arriver plusieurs fois, et que celui-ci, qui était maintenant le danger actuel, n'avait aucune chance de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
  
-Je croirais qu'il sera des plus normal, Harry, lui répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.  
  
Harry ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant, mais décida de bien profiter de ce petit moment de festivité. Durant le reste de la journée, ils vaquèrent tous à des occupations les unes plus différentes des autres. Finalement, ils finirent tous sur les même canapés que le matin, et faisait tous quelque chose de leur main, avant que la fête ne commence. Harry continuait de lire son livre, alors que Ron et Wiliam avait une discussion sur le Quidditch et Hermione regardait le feu, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
- Hé, il parle de vous dans mon livre, s'exclama Harry. Il y a un paragraphe sur Ron et sur Hermione!  
  
Tout le petit groupe s'était alors retourné vers Harry qui commença sa lecture.  
  
- "Ronald Weasley est un des meilleurs amis de Harry Potter. Lors des nombreuses aventures vécus par notre petit héros, cet ami fidèle se trouvait à ses côtés, l'aidant grâce à son savoir-faire et son courage. Sa débrouillardise et son sens de l'humour font de lui quelqu'un de spécial, complétant bien l'équipe qu'il fait avec Harry Potter."  
  
Ron avait tourné au rouge pivoine. Il abordait un sourire fier mais gêné. Harry comprenait un peu puisque son ami avait toujours été dans l'ombre. Il n'était que le meilleur ami, ou bien le frère. Et pour une fois, il avait une occasion de se démarquer.  
  
-" Hermione Granger fait aussi parti du trio infernal. Elle prenait aussi part aux dangereuses confrontations et péripéties de notre jeune sorcier. Elle l'a plusieurs fois aidé grâce à son intelligence remarquable et son sang-froid.  
  
Hermione s'était callé dans son fauteuil dès qu'Harry avait commencé la lecture.  
  
Elle est très ami avec ce dernier, et lors du tournois de trois sorciers, une rumeur a circulé qu'elle était peut-être la petite amie de Harry Potter. Le tout a été nié par ce dernier, mais est-ce qu'elle serait plus qu'une simple amie?"  
  
Hermione avait retrouvé ses couleurs normales et semblaient maintenant indigné de ce qu'ils avaient écrit à propos de la relation Harry/elle et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par Ron qui semblait encore plus en colère qu'elle.  
  
-Hermione Granger! À quoi tu joues? D'abord tu commences par courir après Victor lors du tournois, ensuite tu passes tes vacances avec lui, mais dès que Wiliam arrive en bout de ligne tu le laisse pour lui. Et maintenant c'est Harry! Non, mais ça va pas? Tu pourrais pas te brancher?  
  
Elle s'était rapproché dangereusement de Ron lorsqu'il avait dit cela, mais exceptionnellement il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.  
  
-Me brancher sur quoi? Dit-elle étrangement calme, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser Ron.  
  
-Heu.ben.sur celui que tu veux, tu pourras pas passer ta vie à courir après trois garçons! Répondit-il légèrement embarassé.  
  
- D'accord alors laisse-moi te dire que le choix n'est pas difficile!  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'était de plus en plus rapproché et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du rouquin. Puis tout se précipita et Harry ne vit plus que ses deux amis lèvres contre lèvres et qui s'étreignaient. Ils se laissèrent quelques secondes plus tard se regardant avec un sourire gêné.  
  
-Heu, Hermione, c'était quoi ça?  
  
- Un baiser! Dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol.  
  
Ron avait parlé d'un ton étrange. On ne pouvait percevoir si il était content, ou si il avait détesté. Cela eut pour effet de mettre Hermione dans le doute du geste qu'elle venait de poser.  
  
- C'est parce que..parce que.tu m'as demandé de choisir.et puis.mon choix était déjà fait..mais si jamais tu veux pas.je comprends.et non plus je ne veux pas briser.notre amitié. avait-elle enchaîner toujours en regardant ses pieds, sous les yeux septique et quelques peu glacial de Ron. Ses yeux étaient maintenant embués et Ron ne tarda pas à le remarquer.  
  
-Hermione, dit-il d'une voix plus douce en lui prenant le menton de façon à relever son visage pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, moi aussi je t'aime!  
  
Elle avait complètement changé d'expression en l'espace de deux secondes. Ses yeux restaient toujours aussi humides, mais pas pour les même raisons.  
  
-Je sais pas quoi te dire Ron, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Alors dit rien et embrasse-moi!  
  
Et elle agrippa ses bras à son coup et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Ron. Pendant ce temps Harry et Wiliam était resté à l'écart, les épiant derrière un canapé, puisque les deux nouveaux tourtereaux avaient oublié leur présence. Ils se levèrent et se chuchotèrent quelques mots.  
  
-Ho Hermione, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai été stupide de te dire toutes ses âneries seulement pour te faire fâcher, question de voir comment tu est belle lorsque tu t'énerves, imita Harry.  
  
- Et moi de même Ron! Et j'ai fait exprès pour te parler de Victor et te rendre jaloux! Dit Wiliam avec une petite voix aigu.  
  
Hermione et Ron se lâchèrent regardant les imitations de leurs deux copains et se mirent à rire. Mais Harry et Wiliam les enviait un peu puisqu'ils semblaient totalement heureux. Puis vint enfin l'heure de descendre au banquet. Ron et Hermione prirent les devant main dans la main, et en les regardant, Harry se dit que ça faisait du bien de les voir ensemble. Puis il vint à penser à Cho. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention depuis la rentrée, ou plutôt il s'était forcé à ne pas y penser puisque la mort de Cédric n'était pas très loin dans son esprit. Il se disait qu'en quelque sorte la jeune fille aussi devait y penser sans cesse, et qu'elle devait lui en vouloir, soit au moins un peu. Puis Wiliam qui marchait en avant de lui s'arrêta brusquement, poussant ainsi Harry à le percuter de plein fouet. Il s'était arrêté devant la porte de la grande salle. Il semblait ébloui par la décoration faite à cet endroit. Effectivement, c'était spectaculaire. On avait décorer d'immenses citrouilles positionner dans chaque coin de la pièce et elles étaient toutes illuminés par une chandelles déposée en leur centre. Puis, des toiles d'araignée ornait le plafond et quelques fils descendait de façon à venir toucher le nez de quelques sorciers. Le plafond ressemblait à ciel déchiré d'un orage violent et laissait échapper un éclair de temps en temps. Les fantômes parcouraient la grande salle en faisant leurs tours les plus épeurant et faisant sursauter les élèves. Une dizaines de chauves-souris avaient été relâché et virvoltaient partout. Des centaines de chandelles ornait les tables pour éclairer d'une façon lugubre la pièce. Finalement une musique ajoutait une atmosphère mystérieuse à l'endroit.  
  
-C'est trop génial, s'exclama Wiliam devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
- Oui c'est assez bien, répondit Harry avant de continuer. Mais c'est encore mieux à Noël!  
  
Et ils firent leur entrée, et se rendirent à la table des Griffondors. Assis, ils furent embarqué dans un tourbillon de conversations toutes les plus différentes les unes des autres. Certaines parlaient du premier match de Quidditch Serpentard vs Griffondor la semaine suivante. Une autre parlait du fait que Hermione et Ron soit désormais ensemble. Harry surprit même un bout de conversation de Lavande et Pavarati qui parlait de Wiliam en le qualifiant de "mignon". Puis il se tourna pour voir Wiliam qui criait après Dean et Seamus.  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment imbéciles et stupides de croire tous ces racontars et de juger quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez même pas!  
  
Harry n'avait pas vraiment suivi le fil de la conversation et se demandait bien pourquoi Wiliam hurlait comme un dément sur les deux pauvres sorciers qui semblaient ne même pas comprendre se qui leur arrivait. Il se tourna alors vers Lavande et Pavarati qui regardait la scène. Pavarati se rapprocha de lui pour commencer à lui expliquer.  
  
-En fait il a piqué une colère parce que Dean a insulté Anastasia. Je crois que ça a commencé par une insulte fait aux Serpentards, puis Seamus a répondu «Regardes-les, tous de parfaits imbéciles qui ne savent même pas se défendre» et là Wiliam lui a dit qu'il n'était pas tous comme cela, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à regarder Anastasia. Dean ne s'est pas gêner pour ajouter que c'était vrai qu'elle était différente. Il a dit qu'elle avait toute qu'un caractère et que contrairement aux autres, elle finirait probablement mangemort, mais ne laisserait pas tomber comme son père puisqu'elle avait plus de couille! Puis Seamus a continuer qu'elle serait probablement adeptes de magie noire! Mais personnellement je crois qu'il a un peu raison, si on regarde tous les garçons qui lui cours après, elle a sûrement dût utiliser un charme!  
  
La dernière phrase de Pavarati n'avait pas échappé à Wiliam et il se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Toi tu penses peut-être que tu es mieux! Avec toutes tes histoires à dormir debout à propos des garçons tu n'es tout simplement que JALOUSE! Je peux pas croire qu'une bande de Griffondor comme vous puisse s'abaisser aussi bas qu'à critiquer et juger une personne qu'il ne connaisse même pas. Franchement! Il ne vous est jamais passé par la tête que peut-être cette fille était à Serpentard tout simplement à cause de quelque chose que nous ne connaissons pas d'elle? Vous n'avez pas vu qu'elle semblait avoir pleins de secrets mais qu'ils n'avaient pas tous l'air joyeux..et bien je crois que personnellement si j'avais été le choipeaux et qu'à cet instant j'avais eu à vous répartir, je vous aurais tous envoyé à Serpentard, car à se moment même, vous venez tous de vous abaissez à leur niveau!  
  
Wiliam avait baissé le ton, mais il restais toujours dur et froid et il avait fait son effet sur les autres. Il se rassit et commença une nouvelle discussion avec Ron et Hermione. Harry remarqua que les autres tables ne s'étaient pas arrêté à écouter et qu'ils ne semblaient avoir rien vu. Ceci était mieux pour Wiliam qui se serait rapidement fait des ennemis. Puis les plats apparurent et Dean et Seamus reparlèrent à Wiliam. Ils semblèrent tous avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Enfin il croyait que tout le monde avait oublié, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. À l'autre bout de la grande salle, une certaine Serpentard avait tout entendu de la conversation et ne cessait de repenser aux paroles prononcé, pour sauver son honneur. "Mais pourquoi, pourquoi fait-il cela?" *****************************  
  
La fin du repas arriva et tout le monde semblait s'être bien régalé. Les elfes de maisons s'étaient une fois de plus surpassé et les plats étaient tout simplement exquis. Même Hermione avait apprécié et n'avait passé aucun commentaire par rapport au surménagement fait aux elfes. Probablement parce qu'elle était trop occupée à chuchoter des petits mots doux à Ron ou à savourer les moments qu'elle passait accoté sur son torse. Harry avait surtout apprécié les desserts, mais surtout lorsqu'il avait vu l'énorme gâteau qui représentait le stade de Quidditch. Mais sa surprise avait été encore plus grande lorsqu'il avait vut les petits personnages en sucrerie qui voletait et qui affichait les couleurs de Griffondor. Évidemment à chaque table, la couleur des habits des joueurs avait changé puisque chaque maison avait la sienne. Il avait presque des regrets à avoir avaler ce magnifique chef d'?uvre, mais comme il s'averrait qu'il était excellent.. il n'en fit pas toute une histoire. Puis une fois les couverts débarrassés, Mc Gonagall vint le voir.  
  
-Mr. Potter?  
  
-Oui professeur?  
  
-Mr. Le directeur aimerait vous voir dans son bureau. J'imagine que vous connaissez le chemin.  
  
- Oui professeur.  
  
Il se leva et lança un regard à Ron, voulant dire " Ne fait pas cette tête- là, moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut!" Puis avant qu'il ne parte Hermione lui chuchota:  
  
-Tu crois qu'il sait pour le parchemin?  
  
Et il espéra que ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était convoquer au bureau du directeur. Si jamais Dumbledore était venu à apprendre qu'il avait volé un de ses manuscrits il pourrait être renvoyer et avoir de sérieux problèmes. Il se dit que dans ce cas il ne dénoncerais pas Hermione, Ron ou Wiliam et endosserait la parfaite responsabilité de cet acte. Mais il préféra ne plus y penser. Il arriva devant la majestueuse gargouille et souffla le mot de passe. Celle-ci céda le passage permettant ainsi à Harry d'accéder au bureau du directeur. Il frappa.  
  
-Entrez!  
  
Harry poussa là porte et se trouva devant un Dumbledore qui lisait la gazette du sorcier.  
  
-Vous avez demandé à me voir professeur? Demanda-t-il essayant de contrôler sa voix pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop chevrotante.  
  
-Effectivement, veuillez vous asseoir Harry. Ce dont j'ai à vous parler est très sérieux, dit-il l'air grave.  
  
Harry redoutait ce moment mais ce dit que maintenant qu'il était arrivé il devrait y faire face. Il s'exécuta et prit la chaise en face de Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry, ce que je vais te dire, est par rapport à quelqu'un qui t'es très cher.  
  
Harry oublia complètement l'histoire du parchemin et était maintenant très attentif aux propos de Dumbledore. Y avait-il quelqu'un qu'il connaissait qui aurait des problèmes. Puis une seule personne lui vint en tête.  
  
-Sirius! s'écria-t-il, Que lui est-il arrivé?  
  
Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de nouvelles depuis quelques semaines et que ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son parrain de le laisser choir ainsi.  
  
-Calmez vous jeune homme. Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave, au contraire, il se porte plutôt bien. Tenez, dit-il en lui donnant la gazette du sorcier. C'est celle de demain matin, mais on me l'a envoyé plus tôt pour vous faire part de la nouvelle.  
  
Harry prit ce que lui tendait Dumbledore et regarda la page couverture. Une image de Sirius faisait la première page. Sur cette photo, il semblait en bien meilleur forme que lorsque Harry l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Ses cheveux semblait propre et sa barbe fraîchement coupé. De plus il abordait un sourire à faire craquer n'importe qu'elle femme. En gros titre était marqué:  
  
"Sirius Black libéré, une énorme erreur de la part du ministère."  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son parrain était libéré, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait désormais le voir quand bon lui semblerait et qu'il pourrait peut-être même..  
  
-Professeur, est-ce qu'il serait possible que je le vois maintenant?  
  
-Bien sûr Harry, c'est justement pourquoi je t'ai fait venir. Il t'attend chez lui pour aller régler les problèmes concernant ton adoption! Si tu veux bien allez préparer les effets dont tu auras besoin pour les prochains jours. Harry remercia chaleureusement son directeur et partit en direction de sa tour. Il fit ses valises et fit un bond dans la grande salle pour expliquer à Hermione et Ron ce qui arrivait et leur dit qu'ils auraient les détails le lendemain dans la gazette. Il repartit alors vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand il se retrouva face à face il s'arrêta et regarda le directeur.  
  
-Hum. professeur, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment me rendre chez lui, lui fit remarquer Harry.  
  
-C'est vrai, alors tu n'a qu'à t'approcher. Tu connais la poudre de cheminette?  
  
Il acquiesça bien que ça ne soit pas son moyen de transport préféré. Il s'installa à l'endroit indiqué et attendit. Dumbledore lança la poudre et Harry l'entendit prononcer " Chez Sirius" puis il ne vit qu'une centaines de cheminer défiler devant ses yeux. Il arriva rapidement et pour la première fois de sa vie, il retomba sur ses pieds. Il sortit dans une vaste pièce. Il déposa sa valise et aussitôt, Sirius qui avait été alerté par le bruit arriva.  
  
-Harry!  
  
-Siruis! Il s'avança rapidement vers son parrain, mais arrivé à quelques pas de lui, se demandait comment il devait réagir. Devait-il le serrer dans ses bras comme un père, ou simplement une poigné de main. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et après quelques secondes Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Après tout, il était comme un père pour lui!  
  
-Je suis tellement content que tu sois enfin libre, dit-il après ce moment si émouvant.  
  
-Pas autant que moi! Mais je voulais savoir.enfin, c'est seulement si tu veux.voudrais tu habiter ici?  
  
Harry était totalement abasourdi par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.  
  
-Bien sûr, s'écria-t-il.  
  
-Parfait.. Nous devrons seulement passer au ministère pour signer quelques documents officiels. Mais considère déjà cette maison comme la tienne.  
  
Sirius lui fit visiter la maison de long en large et elle se révéla magnifique. Elle était grande et spacieuse. Ils finirent par la chambre qui lui était réservé, et il trouva que cette pièce était la plus belle de toute la maison. Les mûrs étaient peinturés de rouge et de fines bordures en bois qui faisaient le tour de la chambre étaient teintes de jaune ainsi que le plafond. Son lit était immense et plusieurs meubles remplissaient l'espace restant. Il se tourna vers son parrain en ne sachant pas comment le remercier. Mais Sirius semblait avoir compris et lui adressa un grand sourire.  
  
-Je crois que c'est ce que ton père aurais voulu, dit-il en se rendant encore compte de la ressemblance entre le père et le fils. Bon il se fait tard, tu devrais peut-être te mettre au lit Harry! La journée de demain promet d'être chargé.  
  
C'est ce qu'il fit immédiatement, mais tout en se pinçant, pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Au moment où il vint pour éteindre les lumières, il aperçut l'article que Dumbledore lui avait donner et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de le lire. Il le saisit et se mit à la lecture.  
  
" Sirius Black libéré, une énorme erreur de la part du ministère!"  
  
Sirius Black, ce prétendu criminel qui a passé près de 12 ans à Azbakan et qui voilà déjà deux ans s'était échappé, a été déclaré innocent hier par monsieur notre ministre Cornelius Fudge. L'accusation contre Mr. Black n'a été qu'une énorme erreur entourant le mystère de la mort des Potters. Après que plusieurs amis et témoins soient allés témoignés, nous avons pu établir la véritable histoire. James et Lily Potter avait bel et bien eut recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas, mais n'avait pas fait de Black leur gardien, mais plutôt Peter Pettigrow,qui par la suite les a vendu à son maître, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le lendemain, Black dont on croyait être le responsable de la mort de Pettigrow n'était en fait là que pour venir venger ses amis. Malheureusement, Pettigrow était un animagi non déclaré, comprenant ce que Black voulait faire, se transforma en rat et lança un sortilège tuant ainsi ceux qui passaient par là. Il se fit passer pour mort et Black écopa de la sentence à sa place. Mais Pettigrow ayant été repéré par un groupe d'auror a été arrêté permettant ainsi à Black d'être relâché. Le ministère tient à offrir à monsieur Black ses plus sincères excuses pour cet erreur fondamental. Pour ce qui est de Pettigrow, alors qu'ont l'emmenait à Azbakan, il a réussi à berner la vigilance de ses escortes et à s'enfuir. Toute personne l'ayant aperçu est prié de contacter le ministère et celui ou celle qui l'attrapera se méritera une récompense.  
  
Milare Portere  
  
Harry avait de la difficulté à contenir toute la rage qui l'habitait au moment où il lu l'article. Pettigrow avait réussi à s'échapper et était probablement retourné vers Voldemort! Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué alors qu'il en avait l'opportunité? Il se leva avec presse et tenta de retrouver Sirius. Il était dans sa chambre et s'apprêtait lui aussi à se mettre au lit.  
  
-Sirius! s'écria-t-il avec fureur.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? Répondit son parrain avec la crainte qu'il soit arriver quelque chose de grave.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Queudver s'était échappé?  
  
- Et bien je croyais que tu le savais.c'était marqué dans l'article. Tu ne l,avais pas encore lu?  
  
Harry fit signe que non et Sirius lui fit signe de s'avancer.  
  
-Désolé, je ne savais pas. Lorsque les coronaires qui devaient l'amener jusqu'à Azbakan l'on attacher, ils n'ont pas été assez prudent et il a pris sa forme de rat et s'est sauver.  
  
- Mais enfin. ils savaient bien que c'était un animagus, ils auraient pu prendre plus de précautions!  
  
- Et bien il faut dire que ces grosses bêtes n'ont pas vraiment quelque chose dans la tête. Ils sont surtout là pour faire peur aux nouveaux prisonniers et les escorter!  
  
- Comme Crabbe et Goyle, ajouta Harry qui commençait peu à peu à trouver son sang-froid.  
  
- Oui, répliqua Sirius en riant. Toujours est-il que les deux qui l'accompagnait n'avait pas assisté au procès donc n'était pas au courant de ce petit détail.  
  
Harry acquiesça même s'il pensait toujours qu'il était injuste que Peter soit encore en liberté.  
  
-Bon allez Harry, maintenant il faut dormir parce que sinon demain on ne tiendra pas debout.  
  
Harry remercia encore une fois son parrain pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain Harry, comme à son habitude, se réveilla à l'aube. Il resta quelques minutes dans son lit, à repenser à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la veille au soir. Maintenant qu'il habitait avec son parrain, plusieurs choses changeraient. Tout d'abord il n'aurait plus à souffrir des moqueries de son énorme cousin et de son oncle et sa tante. Ensuite il pourrait maintenant voir ses amis tant qu'il voudrait. Finalement il resterait en contact avec le monde magique, donc il n'y avait plus vraiment de problème. Puis il décida de se lever sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Sirius qui dormait probablement encore.et ce pour quelques heures. Il décida de réinspecter la maison de fond en comble pour voir des détails qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué. Il remarqua des foules de petits gadgets qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et il se demanda comment Sirius pouvait posséder tout cela et se promit de lui demander plus tard. Puis il déboucha dans le salon, endroit où il était arrivé le soir d'avant. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de l'observer, puisqu'il était alors très excité de la situation et Sirius n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de la lui remontrer. La pièce semblait très confortable et accueillante par ses couleurs chaudes. Ensuite de grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil qui se levait. Des divans étaient disposés par-ci et par-là et semblaient très douillets. Ensuite il y avait bel-et-bien la cheminée par laquelle il était arrivé et plusieurs meubles. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de télévision, puisque les sorciers ne connaissaient pas ça. Il se dit qu'il ferait tenter l'expérience à Sirius qui adorerait probablement cette invention moldue. Puis il s'approcha des commodes et remarqua plusieurs cadres. Ils illustraient tous en parti James, Sirius, Lupin, Pettigrow( qui se retrouvait souvent en deuxième plan..il n'était pas particulièrement le plus apprécié des maraudeurs..). Parfois sur certains on voyaient une fille qui avait probablement été une des conquêtes des maraudeurs. Puis plus on avançait dans le temps, plus Lily se faisait présente aux côtés de James. Une des filles que Harry ne connaissait pas, était aussi là plus souvent que les autres, mais il se dit que c'était probablement une ancienne amie de sa mère. Puis une photo attira particulièrement son attention. Dessus, on pouvait voir dans le coin gauche James qui tenait Lily enlacé par la taille et la tête de sa mère posée sur l'épaule de son père. À droit il y avait Rémus qui souriait énigmatiquement et au centre, Sirius qui abordait un sourire charmeur. (Pettigrow n'était pas sur la photo, il était probablement le photographe!) Sur cette photo, ses parents semblaient tellement insouciants, ainsi que leur amis. Ils semblaient tous heureux, prêts à affronter la vie qui s'offrait à eux. S'ils avaient su.se prit Harry à penser. Il resta assit à regarder cette photo jusqu'à ce que Sirius le trouve là et vienne le rejoindre.  
  
-Harry?  
  
Le jeune sorcier sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu Sirius approché.  
  
-Hum?  
  
-Ça va?  
  
-Sirius.. est-ce que mes parents s'aimaient autant que ce qui paraît sur cette photo?  
  
Sirius fut surprit par la question de son neveu.  
  
- Oh que oui. si tu savais Harry!  
  
- Parle-moi d'eux, comment c'est arrivé!  
  
-Et bien tout d'abord on pourrait dire que tes parents se détestaient mutuellement et se vouaient une guerre sans fin. Bien sûr, James était un élève brillant mais pas pour autant moins turbulent. Il adorait joué de sales blagues et c'est lui qui est à la base des maraudeurs. Tandis que Lily était quelque peu plus studieuse et discipliné, mais elle n'avait pas peur de la vengeance et du danger. Alors tête de mule vs tête de mule n'a fait que mettre du piquant dans nos études pendant près de 5 ans. Et nous on suivait James sans même savoir pourquoi on s'en prenait à elle. Aucun prétexte n'est nécessaire aux maraudeurs! Alors lors de leur cinquième année Lily et James ont été jumelés pour un cours de potion, et Rogue s'en ait pris à eux. Alors ils ont préparé une vengeance tous les deux et le résultats fut plus que meilleur. Résultat: Rogue se ramasse en bas-collant vert avec une couche en plein milieu de la grande salle. À partir de ce moment Lily et James ont décidé de faire leur plan diabolique en commun envers les Serpentards plutôt que l'un envers l'autre. Finalement Lily s'est rapproché des maraudeurs et faisait non-officiellement parti des maraudeurs. Puis au cours de notre sixième année d'étude, James l'avait invité à l'accompagner au bal de Noël et ils étaient apparus ensemble non sans que tout le monde s'en soit douté. Puis un jour Lily but une potion raté de "Revitalisium" et ça se révéla très dangereux et se retrouva à l'infirmerie dans un état critique. Elle n'était pas consciente, et James passait ses journées à ses côtés à lui chuchoter des mots qu'elle n'entendait pas. Puis finalement, un jour où il la croyait endormie, il lui avait fait un genre de déclaration.et la petite Lily avait tout entendu. Alors à partir de ce moment ils ont commencé à se fréquenté. Si tu veux savoir Harry, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi fidèles, aussi attachés l'un à l'autre et qui se complétaient aussi bien. Ensuite il y a la fin des études, les nouvelles possibilités, le mariage et toi! Je crois que tu connais la suite.  
  
Harry avait d'abord été déçu que ses parents aient commencé par ce détester et avait fini par accepter l'idée en se disant qu'il fallait bien qu'il y aille un commencement. Ça devait même être plutôt drôle de les voir aller. Puis tout en écoutant Sirius, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'ils avaient profité de tout le temps qu'ils avaient eu pour s'aimer.du moins le peu de temps qu'ils avaient eu.  
  
-Bon, je ne voudrais pas arrêter le cours de tes pensées jeune homme, mais une visite au ministère est prévu au programme et nous n'avons pas encore mangé! Dit-Sirius.  
  
-Ministère?  
  
-Pour les adoptions..à moins que tu ais changé d'idée durant la nuit..  
  
-Non, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry qui n'avait pas compris la suptilitée de Sirius.  
  
-Alors allons mangé, dit son parrain en riant.  
  
Ils allèrent à la cuisine où Sirius fit apparaître un déjeuner digne de roi et ensuite ils se dépêchèrent de faire leur toilette et de partir vers le ministère.  
  
-Pas encore de la poudre de cheminette? Demanda Harry avec des yeux suppliants.  
  
-J'aimerais bien te dire non, mais sinon nous risquons d'être en retard... je crois que tu connais Cornelius Fudge..?  
  
-D'accord pour la poudre! Ajouta Harry.  
  
Harry passa le premier dans la cheminée et s'assura d'avoir bien articuler pour ne pas arriver à un endroit non-escompté. Il sentit les milliers de cheminées défiler autours de lui et lorsque son bras se buta contre la parois il se rappela de les coller le long de son corps. Il sentit enfin le tourbillon ralentir et sans prévenir le sol arriver sous ses pieds qui ne tinrent pas le choc. Il se retrouva donc face contre terre et couvert d'une couche de suie. L'effet de propreté était maintenant gâché. Il s'écarta pour ne pas être en plus percuté par Sirius lorsque celui-ci arriverait. Cela ne tarda pas, mais contrairement à son filleul, il atterrit impeccablement. Il scruta Harry de yeux et ne put empêcher son fou rire, avant de lancer un " Proparum".  
  
-Il faut croire que c'est dans la famille se don de ne pas réussir à se servir correctement de ce moyen de transport. Ton père était aussi nul que toi! Ajouta-t-il en continuant toujours de rire.  
  
Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il devait voir cela comme un compliment mais de se faire comparer à son père lui faisait tout de même un peu chaud au c?ur. Puis ils partirent à la recherche du bureau de Fudge. Le ministère était une très grande bâtisse et il était très facile de s'y perdre. Elle était divisée en plusieurs ailes, chacune selon le département auquel on travaillait. Plusieurs aires pour les cheminées et les transplaneurs avaient été aménager pour la circulation. Un tapis rouge recouvrait le sol donnant des airs de palais à l'endroit. Puis ils trouvèrent la place et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Sirius cogna et on vint ouvrir. À l'intérieur se trouvait le ministre lui-même entouré d'autres personnes que Harry ne connaissaient pas, mais qui devaient être très hautes placées dans la hiérarchie de la magie.  
  
-Entrez mes amis, dit Fudge en désignant deux chaises et en serrant la main de Harry. Tant qu'à Sirius, il était un peu plus réticent à le toucher et avait de la difficulté à croire en son innocence. Il fut tout de même courtois avec lui.  
  
-Alors vous venez pour régler les papiers concernant l'adoption de Harry je crois, dit un des hommes assis à la droite du ministre.  
  
-Oui c'est bien ça, acquiesça Sirius.  
  
-Très bien alors il y aura quelques endroits où vous devrez signer mais avant je voudrais savoir si Harry est bien d'accord avec cela.  
  
-Bien sûr, s'exclama-t-il, non à la grande surprise des hommes présents.  
  
-Bon très bien alors..  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec les Dursleys? Enchaîna-t-il.  
  
- Nous nous sommes penchés sur la question, et comme ils ne semblent pas être une famille très facile..nous commencerons par leur envoyer une lettre pour leur faire part de la situation et s'ils protestent nous leur ferons subir le sortilège d'amnésie sur le fait que tu as déjà fait partit de leur famille Harry. Mais seulement sur ton accord.  
  
Harry écoutait à présent d'une oreille très distraite se qui ce disait, et était plutôt à songer que maintenant il aurait vraiment un chez soi. La pensée l'empli de joie et il accepta de signer quelques formulaires.  
  
-Hum Harry, dit Fudge, je voudrais parler à Sirius.entre adultes. si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
-C'es beau, j'ai compris. Et il sortit, aller attendre Sirius dans le couloir. Il se demandait bien ce que lui voulait le ministre. Mais il n'eut pas plus le temps d'y penser car tout à coup, il se sentit pris de tremblement et perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Tout devint noir autour de lui.  
  
-Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Encore cette plainte. Pour la deuxième fois il l'entendait et elle lui semblait étrangement familière. Puis comme la première fois, la voie se fit plus proche, mais cette fois-ci il eut le flash de deux yeux verts, dans l'espace d'une seconde.  
  
-Harry, la licorne, Harry n'oublie pas la licorne!  
  
Et la voie disparut une fois de plus. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le mur blanc du ministère devant lui. Cette fois-ci personne n'avait été alerté par son manque de présence puisqu'il s'était assit sur un banc. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et à qui appartenait ses beaux yeux. Et la licorne..mais quelle licorne? Puis Sirius sortit et il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais en étant toujours tracassé par le mystère qui l'entourait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alors vraiment j'aurais besoin de reviews pcq je vais arrêter de publier.j'ai l'impression que personne lis ma fic...au pire si elle est trop poche dites-moi le! Bon alors merci de me lire.. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
Harry avait eu la permission de Dumbledore de rester chez Sirius pour la semaine, le temps de bien se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'était occuper à des tonnes de choses, mais ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout était évidemment lorsque Sirius lui racontait les nombreuses bêtises qu'avaient fait son père et lui. Harry ne ce lassait pas d'entendre ses histoires et continuaient de rire. La semaine arriva vite à terme, et Harry qui commençait à être impatient de revoir Ron, Hermione et Wiliam ne s'en plaignit pas trop. Après tout, il pourrait revenir ici durant les vacances et voir Sirius autant qu'il le voudrait. Donc ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le reverrait plus.  
  
-Alors Sirius.la poudre de cheminette une fois de plus?  
  
-Heu non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très approprié que tu arrives au beau milieu d'une salle de cours bondé, qui plus est avec un ex-détenu!  
  
-Alors..  
  
-Et bien je crois que le magicobus serait plus convenable pour cette fois- ci!  
  
Harry réfléchit et se demandait ce qu'il préférait. Certes, le magicobus était plus facile à prendre, mais pas moins dangereux. Avec Stan et l'autre (dont Harry avait complètement oublié le nom) il avait autant de chance de mourir durant le trajet que s'il subissait le sortilège impardonnable. À tout moment, le bus percutait une fontaine ou une chaîne de trottoir. Finalement, peut-être préférait-il le voyage par cheminée.  
  
-Et si on trouvait un local vide? Demanda-t-il, tout en cherchant une solution.  
  
-Heu, écoute Harry.. Comment veux-tu qu'on sache quel salle de classe est libre alors qu'on se trouve à 56 miles de Poudlard???  
  
Harry partit en courant vers sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un morceau de parchemin dans les mains.  
  
-C'est quoi ça, demanda Sirius.  
  
-Cher patmol. tu me déçois. tu ne reconnais même pas ta création?  
  
-La carte des maraudeurs! Ahhh excellente idée Harry! Alors voyons voir cela.  
  
Harry déplia la carte et commença à l'étudier avec Sirius. Ils remarquèrent que le seul local vide qui possédait une cheminée était celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils convinrent d'emprunter ce passage et se préparèrent pour le voyage. Une fois prêt à partir, Harry se posa une question.  
  
-Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'accompagnes. Je suis capable de me débrouiller.  
  
-Tiens, tiens. est-ce que tu aurais honte qu'on te voit e compagnie de ton parrain?  
  
-Non.non pas du tout. c'est pas.  
  
-C'est correcte Harry. je blaguais. non j'y vais seulement pour voir Dumbledore. J'ais quelques petites affaires à régler.  
  
Harry ne protesta plus et lança la poudre. Il donna le nom de sa destinée et il disparut en aillant juste le temps d'entendre Sirius lui demander : « Au fait, qui est ton professeur de DCFM? » Puis dans le même ordre que tout les autres fois ses pieds butèrent le sol et il se retrouva dans sa salle de cours. Sirius ne tarda pas à arriver lui aussi. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose auquel les deux n'avait pas pensé. Pendant leur court voyage, ils n'avaient pas calculé que quelqu'un pourrait pénétrer au milieu de la salle de cours. Et ce fut ce qui arriva. Mrs. Heiggan était venue préparer son prochain cours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent elle leur tournait le dos, mais elle avait tout de suite su que c'était lui.  
  
-Bonjour Harry! -Dit-elle d'une voie chaleureuse- Heureuse de te revoir!  
  
-Heu Mrs Heiggan! Je suis désolé, on croyait que la pièce était vide. -dit- il embarrassé.  
  
-On? - demanda-t-elle toujours de dos à Harry.  
  
-Oui, je voudrais vous présenter mon parrain.  
  
Elle se retourna pour leur faire face, et en un millième de seconde son expression si paisible changea pour une plus troublée.  
  
-Sirius? Chuchota-t-elle.  
  
-Emmy? -enchaîna-t-il.  
  
Ils se regardaient les deux droits dans les yeux, et leur visage semblait exprimer tout ce qu'ils ne disaient pas en parole. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais quand son professeur s'approcha de Sirius et que celui-ci la serra dans ses bras, il jugea bon de les laisser seuls tout les deux et de demander des explications plus tard. Il fila en douce vers la porte et partit en direction de son dortoir. Arrivé à destination, il constata que ni Hermione, ni Ron n'était dans la salle commune et que l'absence de Wiliam était aussi marqué. Il alla déposer ses affaires près de son lits et décida d'aller voir dans la grande salle. Il trouva tous ces amis réunit à cet endroit en train de déjeuner. Il s'avança vers eux et lorsqu'ils le virent, ils arrêtèrent tous ce qu'il faisait à ce moment, c'est-à-dire Wiliam arrêta de beurrer sa tartine et Ron et Hermione interrompirent leur baiser. Ça faisait chaud au c?ur de voir qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble.  
  
-Harry! Ça va? Demanda Wiliam.  
  
-Alors comment va Sirius, enchaîna Ron.  
  
-On a appris pour Peter, comment il le prends, ajouta Hermione.  
  
- Wow. pas tous en même temps. Je vais bien, autant que Sirius qui ne s'en fait pas pour Queudver. Mais racontez-moi. ici qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
  
-Bah pas grand chose. Hermione et Ron ont cessé de se disputer alors il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'action!  
  
Cette affirmation valut une fourchette par la tête de Wiliam.  
  
- Rogue a encore dit quelque chose à Anastasia qui a encore pété les plombs. Je sais pas mais moi j'ai la nette impression qu'elle cherche des poux où il n'y en a pas, car Rogue est toujours en sa faveur et elle ne cesse de le repousser -ajouta Ron.  
  
- Ouais, mais elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons, vous avez bien vu qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, quand on est allé à Pré-au-Lard! - s'essaya Wiliam.  
  
-Ouais, -renchérit le rouquin.  
  
- Et pour la prophétie, on n'a pas avancé!  
  
-En parlant de ça, il faudrait voir du côté des licornes.  
  
-Des licornes, -demanda Hermione intriguée.  
  
-Oui je suis une fois de plus entré dans une de ses transes, comme en DCFM et puis j'ai réentendu cette voie.mais cette fois-ci elle m'a dit qu'On devrait se pencher sur le licornes.. Dit tout simplement Harry, comme si c'était banal, qu'il est des hallucinations.  
  
-Bon alors je vais essayer de me pencher la dessus.  
  
-Je vais t'aider Mione! S'exclama Ron sous les yeux moqueurs de ses deux autres compagnons.- Mais quoi, il y a pleins de bouquins.elle aura bien besoin d'aide!  
  
-Ouais, c'est sûr Ron! Lâcha Wiliam au milieu d'un fou rire qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Mais voyant que cela fit rougir Hermione, il ne put le retenir, entraînant Harry avec lui. Une fois le calme revenu, Harry demanda quelque chose à Ron, mais il reconnu une voie qu'il connaissait trop bien.  
  
-Alors Potter, déjà de retour... On aurait bien aimé que tu sois absent encore 2 à 3 bons mois. L'école était plus calme sans toi.  
  
-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment comme quoi tu t'ennuyais Malfoy! -rétoqua Harry qui était bien décidé à ne pas perdre son sang froid.  
  
-Rigole toujours Potter, mais tu n'auras pas toujours Black derrière toi, pour assassiner ceux qui te veulent du mal! Enchaîna le blondinet. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et Ron, voyant que ses insultes n'atteignait pas Harry le moins du monde.- Alors la rumeurs dirait vrai. Weasley et Granger sont bel-et-bien ensemble. Quel ménage. Le fénéant et la miss-je- sais-tout de Poudlard. Ça alors!  
  
-Ne t'avise plus d'insulter Hermione Drago Malfoy, parce que si ça se rend jusqu'à mes oreilles, je te jure de te rentrer ma droite dans le ventre. - dit Ron rouge de colère. À ce moment Hermione se colla d'avantage sur son petit ami, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait apprécié son geste.  
  
-Il dit ça juste parce qu'il est jaloux. Vous savez Cindy Sagottini, cette Serpentard de 6e et bien il a essayé de flirter avec elle. Résultat : Elle le rejette comme une pauvre mouche et il s'est pris une bonne baffe dans la figure. Pauvre petit malfoyichinou.! - s'écria Wiliam pour que toute la table l'entende.  
  
-Comment t'a fait pour savoir ça? Dit Drago qui était à présent rouge de honte, de colère et de confusion.  
  
- Ah... mais il faudrait que t'aille manger Malfoy avant que ça soit froid!  
  
Malfoy repartit vers sa table sans avoir rien à ajouter et étant désarçonné d'avoir été rabaissé par un copain à Potter, d'autant plus qu'il était nouveau.  
  
-Eh comment t'a fait pour savoir ça? Demanda Ron intrigué.  
  
-Bah... sans importance, ajouta ce dernier en essayant de faire dévier le sujet sur la dernière farce des jumeaux. Il ne voulait pas avouer à Ron qu'il avait conservé un échantillon de la potion de « Paramius ». Celui-ci lui demanderait comment il se l'était procurer, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussit sa potion, ainsi que la moitié de la classe. Comment lui avouer qu'il possédait une cape d'invisibilité? Il continua le fils de ces pensées, tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation sur les nouvelles baguettes farceuses de Fred et George. Harry était assis en face de lui, et lui aussi était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait perdu contact avec la réalité depuis que Cho était entré dans la grande salle, et par le fait même dans son champs de vision. Il ne pouvait arracher ses yeux d'elle. Elle l'attirait. Mais quelque chose était différent. C'était comme si lorsqu'il la voyait, tout la nuit où Voldemort était revenu à la vie passait en vitesse accélérer dans sa tête. Il pouvait trouver du réconfort dans les yeux de Cho et cela l'apaisait. Ce n'était plus comme avant.. Un béguin stupide, c'était plus fort. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou un autre sentiment. Il était perdu et avait besoin de faire le point. Il se promit d'y penser plus tard, un soir.  
  
********************************************  
  
Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, il la regardait valser au milieu des feuilles colorées par l'automne avancé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se promener si près des appartements des griffondors en temps normal, mais quand il avait besoin de penser, c'est là qu'il allait. Au point culminant de Poudlard. Et en arrivant, il regarda par l'immense fenêtre vitré, et vit la cause de tous ces soucis depuis quelques mois. Sa fille se promenait au milieu du parc. Et pourtant, il ne se lassait pas de la regarder valser au milieu des feuilles mortes, ce confondants avec le paysage. Elle était si belle et semblait si fragile à se moment. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire une fois l'hiver arrivé. La neige l'empêcherait-elle de respirer l'air frais? Non, certainement pas. Il avait constaté qu'elle avait besoin de liberté pour vivre et elle était déterminée à l'acquérir. Bien qu'il ait de la difficulté à se l'admettre, elle aurait très bien pu être envoyée à Griffondor à cause de sa ténacité, son audace et son courage. Le courage dont elle avait fait preuve face aux épreuves que la vie lui avait envoyé. Mais elle était à Serpentard à cause de lui... à cause de ce qui lui avait fait vivre. Cette étrangère... oui, cette étrangère, car il ne connaissait rien de sa vie, il n'était même pas digne de l'appeler sa fille. Elle le détestait et avait des raisons. Et il ne savait pas comment ressouder les liens, car chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, elle le repoussait, avec haine et mépris. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir s'introduire dans sa vie. Mais même si elle refusait de le voir, il l'aimait comme une fille... et il en avait toujours été ainsi.  
  
****************************************  
  
La journée s'était déroulée aussi banalement qu'avant son départ. Cours de divination où Trelawney lui avait encore prédis sa mort affreuse. Rien de nouveau. Ensuite métamorphose et cours avec Hagrid qui leur faisait étudier les mitoufleurs, de petites bêtes inoffensives, pour une fois. Finalement, il ne lui restait plus que son dernier cours de la journée, défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait hâte que la journée se termine, pour pouvoir mieux discuter avec ses amis de ce qui s'était passé durant la semaine où il avait été absent. Il se rendit donc à l'endroit où il était arrivé le matin même et alla s'assirent à sa place. Il fut déçu de voir que son professeur n'était pas encore arrivée, puisqu'il aurait bien aimé lui demander des explications sur la petite scène d'affection entre Sirius et elle qui avait eut lieu plus tôt dans la journée. Malheureusement, ça ne serait pas possible. Comme il était arrivé plus tôt dans l'espoir d'avoir une discussion, il décida de pratiquer son sort en fixant Neville. À quoi bon le prévenir qu'il essayerait de lui parler par la pensée puisqu'il ne réussissait presque jamais. Effectivement, personne n'avait encore réussit à maîtriser parfaitement le sort. Pas même Hermione. Certaines personnes réussissaient à laisser entendre quelque mots incompréhensibles dans la tête de leur compagnon, mais cela leur demandait un effort majeur de concentration, et la personne avec qui il tentait d'entrer en contact devait être très proche. Ron assurait qu'il avait entendu Harry lui parler, mais ils étaient tous les deux très proches. Mais Mrs. Heiggan assurait que cela était normal et que c'était déjà pas mal pour l'époque de l'année où l'on était rendu. Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après, sans qu'il n'est réussit, même si à un moment Neville se tourna vers lui et le regarda perplexe. Peu de temps après que l'heure où le cours devait commencer, Mrs. Heiggan arriva. Elle semblait encore plus rayonnante qu'à l'habitude. Ses yeux pétillaient et une étrange lueur les habitaient. Elle s'avança à l'avant de la classe, son sourire toujours gravé sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde! Comme je vous l'avait dit au début de l'année, nous étudierons aussi d'autres sort de défense et commencerons aujourd'hui. Alors la première partie du cours sera pour vous laisser le temps de m'écrire en un cours texte ce que vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez appris sur les sortilèges impardonnables, pour qu'au prochain cours je ne me répète pas et que je puisse bel-et-bien vous montrer comment vous défendre. Ensuite la dernière demie heure servira à continuer de pratiquer le Teletempra. Allez ne perdez pas de temps.  
  
Tout le monde se mis à la tâche, silencieusement. Harry s'apprêta à commencer sa dissertation, mais fut interrompu par une voix. Il pensa tout de suite que c'était la même qu'il avait entendu deux fois au par avant, mais se rendit compte qu'elle était différente.  
  
-Harry. c'est moi, tourne-toi vers le tableau.  
  
Il se tourna et aperçut son professeur qui le regardait. Il comprit aussitôt qu'elle utilisait le sort elle-même pour s'adresser à lui. -Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais il fallait qu'on parle de ce que tu as vu ce matin.  
  
Harry acquiesça et lui montra qu'il avait envie qu'elle lui explique ce qui s'était passé.  
  
- J'imagine que Sirius a dû te parler des maraudeurs un peu au cours du temps que tu as passé avec lui? Et bien il se trouve que je connaissais bien James, Rémus, Sirius, Peter -à ce moment il sentit une pointe de dégoût dans sa voix- et. Lily. Il se trouve qu'au temps des maraudeurs, j'étais une de ses bonnes amies. Surtout au cours de nos deux dernières années d'étude.  
  
Puis Harry réalisa que Mrs. Heiggan ressemblait beaucoup à la fille qui était sur les photos avec Sirius et ses parents. Et ce plus les années avançaient.  
  
-Puis au cours de ma septième année, je me suis encore plus rapprochée d'eux et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de Sirius. On est sorti ensemble et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, s'était vraiment sérieux. Alors à la fin de nos études, on a habité ensemble. Tout allait bien, tes parents t'ont eu, et puis finalement tu sais ce qui est arrivé. Ce soir-là fut mon dernier en compagnie de Sirius. Le lendemain il était envoyé à Azbakan sans que je sache pourquoi. Je ne savais pas que Peter et lui était animagus, mais je n'ai pas arrêté de croire que l'homme que j'aimais était innocent. J'ai gardé tous nos anciens objets dans notre maison et je mis un sort qui empêchait quiquonc d'y entrer. Seul Sirius pourrait entrer dans la maison. Moi j'ai dût changer de maison, et j'étais constamment surveillé, au cas où il essayerait de me contacter. Je n'avais aucun droit de visite. Puis finalement lorsque je l'ai lu dans les journaux, j'avais de la difficulté à le croire. J'aurais voulu me précipiter pour voir si le sort protégeant la maison avait été brisé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était vraiment de retour. Mais je fut soudain prise du doute qu'il m'avait peut-être oublié. Et puis ce matin, quand je l'ai revu, j'étais surprise et émue. Puis dans le ton de sa voix j'ai compris qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié et il m'a tout expliqué.  
  
Harry qui continuait de regarder son professeur exprima un sourire. Puis il pensa alors à quelque chose.  
  
-Mais ça veut dire que vous être ma marraine? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle réprima alors un sourire.  
  
-Harry.! Tu viens de me parler par Teletempra!!! Tu te rends compte. tu es le premier à réussir.. c'est extraordinaire! Il est très rare que quelqu'un réussisse aussi rapidememnt. Je savais que tu y arriverais.  
  
-Mais comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour que ça débloque aussi rapidement?  
  
-C'est simple.. Une émotion forte comme je vous l'avait expliqué. Probablement que tout ce que je viens de te dire à développer une sorte d'émotion qui a déclenché le sort. Et maintenant tu seras capable de l'utiliser quand tu le voudras. Mais le contact est important, ne l'oublie pas. Mis il faudra que tu continus de pratiquer, car au début cela t'épuiseras.  
  
Il lui sourit et se tourna vers Ron pour lui montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire. Au même moment le professeur annonça le moment de pratiquer venu. Ron, Hermione et Wiliam furent tous surpris que Harry ait réussit si rapidement. Le reste du cours passa aussi vite que le début du cours, et comme lui avait précisé miss Heiggan, il se sentait épuisé, comme après un match de Quidditch. Puis vint la fin du cours où tout le monde se pressa vers les couloirs. Avant de sortir Harry se rappela quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Mrs. Heiggan et se concentra sur elle.  
  
-Professeur, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Harry lui renvoya un sourire et sortit de la salle de classe en silence. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il venait de compter une nouvelle personne parmi sa famille. La joie qu'il éprouvait était immense. C'était comme s'il retrouvait en son parrain et mrs. Heiggan la famille qu'il n'avait pas connu. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis, mais ne leur parla pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il préférait garder ça pour lui. Il leur apprendrait le lendemain. Il monta à sa tour pour se changer, se rappelant qu'il avait un dernier entraînement avant le match du lendemain. Cela promettait d'être intéressant, mais difficile. Il se dépêcha de se changer, et prit son éclair de feu avant de se rendre sur le terrain, où l'attendait déjà le reste de l'équipe.  
  
-Salut tout le monde!  
  
-Salut Harry, dirent les 3 poursuiveuses, alors que Wiliam lui adressait un grand sourire.  
  
-Bonjour mon capitaine, ajoutèrent les jumeaux.  
  
Harry étaient un peu intimidé, du fait qu'il était un de plus jeune de son équipe. Mais il ne le laissa pas paraître.  
  
-Alors j'ai repensé au match de demain, et je me suis dis qu'on devrait revoir notre plan d'attaque. Serpentard on plusieurs nouveaux joueurs. Tout d'abord Malfoy est rendu poursuiveur. Espérons qu'il serra aussi pourrit qu'attrapeur. Ensuite, un nouveau batteur...évidemment on sait que Fred et George sont les meilleurs..mais il faudra faire attention à lui. Finalement nouvel attrapeur dont on ne sait pas du tout l'identité. Ils ont réussi à garder ça secret jusqu'à maintenant. On va souhaiter qu'il ne soit qu'un débutant, mais on ne peut pas vraiment se fier à cela. Alors je propose qu'on essaye de marquer le plus de buts possibles de façons à ce que si leur nouveau réussit à attraper le vif d'or avant nous, on gagne pareille. Wiliam tu vas être capable de stopper leurs tirs pour être sûr qu'on aille 150 d'avance?  
  
-Je saurai bien me débrouiller, dit le nouveau de l'équipe.  
  
-Très bien alors commençons l'entraînement. Et les souaffles, les cognards et le vif d'or furent lancés. Toute l'équipe se mit à la tâche et Harry attrapa la petite boule d'or très rapidement. Il la relâchait chaque fois en essayant toujours de la trouver un peu plus rapidement. Puis, comme l'automne était avancé, la nuit tomba et ils durent se résigner à rentrer. Il salua son équipe et partit vers le château en compagnie de Wiliam. Tout les deux marchaient en silence. Ils atteignirent bientôt le château et ils aperçurent quelqu'un qui marchait tranquillement vers l'arrière de Poudlard. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Anastasia, Wiliam était parti à ses trousses. Il eut le temps de voir que celui-ci l'apostropha et qu'elle lui répondit brièvement toujours de façon froide. Elle disparut dans la noirceur et Wiliam restait là, d'un air découragé. Harry décida de le laisser seul, et se rua vers sa chambre pour se coucher et être disposé pour le match du lendemain.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Le rayons du soleil réveillèrent Harry à l'aube et il décida de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il prit son éclair de feu avec lui, puisque le match avait lieu le matin même et il ne repasserait sûrement pas par le dortoir. Il descendit sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller le autres. Seulement Wiliam semblait déjà être levé, puisque son lit était vide. Il se rendit à la grande salle qui était pratiquement vide. Excepté quelques poufsouffles et un couple de Serdaigle, les seuls à être debout à cette heure étaient les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Il alla les rejoindre et s'assit. Une assiette remplit d'?ufs et de bacon fumants apparut devant lui, mais après quelque bouchés, il y renonça, n'ayant pas du tout faim. Le reste de l'équipe non plus n'avait pas beaucoup mangé tous rongé par le stress. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours stressé avant un match, alors qu'il en avait disputé quelques dizaines au moins. Probablement l'adrénaline. Puis peu à peu les élèves de différentes maisons se pointèrent le bout du nez et la grande salle fut bientôt bondée de sorcier qui avait tous en bouche, le match qui allait bientôt se dérouler. Mc. Gonagall s'avança vers Harry et lui chuchota :  
  
-C'est l'heure monsieur Potter.  
  
Et il se leva suivit de son équipe, et se dirigea vers le stade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alors reviews svp..je niaise pas, si j'en ai pas plus, ben je vais arrêter la publication sur ce site. Mais merci à tout ceux qui me lise et qui me reviews. Alors je fais mon possible pour écrire le plus vite possible. Fack si vous voulez une suite..vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteure: Bon alors voici un chapitre qui est pas super long. C'est le match de Quidditch et je voulais pas le mettre avec un autre chapitre, car je trouvais que ça gâchait l'effet. Je dois aussi avouer que c'est le chapitre qui pour l'instant m'a causé le plus de problèmes, et que j'ai le plus redouté à écrire. Je le trouve pas super et veuillez m'excuser si j'aimais vous ne l'apprécié pas autant que les autres. Sur ce, j'imagine que j'aurais sûrement un autre match quelque part à écrire, et si jamais quelqu'un était intéressé à m'aider, veuillez me le spécifier. Alors bonne lecture. (En passant, y'a les réponses au revieweurs en bas)  
  
Toute l'équipe était réunis dans les loges de l'équipe. Harry constataient que ses coéquipiers semblaient aussi nerveux que lui. Peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, le match contre Serpentard était toujours le plus attendu, mais le plus redouté. S'ils perdaient, ils avaient peu de chance de remporter la coupe. Et chacun avait des raisons personnels pour vouloir gagner contre un Serpentard. Et celle d'Harry était évidemment Drago Malfoy. Mais pour lui, le Quidditch était avant tout une passion, plutôt qu'une forme de vengeance. La sensation qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'élevait et sentait le vent fouetter son balais. De tout les membres, celui qui semblait le plus nerveux était Wiliam. C'Était tout de même son premier match et il devait être à la hauteur, il le savait. Harry aurait préféré qu'ils affrontent une autre maison pour commencer, histoire de pratiquer Wiliam et d'ajuster s'il y avait un problème. Mais il semblait qu'il devrait être parfait immédiatement. De plus, le temps n'aidait pas à leur cause. Il ventait fort, le sol était boueux à cause de la pluie qui tombait depuis la veille au soir. Une fine plus mais qui vous glaçait le sang. Mais ils en avaient tous vu des bien pire.  
  
-Un discours Harry!, demanda Fred  
  
-Heu..ben je vous dis qu'on va être capable et que tout va bien aller?  
  
-Oui tu peux dire ça, renchérit Fred  
  
-Alors on va être capable et tout va bien allé! -s'exclama t-il.  
  
À ce moment on annonça les équipes qui sortirent des vestières. Les griffondors, même sous la pluie avait tête haute et avait fière allure dans leur robe rouge et or. Les Serpentards quant à eux, n'avait jamais parut plus déterminé et sans pitié qu'à ce moment. Harry se dit qu'il y aurait probablement plusieurs coups bas lors de ce match. Puis une fois tout le monde prêt à décoller, il vit Wiliam se figer. Il regarda se qui pouvait en être la cause, et vit. Le nouveau attrapeur... n'était autre qu'une attrapeuse: Anastasia. Secrètement, il espérait que Wiliam ne se laisserait pas déconcentré par elle, mais lui-même devait avouer qu'il était désarçonné. L'affronter lui demanderait toute sa volonté, puisque même si elle n'était pas une de ses grandes amies, il avait de la difficulté à croire qu'elle pouvait être dans l'équipe de ce sale tricheur de Malfoy. Madame Bibine demanda aux capitaines de s'avancer et de se serrer la main. Harry y alla et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux. Tous les deux se disais la même chose : «Tu vas perdre». Alors il retournèrent à leur balais et le coup de sifflet fut lancé. Harry s'éleva, sentant la pluie battre sur sa tenue. Elle était froide, mais faisait du bien. Elle le réveillait. Il oublia la foule qui criait et s'adonna à quelques boucles avant de se mettre en place et de chercher le vif d'or. Il commença à écouter les commentaires de Lee Jordan qui commentait une fois de plus le match.  
  
-Alors le souffle est au main d'Angelica qui le passe à Bell qui....ohhhhh est intercepté par Votler de Serpentard. Il s'avance vert les buts...et tire... mais Wiliam réussit à l'arrêter. Très bon choix de la part des Griffondors. *yeux étranges de Mc Gonagal* Griffondor a toujours le souaffle. On dirait que les poursuiveuses ont une nouvelles tactique de passes. Il va tellement vite qu'on ne voit pas qui l'a en main. Et Griffondor MARQUE!!!!! 10 à 0 en faveur de Griffondor.  
  
Harry arrêta de prêter attention aux commentaires de Lee et regarda le jeu. Il constata que Malfoy se débrouillait mieux que lorsqu'il était attrapeur, mais n'était pas une vedette montante du Quidditch. Puis leur nouveau batteur frappait fort. Une grosse brute sûrement recruté pour ses muscles plutôt que pour son intelligence. Puis il y avait Anastasia qui parcourait le terrain de long en large. Elle semblait être à l'aise avec le vol et ne pas être à sa première expérience. Ses longs cheveux bruns retenue en queue de cheval voletaient dans le vent, au même rythme que les bourrasques. Ses yeux verts perçaient à travers la pluie et semblaient ne chercher qu'une seule chose, le vif d'or. Parlant de la pluie, il commençait à ne plus rien voir. Il décida d'utiliser le sort qu'Hermione avait utilisé lors de sa troisième année. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura la protection anti- gouttes sur ses montures.  
  
-Serpentard marque! 100 à 40 en faveur de griffondor. Allez un peu de nerf les lions, battez-les à coup... ...  
  
-Mr, Jordan, je vous pris...  
  
-Je ne recommencerai plus professeur. Alors Griffondor est en possession du souaffle. Spinnet fonce à travers le tas. Un cognard arrive près d'elle... je dirais même trop près! Ah elle l'évite de justesse et Weasley s'occupe de le faire sortir du champs de vision. Elle s'avance et passe à Jonhson...qui Marque! 110 pour Griffondor.  
  
Le froid mordait maintenant Harry et il se surprit à penser qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'ils aperçoivent les vif d'or. Au même moment, une petite boule dorée passa juste devant son nez pour filer en direction des buts de Serpentard. Il partit à sa suite, Anastasia à ses trousses.  
  
- Il semblerait que les attrapeurs aient aperçu le vif d'or. Anastasia semblerait rattraper Potter. Ils sont presque à égalité, à quelques mètre du Vif d'or.  
  
Harry n'avait plus qu'à accélérer et il pourrait bien l'attraper. Au moment où il y arrivait, il sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur son crâne. Tout devint alors noir et il eut juste le temps de se sentir tomber de son balais.  
  
********************************  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était entouré de toute son équipe et se trouvait dans les loges.  
  
-C'est fini? On a perdu? Demanda-t-il se souvenant où il était.  
  
-Wow Harry, calme-toi!, lui dit Wiliam.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé.  
  
-Et bien lorsque tu attrapait le vif d'or, et bien cette espèce de bête qui est le batteur de Serpentard s'est approché de toi et t'as envoyé un coup de batte par la tête. Ensuite tu es tombé dans le vide . Wiliam s'est dépêché de venir te rattraper, mais pendant ce temps, Malfoy en a profité pour compter. -dit Fred.  
  
-Et le vif d'or, Anastasia était tout près...Est-ce qu'elle l'a attrapé?  
  
-Non, le temps qu'elle se rende compte de ce qui arrivait, elle aurait très bien pu le prendre puisqu'il était pratiquement déjà dans sa main. Mais au contraire elle a complètement changé de direction et s'est élevée dans les airs, s'éloignant de la petite boule. Ensuite Bibine a soufflé la mi- temps., dit Angélica, tout en mangeant une chocogrenouille pour reprendre de l'énergie.  
  
-Et le score? demanda Harry qui commençait à sentir la douleur à sa nuque.  
  
- 150 à 60 pour nous.  
  
-Bon alors il va falloir se reprendre, remonter les points. Fred, George, vous vous occupé du batteur?  
  
-Certainement! Répondirent-ils avec un sourire qui faisait un peu peur. Mais Harry se dit que peu importe le moyen qu'ils prendraient, l'important était qu'ilS se débarrassent de lui, pour qu'il ait le champ libre.  
  
Au même moment, Mme Bibine annonça que la mi-temps était terminée et qu'ils devaient remonter sur leur balais. Harry prit place et s'assura de ne pas perdre celui qui l'avait frappé, des yeux. Elle siffla et le jeu reprit où ils l'avaient laissé. Harry s'éleva à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il était beaucoup plus attentif. Il ne voulait pas se faire reprendre à son propre jeu. Il savait que Serpentard était reconnu pour ces coups pendables....Et il en avait eu la preuve. Il recommença à scruter l'horizon pour apercevoir le vif d'or.  
  
- Le souaffle est entre les mains de Malfoy qui fonce vers les...mais est intercepté par Bells qui semble vouloir venger son équipe.- continuait de commenter Lee- Elle a bien raison après ce que se sale rat de ...  
  
- Mr. Jordan je vous pris d'arrêter, dit Mc Gonagall qui n'était pas vraiment convaincu de ce qu'elle disait.  
  
-Alors Spinnet s'avance, accélère et c'est.....raté. Le gardien a réussit à arrêter le tir. Malfoy le reprend en main et fait une passe à Votler...qui lui renvoit. Il s'avance dangereusement et il semblerait que ni Spinnet et Jonhson puisse l'arrêter. Mais un cognard arrive sur lui...Il ferait bien de faire attention s'il ne veut pas...Oh leur nouveau batteur arrive pour le protégé...Il frappe et... Ahhh mais sa batte est aussi molle que du jello. -Et la foule partit à rire excepté les Serpentards qui ne trouvaient pas la plaisanterie très drôle.- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous attaquer à Griffondor Sale bande de petits...-  
  
- Lee Jordan, arrêté tout de suite ou je vous enlève le droit de commenter jusqu'à la fin de vos études.  
  
Harry avait vite comprit que les jumeaux avaient fait des leurs pour que le batteur soit hors état de nuire. Il ne se laissa tout de même pas déconcentré, de peur de voir le vif d'or lui filer sous les yeux. Il entendit un sifflet qui annonçait une pénalité en faveur de Serpentard pour cette histoire de batteur. Il vit Malfoy s'avancer pour faire le tir. Il espérait comme le reste de son équipe qu'il ne réussirait pas puisqu'ils avaient réussit à prendre un peu d'avance. Le score était maintenant de 190 à 60 pour eux. Malfoy s'avança et tira, mais Wiliam fut plus rapide et le rattrapa. Ensuite le match recommença et Fred et George durent redonner le matériau d'origine aux battes de l'équipe adverse.  
  
Les Serpentards n'avaient pas du tout apprécié la farce des jumeaux et cela ne fit que les rendre encore plus rageux. Comme tout le monde s'en doutait, la partie devient un vrai combat entre les deux maisons. Les batteurs se défiaient au milieux d'une lutte qui n'avait plus comme objectif les cognards, mais plutôt la tête des joueurs. Les poursuiveurs faisaient de leur mieux pour les éviter et ne cessaient de percuter les balais de leurs adversaires. Parfois on pouvait entendre Lee crier que Griffondor avait marqué ou bien Sepentard, mais la plus part du temps, c'était pour crier des injures à l'autre maison. Le professeur Mc Gonagall ne l'entendait pas puisque parfois elle même se laissait aller et il était enterré par les cris des élèves qui regardait ce match.  
  
Si bien que le score était rendu de 220 à 70 pour Griffondor, mais il manquait une poursuiveuse à leur équipe alors que le batteur adverse était aussi hors possibilité de jouer. C'est à se moment qu'Harry aperçut Anastasia qui fonçait vers le sol, à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée. Il donna un coup sec à son balais pour le faire changer de direction et partit à ses trousses. À ce moment les gens dans les tribunes avaient arrêté de hurler et retenait tous leur souffle pour voir qui réussirait le premier à l'attraper. Anastasia avait quelques mètres d'avance et il devait se dépêcher de les reprendre. Il libéra complètement son esprit et se pencha le plus vers l'avant, de façon à ce que le balais accélère. Il était maintenant presque à la même hauteur qu'elle. Il vit qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol et se dit que la feinte de Wronski serait probablement efficace dans se moment. Il continua sa descente, se disant que sa concurrente ne tarderait probablement pas à remonter. Mais il se trompait. Elle ne semblait pas être partie pour changer de direction. AU moment où il allait percuter le sol, il redressa le manche de son éclair de feu et remonta. Anastasia semblait s'y être pris de la même manière et tous les deux étaient de nouveau côte à côte et continuait leur chasse au vif d'or.  
  
Puis tout à coup Harry eu l'étrange impression que des centaines de petites tâches or voletaient dans tous les sens. Mais rapidement il vit que c'étaient tous des vifs d'or. Anastasia était tout comme lui désorienté, ne sachant plus lequel était le bon. Il décida d'en attraper un au hasard et lorsqu'il l'empoigna, il disparut aussitôt. Un autre coup des Serpentards pour leur assurer la défaite. Ainsi, pendant plus de 10 minutes, il tourna en rond cherchant le bon. Puis il vit Anastasia qui s'approchait de lui à la suite d'une petite boule jaune qui n'était visiblement pas l'original. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui murmura:  
  
-Le vrai est près des buts de Serpentard.  
  
Effectivement, il remarqua une petite boule qui scintillait plus que les autre. Elle repartit dans cette direction et Harry se dépêcha de la suivre. Une fois de plus, il était tous deux aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Le vif d'or volait à peine une dizaines de centimètres de leur main. Mais cette fois-ci, Anastasia fut plus rapide et l'empoigna avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Un cri d'exclamation s'éleva alors des tribunes et Harry se dit que maintenant ils étaient à égalité. Cependant, il remarqua que Griffondor continuait de crier alors que Serpentard s'était réassis. Il descendit se poser sur le sol et s'approcha de son équipe qui prenait Wiliam et l'élevait.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il intrigué.  
  
- Pendant que l'Attrapeuse et toi luttiez et qu'elle attrapait le vif d'or, Wiliam s'est avancé et a compté... tout en prenant le risque de laisser les buts à découverts. Personne n'y a porté attention, et quelques seconde avant que sa ne se termine il a compté! Ce qui fait 230 à 220 pour nous!  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Lui qui croyait qu'il devrait reprendre cette parti. Pour ajouter à la joie général, Mme Bibine annonça que les points engendré par la capture du vif d'or ne compterait pas puisque cette équipe avait eu recours à la triche pour accéder à la victoire. L'état d'euphorie était à son comble et Harry se dit qu'il y aurait probablement une immense fête pour célébrer cette victoire.  
  
Cependant quelque chose l'agaçait. Il n'avait pas réussit à battre Anastasia et par le fait même attraper le vif d'or. Mais ce qui le chicotait, c'était que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Elle avait été plus que loyal. Elle aurait pu l'attraper par deux fois sans l'avoir dans ses jambes et ne l'avait pas fait. Même qu'elle avait prévenue Harry de où il se trouvait. Il décida donc d'aller la voir pour la remercier. C'était la moindre des choses après tout.  
  
Il la trouva en train de ramasser son balais.  
  
-Anastasia?  
  
-Harry,- dit-elle avec cet éternelle froide- félicitation, vous avez gagné!  
  
- Ça serait plutôt moi qui devrait te féliciter, c'est tout de même toi qui a réussit à attraper le vif d'or!  
  
Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna en direction du château.  
  
-Attends, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait! Tu n'étais pas obligée tu sais, dit-il en la regardant s'éloigner.  
  
Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.  
  
-Contrairement à ce que certaines personnes pourraient croire, je ne suis pas comme mon père. J'ai de la dignité et je crois que la victoire n'a aucun mérite si elle est obtenue par triche. Ce n'est pas parce que ces imbéciles de Serpentards s'amusent à vous jouer dans le dos que je vais faire pareille!  
  
Elle lui adressa un mince sourire et se repartit vers le château. Au moment où il allait la perdre de vue, elle se retourna et lui lança un regard perçant. Une fois de plus, cela lui fit étrange. Comme si elle s'infiltrait en lui et essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir quoi. Il retourna auprès de Ron, Hermione et Wiliam qui l'attendaient avant de rentrer. Wiliam le regarda et lui dit:  
  
-Je te l'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. !  
  
************************************  
  
Alors je remercie encore ceux qui sont assez gentils pour lire ma fics et me reviewez. Je vais donc faire mon possible pour leur répondre:  
  
Emrah Potter: Alors je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic. Ça me fait super plaisir. Pour ce qui est de Harry et Anastasia... on verra bien ce qui va arriver, mais... sincèrement je me ferais pas trop d'illusion, dsl!!!Mais...  
  
Tania Potter: Wow merci pour ton review pleins de question. Allors je vais faire de mon mieux pour te répondre...du moins à ce que je peux! Le lien entre Harry pis Anastasia... je vais quand même pas gâcher le punch, mais ça devrait être plus clair d'ici quelque chapitres! Même chose pour ce qui est de la raison pourquoi elle déteste son père. Ensuite il est vrai que Wiliam a flashé sur la belle serpentard, mais elle par contre semble pas super intéressé. La prophétie, on apprend en partie qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire dans le prochain chapitre!!!!!!! Pis ben pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione... je crois que les derniers chapitre on répondu à tes questions... Pis moi j'ai libéré Sirius mais est-ce que Jk Rowling le fera???????? Alors j'ai répondu à tout ce que je pouvais... mais finalement je trouve que je t'ai pas donné full de réponse.! Tk... Merci encore pour ton review.  
  
Klozz: Merci, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite.  
  
Jeandan: Merci pour ce que tu as écrit... moi aussi j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé d'Anastasia. Mais ça va s'arranger dans les prochains chapitre... Pis pour ce qui est d'Harry pis de la prophétie, ben il vont plus se pencher sur ça dans le chapitre qui vient ... mais j'ai tellement d'idée, je voudrais toute écrire en même temps mais je me dis que non pcq sinon ça va finir trop vite. Mais dans les 3 prochains chapitre y'a pas mal de chose qui vont s'éclaircir en partie.  
  
Caroline Potter: Je suis contente que tu aimes ça, et pour l'instant, je vais continuer.  
  
(Alors le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, il est presque terminé d'écrire. ) Continuez de reviewez si vous le voulez!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8  
  
Comme il l'avait prévu, une grande fête fut organisé pour célébrer la victoire des lions. Elle eut lieu dans l'après-midi, puisque les cours avaient été annulé pour la journée. La salle commune avait été décoré par Hermione qui avait utilisé un sort que Flitwick lui avait montré. Des banderoles or couvraient le plafond, ainsi que des centaines de ballons rouges qui flottaient partout dans la pièce. Les jumeaux avaient rendus visite aux elfes qui n'avaient pas hésité à leur donner des tonnes de confiseries et de pâtisseries. Une table avait été amenée de façon à ce qu'on puisse déposer toutes les victuailles dessus. Lorsque Harry arriva en compagnie de ses amis, la fête était déjà commencé. Il se dépêcha d'aller se changer, ses vêtements étant tout trempés, et redescendit pour festoyer en compagnie des autres. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de descendre la dernière marche, des flashs l'éblouirent et il perdit pied et trébucha. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir trois têtes le regarder avec des yeux admirateurs. C'était bel et bien Colin, son frère Denis et sa petite s?ur Rébecca.  
  
-Alors Harry, ça fait quoi d'avoir gagnée une nouvelle fois et surtout que c'était ton premier match en tant que capitaine? Demanda Colin. Son frère aidait Harry à se relever et la petite le regardait avec des yeux ronds, prêts à écrire tout ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
-Colin, je crois que ça lui a fait très plaisir, mais ce qui lui en ferait encore plus, serait que tu ailles t'amuser avec les autres et le laisse un peu tranquille. -dit une voix féminine derrière Harry.  
  
Colin rougit et partit vers la table, en entraînant le reste de sa famille avec lui. Harry se retourna pour voir qui était venue l'aider à se débarrasser des ces paparazzis encombrants. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était Ginny la petite s?ur de Ron. Enfin la petite s?ur de Ron était un bien grand mot puisqu'elle en était tout de même à sa quatrième année et qu'elle avait pris beaucoup de maturité durant l'été.  
  
-Merci Ginny, -dit-il.  
  
-Oh, ça me fait plaisir, il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'aide à te débarrasser de lui, je dois avouer qu'il est parfois un peu peste. -dit- elle en souriant.  
  
Harry se rendait compte qu'il ne lui avait pas beaucoup adressé la parole depuis ce début d'année. Il aurait peut-être dût, et aurait été moins surpris de voir qu'elle avait en partie perdu une grande partie de sa gêne. Elle se tenait plus avec Hermione qu'avec lui et Ron. Lorsqu'il la croisait dans les corridors, il lui adressait la parole, mais il s'était distancé d'elle depuis le retour en classe, depuis qu'il y avait eu cette histoire de deuxième monde.  
  
Ils passèrent un bon moment à discuter de chose aussi banal que la divination, et puis Ginny aperçut quelques unes de ses amies.  
  
-Bon alors, je crois que je vais aller les rejoindre, lui dit-elle. Elle partit en direction de ses amies.  
  
-Hé Ginny, tu m'as pas dit comment t'as fait pour éloigner Colin, -lui cria- t-il.  
  
Elle se retourna et retourna près de lui. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota:  
  
-Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a un faible pour moi!  
  
Il la regarda et elle lui fit un sourire coquin. Puis elle partit pour de bon. Elle l'étonnerait toujours. Il y avait une bonne amie qu'il devrait voir plus souvent en elle. Et la fête se prolongea ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, où presque tout le monde s'était endormi soit dans les dortoirs ou tout simplement dans la salle commune. La plupart des premières à troisièmes années étaient remontés à leur dortoirs, épuisés après avoir tant mangé et il en était aussi ainsi pour les quatrièmes années. Ron et Hermione était endormi paisiblement sur un divan auprès du feu. La tête d'Hermione posé sur le torse de Ron semblait être très à l'aise et tous les deux dormaient d'un sommeil profond. Harry et Wiliam avaient trouvé des coussins sur lesquels ils s'étaient endormis et les reste de l'équipe gisait un peu partout sur le plancher.  
  
************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans les appartements des Serpentards, une jeune fille était allongée dans son lit à baldaquin. Plus bas, une petite fête célébré à l'occasion qu'elle avait battu Potter avait lieu. Elle n'avait pas du tout le goût d'y prendre part. Elle préférait rester tranquille dans son lit, isolée de tous. Elle réfléchissait, tout en regardant une photo, représentant une très jolie femme. En fait, elle se concentrait plus que d'autre chose.  
  
" Allez, un petit effort Anastasia. Mme Heiggan avait bien dit qu'il était possible de réussir le sort de "Teletempra" sur quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait pas." Si elle se concentrait bien, peut-être réussirait-elle. Pourquoi ne réussirait-elle pas à la contacter. Peut-être parce que......... parce qu'elle était morte! Mais alors pourquoi cette femme-ci réussissait-elle à lui parler?  
  
**************************************  
  
L'heure de retourner manger, arriva trop rapidement pour ceux qui avaient fêté plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, l'atmosphère recommençait à être agitée. Quelques personnes étaient réveillés mais ne faisait pas trop de bruit pour réveiller les autres qui dormaient encore. La salle avait été nettoyée et la plus part de ceux qui étaient allongé par terre, étaient retournés dormir dans leur lit. C'était probablement le cas de Wiliam. Harry avait de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était si fatigué. Peut-être quelque chose dans la nourriture (farce de Fred et George), ou simplement le fait d'avoir été si longtemps sous la pluie, d'être rentré au chaud, et finalement de s'empiffrer de sucreries. Il se leva tranquillement et alla s'asseoir dans le divan en face de celui où Ron et Hermione étaient. Il s'aperçut que son ami avait les yeux ouverts, mais que sa copine dormaient toujours. Il s'assit sans faire de bruit.  
  
-Alors, félicitation pour ce match, Mr. Potter, -chuchota Ron.  
  
Harry lui sourit. Il regarda Hermione dormir, et Ron la couvrir avec ses bras pour pas qu'elle n'ait froid. Il les trouvait vraiment chanceux de s'aimer comme ça. Il s'était questionné sur le fait que peut-être lui ne pourrait jamais faire ça, car il aurait peur de mettre la personne qu'il aimait en danger.  
  
Ron baissa les yeux pour regarder encore et encore Hermione.  
  
-Tu sais, je crois qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, -dit-il-, Elle passe ses journées à essayer de trouver la solution à la prophétie. Je crois qu'elle aimerait bien comprendre!  
  
Ce que Ron venait de dire, faisait ce rendre compte à Harry, qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup aidé ses amis à chercher. De son côté, il avait cherché mais en vain, ne trouvant rien. La voie qu'il avait entendu à deux reprises l'alarmait et elle lui était familière, mais pas reconnaissable. En plus, cette satané prophétie...Il devait réussir à la déchiffrer, mais comment faire? Il aurait besoin d'une piste, quelque chose qui lui ouvre certaines portes.  
  
-Bon je crois qu'on devrait descendre, sinon le professeur Mc Gonagall va se poser des question,-dit-il à Ron, en sortant de sa rêverie.  
  
-Ouais, mais je ne veux pas réveiller Hermione, -chuchota-t-il.  
  
-Tu vas la regarder dormir pendant combien d'heure? Demanda Harry exaspéré, même s'il trouvait le geste de son ami mignon.  
  
-Bah... Je m'en fout! Elle est belle quand elle dors!  
  
-Merci du compliment, -dit Hermione dans un petit baillement, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.  
  
-Tu nous écoutait, demanda Ron doucement.  
  
-Depuis environs cinq minute, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.  
  
Il lui retourna et l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser, et il continua tout en descendant dans son cou. Elle aimait le contact de ses lèvres contre sa nuque...  
  
-Hum, Hum, s'impatienta Harry!  
  
Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et regardèrent Harry. Hermione rougissait alors que Ron lui lançait un regard qui voulait dire "Tu pourrais pas attendre"!  
  
Ils partirent tous à rire, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle, où les élèves des autres maisons étaient déjà assis. À la table des Griffondors, seul une dizaine de personne, faisait part de leur présence et personne n'osa manger, de peur d'être malade, après ce qu'ils avaient ingurgité l'après-midi même. Le repas se déroula le plus normalement possible, et lorsque ce fut le temps des desserts, Wiliam vint les rejoindre à la table.  
  
-Toute qu'un match n'est-ce pas?  
  
Le trio hocha de la tête, tout en se remémorant les nombreuses péripéties arrivés au cours de cette partie.  
  
Plus l'heure avançait plus les quatre amis étaient impatients de retourner dans la salle commune pour vaguer à leurs ocupations, mais surtout, parce que Wiliam et Harry étaient courbaturés et être assis sur les chaises en bois (bien qu'elle soient très confortables), ne leur faisait pas le plus grand bien. Alors lorsque tous les couverts eurent disparût, ils ne se firent pas prier pour remonter. Presque tout le monde était maintenant debout, et ceux qui dormaient encore, et bien c'était parce qu'on ne les reverrait sûrement pas avant le matin. Alors Wiliam commença une partie de clue version sorcier, que sa mère lui avait envoyé de France, avec Ron, alors que Hermione qui était à ses côtés révisait ses notes de cours. Quant à Harry, il regardait tout simplement les flammes dansantes du feu, en pensant. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Hermione se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Hum...  
  
-Comment t'as fait pour réussir le Télétempra?  
  
-Ben je sais pas.j'ai fait comme tout le monde, je me suis concentré...  
  
-Je sais bien, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour que ça marche bien, ça prend une émotion forte? Et à ce que je sache rédiger une composition sur les sortilèges impardonnables ne procure pas vraiment d'émotion forte!  
  
-Sauf pour toi, -glissa subtilement Wiliam.  
  
-J'ai entendu!- et elle lui jeta un regard assassin ce qui le fit rire.  
  
-C'est parce que... pendant que vous travaillez, j'ai eu une conversation avec Mrs. Heiggan et puis elle m'a appris qu'elle était ma marraine!  
  
-QUOI?-demandèrent-ils tous en arrêtant ce qu'ils faisaient.  
  
Et il commença à débiter toute la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille.  
  
-Alors sa veut dire que Sirius a une petite amie? Demanda Ron surprit de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
-Ça veut surtout dire que c'était comme si ma famille s'agrandissait!  
  
- Non Harry, ça veut dire que ta famille s'agrandit! Même s'ils n'avaient pas de lien de sang, ton père et Sirius était comme deux frères. On pourrait dire que c'est ton deuxième père.....Alors ça veut dire que...-  
  
-Non Hermione, elle ne sera pas comme ma deuxième mère. Personne ne peut remplacer les parents que je n'ai pas eu, ceux que je n'ai pas. Mais c'est vrai que Mrs. Heiggan va être plus proche de moi... mais sûrement pas autant que Sirius. Du moins, pour le moment.  
  
Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux dans la salle commune. Ils décidèrent donc de monter ce coucher. Wiliam et Harry partirent ensemble, et Ron arriva quelque minutes plus tard.  
  
-Bah quoi? Fallait que je souhaite bonne nuit à Hermione!  
  
-Ouais ouais...ajoutèrent Wiliam et Harry pour se moquer, même si au plus profond d'eux ils enviaient leur copain une fois de plus.  
  
Ron leur fit un sourire pleins de sous-entendus et tous les trois se mirent au lit.  
  
************************************  
  
-Petite garce! Je savais bien que tu ne resterais pas là comme ça à rien faire. -Gronda une voix aigu, presque surhumaine.  
  
-Vous me connaissez mal Lord Voldemort! Jamais je resterai impuissante face à vos macabres plans. Je vous croyais assez intelligent pour savoir que si vous provoquiez une faille, il y aurait moyen de communiquer avec le monde des vivants. -Ajouta une femme, certes très belle, mais qui semblait en quelque sorte avoir perdu beaucoup de ses forces.  
  
Elle était mal en point, comme la plupart des personnes qui l'entouraient. Mais malgré la pâleur de son visage, la fragilité de ses traits, elle dégageait comme une sorte de force qui laissait croire que malgré ce qui arrivait, il y avait une chance de s'en sortir. L'ombre qui se dressait devant elle, ne semblait être qu'une image, n'étant pas vraiment là. Mais l'effet qu'il produisait sur les gens qui entouraient la femme, montrait que tous savaient qui il était et tous le craignait.  
  
-Ma chère enfant, tu devras payer pour ton insolence! DOLORIS!  
  
Un sort jaillit de la baguette et partit en direction le la femme qui restait de marbre. Cependant, à place d'aller percuter sa victime de plein fouet comme il en aurait été supposé, il alla se perdre dans le brouillard.  
  
La femme rousse, éclata d'un rire aigu mais aigre.  
  
-Évidemment, j'aurais penser qu'un mage de votre calibre savait qu'une simple image ne pouvait jeter les sorts irrévocables! Malheureusement pour vous, il semblerait que je me soit trompée!  
  
-Insolente! Je te le jure Evans...Tu vas me le payer!  
  
**************************************  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur, cherchant autour de lui où était sa mère. Puis l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux, il venait de rêver une fois de plus. Mais comment cela pouvait-il n'être qu'un rêve, alors qu'elle avait semblé si près, si vulnérable, si vraie. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il voulait bien se faire croire, il était presque soulagé que ça ne soit qu'un rêve, car elle lui avait paru si triste, si seule, si.........morte! Il reprit ensuite conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il était à Poudlard, dans son lit, bien en sécurité. Il remarqua pourtant qu'une lumière éclairait au travers des rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Il se demanda si le jour était levé, mais son réveil lui confirma que non. Il chercha d'où provenait la faible lumière. Un étrange picotement à la tête lui fit se rendre compte que sa cicatrice était la cause de la faible lueur qu'il apercevait. Une fois de plus elle était argentée. Quel était le lien avec sa mère? Tout se confondait. Ce qu'il venait de voir lui semblait si réel et en même temps si impossible. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il parler à sa mère alors que lui- même l'avait assassiné 14 ans au par avant? Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans la voix, dans le comportement de sa mère, qui lui assurait que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Et si elle se trouvait dans le deuxième monde? Et que par une force magique Voldemort avait réussit à envoyer son image pour les effrayer? Qu'était-ce le deuxième monde?  
  
L'aurore allait se lever d'ici quelques heures, mais Harry tellement tourmenté par toutes ces questions ne put résister à aller se renseigner. Après tout, si il y avait un moyen de revoir sa mère il se devait à tout prix de le trouver. Il prit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait entassé dans un coin, et sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit et se rendit jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
-Chocogrenouille, -chuchota-t-il.  
  
Endormie, elle s'écarta pour laisser passer la personne qui le demandait, sans prendre la peine de regarder qui c'était. Harry fit attention à ne pas alerter personne dans le château et à ne pas tomber face à face avec Rusard. Au détour d'un couloir, il s'était retrouvé à moins d'un mètre de miss teigne qui regardait dans sa direction. Elle resta à le regarder, comme si elle voyait à travers la cape, une dizaine de minutes sans bouger. Puis, elle repartit dans le sens inverse et Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas traîner si il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Il avança tranquillement vers la bibliothèque et avant de déboucher dans le couloir où il pourrait apercevoir les portes de sa destination, il entrevu Severus Rogue et Dumbledore qui discutait. Il s'approcha un peu pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il devait faire attention à ce que Dumbledore ne le voit pas, puisqu'il pouvait voir au travers de cette cape.  
  
-Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas savoir le sentiment qui me ronge à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde avec ses yeux glacés! Elle me voue une haine incroyable!  
  
-Mon cher ami, vous ne vous attendiez sûrement pas à ce qu'elle ne fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?demanda doucement le directeur.  
  
-Non, certainement pas, mais je m'attendais à ce que ce soit peut-être moins pire. Le mépris de sa voix...ça en devient presque insuportable. J'avais pensé que peut-être sa mère avait eu le temps de lui expliquer... Malgré que dans l'histoire c'est tout de même moi qui est les torts. Mais si elle savait que j'avais fait ça pour eux...dit son professeur de potion colèriquement.  
  
-Du calme Severus, vous allez réveiller les élèves.  
  
-Et quand elle est arrivée ici...je me suis dit que c'était pour essayer de réparer ce qui avait été briser. Mais malgré toutes mes tentatives pour lui parler, elle me repousse sans cesse... ajouta-il cette fois-ci, avec un mélange de tristesse et de déception.  
  
-Laisser le temps faire les choses...-dit la voix du directeur qui s'éloignait lentement en emmenant avec elle son collègue.  
  
Ainsi Rogue ne savait pas qu'Anastasia viendrait étudier à Poudlard et cela avait été une surprise autant pour lui que pour tous les élèves? Et elle ne lui adressait catégoriquement pas la parole et cela l'affectait. Il avait des torts et avait fait quelque chose pour qu'elle le déteste. Finalement si ce n'était pas pour voir et connaître son père, pourquoi Anastasia était- elle venue étudier à Poudlard? Plus l'année avançait, plus Harry se disait que ce n'était pas seulement une coïncidence. Il sentit un premier rayon de soleil venir lui chatouiller la nuque et prit conscience de l'heure avancée. Miss teigne et la discussion de Rogue à Dumbledore l'avait retardé, et maintenant il n'avait plus le temps d'aller se renseigner à la bibliothèque avant que les autres ne se lève. Il se résigna donc à retourner à son dortoir, mais n'oublia pas pour autant sa mère.  
  
***********************************  
  
-Cher élève, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, -la voix de Dumbledore résonnait contre les murs de la grande salle, tout le monde s'étant tu pour l'écouter. - Ayant été un franc succès l'an dernier, je vous apprend à l'instant qu'il y aura un bal pour célébrer Noël. Comme la dernière fois, vous pourrez être accompagné, et il sera réservé aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année. Cela vous laisse quatre semaines pour trouver le ou la cavalières idéals. Cependant si vous voulez inviter un élève de niveau plus bas, ne vous gênez pas, nous nous ferons un plaisir de le voir participer à cette fête. Nous vous demanderont de mettre vos robes de bal. Maintenant terminer de manger et je vous souhaite une bonne journée.  
  
Les bavardages reprirent rapidement. Avec qui y irait-on? Qui serait les nouveaux couples formés lors de cette soirée? Qui aurait la plus belle robe? Cette nouvelle étant fraîche, on ne se privait pas de discuter de tous les sujets l'entourant.  
  
-Harry? Tu te rends compte...je vais devoir y retourner avec cette affreuse robe violette! S'exclama Ron avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. C'est horrible...de quoi je vais avoir l'air?  
  
-Une vraie fille, ricana Hermione à ses côtés.  
  
-Ne rit pas "mione"! c'est toi qui va m'accompagner alors par conséquent c'est à toi que je vais faire honte!-dit-il avec un air de chien battu.  
  
-Serait-ce une demande pour que je t'accompagne Ronald Weasley?  
  
-En quelque sorte, oui! - Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
-hum...je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir accepter!  
  
Il lui fit un sourire à faire craquer n'importe quel fille.  
  
-Bien sûr que je vais t'accompagner...et peut importe comment tu seras habillé idiot!  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
Harry, quant à lui, n'avait aucune idée de qui il se ferait accompagné. Il redoutait un peu d'aller voir une fille et de devoir lui demander cela. Disons que l'an dernier, cela ne s'était pas passé comme il aurait voulu. Cependant, la seule différence était que cette fois-ci il n'avait aucune idée à demander à qui que ce soit de l'accompagner.  
  
Dumbledore se releva et reprit la parole.  
  
-Avant de vous laisser partir, j'ai deux autres petites choses à vous dire. Vous avez certainement su la nouvelle qui disait que Mr. Sirius Black avait été libéré et lavé de tous soupçons, en ce qui concernait certaines choses qu'on lui reprochait. Donc, par conséquent, Mrs. Heiggan m'avait demandé avoir un assistant qui prendrait sa relève pour certains cours, j'ai décidé d'engager Mr. Black pour l'aider.  
  
Certains élèves laissèrent échapper des cris d'exclamations, alors que d'autres ne semblaient pas savoir quoi penser. À la table des Serpentards, on le hua lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir à droite de Hagrid. Harry vit même une petite grimace sur le visage de Rogue. Son parrain comme professeur! Le regard que lui lancèrent Hermione et Ron en disait long sur ce qu'eux aussi pensaient.  
  
-Bon alors je crois bien que c'est tout...ah non, je voulais vous dire que les cours d'aujourd'hui sont annulés en raison d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Tout le monde devint plus agité, à l'annonce de cette sortie improvisée. Les élèves de toutes les maisons se levaient et se dirigeaient vers la leur pour aller se préparer. Harry partit en direction inverse et alla rejoindre Sirius qui échangeait des petits regards avec son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Sirius!!!  
  
-Harry...Alors bonne surprise?  
  
-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit quand j'étais chez toi?-demanda Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait faussement en colère.  
  
-Peut-être parce que je ne le savais pas encore? Je l'ai su quand je suis venu te reconduire...C'est pour cela que je devais aller voir Dumbledore.  
  
-Ah d'accord.  
  
Il continuèrent à discuter ainsi quelques minutes, en errant dans les couloirs. Puis, une tornade brune passa devant eux.  
  
-Anastasia? Dit Sirius  
  
Elle se retourna et regarda longuement celui qui l'avait interpellé.  
  
-Sirius?  
  
Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et elle s'approcha et il l'enlaça dans ses bras.  
  
Harry restait bouche-bée devant ce spectacle, ne comprenant pas vraiment la scène.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour ta mère!  
  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux tristes, mais reprit vite son calme habituel.  
  
-Je doit y aller, dit-elle en lui adressant un mince sourire.  
  
-Reviens quand tu le voudras pour me parler, lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans les couloirs.  
  
-Heu...Sirius? Tu la connais?  
  
-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Maintenant file te préparer, on part dans deux minutes!  
  
*********************************  
  
Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard en deux temps, trois mouvements. Wiliam était toujours aussi épaté par ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Avec la neige, ce petit village ressemblait à ceux qu'on décrivait dans les histoires qu'on leur racontait étant petits. Ils commencèrent leur éternelle visite des magasins, n'omettant pas d'acheter des cadeaux de Noël à l'insu des autres. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à déambuler dans les rues, ne se lassant jamais des même paysages, années après années. Ils aboutirent aux Trois-Balais et furent tous heureux de se trouver au chaud. Ils choisirent une table dans un coin un peu reculé, pour pouvoir parler à leur aise. Wiliam alla commander, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec les breuvages en main. Il s'assit, mais semblait chercher quelque chose du regard.  
  
-Wiliam? Ça va? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Hum...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de trouver?  
  
-Anastasia...Vous ne l'avez pas vu par hasard?demanda-t-il.  
  
-Désolé...disparut...comme Harry ce matin...-glissa Ron.  
  
-Quoi?demanda Hermione- Harry???  
  
-J'étais en route vers la bibliothèque!se défendit Harry.  
  
-Vers la bibliothèque? -demanda Ron septique.  
  
-Oui la bibliothèque!... c'est à cause de mon rêve... Enfin, il y avait ma mère et je suis certain que lorsque j'ai rêvé d'elle, elle se trouvait dans le deuxième monde. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller chercher à la bibliothèque dans la section de la réserve, mais disons que j'ai rencontré quelques obstacles... Mais je compte bien y retourner ce soir!  
  
-Pas besoin, j'y suis déjà passé! -s'exclama Hermione!  
  
Ron la regard surprit.  
  
-Madame la préfète...devrais-je vous rappeler votre devoir?  
  
En guise de réponse, elle glissa un petit baiser sur sa joue pour qu'il se taise.  
  
- J'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant, mais je ne comptait vous le montrer que ce soir lorsqu'on serait seul.  
  
Elle sortit de son sac quelques feuilles griffonnées à la main.  
  
-Je m'y suis aventuré avant le déjeuner, et j'ai trouver un livre qui n'aurait pas dût être à Poudlard, du moins pas dans un endroit comme la réserve. Il était protégé par un sort, mais quelques phrases bien placées, et le tour était joué.  
  
-Et alors? Demanda Harry un peu trop fort.  
  
-Chut! Et bien ça expliquait en quelque sorte ce qu'était le deuxième monde. Il s'agirait en fait d'un endroit créé par un ancien mage, dont j'ai oublié le nom, il y a de ça très longtemps. C'était un endroit où certaines personnes, lorsqu'elles mourraient, se retrouvaient prisonniers, entre le monde des vivants et le paradis. Finalement c'était un endroit de transition, et seul un sort spécial pouvait faire que certaines personnes y allaient et d'autre non. Il l'avait créé, pour y envoyer les sorciers qui ne méritaient pas de se trouver au paradis. Il y aurait un moyen d'accéder dans ce monde, en rapport avec une prophétie. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'aurait réussi à y aller. Mais cela n'est qu'un mythe!  
  
-Mais les personnes qui sont là...Elles sont vivantes ou mortes? Demanda Harry tout en chuchotant.  
  
-Enfin, ce n'est pas très clair. Mais il semblerait qu'elles soient mortes...Mais si elles sont là peut-être y'a t'il un moyen de les faire revenir à la vie...mais je crois que je m'avance trop.  
  
-Et comment ma mère se serait-elle retrouvé là?  
  
Wiliam prit la parole pour la première fois.  
  
-Supposons que Voldemort ait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de tous les personnes qu'ils ne considérait pas comme sang pur, aurait-il pu jeter un sort à sa baguette, pour que tous ceux qu'il tue soit envoyer dans le deuxième monde, dans l'éventualité qu'il en ait besoin pour réaliser son sort?  
  
-C'est possible, dit Hermione.  
  
-Alors ma mère et probablement mon père ce trouve à cet endroit, où il se prépare quelque chose de croche?  
  
Ils regardaient tous dans le vide, réfléchissant à tout allure.  
  
-On se doit de rapidement déchiffrer cette prophétie et de leur venir en aide!  
  
Les trois autres acquiescèrent. À ce moment Sirius entra dans l'auberge. Il regarda qui se trouvait là avant de décider où il irait s'asseoir. L'auberge était bondée, vu la température qu'il faisait. Tout le monde cherchait un petit coin pour se réchauffer et pouvoir discuter entre amis. Il aperçu Harry et compagnie dans un petit coin reculé, et décida d'aller les rejoindre.  
  
-Salut le jeunes!  
  
-Sirius! T'aurais pas vu une Serpentard brune, les cheveux longs, yeux verts...-  
  
-Non je n'ai pas vu Anastasia! Pourquoi Wiliam?  
  
Il interrogea Harry du regard, et eut pour réponse un clin d'?il de la part de son neveu et un rougissement venant de l'interpellé.  
  
-Tu la connais? Demanda Hermione quelque peu distraite par la main que Ron passait dans son cou.  
  
-Heu oui...  
  
-Tu devais pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce matin? Questionna Harry.  
  
-Eh bien je croyais qu'elle t'avait parlé Harry...  
  
-À vrai dire elle ne parle pas vraiment à ni l'un ni l'autre de nous, excepté peut-être Wiliam, répondit-il.  
  
-Et encore là, enchaîna celui-ci découragé.  
  
Quatre pairs de yeux étaient posés sur Sirius qui maintenant ne pouvait plus se défiler.  
  
-Et bien je crois que vous avez entendu parlé de Alyssa...  
  
-La mère d'Anastasia...?  
  
-Oui, disons simplement que Lily ne faisait pas partie des maraudeurs lors de ses premières années d'étude. Ceci étant dit, elle avait elle aussi ses propres amis. Évidemment il y avait Emy, mais aussi Alyssa. Elles se tenaient aussi avec une autre fille plutôt ringarde, Maude. Toujours est-il que lorsque tes parents ont commencé à se fréquenter, les trois autres ont suivi et on développer des liens avec notre petite gang. Disons qu'on a vite fait de caser Maude et de se débarrasser d'elle en la poussant dans les bras d'un Poufsouffle. Moi j'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec Emy, mais reste que Alyssa s'entendait plutôt bien avec nous tous. Cependant, elle était très forte en potion et a vite fait de rivaliser avec Rogue. Et comme on aurait dû s'en douter, ça l'a vite fait de se terminer en une belle histoire d'amour. Alors lorsqu'elle a eu Anastasia, la même année que tes parents t'ont eu Harry, et on allait souvent la voir avec la petite. Mais ensuite tu sais ce qui est arrivé et moi j'ai été quitte pour une bonne sentence. J'ai été étonné de voir qu'elle m'ait reconnu tout à l'heure. Probablement parce que Alyssa lui a parlé de nous...  
  
-J'imagine mal Rogue changé des couches! S'exclama Ron essayant de réprimer un fou rire.  
  
-Comment faisiez-vous pour supporter Rogue quand vous alliez lui rendre visite? À Poudlard vous pouviez toujours l'éviter, mais dans sa propre maison...-questionna Harry.  
  
-Bon je dois quitter, Mc Gonagall m'attend devant la cabane hurlante. On se revoit à l'école, -dit précipitamment Sirius en se levant et ramassant ses effets pour se dépêcher de partir.  
  
Ils le regardèrent tous faire, étonnés de ce brusque changement d'attitude. Il sortit sans voir le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui essayait de l'aborder.  
  
-Il nous cache quelque chose...  
  
-Que nous ne saurons probablement jamais...  
  
-Ça l'a certainement rapport avec Anastasia et son père...  
  
-Même si tu as raison Harry, cela ne nous regarde pas, et je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée!, -s'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Mione a raison -ajouta Ron en se rapprochant un peu plus de sa copine.  
  
Madame Rosmerta approcha d'eux pour savoir s'ils voulaient remplir un peu plus leur goblet. Puis lorsqu'elle partit vers une autre table, quelqu'un vint prendre la relève pour alimenter la discussion.  
  
-Salut! Dit-la voix qui s'élevait derrière Harry.  
  
-Cho!, -s'exclama Hermione- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à notre table.  
  
-Et bien mes amies sont partit chez Zonko et disons que je n'avais pas très envie d'y aller. Alors comme je vous ai vu...  
  
Hermione lui sourit ainsi que les garçons et elle prit place près de Harry. Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ron et Hermione partirent devant, main dans la main. Wiliam était derrière tout en continuant de chercher Anastasia des yeux. Cho avait décidé de rentrer au château en compagnie d'Harry. Ils marchèrent d'abord en silence puis le jeune sorcier se dit que l'atmosphère serait plus détendu s'il trouvait quelque chose à dire. Cependant l'asiatique le devança.  
  
-Félicitation pour votre match de la semaine passé! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter.  
  
-Ah...merci, ajouta Harry en rougissant un peu.- Je crois que vous jouez bientôt vous aussi?  
  
-Ouais, le dernier match avant Noël...contre Poufsouffle.  
  
Harry n'avait pas réfléchi avant de poser cette question, et il s'en voulait. Il avait bien vu de la tristesse dans les yeux de la Serdaigle. L'an dernier, avant que Cédric ne meure, il était très proche de Cho.  
  
-Tu dois m'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé, ajouta Harry.  
  
-Non pas du tout...je suis désolée si je t'ai fait croire ça...enfin, c'est parce que ça sera le premier match où Cédric ne sera pas là...  
  
-Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé Cho, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour que ça se termine autrement, dit-il avec amertume dans la voix.  
  
-Ne dis pas ça Harry! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.  
  
-Tu étais proche de lui, il serait normal que tu m'en veulent.  
  
-Et bien je l'ai fréquenté un peu, mais il était plus un très bon ami pour moi. Et je suis sûre qu'il aurait voulu qu'on passe par-dessus ça et qu'on continu comme avant. Et c'est ce que j'essais de faire!, dit-elle ayant perdu toute douleur dans son ton.  
  
-Alors dans ce cas, je ne promets pas d'être un deuxième Cédric, mais ça me ferais plaisir d'être son remplaçant si tu veux bien!  
  
-Qui refuserait d'avoir pour ami Harry Potter? Ajouta Cho, un sourire espiègle sur la figure.  
  
-Je prendrai ça pour un d'accord! Dit Harry en souriant.  
  
Le retour se fit donc en toute allégresse.  
  
************************************  
  
Les dernières semaines avaient passées rapidement, n'en laissant plus qu'une avant le fameux bal de Noël qui était arrivé à grand pas. Harry avait eu ses premiers cours avec Sirius, et comme une majorité des élèves , il n'avait pas eu un aussi bon cours depuis que le professeur Lupin avait quitté Poudlard. Bien sûr Mrs. Heiggan n'était pas mal non plus comme professeur, mais Sirius avait un petit quelque chose de plus qu'elle. Hermione et Ron vivait toujours le grand amour, n'omettant pas de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Malgré toutes les heures passées dans ce lieu, ils n'avaient pas avancé au sujet de la prophétie au cours des deux dernières semaines. Hermione s'acharnait sur les licornes avec Ron, mais ce sujet était bien vaste. Tandis que Harry, il continuait de s'informer sur le deuxième monde, tout en essayant de déchiffrer l'énigme, qui selon lui aiderait à savoir comment y accéder. Mais, ses efforts ne le menaient à rien. Wiliam avait été plutôt discret durant les derniers jours, mais aidait tout de même les trois autres. Quant à Cho, Harry avait tenu sa promesse et elle était devenue une très bonne amie pour lui. Il était beaucoup plus facile de rester lui-même avec elle, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle, si ce n'était que de l'amitié. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de se voir et de discuter, et même Hermione et Ron avait créé des liens avec elle. Harry l'avait même invité au bal, entre attrapeurs, et elle avait immédiatement accepté. Il lui parlait de presque tout, excepté de l'histoire de la prophétie du deuxième monde. Il y avait seulement Wiliam, qui demeurait seul, sans cavalière pour le bal. Il s'entêtait à courir après Anastasia qui le repoussait à tout coup. Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Harry ne comprenait pourquoi il continuait à vouloir lui parler. Ils savaient tous qu'il avait le béguin pour cette jolie fille, mais au point de perdre ses journées à la chercher et finalement lorsqu'il la trouvait, qu'elle ne fasse que lui lancer un regard? Mais s'il l'aimait... après tout, il avait bien le droit.  
  
**********************************  
  
La nuit venait de tomber. Le ciel noir du mois de décembre, laissait apparaître les étoiles. Un vent frisquet faisait bouger les branches des arbres, qui laissaient tomber les flocons qui recouvraient leurs feuilles. Wiliam sentait ce froid hivernal passer au travers de sa cape en fourrure et venir caresser son corps. S'il n'avait pas été sûr qu'elle était là, il serait rester emmitouflé bien au chaud, près du feu. Il avait pris connaissance des ses sorties nocturnes, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, le soir en revenant de son entraînement de Quidditch. Malgré ce qu'il savait, il n'en avait pas profité pour l'espionner, où pour la déranger lorsqu'elle sortait les soirs. Mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour une fois, elle ne se trouverait pas une excuse bidon pour filer. Il avait de la difficulté à comprendre cette fille. Mais il l'aimait tellement, bien que cela puisse paraître étrange. Il s'avança tranquillement pour ne pas faire de bruit, ni l'effrayer. Il l'aperçut, près du saule cogneur, en face du lac gelé. Il resta là à la regarder, n'osant pas la déranger. Elle était si belle et si paisible. Elle avait revêtit sa cape noire et portait un foulard en laine, blanc. Elle ne mettait jamais celui aux couleurs de sa maison, car il l'avait compris depuis longtemps, elle détestait Serpentard. Ses cheveux était retenu par un petit bandeau noir, les empêchant de se mettre en obstacle avec sa vue. Elle était là, à regarder le ciel. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle se fondait bien avec le paysage, et qu'elle ressemblait à la reine des glaces. Il avait de la difficulté à croire que quelqu'un puisse être aussi beau. Un coup de vent le ramena à la réalité, et il jugea qu'il était temps d'aller lui parler. Il avança et elle se retourna alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Pour seul accueil, il eut ses yeux froids qui le regardaient, et qui retournèrent scruter le lac, avant même qu'il n'est prononcé un mot.  
  
-Anastasia?  
  
Aucun son vint accompagner sa question. Il décida d'aller la rejoindre. Il arriva à ses côtés et resta quelques minutes silencieux à regarder cette étendue glacée.  
  
-Anastasia je voulais te demander...-  
  
-Je croyais que c'était clair Wiliam, l'interrompit-elle de sa voix froide.  
  
-Mais...-  
  
-J'ai tout fait pour que tu arrêtes et tu persistes encore...mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse? Dit-elle en le regardant avec ses yeux verts glacés, mais recelant tant de tristesse.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi Anastasia Rogue? Je me force pour t'approcher, et à chaque fois tu me repousses. J'essais de faire mon possible pour que tu ne sois plus seule et tout se que tu trouves pour me remercier, c'est de m'envoyer promener!, s'entendit-il crier, ayant pris les nerfs.  
  
-Et peut-être que c'est ce que je veux être seule! Je ne t'ai surtout pas demandé de venir m'aider et sache que tu n'est pas du tout obligé de faire ce que tu fais. Je m'en passerais bien.- hurla-t-elle, aussi furieuse que lui.  
  
-Alors tout est ma faute! Alors excuse-moi si j'ai essayé de te comprendre, excuse-moi pour t'avoir consoler et surtout excuse-moi de t'avoir juste rencontrer!  
  
-Très bien et maintenant laisse-moi tranquille!  
  
Il ne tarda pas à tourner les talons et à rentrer au château. Il fit quelques pas mais se ravisa et retourna vers elle. Elle sentit sa présence mais ne se retourna pas pour voir ce qu'il faisait et resta de marbre.  
  
-Tu vois ça? Dit-il d'une voix plus douce, mais tout de même dure.  
  
Elle se tourna et regarda ce qu'il lui tendait. C'était une photo de lui et elle, la journée où ils étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard à l'automne.  
  
-Je l'ai gardé parce que tu souriais et que pour la première fois tu semblais joyeuse. On ne s'est pas bien amusé cette journée-là?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait que regarder la photo et se rappeler lorsqu'elle y était allée.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.  
  
-Je ne crois pas ce que les autres disent, je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ces abrutis de Serpentards qui lorsqu'ils sortiront de Poudlard vont devenir des stupides mangemort...-  
  
-Ce n'est certainement pas pour me dire ça que tu est venu me voir Wiliam... dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.  
  
-Non, effectivement...-il était un peu désarçonné et hésitait.- Je voulais savoir si tu vas au bal accompagné?  
  
Elle partit à rire, et un son faux sortit de sa bouche. Il sentit qu'il y avait plus de déception qu'autre chose dans ce rire.  
  
-Non, si tu croyais que j'allais accepter l'invitation d'une de ces brutes sans cervelle, ou qu'un élève d'une autre maison m'inviterait, tu t,es trompé sur toute la ligne.  
  
-Alors tu veux bien venir avec moi?, dit-il en essayant de cacher le tremblotement dans sa voix.  
  
Elle retrouva son sérieux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'y attendait bien...elle refuserait.  
  
-C'est d'accord, mais promet-moi de me laisser tranquille par la suite!  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
-Promis.  
  
Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et rentra vers le château. Il savait qu'il avait promis, mais il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi vite. Elle avait beau s'empêcher de voir la vérité, mais il était attaché à elle et ne la laisserait pas tombé.  
  
******************************************  
  
Bon alors un autre chapitre de terminé! Disons que je suis assez satisfaite, du moins plus que le dernier. Alors encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire et de reviewez! Sincèrement ça encourage vraiment à continuer et à allez plus vite.  
  
Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, ben ça devrait pas être très long. Y'en a toujours un qu'on a full hâte d'écrire et qui fait qu'on se dépêche d'arriver à celui-là...alors c'est ça qui arrive pour le prochain...depuis le début je le mijote...on verra bien ce que ça va donner.  
  
Si y'en a qui suive « Le temps d'une vie » ben je peux pas vous dire quand le prochain chapitre arrive...disons juste que je sais pas trop comment le commencer...mais je m'y m'ait aussi cette semaine! 


	9. Chapitre 9

Note de l'auteur : Bon alors qu'est-ce que je disais que ça serait pas long avant qu'il arrive... la journée même. Faut dire que j'ai passé la nuit dessus...Mais c'est pcq moi les bals et tout ça, ça m'impressionne tout le temps dans toutes les fics alors là je pouvais écrire le mien! Wow j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Le jour de Noël arriva trop rapidement pour qu'on puisse s'en rendre compte. Depuis déjà quelques temps, toutes les discussions étaient tournées vers le bal, mais personne ne l'avait pour le moins vu arriver. Mais Noël frappait aux portes.  
  
Harry ouvrit donc les yeux et s'étira. Il poussa le rideau qui le séparait du reste du dortoir. Il constata avec surprise que le jour était levé, et ce depuis quelque heures. Pour la première fois, il avait dormi aussi tard que ses compagnons de chambre. Il s'étira et se leva pour sortir de son lit. Malheureusement, il se prit les pieds dans les pantoufles de Ron qui traînait au pied de son lit. Cela provoqua un vacarme épouvantable, du moins pour réveiller tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Wiliam, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville se levèrent en ce matin de Noël, avec un fou rire en voyant Harry étendu par terre. Mais l'incident laissa vite place à l'hilarité des montagnes de cadeaux qui se trouvaient devant leur lit. Harry reçut des petits fours et un pull au couleurs de Griffondor de la part de la mère de Ron. Lorsqu'il déballa ce cadeau, son copain se tourna vers lui et lui fit des yeux qui semblaient dire : « Moi aussi j'en ai ENCORE eu un! » De Ron il eut un abonnement au « Quidditch magazine », d'Hermione une monte semblable à l'horloge chez Ron, de Dobby il eut deux bas différents, de Wiliam une cire à balais qui était sensée rendre le balais plus rapide et aérodynamique, et finalement de Sirius il eut un autre album de photos, semblable à celui offert par Hagrid lors de sa première année, mais cette fois-ci c'était des photos de tous les maraudeurs. Une fois tous ces cadeaux déballés et examinés, Wiliam, Ron et lui descendirent dans la salle commune. Hermione les attendait dans un sofa. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron, elle couru vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
-Ron...Tu es cinglé? Tu n'aurais pas dû, fit-elle en lui montrant la chaîne d'argent dans son cou. Un petit pendentif en forme de c?ur pendait.  
  
-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi mon c?ur. Et le symbole me faisait penser à toi!  
  
Elle le regarda et passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
-Joyeux Noël Mione.  
  
-Joyeux Noël Ron...  
  
Et ils s'embarquèrent dans un long baiser alors que les deux autres parlaient avec ceux qui étaient levés.  
  
La journée, bien que ce fut celle de Noël passa lentement, tout le monde attendant avec impatience le bal qui avait lieu le soir même. Les quatre cinquième année, sortirent à l'extérieur, se disputer une bagarre de balles de neige, avec Fred, George, Sirius et Emy. Harry se plaça avec Sirius, Hermione et Fred, tandis que Ron, Emy, George et Wiliam se mirent ensembles. Alors une forte lutte s'en suivit. Mais Wiliam ne fit part de sa présence que quelques minutes, s'éloignant et se dirigeant vers le lac.  
  
Il se doutait bien qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure-ci, mais il semblait qu'il ce soit trompé. Comme la dernière fois où il l'avait laissé, Anastasia se tenait droite dos à lui. Comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté le lac. Toujours aussi belle, les joues rougit par le froid. Les petits flocons qui tombaient du ciel, venaient se déposer sur ses long cheveux bruns. La tentation était trop forte. Il se pencha et ramassa de la neige, de façon à former une boule. Il la lança, mais le projectile ne fit que frôler son destinataire. Elle se retourna, aperçut Wiliam et lui sourit. Le sourire le désarçonna et elle en profita pour se venger en lui envoyant une belle boule en pleine figure. Il ne tarda pas à vouloir se venger, et le devinant elle partit à courir, se sauvant de lui. Il partit à ses trousses. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il l'entendait rire. Ce son si mélodieux qui s'échappait de ses lèvres auraient mérité d'être entendu tellement plus souvent. Soudain elle trébucha et se retrouva sur le dos, au milieu de la neige. Elle continuait de rire, alors que lui s'approchait et se pencha au dessus d'elle. Il lui envoya un peu de neige ce qui le fit aussi éclater de rire. Puis tout les deux, en même temps, ils stoppèrent leur éclats et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Doucement il se pencha vers elle. Elle restait là sans bouger. D'une seconde à l'autre leur lèvres entreraient en contact. Tout à coup elle roula sur le côté, arrêtant le mouvement de Wiliam.  
  
Elle se releva et se secoua. Elle remit sa cape bien droite et retrouva son air indifférent, qui était maintenant si habituel pour Wiliam, mais qui lui donnait un air mystérieux, voir séduisant.  
  
-Je suis désolée, dit-elle,-Je dois rentrer me préparer pour le bal...Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas te retrouver avec un vrai navet?  
  
Et sur ce elle repartit vers le château, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne puisse entendre, il se murmura,  
  
-Que tu te prépares ou pas, tu seras la plus belle!  
  
*****************************************  
  
L'heure était enfin arrivé. Harry et Ron étaient retournés au dortoir, une heure avant l'ouverture des portes de la grande salle, histoire de se préparer. Ils n'avaient pas revu Wiliam du reste de l'après-midi.  
  
-Harry je ne peux pas mettre ça! -S'exclama Ron sortant sa vieille robe de bal.  
  
Harry riait sous sa cape, sachant très bien que les jumeaux lui en avaient acheté une nouvelle, mais ne lui avaient pas encore donné.  
  
-Voyons Ron, ce n'est pas grave...c'est juste une robe!  
  
-Mais je ne peux pas me présenter comme ça...Imagine pour quoi je vais faire passer Mione? Elle a passé tant de temps à se préparer, et puis moi je vais tout gâcher en me présentant à ses côtés. Je crois que je n'irai pas...pour elle..., soupira-t-il.  
  
À ce moment Fred et George entrèrent dans la pièce un flacon dans les mains. Le problème c'était que Fred se prit les jambes dans la couverture du lit de Dean et tomba sur George qui laissa échapper le contenant du flacon sur Ron. Un petit bruit sourd se fit entendre et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Ron.  
  
-Ta...ta...ta robe...-réussi à articuler Harry, qui se tenait les côtes tellement il riait.  
  
-Je sais qu'elle est affreuse, mais pas la peine d'en rajouter...  
  
Il regarda l'étoffe qui le couvrait. Sans prendre le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il sauta sur Fred et le plaqua contre le sol.  
  
-Idiot! Je ne pourrai jamais me présenter comme ça! Une robe orange avec des pois vert! Vous exagérez! Je sais très bien que vous avez fait par exprès!  
  
-Du calme Ron! On a une petite surprise pour toi! " Accio Robe de bal".  
  
Au même moment une magnifique robe marine, brodée argente, traversa la pièce et atterrit dans les bras de George.  
  
-Tiens, c'est pour toi! Disons que c'est ton cadeau de Noël!  
  
Ron n'en revenait pas. Pour une fois, il aurait un costume neuf, une costume qui le mettait en valeur.  
  
-Allez, dépêche-toi de l'enfiler sinon on va être en retard...-dit Harry pour le presser.  
  
-Tu savais pour la robe? -demanda-t-il en l'enfilant.  
  
-Bien sur... maintenant dépêche!  
  
Il sortit et effectivement la robe mettait en évidence ses cheveux roux. Hermione ne pourrait pas lui résister. Ils partirent en compagnie de Wiliam qui était réapparut quelques minutes plutôt. Il portait une robe noire, où il y avait de petite couture bleue poudre. Ils se rendirent tous au pied du grand escalier menant à la grande salle. Les filles leur avaient demandé d'attendre là, car sinon, l'effet de surprise ne serait pas aussi grand. Il regardèrent donc tous ceux qui comme eux, attendait avec impatience l'ouverture des grandes portes. Malfoy était revenu avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait subi quelques changements durant les vacances. Elle n'était plus la grosse brute qui ressemblait à un garçon mais était désormais plus féminine. Ses cheveux avait été boudiné avec un fer dans le bas et elle avait déposé de la couleur sur ses yeux et ses lèvres. Sa robe verte pastelle contrastait bien avec son teint foncé. Plusieurs la trouvaient séduisante, mais certainement pas plus qu'Anastasia qui était la première rivale de toutes les filles de Serpentard. Harry reporta son attention sur l'escalier, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. C'était Ginny qui arrivait. Elle avait été invité par Seamus, qui venait de l'apercevoir et qui semblait plutôt satisfait de sa cavalière. Sa robe en soie noire, laissait son dos à découvert et sa peau de lait semblait encore plus douce. Elle alla retrouver son partenaire et partirent pour aller se placer dans la file, sans oublier de saluer Harry au passage. Hermione et Cho arrivèrent en même temps. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Ron qui était paralysé par le spectacle. Hermione avait une robe rouge bordeaux, avec un décolleté plongeant, mais respectable, où elle avait accroché la chaîne que Ron lui avait offert le matin même. Ses cheveux était lissé comme à son habitude, et elle avait retenu quelques mèches avec de petites pinces ornées de diamants. Quant à Cho, le spectacle qu'elle offrait se comparait avec un couché de soleil. Sa robe tournait dans les ton de jaune or et d'orange, se mélangeant à plusieurs endroits dans la tenue. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en deux nattes où reposait de délicate roses jaunes. Harry alla la rejoindre au haut de l'escalier, et tous les quatre partirent en direction de la salle à manger, où les portes étaient maintenant ouvertes.  
  
Il ne restait plus que Wiliam au bas de l'escalier. Il se demandait si Anastasia allait vraiment venir. Après tout, peut-être qu'après ce qui s'était passé durant l'après-midi, elle ne voudrais plus le revoir. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça, mais c'était comme si à se moment un aimant l'avait attiré contre elle. Il oublia toutes ses peurs, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, belle comme un ange au haut de l'escalier en marbre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et ses yeux restaient fixés sur elle alors qu'elle descendait. Anastasia était vêtue d'une robe blanche, vaporeuse. De fines bretelles s'attachait dans son cou, desquelles partaient deux bandes de tissus qui se croisaient à la poitrine et allait s'attacher dans le bas de son dos. De là, une jupe en toile descendait et allait frôler le plancher. Dans le bas de se montage de tissu complexe, il y avait de petites perles incrusté dans le tissu. Ses cheveux étaient relevé avec une barrette en argent blanc, et quelques petites mèches retombaient contre sa nuque. Elle avait déposé de minuscules perles comme celles de sa robe, dans ses cheveux. Dans son cou, étincelait un collier en argent blanc lui aussi et dans chaque poignets, il y avait quelques bracelets du même métaux.  
  
Wiliam voulait lui dire « Comme tu est belle princesse de cristal, aucune étoile ne brillerait autant que toi, et tous les rubis du monde réunis ne pourraient être plus précieux! », mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et il lui tendit le bras. Son visage restait toujours aussi indéchiffrable, mais ses yeux glacés ajoutaient de la magie à son regard. Il lui tendit le bras et elle l'accepta. En arrivant près de la grande salle, il se pencha et chuchota à son oreille :  
  
-Tu est magnifique!  
  
-Toi non plus tu n'est pas mal, répondit-elle, une petite lueur dans les yeux.  
  
Il pénétrèrent au milieu de la salle bondée, ne sachant pas à quelle table s'asseoir. Wiliam la regarda et lui demanda si elle préférait Serpentard ou Griffondor. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Griffondor et ils allèrent s'installer près d'Harry, Cho, Ron et Hermione.  
  
L'ambiance était magique. Des statues de glace avaient été disposées dans tous les coins de la pièce, et des feuilles de houx ornaient les murs. D'immense glaçons pendaient du plafond et les lumières avaient été tamisées pour l'occasion. Pendant l'heure du repas, des mélodies de Noël jouaient, mais plus tard, un orchestre ferait part de leur présence.  
  
Les assiettes apparurent alors, remplies de choses succulentes. Elles ne tardèrent pas à être vidées et à laisser place aux montagnes de desserts. Tout à coup, Ron et Hermione partirent à rire.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Regarde Sirius!, dit Hermione entre deux crise de rire.  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers le nouveau professeur et furent aussi prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Sirius qui accompagnait Emy, semblait très amoureux, peut-être même trop. Il essayait de lui donner son dessert à la petite cuillère, comme on ferait avec un bébé. Cependant celle-ci ne semblait pas apprécier et le repoussait en riant, et en faisant ainsi revoler le gâteau sur Sirius qui ne se décourageait pas et continuait son jeu. Il avait du crémage jusque dans les sourcils. Le portrait était assez amusant.  
  
-Ron, promet-moi que tu ne tomberas jamais aussi bas!, -dit Hermione en riant.  
  
-Allez chérie mange!, -dit-il en lui tendant une cuillère pleine de gâteau comme Sirius faisait.  
  
Ils repartirent à rire, et même Anastasia se mêla au fou rire général. Peu de temps après, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.  
  
-Je crois que nous pouvons maintenant accueillir les « Dark devils »!  
  
À ce nom, certaines filles sortirent leur miroir pour s'assurer que rien n'avait bougé et qu'elles seraient tout aussi belle à l'arrivé du Band. Harry entendit même quelqu'un dire « Ils sont tellement beaux, j'ai tapissé les murs de ma chambre avec leurs photos! ». Les rideaux de la scène s'ouvrirent, laissant place à un nuage de fumée blanchâtre. Lorsque celle- ci eut disparut, on put apercevoir quatre hommes vêtus de noirs et de rouge, s'installer aux instruments. Une femme s'avança et alla rejoindre celui qui était resté à l'avant. Probablement les deux chanteurs. Ils avaient tous le teint blanchit par le maquillage, mais de fines lignes noires entouraient leurs yeux.  
  
La musique commença. Une musique rythmée, et la piste ne tarda pas à se remplir de couple qui dansait. Cho sourit à Harry et il se leva pour l'inviter à danser. Il redoutait un peu se moment, puisqu'il n'était pas très bon danseur. Ils s'installèrent à un endroit où ils ne risquaient pas d'être renversés par Fred et George qui comme à leur habitude s'étaient lancé dans une danse grandiose en compagnie de leur cavalière.  
  
-Cho je suis désolé, mais il faut que je te dise que comme danseur, je suis plutôt deux de pique!  
  
Elle se mit à rire joyeusement.  
  
-Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas très difficile...Il suffit de te laisser guider.  
  
Harry posa sa main sur sa hanche et elle s'empara de celle restante.  
  
-Je suis désolé si je te marche sur les pieds, -dit-il avant d'embarquer dans un tourbillon de figures. C'était beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne le croyait.  
  
À l'autre bout de la pièce Ron avait invité Hermione et tous les deux se débrouillaient pas mal du tout.  
  
-Dis donc Ron, pour un gars qui a passé le dernier bal cloué sur sa chaise, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal!, dit-elle.  
  
-Je te le répète, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable!, répondit-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.  
  
À la table des Grifondors, Wiliam était assis et regardait Anastasia. Elle fixait les danseurs, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir aller les rejoindre sur la piste. Il lui avait proposé, mais elle avait gentiment refusé. La musique s'arrêta, laissant place à une valse effréné. Wiliam ne résistant plus à rester assis, entraîna Anastasia sur la piste en la tenant par le bras.  
  
-Wiliam, je ne veux.-  
  
Avant même qu'elle n'est terminé sa phrase, il avait posé une main à sa taille et une autre sur son épaule, et avait commencé à la faire tourné. Elle devait s'avouer qu'il était très bon danseur. Jamais elle n'avait dansé comme ça au par avant, si ce n'était avec sa mère. Elle tourbillonnait et n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne voyait que lui, devant elle avec ses yeux bleus ciel. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, mais chassa vite cette pensée. Il continuait de la faire tourné, entraînant dans son mouvement la robe de la jeune fille, qui volait pratiquement. Harry et Cho regardèrent dans leur direction, et ne purent que réprimer un sourire.  
  
-Finalement peut-être qu'il va réussir à l'amadouer, dit Harry, tout bas, pour que seul Cho puisse l'entendre. Elle esquissa un sourire et il continuèrent à danser.  
  
Les pièces se succédèrent les unes après les autres, enlevant toutes préoccupations de la tête des élèves de Poudlard. Puis il y eu une danse très rapide, sur laquelle seul quelques couples osèrent s'aventurer.  
  
Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent à la table.  
  
-Je crois que c'est le meilleur bal que j'ai eu! Dit Ron.  
  
-Moi aussi, mais je crois que c'est parce que cette fois-ci nous y sommes venus avec quelqu'un qu'on appréciait, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Ron lui sourit et à se moment, les deux filles vinrent les rejoindre. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, mais la pièce rapide laissa vite place à une musique langoureuse. Presque tout le monde alla rejoindre son partenaire, pour danser un peu plus collé.  
  
Ron attrapa Hermione par la taille et la rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils commencèrent à danser, sous les regards envieux des filles qui étaient restés assises.  
  
Cho et Harry en avait fait de même. Même s'ils n'étaient que de très bons amis, rien ne les empêchait d'apprécier tout deux se moment. Harry rencontra le regard de Ginny qui dansait avec Seamus et lui sourit. Il lui avait beaucoup plus parlé ces temps-ci et si elle était venu avec Seamus, c'était parce que c'était le premier à lui avoir demandé et elle avait eu peur que personne d'autre n'ose le faire. Harry se disait que cela ne serait pas arrivé et savait que bien des garçons mourraient d'envie de sortir avec la Weasley. Elle avait mûrit et pris en beauté. Il sentit deux pairs de yeux le fixés et se retourna pour voir qui le regardait. C'était Sirius et Emy qui souriait en le regardant. Tous les deux parlaient, en dansant, mais il était trop loin pour comprendre.  
  
-Regarde ça Emy...Comme James et Lily auraient aimé voir cela...  
  
-C'est certain...Tu crois qu'il a un faible pour cette jolie Serdaigle, dit la femme blonde avec un petit sourire espiègle.  
  
-L'an dernier oui, mais ...je gagerais plus pour quelqu'un d'autre cette année.  
  
Elle le regarda et partit à rire. Il la colla plus sur elle et ils continuèrent la danse.  
  
Plus loin, Wiliam et Anastasia n'avaient presque plus quitté la piste depuis la valse. Il se révélait un excellent danseur et elle adorait la façon qu'il avait de la faire valser au milieu des autres. Cependant, quand le slow avait commencé, elle avait été tenté de retourné s'asseoir. Wiliam avait passé ses deux bras autour d'elle et elle s'était sentie troublée. Elle avait accroché ses bras à son cou et s'était rapprochée, de façon à pouvoir poser sa tête confortablement contre son épaule. Une fois de plus, elle avait été propulsée dans son monde, ne voyant plus ce qui l'entourait. Mais elle n'y était resté que quelques minutes, deux yeux noirs fixés sur elle la ramenant à la réalité. Elle regarda celui qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de sur elle. Elle eut un petit malaise en se rendant compte que c'était son père. Wiliam s'en aperçut.  
  
-Tu veux sortir un peu?  
  
Elle lui fit signe que oui et ils se dirigèrent vers le hall, sans oublier de prendre quelque chose pour se couvrir. Dehors, les jardins avaient été aménagés comme l'année précédente, de façon à se qu'on puisse s'y promener librement. Un labyrinthe de haie, découvrant une multitudes de sentiers s'offrant à eux. Ils s'aventurèrent dans un, qui les mena au lac. Un banc avait été déposé et une petite fontaine laissait échapper de petits jets d'eau. Le sol était recouvert de son manteau blanc, et le château avait été décoré de millier de petites lumières blanches, qui se reflétaient sur la neige, lui donnant un aspect doré.  
  
-Anastasia?  
  
-Hum..., -dit-elle distraite par ce qu'elle voyait.  
  
-Ça ne te dérange pas de toujours être seul, sans personne? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Non, j'ai toujours été habitué à ça...et puis je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir un jour quelqu'un qui me comprenne.  
  
-Mais moi j'aimerais ça te comprendre et pouvoir être avec toi! -Dit-il doucement.  
  
-Wiliam, je croyais qu'on avait passé un accord...ce soir devait être la dernière fois, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais dure.  
  
-Mais Anastasia, tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir les gens comme ça! C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe dans la vraie vie...Il va bien falloir que tu quitte ton monde pour revenir dans celui des vivants!  
  
-Ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire Wiliam Wright! Je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi!, dit-elle sur un ton froid comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu. Il commençait un peu à désespérer puisque pour la deuxième fois en une semaine il se disputait avec elle.  
  
-Tu n'as rien à apprendre de ma part? Tu vois, on dirait qu'à chaque fois tu me reproches de t'avoir un jour approché!  
  
-C'est justement ça le problème! Tu aurais dû rester loin de moi... Ne jamais m'approcher et j'en aurais pas eu de problème et on serait pas en train de s'engueuler une fois de plus, -hurla-t-elle.  
  
-Tu repousse chaque personne qui essaye de te comprendre et après tu dis que y'a personne qui pourrait réussir! Mais tout ça c'est à cause de toi! C'est toi qui refuse de te laisser approcher!  
  
-Et j'ai bien raison! Regarde, toi je t'ai laissé m'approcher plus que les autres et qu'est-ce que ça donne? Rien du tout! Tu ne me connais ou comprends pas plus que n'importe qui!  
  
-C'est parce que tu veux rien m'expliquer! Tu garde tout ça pour toi et tu en fais à ta tête!, -cria-t-il, venant troubler le silence de la nuit.  
  
-Tu es comme tous les autres Wiliam, je sais bien ce que tu veux... Tu n'es pas le premier! Tu te fiches complètement de ce qui m'arrive et tu es seulement là pour essayer de m'avoir comme tous les autres! Tu ne vaut pas mieux que moi!  
  
-Quoi? Tu en as du culot pour dire ça! Veux tu que je te dise! Si j'avais été comme tout le monde, ben j'aurais arrêter de défendre ma cause après Pré-au-Lard quand tu t'es mise à m'ignorer! Tu t'en souviens peut-être de Pré-au-Lard où est-ce que toute la journée on s'est vraiment éclater et que tout a coup tu as eu une crise! Si j'avais été comme tout le monde je serais parti en te laissant là tout de seul au milieu de la rue en te laissant pleurer!  
  
Elle le regarda, et ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau au fur et à mesure qu'il ramenait cette journée à la surface. Il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir, mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout.  
  
-Cette fois où tu nous a rien dis et qu'il a fallut que je te ramène en te soutenant à Poudlard! Cette fois où j'ai fais mon possible pour te consoler, sans savoir la cause de tous ses larmes! Peut-être que tu t'en souviens? Et si j'avais été comme tout les autres je t'aurais demandé ce qui allait pas et j'aurais forcé pour le savoir! Mais non je ne l'ai pas fait pour pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie et j'ai même supplié les autres de ne pas le faire pour ne pas te blesser! Qu'est-ce que tu me cache Anastasia...Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi?  
  
-Arrête! -cria-t-elle en pleurant.  
  
Il restait debout derrière elle. Elle était dos à lui et pleurait. Il voyait ses épaules bouger. Il savait qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, mais il savait très bien, que c'était sa seule chance de réussite. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il sentait ses larmes contre son épaule. Il la serra un peu plus fort puisqu'elle tremblait. Elle sentait bon mais elle était vulnérable, comme un petit enfant qui vient de perdre tout espoir. Doucement, il l'assit sur le banc derrière eux, tout en continuant de la tenir contre lui. Elle ne cessait de sangloter et il ne devinait pas la raison, mais elle semblait porter un poids énorme sur ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans que les larmes sur ses joues ne cessent de couler. Il se pencha à son oreille.  
  
-Pourquoi Anastasia? Pourquoi tu a peur de l'amour comme ça? Dit-il doucement.  
  
Elle releva la tête. Il la voyait devant elle, vulnérable. Le vent avait détaché quelques une des mèches de sa coiffure, et elles lui arrivaient dans le visage. Les perles qu'elle avait déposé ressemblaient à de petits flocons de neiges dans ses cheveux. Les larmes perlaient le long de ses joues et ses yeux verts le scrutaient et cette fois-ci l'expression qu'il y vit lui fit mal au c?ur. Ses deux pupilles reflétaient la douleur et le malheur. C'était comme si un énorme feu les avait déjà habité, mais que la tempête l'avait éteint.  
  
-Comment ne pas avoir peur des autres, réussir à leur faire confiance et à les aimer alors que ton père t'a abandonné à ta naissance et qu'à cause de lui, la seule personne que tu aimais est morte? Comment tu fais pour le supporter alors que tu le vois jour après jour? Comment tu fais pour aimer, quand tu as vu ta mère mourir? Comment tu fais pour laisser les gens t'approcher alors que tous ceux qui l'ont fait avant, t'on fait du mal? Mets-toi à ma place! Comment tu réagirais? La seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé est morte à cause de mon père, mais surtout à cause de moi! Si tu savais comment je lui en veut de m'avoir laissé seule sur cette terre. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il la trahirait. Et tout ça à cause de moi! Si je laissais quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans ma vie, qu'est-ce qui me dit que la même chose ne se reproduira pas?  
  
Elle avait baissé les yeux. Toute marque de froideur avait à ce moment disparut de sa voix. C'était plutôt un mal indescriptible qui la transperçait, et il faisait encore plus peur à Wiliam. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était dans son corps à elle? Comment elle se sentait? Depuis des années, elle avait eu peur de recevoir de l'affection, de peur de faire mal à ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle s'était fermé à ce sentiment pour toujours. Il la regardait silencieusement, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. Il posa sa main sur son visage et essuya une des larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Elle releva les yeux et le fixa. À ce moment là, il comprit mieux ce qu'elle ressentait. La souffrance, la mort, la séparation, rien de très réjouissant, et toutes des épreuves trop dure que son c?ur d'adolescente n'aurait pas dû subir.  
  
-Ça ne se reproduira pas, car moi je serai là...-dit-il doucement.  
  
Leur deux visages se rapprochèrent lentement et leur lèvre se touchèrent doucement. Il sentait sa peau mouillée par les larmes contre la sienne.  
  
Dans sa tête se mélangeait deux sentiments en contradiction. Elle était en train de s'abandonner à ce Griffondor. Elle s'était promise que jamais cela ne se produirait et la voilà qui brisait son serment. Elle savait bien qu'elle en souffrirait un jour. Elle devait tout arrêter. Elle avait bien réussit à lutter contre son envie durant des mois. Mais en même temps, elle aimait la sensation, elle l'aimait. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre du contraire durant des mois, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait son c?ur faisait un bond. Pourquoi ne pas, pour une fois faire face à ce qui arrivait.  
  
Ils se séparèrent et il la regarda. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Pour une fois, quoi qu'elle puisse vouloir, elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments. Mais cela ne changeait en rien ce qu'elle était.  
  
-Je t'aime Anastasia, et je te jure que plus personne ne te feras du mal!  
  
Une dernière larmes descendit de son ?il pour aller rejoindre sa joue et finalement se perdre sur la cape de Wiliam. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui arriverait. Elle se chuchota pour elle-même : « Et si c'est moi qui te fais du mal Wiliam? »  
  
*****************************************  
  
Comment vous avez trouvez? Bon alors laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire si vous voulez la suite.  
  
Je répondrai aux revieweurs dans le prochains chapitre! 


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10  
  
Au château, la fête continuait et allait de bon train. Les couples de danseurs ne se laissaient aucun moment de répit, et les langues allaient de bon train. Harry avait décidé de retourner s'asseoir à une table, laissant Cho s'amuser des pitreries des jumeaux. Il alla retrouver Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis depuis un bon moment déjà. Ron avait prétendu avoir des ampoules au pieds, mais il savait très bien qu'il avait dit cela pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, et par la même occasion, prendre celui de Hermione.  
  
-Vous avez vu Wiliam? Questionna Harry.  
  
-Non, la dernière fois, c'était il y a une heure, et il se dirigeait vers les jardin en compagnie de Anastasia. Lui répondit Hermione.  
  
-Pauvre gars, il n'a pas choisi la bonne!  
  
-Ron!!!!!!!,-s'indigna Hermione.  
  
-Quoi? Avouer qu'elle fait peur! Moi je préfère me méfier...En plus elle vient de Drumstang...  
  
-Et alors? Si ça avait été moi qui venait de là? Tu te serais méfier?  
  
-Bien sûr que non, Mione! Toi c'est pas pareille!  
  
-Pas pareil? Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que...  
  
Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement, sous les yeux exaspéré d'Harry. Il n'eut pas la chance de voir comment de temps ce baiser durerait, perdant tout contact avec la réalité, d'un seul coup.  
  
-Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Attention...Le sang!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Celui de la mort!  
  
Tout redevint clair et devant lui se tenait Ron et Hermione qui le regardait étrangement.  
  
-Ça va? Demanda son amie.  
  
-Tu avais les yeux qui roulaient dans leur orbite!, dit Ron légèrement inquiet.  
  
-Dumbledore! Je dois immédiatement allez voir Dumbledore!  
  
Il se leva d'un bond, sans même que Ron ou Hermione est pu lui demander quelquonc informations. Il se dirigea en courant vers la table, où quelques minutes au par avant Dumbledore était assit. Mais le directeur n'y était plus, ainsi qu'une majorité de professeur. Il partit en direction inverse et ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'il entendit des voies dans le couloir menant au cachot. Il reconnut celles du professeur Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Heiggan et Flitwick. Il s'approcha et vit que Dumbledore aussi y était.  
  
-Professeur! Il va se passer quelque chose d'horrible! Je ne sais pas quoi, mais...-  
  
-C'est déjà commencé, -l'interrompu Dumbledore en lui désignant une pièce de la main.  
  
Harry s'approcha, méfiant, vers le cachot qu'on lui montrait.  
  
-Arrêter le Dumbledore! Il ne doit pas voir ça, s'écria le professeur Rogue, quelque peu dépassé.  
  
-Non Severus. Cela le concerne et il est en droit de voir et de comprendre.  
  
Il arriva près de la porte et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était nauséabonde. Une odeur répugnante, amer et forte. Il se plaça devant l'encadrement et le spectacle qu'il vit lui donna un haut le c?ur. Il était paralysé et ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il voulait crier, pleurer, mais une grosse boule s'était formée au niveau de son estomac et l'empêchait d'émettre un son. Il en avait de la difficulté à respirer.  
  
Le cachot, habituellement vide, était maintenant habité. Non pas par des élèves ou par quelque race d'animal, mais plutôt par la mort. Les murs étaient recouvert de sang, d'où s'échappait l'odeur âcre. Sur le sol, reposait le corps de deux élèves qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas, tellement ils étaient achevés. Leur sang avait probablement servis à peinturer les fondations de la pièce et comme il semblait encore chaud, cela ne devait pas faire très longtemps. Sur celui du fond, on pouvait lire un message tracé d'une main humaine.  
  
" Attention,  
  
Le sang et la mort jailliront,  
  
Des Ténèbres sortiront,  
  
Les créatures qui lui permettrons,  
  
Qu'à jamais on connaisse son nom. "  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir l'expression troublé qui passa sur le visage de Dumbledore ,au moment où lui aussi lisait le message, que des pas et des cris se firent entendre du hall, et bientôt dans toute la grande salle. Malgré la douleur atroce qui lui submergeait le front, il se dépêcha de suivre les professeurs alertés par ces hurlements. Des dizaines d'élèves défilèrent devant ses yeux, tous effrayés les uns plus que les autres. Il aperçut Ron et Hermione qui luttait contre les professeur Binns qui leur disait d'aller se mettre en sécurité. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, ils passèrent au travers du fantôme et vinrent le rejoindre.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, -demanda Harry inquiet par tous les cris provenant un peu partout dans l'école.  
  
-Harry, tu es vivant!,-cria Hermione.  
  
-Bien sûr, j'étais dans les cachots avec Dumbledore quand nous avons entendu les cris! Expliquez-moi!  
  
-Nous avons été chanceux, nous étions sortit de la grande salle pour aller prendre l'air, mais lorsque nous sortions un hurlement déchira le château. Tu devrais voir ça...c'est catastrophique! Des centaines des serpents dans la salle, qui s'attaquent au premier élève venu. Horrible!, dit Ron qui était pâle comme un drap.  
  
-Quoi? Je dois y aller, ils ont besoin de mon aide!  
  
-Non Harry! C'est trop dangereux, et puis Dumbledore à bloquer l'entré des portes, une fois à l'intérieur, laissant entre les mûrs seul lui, la mort, et les serpents. ,-expliqua Hermione.  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas! Je peux les aider avec le Fourchelangue!  
  
-Non Harry, il est trop tard, des dizaines d'élèves ont été touché par le venin! Il n'y a plus rien à faire si ce n'est qu'attendre.  
  
Au même moment, les grandes fenêtres en verre de l'école éclatèrent tous en éclats, projetant des petits projectiles de verres, et blessant les élèves qui étaient trop proche. D'affreuses bêtes essayaient de se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'école. On aurait dit des démons sortit tout droit de l'enfer. Leur peau était rouge comme le sang et ils étaient munis d'une queue tranchante comme un poignard. Sur leur tête chauve, apparaissait deux petites cornes difformes et ils se tenaient sur deux pattes laissant les deux autres libre pour agresser le plus proche avec leurs griffes aiguisées. Heureusement pour ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, le sort de protection du château les empêchaient de s'infiltrer. Harry aperçut Mrs Heiggan qui s'approcha hâtivement de Rogue, qui échangea quelques mots avec lui et qui partit en direction inverse. Une expression inquiète était installé sur le visage de tous les professeurs, rien pour rassurer les élèves. Certains étaient partis dehors et essayaient tant bien que mal de repousser tous ces démons. D'autres criaient des ordres et parfois certains revenaient avec à leur trousse une meute d'élèves traumatisé, tout droit sortit des jardin où ils croyaient vivre leurs dernières minutes. Malheureusement, il arrivait trop souvent qu'on voit un des adultes revenir avec dans les bras un élève blessé par les monstres. Bien vite, les portes de la grande salle, s'ouvrirent, laissant place à un spectacle désolant. Quelques élèves reposaient sur les tables, en attente de soins. Certains étaient regroupés dans un coin ne parlant plus, étant figé par ce qui leur était arrivé. Il n'y avait plus de serpent dans la pièce, mais l'odeur qui s'échappaient ne pouvait faire oublier ce qui venait de se passer et tous ces élèves agonisants. Dumbledore prit compte de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et repartit. Pendant ce temps, Madame Pomfresh faisait tout ce qui était en son possible pour sauver des innocents et réclamait l'aide des plus vieux. Les professeurs qui avaient été chargé de rester à l'intérieur pour mesurer l'étendu des dégâts parcouraient la pièce en essayant de réconforter un étudiant en pleine crise d'hystérie où un autre qui s'inquiétait pour un amis qui n'était pas rentré.  
  
Harry voulait aider, mais sa cicatrice lui brûlait, à tel point qu'il s'effondra sur le sol et ne put plus se relever sans l'aide de Ron qui ne laissait pas Hermione des yeux , pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'un Serdaigle blessé à la jambe. Avec peine et misère il se releva et réprima un haut le c?ur en réalisant l'ampleur du drame. Le sang souillait les tables où reposaient les jeunes sorciers qui souffraient, et personne ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Puis quelque chose le frappa.  
  
-Ron! Wiliam...Il est dehors! On doit y aller! Il essaya de se précipiter vers la sortie, mais la douleur à son front le stoppa, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et il crut percuter le sol. Mais Ron le rattrapa de justesse et l'aida à se redresser.  
  
-On ne peut rien faire Harry. Même si on le voulait ils nous est impossible de sortir. Un sort a été jeté pour qu'on ne puisse qu'entrer à l'intérieur, mais pas sortir. Les professeurs avaient trop peur que des élèves traumatisés essaient de s'enfuir, se jetant droit dans les griffes de la mort, où qu'ils y en ait qui aient la même idée que toi.  
  
-Quoi? Tu es en train de me dire qu'on va le laisser se faire décapiter par ces créatures assoiffés de sang humain?  
  
-Calme-toi! Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment si ce n'est de ne pas paniquer et réconforter ceux qui ont perdu un membre cher. Certains professeurs sont partis à leur recherche dans les jardins.  
  
Harry voulut protester une fois de plus, mais il savait que cela était inutile. De plus, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas la force d'aller sauver son ami, et que même avec toute sa volonté, il ne pourrait qu'empirer la situation. Mais comment rester calme et ne pas paniquer alors que l'école était envahi par des monstres qui ne voulaient que tuer et que Wiliam se trouvait à leur porté à l'extérieur. Il se rappela ce qu'Hermione avait dit plutôt: «Non, la dernière fois c'était il y a une heure, et il se dirigeait vers les jardins en compagnie de Anastasia». Elle aussi était en danger, et une fois de plus il restait là, ne pouvant réagir. Il se tourna vers les grandes vitres qui servaient de fenêtres à la salle à manger et regarda à l'extérieur, espérant voir ce qui se passait. Un dôme avait été formé, et des centaines d'hypogriffes venaient en aide à Poudlard, sous les ordres d'Hagrid. Les démons avaient été repoussés un peu plus loin, ne cessant pas d'attaquer. Certains étaient toujours en liberté et déambulaient dans le labyrinthe de haie, attaquant sauvagement ceux qui se mettaient sur leur passage.  
  
Une porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Bibine entra en tête. Dans ses bras gisait un corps et derrière elle se tenait une vingtaine d'élèves sains et saufs, mais pas pour le moins paralysé de peur. Parmi eux se trouvait Wiliam qui était plus agité et qui avait un air plus inquiet que la plupart, et qui ne cessait de regarder en direction du professeur de vol et de ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Harry reporta son attention vers le corps et eut un sursaut en y découvrant Anastasia. Elle reposait et semblait très mal en point. Elle avait une crevasse profonde près de la cage thoracique. Elle était inconsciente mais respirait encore. Cependant, le bruit que produisait ses poumons lorsqu'elle inspirait, laissait présager que tous craignaient pour son état. Wiliam les aperçut et se dirigea vers eux. Ses traits laissaient apparaître de la peur et de l'inquiétude.  
  
-Un démon est arrivé sur nous. Il a sauté sur elle, lui enfonçant sa queue dans le ventre. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il s'est jeté sur elle si rapidement...-dit-il d'une voie pleine de tremblements.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fait de ton possible, -essaya de le rassurer Harry qui voyait bien qu'il était terrorisé par ce qui s'était produit et qu'il semblait sur le point de craquer. C'est à se moment qu'il vit que le regard de Wiliam était penché sur le corps inerte d'Anastasia et qu'une larme s'échappait le long de ses yeux, alors qu'il caressait ses longs cheveux bruns.  
  
******************************  
  
La lutte se prolongea une bonne partie de la nuit, et ce ne fut qu'aux aurores que Dumbledore annonça qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et qu'ils étaient débarrassé des monstres. Les protections n'avaient pas été levées pour la peine, mais ceux qui n'avaient pas besoins de soins avaient été prié de rejoindre leur dortoir pour se reposer. Harry savait bien que personne ne pourrait dormir après ce qui venait de se passer. Il rejoignit tout de même la tour des griffondors ainsi que plusieurs autres. Une majorité de ceux qui avait assisté à ce massacre s'était enfermé dans leur dortoir, sans adresser la parole à personne. D'autres étaient restés auprès des blessés pour veiller sur eux, ce qui était le cas de Wiliam qui ne voulait pas laisser Anastasia. Harry avait voulu rester pour se rendre utile et aider l'infirmière de l'école, mais lorsque celle-ci avait vu dans quel était il était après cette dure nuit de souffrance à sa cicatrice, elle avait voulu le garder et l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Après plusieurs protestations il avait réussit à repartir avec une bonne dose de chocolat entre les mains. Hermione et Ron étaient tous les deux montés dans le dortoir où cohabitait Ron et ses habituels compagnons de chambre, même s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient interdit pour Hermione d'y entrer. Harry y monta pour essayer de se reposer, et il y trouva ses deux amis endormis dans les bras de l'autre, sur le lit de Ron. Ne voulant pas les déranger et étant sûr de ne pas trouver le sommeil, il redescendit et s'assit devant le feu. Dans la salle commune, il y avait quelques élèves qui parlaient à voix basses, d'autres trop secoué pour dire le moindre mots et certains qui pleuraient silencieusement. Mais la plupart était dans leur dortoir et remuait cette tragédie. Il resta là quelques heures. Bientôt les élèves plus jeunes se réveilleraient et il faudrait leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Un sort avait été lancé pour qu'ils ne puissent pas descendre les escaliers et pour qu'ils restent endormis profondément, alors qu'en bas s'était le chaos. Tous cela pour leur épargner d'horribles visions, mais malheureusement, les souvenirs de la veille les rattraperaient. On en parlerait sûrement dans la gazette et les familles craindraient pour la sécurité de leur jeune. On disait bien que Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire alors qu'en une nuit, toutes les illusions avaient disparus? Les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller la nuque d'Harry qui décida de quitter avant que tous redescendent et qu'ils questionnent sur ce carnage. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, mais ses pieds le menèrent devant la grande salle. Les portes fermées lui indiquèrent que ce n'était certainement pas là que ce tiendrait le petit déjeuner. On avait commencé à transporter les blessés vers l'infirmerie, mais manque de place, on avait dût aménager une autre classe en lieu de repos pour certains blessée. Cependant, il ne restait plus personne dans la salle à manger qui était tout de même fermée. Harry songea que c'était peut- être parce qu'on n'avait tout simplement pas eut le temps de nettoyer les dégâts. Il recommença à errer dans les couloirs, croisant de temps en temps un élève qui tout comme lui, n'arrivait pas à se rendre utile et qui avait les yeux cernés par manque de sommeil. Il passa devant la classe de DCFM et constata qu'un murmure s'en échappait. Il s'approcha et constata que la classe avait été aménagé pour qu'on puisse servir le repas à ceux qui avait faim. Au moment où il passa devant, seulement quelques personnes étaient attablés et que très peu parlaient. Il hésita à entrer, mais aller dans cette pièce signifiait faire face aux plus jeunes qui lèveraient les yeux sur vous, essayant d'en apprendre plus que ce que le précédent avait voulu leur dévoiler, ou vivre le deuil en compagnie de ceux qui étaient présent la veille au soir. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter une des deux situations. Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était de se rendre compte que cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, de se réveiller et de continuer comme avant. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus possible, comment continuer comme avant, alors qu'une centaines de personnes ne feraient plus part de leur présence? Il continua de déambuler dans les couloirs et décida finalement de retourner dans sa maison, pour retrouver Hermione et Ron qui se réveillerait probablement d'ici peu. En entrant, il constata que la salle était beaucoup plus agitée que quelques heures au par avant, et ne put que retenir son envie de crier lorsqu'il voyait un élève de première année fondre en larme, à l'annonce de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis Pavaratil passa devant lui à toute vitesse, laissant tombé une feuille sur le sol, alors qu'elle essuyait une larme sur son visage. Il se pencha et ramassa ce qui était tombé, dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui rendre plus tard. Alors qu'il prenait la lettre, il remarqua une photo à l'endos de la feuille. Sur celle- ci, figurait Pavaratil et sa s?ur Padma, mais il y avait aussi une petite fille et une petit garçon âgé, respectivement de 8 et 5 ans. La petite fille était blonde et tenait le petit garçon par les épaules. Harry regarda la lettre et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir lire ce qui était inscrit. Après tout, cela ne pouvait être que des nouvelles de ce qui s'était passé, venant de l'extérieur. Il la tourna et commença à lire ce qui y était inscrit.  
  
"Pavartil, Je t'aime! Maman a dit qu'il fallait vous le dire et que comme les temps était très dur on aurait peut-être plus l'occasion. Elle ne voulait pas que je t'écrive parce que sinon Grimouille serait en train de porter la lettre et elle n'aurait plus de moyen pour communiquer. Mais quand je lui ai donnée cette lettre je lui ai dit de se dépêcher! Tu crois qu'un simple hibou va comprendre ça? Ce matin maman a fait la lecture de la gazette tout haut puisqu'elle disait qu'il s'était passé des choses graves! Puis on a aussi reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, mais elle a pas voulu nous dire ce qui y était écrit! C'est pas juste, parce que même si moi je suis petite, j'ai le droit de savoir. Mais moi et Henry on a insisté et elle nous a dit ce qui était arrivé à Padma. J'ai pas été capable de retenir mes larmes, et je m'en veux, parce que comme je pleurais, maman aussi elle pleurait et même si elle disait que c'était parce qu'elle était fatiguée, moi je sais que c'est parce que je pleurais. Après j'ai parlé avec Henry, et il m'a dit que Padma elle va devenir un Serpent-garou. Est-ce que c'est vrai? Moi je croyait qu'il n'y avait que des loups-garous. J'ai demandé à maman et elle s'est dépêché de me dire que je ne pourrais pas comprendre et elle est parti s'enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais même si elle se transforme en serpent-garou, je vais l'aimer pareille, parce que ça va encore être ma s?ur! Je t'ai mis une photo avec la lettre pour que tu lui donne, parce que j'ai quand même peur qu'elle nous oublie, parce qu'on sait pas si les Serpent-garou y'on de la mémoire.  
  
Je t'aime et Padma aussi  
  
Camille"  
  
Ainsi, c'était la petite s?ur et le petit frère de Pavaratil sur la photo. Et Padma avait été mordu par un des serpents hier soir. Harry n'avait pas remarqué tous ceux qui avaient été blessé et ne croyait pas que des personnes qu'il connaissait aurait pu subir des dommages. Il eut de la difficulté à réprimer son haut-le-c?ur et se dépêcha de sortir pour pouvoir respirer plus librement et pour être seul. Il repensait à ce qu'il venait de lire. Comment annoncer à une petite fille de huit ans que sa s?ur va probablement périr parce qu'un serpent à laisser propager un venin dans son sang? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne la reverrait plus? Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait retenir la boule qui lui montait à la gorge. Il se rua dans la salle de bain et pleura ce qu'il avait sur le c?ur. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il resta assis , laissant couler toute la rage qu'il gardait en lui depuis les derniers événements. Il pensa qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien ,et ce fut effectivement le cas. Lorsqu'il en ressorti, il interpella Seamus pour lui demander où étaient passés Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Il sont sorti d'ici il y a environ une heure, il font dire que tu pourras les rejoindre à la bibliothèque.  
  
Il le remercia et se dirigea vers cet endroit. En route il entendait les différentes conversations des tableaux qui chuchotaient et commentaient sur ce qui s'était passé. Il avait envie de leur crier d'arrêter de faire semblant de rien lorsque quelqu'un passait, que cela ne ferait pas oublié les souvenirs lugubres.  
  
Il continuait son chemin, sans prendre gare à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds. Cependant, il heurta un autre élève et se retrouva étendu sur le sol. Il leva les yeux et aperçu Malfoy. Il s'attendait à une remarque du style « Regarde où tu mets les pieds Potter » ou « Tiens, tu devrais changer tes lunettes Potter, tu réussis peut-être à voir le vif d'or, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu vois où tu mets les pied! », mais non, rien ne vint à la suite de cette chute. Il se releva et regarda Drago qui se tenait devant lui mais qui ne semblait pas le voir.  
  
Ses yeux habituellement gris et si perçants, était aujourd'hui triste et cerné. Son expression ne désignait plus le mal ni la vengeance, mais exprimait plutôt une inquiètude, et peut-être même des remords. Mais qu'est- ce qui se passait avec lui? Habituellement si sûr, mais aujourd'hui si faible et démoralisé. Il s'adossa contre le mûr et se laissa glisser jusqu'au plancher.  
  
-Ça va Malfoy? Demanda Harry, méfiant.  
  
Celui-ci sembla ne pas l'entendre et commença à se murmurer quelques mots pour lui même.  
  
-Malfoy? Ça va?, redemanda-t-il pus fort.  
  
Une fois de plus, il resta sans réponse.  
  
-Hého...reviens sur terre Drago, je te parle!  
  
Le blondinet tourna ses yeux qui semblaient vide vers lui.  
  
-Comment veux-tu que ça aille, alors que j'aurais pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé?  
  
************************************  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, Drago Malfoy savait ce qui allait arriver et n'avait rien fait. Comment un être humain peut, être aussi dénuer de c?ur? Il n'avait pas pris le temps de demander des explications à ce monstre. Il avait trop peur qu'après la discussion, il ne soit plus capable de se retenir et qu'il arrache la tête de ce rat de Malfoy. Il vit l'entrée de la bibliothèque et s'y précipita. Il fut alors arrêter dans sa course, par Dumbledore qui se tenait devant lui, Hermione et Ron à ses côtés.  
  
-Mr. Potter, je dois vous parler.  
  
-D'accord professeur.  
  
-Je crois que vous savez à propos de quoi?  
  
-Je m'en doute...  
  
Sur ce, Dumbledore partit vers son bureau, avec Ron et Hermione à ses trousses. Harry savait bien qu'il faisait allusion au massacre de la veille. Cependant, au lieu de le suivre, il partit dans le sens inverse. Il traversa quelque couloirs et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
-Lève-toi Malfoy, Dumbledore nous attend dans son bureau! Dit-il d'un ton froid.  
  
Le blond se releva, mais son air était toujours absent. Certes, dûr, mais absent.  
  
******************************  
  
-Si vous êtes, ici, ce n'est que pour une raison simple, dit la voie de Dumbledore.  
  
Dans le bureau, il n'y avait qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago. Lorsque Harry était entré avec lui, ses deux amis avaient tourné des yeux, mais Dumbledore avait semblé tout comprendre avant qu'on ne lui explique.  
  
-Mais avant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi mr. Malfoy nous fait part de sa présence ici, car je ne crains qu'il ne soit pas très impliqué par ce que j'ai à vous dire.  
  
Harry avait dénoté une petite lueur de manigance dans la voix du directeur, et il savait très bien que Dumbledore savait pourquoi il était là, mais qu'il ne voulait simplement que tout le monde le sache, puisqu'il semblait que Malfoy ait un rôle à jouer.  
  
-Comme j'ai dit à Potter plus tôt, j'aurais pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé hier!  
  
-QUOI? -s'écria Ron- Mais tu est dingue? Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis. Tu a laissé des centaines de personnes se faire attaquer alors que tu étais caché dans ton coin à attendre que tout finisse!  
  
-Mr. Weasley, clamez-vous et laisser votre compagnon s'expliquer!, demanda calmement Dumbledore.  
  
On put entendre Ron chuchoter « Ce n'est pas mon compagnon».  
  
-Depuis la rentrée, mon père me glisse subtilement qu'il aimerait me voir devenir mangemort et que je suive ses traces. Mais je n'ai pas le goût de finir ma vie comme lui, à me ramper au pied d'un être qui n'est même pas totalement humain. Mais comment le dire à son père, alors qu'il serait près à vous tuer pour obéir à son maître? Alors j'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ses allusions. Il n'y a pas longtemps, il m'a traîné à une des ces réunions où tous les mangemorts se réunissent pour vénérer Voldemort. Nous sommes arrivés, et je l'ai vu, pour la première fois, avec ses yeux rouges, sa voix perçante. J'ai été présenté, et ils ont parlé d'une histoire de faille et je ne sais quoi.  
  
À ses mots, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'était regardés, sachant très bien que la faille était celle du 2e monde.  
  
-Ensuite, ils ont parlé de ce qu'IL préparait contre Poudlard. À ce moment, je me suis redressé et j'ai porté attention. IL disait que c'était essentiel, que la mort souillerait l'école, enfin, il a tout décrit ce qui se passait hier. Puis, mon père est allé lui parler personnellement. Il est revenu à la maison et m'a dit ce qu'il avait dit au mage noir. Il lui a demandé si je pourrait entrer dans les rang. Voldemort lui a répondu qu'il devrait disposer de toute ma confiance, et que pour le prouver, je devrais ne glisser mot à personne de ce qui allait arriver. Mais mon père avait peur que je m'échappe à Crabbe ou Goyle. Je voulais venir vous avertir, mais pour que ses craintes ne se confirme pas, il m'a lancé un sort qui m'empêchait d'en parler. -Termina le blond.  
  
-J'admire votre franchise, mr. Malfoy. Cependant, le mal est fait et nous ne pouvons pas revenir à l'arrière. Je vous prierai pourtant, de passer par dessus ça et de continuer. Je crois que vous jouerez un rôle très important et que votre aide sera nécessaire à Mr. Potter.  
  
Malgré le mal qui le rongeait, Malfoy fit une petite grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu.  
  
-Bon, ce que je vais dire ne m'enchante pas plus que toi Malfoy, mais je crois que Dumbledore a raison et que par les temps qui court, nous devrions peut-être nos différents de côtés et travailler ensemble. -ajouta Harry.  
  
Malfoy le regarda et lui serra la main. Harry lui fit un sourire, et il lui en retourna un, mais qui était assez crispé.  
  
-Très bien, maintenant, parlons du deuxième monde!  
  
Tous les yeux se tournaient vers Dumbledore. Comment savait-il?  
  
-Je sais que vous êtes au courant Mr. Potter ainsi que Mr. Weasley et Mrs. Granger. Je ne vous punirez pas pour l'emprunt que vous m'avez fait, mais nous devions en parler. Je ne pourrai pas vous aider dans ce qui s'offre à vous. Vous devrez découvrir seul.  
  
-Heu...professeur? Pourquoi?, -demanda timidement Hermione.  
  
-Parce que la prophétie en est ainsi. Même si je la lisais, je n'y comprendrais rien. Seul vous pourront résoudre le mystère. Cependant, ce qui l'entoure ne m'est pas inconnu. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez découvert, mais il ne m'étonnerais pas que vous sachiez de quoi découle le deuxième monde!  
  
-Est-ce que je me trompe si j'affirme que c'est un endroit où certains sorciers qui sont touchés par un sort se retrouve et sont dans un état de transition entre la vie et la mort?  
  
-Non miss Granger, vous avez presque tout exacte. Alors comme vous devez vous en douter, Voldemort a jeter un sort à sa baguette, pour que certains sorciers qu'il avait tué soit envoyer à sa baguette. Cependant, certains n'ont pas été atteint et envoyer à cet endroit, et je ne sais pas ce qui le déterminait. Mais nous savons qu'il prépare quelque chose d'horrible et c'est ce qui m'amène à parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione écoutait attentivement ce que disait Dumbledore, mais Drago qui était assis un peu plus à l'écart avait de la difficulté à suivre le directeur.  
  
- Nous pensons que si Voldemort a agit envers Poudlard, c'est tout d'abord pour nous montrer qu'il ne nous craint pas et pour viser mr. Potter, mais aussi parce qu'il lui manquait quelques morts pour réaliser son sortilège. On ne peut pas déterminer quel est l'enjeu final du sort qu'il prépare, mais il semblerait que maintenant le nombre de victimes soient assez grand pour qu'il le réalise. Nous avons fait des tests sur une des créatures, retrouvée morte, et ils nous révélait qu'il y avait bien eut un sort jeté à ses bêtes. Probablement celui qui vous envoi dans le deuxième monde.  
  
Harry était étourdi par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il jeta un bref coup d'?il vers Ron et Hermione qui semblaient aussi surpris que lui. On entendit de petits coups discrets à la porte.  
  
-Vous pouvez entrer Severus!-dit Dumbledore.  
  
Le professeur de potion entra et Dumbledore fit signe aux quatre jeunes, que l'entretient était terminée. Ils se levèrent et avant d'avoir franchi le seuil de la porte, il se retourna pour poser une question.  
  
-Professeur, comment y'a-t-il de blessé?  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore et de Rogué était braqué sur lui. À ce moment il put voir son directeur d'un autre angle. Un vieil homme fatigué se tenait devant lui. Il reprit soudainement toute la magie qui s'émanait de lui.  
  
-87 blessés et 112 morts...et peut-être 113.  
  
Au même moment, Severus Rogue baissa les yeux, mais Harry eut le temps de voir la souffrance dans ses yeux.  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Alors???? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Moi j'aime bien la fin...qui est subtil...mais bien quand même. Bon alors là je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu, parce que j'avais recommencé à avoir des reviews, mais là disons que ça la un peu chuté! 14 reviews pour 9 chapitres...ça fait un peu pitié...Donc s'il vous plait prenez le temps de me laisser un message si vous voulez une suite...sinon je la garderai dans ma tête...  
  
Mais je remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ceux qui m'en laisse!  
  
Agadou: Merci pour tes encouragements...Pis pour ce qui est des menaces ben comme je disais ça l'a marché au début...mais...bon alors merci beaucoup et pour Harry pis la licornes ben c'est ce qu'on va voir plus tard...  
  
Li: Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir et je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre même si moi je continue à croire que décrire des matchs de Quidditch c'est pas un talent naturel chez moi!  
  
Kat: Chu vraiment contente que tu aimes! Je fais mon possible pour envoyer les nouveaux chapitre les plus vite possible!  
  
Jeandan: Merci pour le review...ça fait vraiment plaisir...et sincèrement je souhaite avoir des reviews pcq j'ai pas le goût de l'arrêter!  
  
Tania Potter: Wow ,merci pour tes commentaires...et si je me trompe pas, c'est toi ma revieweuses la plus fidèle! C'est vraiment super! Bon alors moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir fait ce chapitre et que tous les deux soient ensembles...il faut dire que au début, l'idée m'est venue grâce à ce petit couple! Pis t'a bien deviné, Lily est entré en contact avec Anastasia...mais est-ce qu'elle est ou va entrer en contact avec Harry? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre!  
  
Emy: Merci pour tes reviews, et j'espère continuer à la publier!!!! 


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11  
  
NA: Bon alors comme certains ont remarqué, le dernier chapitre était disons inspiré de l'idée de base de Alohomora dans sa fic "Les portes" (qui est excellente, je vous conseille de la lire). J'espère que cet auteur ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir utiliser en quelques sortes son idée... Et pour la suite, tout vient de moi...et je ne crois pas qu'il puisse avoir confusion avec ce qu'Alohomora peut écrire. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas une plagieuse! (Personne ne l'a reproché, mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir!)  
  
NA(2): Dsl ça été vraiment long pour celui-ci, mais j'ai eu des bigs prob d'ordi!  
  
**********************************  
  
Une semaine avait passé, mais l'école au grand complet était toujours en état de choc. Le lendemain de la tragédie, plusieurs familles avaient demander que leur jeune soit de retour à la maison, dans l'éventuel possibilité qu'il y ait une autre attaque. Le château s'était pratiquement vidé en une seule journée. Harry était resté, n'ayant pas de famille où aller. Hermione avait rejoint ses parents, mais Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient restés, car Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient aller rejoindre Bill en Égypte pour les fêtes. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, ils avaient écrit à leurs progéniture pour les avertir de leur retour imminent, mais Ron leur avait réécris pour leur dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, que Dumbledore veillait sur eux. Harry avait donc eut de la compagnie, mais le château avait perdu de sa gaieté. Certains élèves blessés avaient pu quitter l'infirmerie, mais une majorité était toujours en convalescence. Quant à ceux qui n'avait pas eu autant de chance, on avait veiller à lancer un sortilège de conservation sur leur corps, et on organiserait les enterrements, une fois la neige fondue. Anastasia était toujours entre la vie et la mort, son état ne s'améliorant pas. Madame Pomfresh commençait à désespéré et essayait de convaincre les proches que peut-être elle irait rejoindre les anges. Wiliam était abattu par la nouvelle, mais continuait d'espérer. Il passait tout son temps à l'infirmerie auprès d'elle, ne la quittant que quelques fois pour aller dormir. Harry se demandait qu'est-ce qui arriverait, si elle succombait de cette blessure. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait entre Anastasia et Wiliam, mais il s'en doutait et il savait très bien que ce serait difficile pour celui-ci. Un autre qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à croire qu'Anastasia ne survivrait pas, c'était Rogue. Harry l'avait croisé à quelques reprises dans les couloirs, et chaque fois, il lui avait semblé de plus en plus fatigué. Même si la jeune Serpentard s'obstinait à le voir, Severus Rogue avait des sentiments envers elle, et peut importe ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé, il regrettait et cherchait à être près d'elle. Maintenant, peut-être qu'il serait trop tard, mais il ne renonçait pas, et chaque fois qu'il en avait le temps, il allait rejoindre Wiliam et s'assoyait au chevet de sa fille.  
  
Le temps que ceux qui avaient désertés l'école pour les vacances reviennent, était arrivé, et ce fut non sans une grande joie qu'Harry vit qu'Hermione était revenue, tout aussi rayonnante. Peut de temps après l'attaque qui visait Poudlard, Voldemort avait continué ses nombreuses activités sanguinaires et de plus en plus, on voyait un nouveau mort par semaine dans une famille où l'un des membres étaient moldu. Et tout le monde savait très bien qu'Hermione descendait de deux parents moldus. Cela faisait chaud au c?ur de la revoir, toujours aussi souriante et belle. Ron semblait d'autant plus heureux, après s'être tant inquiété et ennuyé. Il s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, à sa manière. Définitivement, ses deux-là étaient fait pour aller ensemble. Tranquillement, il se décida à s'approcher de sa copine, voyant que la démonstration d'affection des deux tourtereaux était terminée.  
  
-Harry, -dit-elle joyeusement, un sourire dans le visage.  
  
-Salut Hermione, tu nous a bien manqué! -répondit-il.  
  
-Alors pas de nouveau? Enchaîna-t-elle, tout en baissant le ton de sa voix, de façon à ce que ceux qui les entouraient ne les entendent pas.  
  
Les visage que fit Harry à ce moment lui indiqua que les deux garçons n'avaient pas vraiment réussis à avancer dans ce domaine. Cependant, elle pouvait les comprendre, sachant très bien que tous étaient préoccupés par ce qui arrivait à Poudlard. Elle même, n'avait pas cherché à trouver la solution à cette énigme. Elle avait plutôt cherché à comprendre ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là. Comment un être vivant peut être cruel au point d'enlever la vie à des centaines de gens, sans être pris de remords? Bien sûr, tout le monde avait un jour pensez cela, mais on se le demandait bien plus, lorsqu'il agissait sur des personnes de votre entourage. Nombreuses fois, elle avait essayé de se mettre dans la mentalité du mage noire, mais à chaque fois, elle avait renoncé, dégoûtée par ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Une chose cependant était sûre pour elle. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne se metterait de son côté.  
  
-Et Anastasia?  
  
-Ça empire à chaque jour.  
  
Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup cette fille, mais pour les quelques fois où elle lui avait parlé, elle avait bien vu qu'elle était spéciale. Et puis il y avait bien quelque chose entre elle et Wiliam.  
  
Ron s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, histoire de la réconforter. À ce moment, Harry se sentit de trop, et décida de partir vers l'infirmerie, pour tenir compagnie à Wiliam. En chemin, il croisa Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers le même endroit que lui.  
  
-Malfoy?  
  
-Bien vu Potter! Dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Le regard que lui lança Harry, lui rappela qu'il avait promis d'essayer de faire équipe avec lui, contre l'ascension de Voldemort.  
  
-Tu vas à l'infirmerie, toi aussi? Demanda-t-il au blond.  
  
-Oui, Wiliam, il m'a fait demander d'urgence! J'imagine qu'il a eu vent des rumeurs qui circule sur quoi je savais ce qui allait se passer et maintenant je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. -il fit une mine dégoûté.  
  
Harry vint presque à le prendre en pitié, sachant très bien que si c'était pour cette raison que Wiliam voulait le voir, il risquait effectivement de passer un mauvais moment. Tous les deux avancèrent en silence jusqu'au lieu de repos des blessées et doucement, ils poussèrent la porte, pour ne pas déranger cette atmosphère paisible qui y régnait. Malgré cette ambiance lourde, plusieurs élèves étaient maintenant rétablis, et ceux qui étaient toujours en convalescence avait tous en majorité presque terminé leur séjour, ce qui coïncidait avec le début des cours. On ne craignait plus pour la vie des blesser, si ce n'était d'Anastasia, car sinon, ceux qui n'avait pu se remettre des dommages causés par les serpents et démons, étaient déjà partis. Tous les deux s'avancèrent jusqu'au lit de la Serpentard, après avoir convaincu Mrs. Pomfresh qu'ils ne resteraient que quelques minutes. Harry aperçut Wiliam le premier et quand celui-ci le vit, il eut un mince sourire, qui disparut pour laisser place à un regard mauvais en apercevant Malfoy.  
  
-Alors Wiliam? Elle va mieux? Demanda le Griffondor à lunette.  
  
Ce dernier ne prit pas le temps de répondre à sa question.  
  
-T'es vraiment sale Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix grinçante.  
  
Ce dernier se contenta de soutenir son regard sans rien ajouter.  
  
-Tu trouves rien à dire pour te défendre cette fois-ci? Après tout ça doit bien te faire plaisir de voir tous ces gens qui ont été tués et blessés par ton maître! Je te jure que si je n'étais pas à Poudlard et que je risquait de faire honte à ma maison, je t'en mettrais une bonne dans la figure pour te montrer c'est quoi de souffrir. Finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père!  
  
-Je t'interdit de me comparer à lui, siffla le blond entre ses dents, essayant de retenir toute sa colère, tout en faisant face à celle de son adversaire.  
  
-Et pourquoi? Parce que finalement, t'es comme lui, tu ne vaux rien, t'es juste une sale vipère qui rampe au pied d'un homme même pas vivant qui s'amuse à tuer des innocents!  
  
-Parle pas de ce que tu sais pas Wiliam Wright!  
  
-J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de ta part sale fils de mangemort! Et je sais très bien de quoi je parle, regarde la souffrir et tu vas peut-être comprendre tout le mal que toi et ceux de ta race font! Tu penses qu'elle méritait de finir ses jours écorché vivante? Ça aurait dût être toi à sa place! -Hurla-t-il de rage.  
  
Au même moment, Mrs. Pomfresh arriva et leur pria de faire moins de bruit pour ne pas déranger Anastasia.  
  
-Mais à quoi bon faire moins de bruit, elle est entre la vie et la mort et ne nous entend même pas!, dit-il à l'infirmière qui tourna les talons, furieuse qu'on ose lui parler sur ce ton, après tout ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
-Wiliam veux-tu m'écouter deux...-  
  
-Arrête tout de suite, j'ai pas du tout envie d'entendre ce que le meurtrier que tu es a à me dire. Parce que c'est ça que t'es! T'as beau dire que c'est ton maître qui a agit, mais t'es aussi responsable, t'aurais pu empêcher tout ça, mais t'es trop lâche, tout ce que tu sais faire c'est rester à regarder les actes immonde de Voldemort! C'est de ta faute, t'es qu'un lâche.  
  
-C'est ça, je suis un lâche, un hypocrite, un meurtrier, TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre? -lâcha Drago, fou de colère.  
  
Wiliam le regarda et sans prévenir lui donna un coup de poing près de l'?il. Il récidiva, et Drago restait là, sans bouger à attraper les coups. Au bout du deuxième poings, Harry décida d'intervenir et prit Wiliam, et le balança par terre, pour l'immobiliser.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry? Il doit payer! Si Anastasia meurt, lui aussi!  
  
-Wiliam tu vas te calmer, dit Harry d'une voix agressive. -Tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Drago savait ce qui allait se produire mais il était obliger de garder le silence, sous le contrôle d'un charme! Il n'a pas voulu ce qui est arrivé et il est avec nous. Il va nous aider à savoir ce que prépare Voldemort.  
  
Wiliam regardait Harry et Drago avec des yeux suspicieux. Est-ce qu'il devait le croire? Après tout, Harry était un de ses meilleurs amis. Tranquillement il se releva et se retrouva face à Malfoy.  
  
-Je suis désolé, je croyais que tu étais au courant et que tu aurais pu changer quoi que ce soit. Dit-il sincèrement.  
  
-Y'a rien, articula difficilement Malfoy.  
  
Madame Pomfresh qui avait été alerté par le bruit de la bagarre arriva et quelle fut sa surprise de voir Malfoy Le coin de l'?il en sang, et la lèvres aussi. Elle l'amena à son bureau et alors qu'il passait devant Harry, malgré toute la volonté que cela lui coûtait, il murmura un faible "Merci".  
  
Pendant que l'infirmière soignait Malfoy, Harry s'approcha du lit où reposait la belle Serpentard. Il n'y avait rien d'apparent lorsqu'on la regardait dormir. Elle était toujours aussi belle, et ressemblait à n'importe qui qui se retrouverais à l'infirmerie pour une raison bidon. Cependant, Wiliam baissa la couverture et remonta le gilet de la jeune fille, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Une longue et profonde entaille parcourait le ventre de la jeune fille, jusqu'au début de la poitrine. La plaie était toujours très ouverte, et on pouvait voir qu'elle était infectée. Rien de très beau et qui prédisait une guérison proche. Cette déchirure avait endommagé ses poumons et le son qu'elle produisait alors qu'elle respirait ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
Le spectacle ébranla Harry qui fit signe à Wiliam de recouvrir Anastasia. Ce dernier le fit lassement, et s'assit près de la jeune femme, tout en lui prenant la main.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Harry? Je ne pourrai pas continuer de vivre si elle meurt.- Dit-il les yeux embué par cette perspective.  
  
Harry ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce qui arrivait. Ce même Wiliam qui quelques minutes plus tôt se battait avec Malfoy était maintenant devant lui, triste et vulnérable devant la mort.  
  
-Il faudra continuer Wiliam. Après tout, tu sais très bien que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle ne voudrait certainement pas que tu t'apitoie sur ton sort.  
  
-Ne parle pas comme ça, on dirait qu'elle est déjà morte.  
  
-Désolé...  
  
-C'est rien, mais tu vois, c'est tellement dur de voir quelqu'un que tu aimes partir. Juste au moment où je lui avais promis que jamais plus personne ne lui ferais de mal. Pour une promesse, disons que c'est plutôt raté. Mais je l'aime tellement, je peux pas croire qu'elle va partir, elle est bien trop jeune!  
  
Un son rauque se fit alors entendre et tous les deux se retournèrent vers la jeune sorcière qui semblaient se débattre contre des démons que seul elle pouvait voir. Soudainement, elle fut pris de convulsions et Wiliam cria à Harry d'aller chercher Mrs. Pomfresh. Ce ne fut pas long avant que celle-ci arrive au chevet de la malade. Les yeux inquiets qui s'affichèrent sur son visage indiquèrent à Harry d'aller chercher Dumbledore. Cependant, elle le retint et lui dit d'aller chercher Severus Rogue à la place. Elle envoya un fantôme chercher le directeur. Lorsqu'il retourna sur les lieux, son professeur de potion à ses trousses, la pièce avait été aménagé, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse entrer, et que les autres résidants ne voient pas ce qui se passent. Au centre, Anastasia s'agitait toujours, et semblait plus mal en point que jamais. Ses yeux s'ouvraient parfois, lassant voir les deux pupilles tourner dans leurs orbites. Près d'elle, Mrs. Pomfresh faisait tout ce qui était en son possible pour faire baisser la fièvre. Wiliam restait près, tenant toujours la main de la jeune femme, qui restait agripper à lui. Dumbledore restait proche et continuait de l'examiner et d'essayer des sorts pour contrer l'effet. Lorsque Rogue vit dans quel état sa fille se trouvait, son visage devint limpide, et il s'approcha de Dumbledore, pour lui demander ce qui arrivait.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Severus. Il semblerait qu'elle soit sous l'effet d'un sort et qu'elle soit en train de se débattre, contre une force maléfique. Je ne peux rien faire, seule elle pourra réussir à lutter. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous cacher qu'après cet affront, elle aura encore plus perdu de ses capacités. Elle retomberas dans un était de coma, mais les chances qu'elle survive sont très mince.  
  
Rogue s'approcha alors de sa fille et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.  
  
-D'abord Alyssa et maintenant elle?, demanda-t-il comme si quelqu'un avait la réponse à sa question. Il se pencha et donna un léger baiser sur la joue de sa fille, y laissant la trace d'une larme. Il resta agenouillé près d'elle, et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin libérer de cette torture qu'elle vivait, où personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide.  
  
******************************  
  
-Jamais, jamais je ne me rallierai à vous! M'entendez-vous?  
  
Une silhouette sombre se tenait dans l'ombre. Elle s'avança tranquillement, et on pu nettement distinguer une longue tunique noire, couvrant un homme à l'allure squelettique. Deux yeux rouges perçaient et paralysaient lorsqu'on les regardait. Un capuchon était posé sur sa tête, empêchant de distinguer s'il y avait des cheveux ou pas.  
  
-Ma chère enfant, tu n'as pas le choix! Siffla-t-il.  
  
-Vous avez tué ma mère, et après cela, vous croyez que je vais aller vous rejoindre dans votre camp? Jamais Lord Voldemort! Jamais.  
  
Anastasia était retenue prisonnière, elle ne savait où. Un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au par avant. Elle était liée, par elle ne savait quel sort, à une grosse roche et il était impossible pour elle de s'enfuir. Face à elle se tenait le seigneur des ténèbres, baguette à la main. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait rien si ce n'était que des rochers. Mais derrière Voldemort, une bulle s'était formé contre la parois de la falaise et à l'intérieur, on pouvait voir des centaines et des centaines de gens, dans un endroit apparament très triste. Aucune émotion sur les visage des gens, comme s'ils n'étaient pas réellement vivants. Aucune couleur s'offrait au paysage, où tout était gris, fané. Même l'herbe était entre le jaune et le gris. Des arbres poussaient de travers, aucune feuille au bout de leurs branche. Rien de très réjouissant.  
  
-J'imagine que tu te demandes ce que c'est, -dit-il en regardant Anastasia qui se tenait droite et fière, mais sans cesser de regarder ce paysage si étrange.  
  
-Non, pas du tout- dit elle froidement, -Je sais très bien ce que c'est.  
  
-Quelle audace jeune fille. Sache que personne ne me parle sur ce ton. "Ravivum"!  
  
Un sort jaune sortit de la baguette et alla la percuter de plein fouet. Il atteignit la plaie qui avait été formé par le démon, et celle-ci se mit à saigner et à la brûler. Depuis près de quelques heures, il la tenait ici, elle ne savait comment et lui faisait subir le martyr. Quelle sorte de magie pratiquait-il pour connaître des sorts auquel elle n'avait jamais fait la connaissance. Depuis longtemps, elle avait le goût de tout abandonner, de rester la et de se laisser mourir. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en droit d'abandonner. Elle devait le faire pour sa mère, pour cette femme, pour Wiliam... Wiliam, il lui manquait. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dût le tenir éloigné. Une fois de plus, elle était la cause de l'enfer qu'il devait vive en ce moment. Et cela n'était rien à côté de ce qui se préparait. Mais elle allait résister, et elle pourrait revoir ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs, si doux. Elle pourrait de nouveau sentir ses douces lèvres contre sa peau. Elle ne devait pas tout lâcher maintenant. C'est pourquoi, elle retint ses cris de douleurs, et qu'elle se força à rester droite, malgré l'atroce douleur qui la consumait.  
  
-Je vois que tu joues l'indifférente!  
  
-Je vois que vous me connaissez très mal! -lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
-Je sais très bien qui tu es Anastasia Rogue! Ton père était un de mes partisans, j'ai tué ta mère et je sais très bien que tu renfermes une force unique en toi! -lui lança-t-il à la figure.  
  
Celle-ci eu de la difficulté à garder son sang froid, mais elle persista, en se disant que s'énerver, pleurer, ou crier n'arrangerait rien.  
  
-J'espère que vous n'en êtes pas fier! Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard si froid, qu'il aurait fait frémir n'importe qui.  
  
Celui-ci lui retourna et cette fois, elle ne put empêcher son frisson. Qu'allait-il faire? Lui envoyer un autre sort dans sa blessure pour la faire souffrir une fois de plus?  
  
-Ma chère enfant, pour la dernière fois je vais te le demander. Si tu refuses, je serai obligé d'utiliser des moyens qui te forcerons à m'aider dans ce que je veux réaliser.  
  
Anastasia savait bien que peut importe les menaces qu'on lui ferais, elle ne lierait pas ses forces à celles de Voldemort. Cependant, elle n'avait rien à perdre, et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, histoire de savoir pourquoi il avait besoin d'elle et pour faire quoi.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, lança-t-elle toujours aussi sarcastiquement.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux comprendre que...-  
  
-Je n'ai rien dit d'affirmatif! Mais avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais mieux savoir dans quoi je m'embarque.  
  
Voldemort la regarda et à ce moment, elle se sentit sondé, de la tête au pied. Elle se força donc à barrer sa tête, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées.  
  
-Tu me bloques l'accès à ta tête? Dit-il avec un rire qui sonna faux. Malheureusement, tu n'est pas assez puissante pour moi. Je sais très bien que tu veux me soutirer des informations. Mais j'ai été surpris de voir que tu as réussis à bloquer la section où les souvenirs par rapport à ton père sont sensés être.  
  
-Je ne le bloque pas, c'est seulement parce qu'il n'y en a pas.  
  
-Je ne dirais pas ça. Mais toujours est-il que tu m'as mentit. «Aspiritius»!  
  
Un autre sort vint la percuter, et cette fois-ci, ce fut comme si un feu s'était allumé à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle put ne retenir le cri, qui déchira le silence lugubre. Elle se tordait de douleur, tout en cherchant un moyen de faire arrêter cette torture. Impossible de s'enfuir, tant qu'il ne romprais pas le sort qui la retenait prisonnière ici.  
  
-"Impero"! -lança-t-il.  
  
Le sort impardonnable vint la fouetter, et elle sentit l'univers qui l'entourait disparaître. Elle devait se concentrer et lutter contre la voix de son mentor.  
  
-" Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et m'obéir! Tu vas rejoindre mes rangs et m'aider à détruire le deuxième...-  
  
-JAMAIS!!!!!!!-hurla-t-elle.  
  
Voldemort la regarda stupéfait.  
  
-Vous semblez avoir oublié que j'ai étudié à Drumstang, et que j'ai appris à me défendre et mieux connaître les sorts impardonnables! -dit-elle, un sourire sordide sur les lèvres. -Vous avez baissez votre garde pendant que vous lanciez le sort, et c'est ce qui vous mènera à la défaite Lord Voldemort!  
  
Sur ce, elle se concentra bien fort, et en un éclair, Voldemort, la bulle et le décors disparurent, la laissant retombé dans un état de coma.  
  
************************************  
  
-Dumbledore! Elle semble s'être calmée!- dit Mrs. Pomfresh au bord de la panique.  
  
L'infirmière n'avait pas cessé de s'occuper de sa patiente depuis que le dure combat dans sa tête avait commencé. Une compresse par-ci, un remède par-là. Mais on pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur son visage, qui laissait voir qu'elle avait peur de perdre Anastasia.  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha et regarda la jeune femme endormie. Il soupira longuement et se tourna vers l'infirmière.  
  
-Votre verdict Pom Pom?  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous cacher que je suis très inquiète. Sa blessure qui a recommencé à saigner et à s'infecter me met dans le doute le plus profond. Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer, mais je crois bien que vous devrez faire votre deuil d'Anastasia. -Dit-elle tristement.  
  
Severus Rogue qui était toujours agenouillé près de sa fille se leva et partit rapidement en direction de son cachot. Harry était persuadé qu'il voulait vivre sa peine seul. Quant à Wiliam s'était comme s'il avait appris que le monde allait être anéanti. Son visage était blanc, et ses yeux étaient vides, sans expression. Il voulait pleurer, crier, tout détruire, mais il ne pouvait pas, car rien ne viendrait à bout d'apaiser son chagrin.  
  
Harry décida de le laisser seul avec Anastasia et partit en direction de la tour. Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce devait être elle qui devait partir. Pourquoi il avait fallu que ces démons s'en prenne à des personnes autour de lui. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé dans la tête d'Anastasia? Il savait qu'elle avait été particulièrement visé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle devait avoir quelque chose de très spécial. Pourquoi seul elle avait été pris de convulsions, et pas tous ceux qui avaient été blessés? Puis quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Le rêve, celui qu'il avait fait quelque mois plutôt, et ce Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il courut en direction de son dortoir et bouscula accidentellement Lavande au passage. Ron et Hermione qui l'avait vu entrer en tornade se précipitèrent à ses trousses. Harry arriva près de son lit et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il déroula le parchemin et relut:  
  
" Un jour,  
  
quand deux êtres s'élèveront,  
  
Un autre sera détruit,  
  
Les forces du bien,  
  
Affronterons le mal,  
  
Ils combattrons,  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y aille plus qu'un,  
  
Quand les étoiles s'accrocherons,  
  
La licorne aidera,  
  
Ils devrons passer de l'autre côté,  
  
Pour rejoindre ceux qu'ils vont sauver,  
  
Mais quand les étoiles tomberons,  
  
S'ils sont resté,  
  
Les mondes ne seront sauvés. "  
  
-C'est elle! -s'exclama Harry  
  
-Quoi? Dirent Ron et Hermione qui semblait croire qu'Harry avait pété un plomb.  
  
-Les deux être qui s'élèveront se sera Anastasia et moi, et nous devrons aller secourir les gens du deuxième monde!  
  
-Harry? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, -laissa Ron  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, -ajouta Hermione.  
  
-Pensez-y, dans le rêve où je voyais sa mère mourir, Voldemort venait chercher Anastasia et c'est seulement parce que sa mère ne voulait pas lui donner qu'il l'a tué. Ensuite, lorsque j'ai raconté mon rêve à Dumbledore, je lui ai dit que je ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'aivais pu voir ça, puisque je n'avais aucun lien avec Anastasia, et il m'a dit que je me trompais peut-être. Finalement, Anastasia vient de livrer un combat contre Voldemort, qui avait pris possession de son esprit. Pourquoi il n'y a qu'à elle que ça l'a fait ça, alors que les autres qui avaient été mordu il ne s'est rien passé? Il a besoin d'elle comme il a besoin de moi, et elle est son ennemi comme je suis le siens. Elle doit renfermer une force qu'on ne connaît pas, mais Voldemort le sait et veut l'éliminer tout comme il veut faire avec moi!  
  
Ron et Hermione restaient devant lui, essayant de ne pas laisser passer un détail important dans ce qu'Harry venait de découvrir et d'apprendre.  
  
-Il faudrait que Wiliam soit là, il en sait peut-être plus que nous sur cette fille, ajouta Hermione.  
  
-Il est resté à l'infirmerie, pour veiller sur Anastasia qui vit peut-être ses derniers moments, -dit Harry.  
  
-Quoi? Dirent Ron et Hermione surpris.  
  
-Oui, le combat dont je vous ai parlé l'a achevé...  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si tu ne t'ai pas trompé et que son aide est nécessaire?  
  
-Je ne sais pas Ron, mais pour l'instant je crois que nous pouvons juste attendre.  
  
Les deux autre acquiescèrent et le trio descendit lâchement dans la salle commune.  
  
*************************************  
  
-Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..... Vite, tu n'as plus de temps à perdre. Bientôt les ténèbres s'ouvriront. Allies-toi à elle et venez nous aidez!  
  
Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Malgré les rideaux qui entouraient son lit, il pouvait constater qu'il faisait nuit, et qu'une fois de plus, il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve. Il n'en était plus sûr. Cette voix, il l'avait entendu et cela l'avait réveiller, mais se pouvait-il qu'il soit tombé évanouie comme les autres fois? Puis, plus il essayait de se rappeler, la voie devenait de plus en plus claire. Une voie si familière, il en avait souvenir, mais l'avait si peu entendu. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à la replacer.  
  
Il prit une feuille qui était déposée près de son lit et nota ce qu'il avait entendu pour ne rien oublier, et retomba sur ses couvertures, espérant retrouver assez rapidement le sommeil. Au moment où ses paupières devenaient lourdes, la réponse à sa question le frappa. La voie, il savait à qui elle appartenait. Mais c'était impossible. À moins que...  
  
Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et un chandail. Il regarda la carte des maraudeurs et il constata qu'elle était bien dans ses appartements. En silence, sa cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules, il descendit les escalier qui le menait au portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
"Chocogrenouille" chuchota-t-il.  
  
Elle le laissa passer, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivait, mais avant qu'elle n'est pu demander qui la réveillait à cet heure, Harry était déjà bien loin dans les couloirs. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes, faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber face à face avec Rusard ou miss teigne. Finalement, il arriva à sa destination.  
  
Il cogna trois petits coups discrets et après quelques minutes on vint enfin lui ouvrir.  
  
-Harry? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et à cet heure? -demanda la femme.  
  
-Mrs. Heiggan, j'ai besoin de votre aide! -plaida-t-il.  
  
Elle le regarda surprise, puis le laissa entrer. Il pénétra à l'intérieur des appartements de sa professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle lui fit signe de passer au salon et de s'asseoir dans un des canapés. L'endroit était très chaleureux. Soit peinturé de bleu poudre ou de jaune pâle, la pièce était très chaleureuse. On pouvait facilement dénoter que sa propriétaire avait de très bons goût en matière de décoration. Les meubles étaient tous en bois et semblaient anciens, vu les motifs qui les ornaient. Sur chacun se trouvaient plusieurs objets magiques qu'Harry avait vu chez Sirius.  
  
Mrs. Heiggan vint s'asseoir dans le divan face à lui, mais soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Au bout du couloir, on put voir une silhouette se dessiner. Puis, plus elle s'approchait, plus Harry la reconnaissait. Il s'agissait de Sirius, qui avait enfiler une robe de chambre, par-dessus son boxer. Il semblait être encore endormie et Harry l'avait probablement réveillé.  
  
-Harry? -sursauta-t-il, le voyant assis dans son salon avec sa copine.  
  
Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire, devant cet air éberlué.  
  
-Sirius, je t,avais dit que tu pouvais resté couché, -le réprimanda doucement Emy.  
  
-Et bien je me suis levé parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi chérie. Tu ne revenais pas alors je me suis dit que peut-être tu t'étais fait capturé ou peut importe...-  
  
-C'est trop gentil, -dit-elle en lui donnant un petit câlin sur la joue. -Mais se serait mieux encore, si tu nous préparais du thé!  
  
Sirius soupira et repartit en direction de la cuisine.  
  
-Alors Harry...Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire.  
  
-Mrs. Heiggan...-  
  
-Apelle-moi Emy quand nous sommes en dehors des cours...  
  
-D'accord, alors Emy, vous connaissiez bien ma mère, non?  
  
-Bien sûr, comme je te l,ai dit, c'était une de mes meilleures amies.  
  
-Vous disiez qu'il était possible d'exercer le "Teletempra" même si on ne voyait pas la personne avec qui on voulait entrer en contact!  
  
-C'est ça, mais il faut être très puissant, très peu en sont capable.  
  
-Ma mère l'était-elle? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Ta mère? Oui, en effet, elle est la seule personne que je n'ai jamais connu qui avait réussi à le faire. Elle était très forte...  
  
Au même moment, Sirius arriva, un plateau à la main. Le portrait était assez cliché, et Harry dût retenir son fou rire devant Sirius, femme au foyer.  
  
-Vous en voulez? Demanda-t-il, concentrez à ne rien renversé.  
  
-Désolé Sirius, mais je dois repartir...  
  
-Mais Harry...-  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas..., -Il s'était levé et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie. - En passant, le tablier ça te va très bien.  
  
Et il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, sans avoir donner le temps à Emy de lui demander le pourquoi de ses questions et à Sirius le pourquoi de sa présence. Tout commençait à devenir plus clair maintenant. La voie qu'il entendait, c'était celle de Lily, celle de sa mère. À cause de la brèche causer par Lord Voldemort alors qu'il voulait contrôler le deuxième monde, elle pouvait entrer en contact avec lui. Sa mère se trouvait donc bel et bien dans ce deuxième monde et elle avait besoin de son aide. Il devait vite en parler avec Anastasia et tous les deux devraient sauver ce monde, et par le fait même, le leur, qui en découlait. Mais au moins, il était maintenant sur le même pied d'égalité que Voldemort. Il en savait autant que lui, ayant chacun une prophétie entre les mains et si le mage noir avait su comment rejoindre le deuxième monde, Lily lui aurait sûrement dit. C'était au moins ça comme bonne nouvelle.  
  
Tranquillement, il alla rejoindre son lit, et cette fois-ci il s'endormit rapidement, dans un réveil sans rêve.  
  
************************************  
  
Le dernier jour avant le retour cours normaux était déjà arrivé. Hermione avait été surpris par la tranquillité qui régnait au château, puisqu'elle avait été absente pendant les jours qui avaient suivi la tragédie. Une centaines d'élèves, même si ce n'était pas énorme à côté du nombre qu'il y avait dans le château, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Mais les gens, malgré le deuil qu'ils vivaient, semblaient continuer à vivre, et peu à peu, les élèves avaient retrouvé leur joie de vivre.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenait devant la porte de l'infirmerie.  
  
-Ça va Mione, parce qu'on peut revenir un autre jo...-  
  
-Ça va Ron, le rassura-t-elle.  
  
Tous les trois étaient venus voir Anastasia puisque c'était leur dernière occasion avant de reprendre les classes. Cependant, encore une fois dût à son absence, Hermione n'avait pas revu Anastasia, et elle savait très bien que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le pourrait, puisque son état ne s'était pas améliorer dans les derniers jours. Elle était tout de même un peu craintive dans le fait de la voir sur son lit de mort. Mais elle avait Ron et Harry avec elle.  
  
Ils poussèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers le lit où elle reposait. Wiliam était toujours à ses côtés.  
  
Hermione s'approcha et constata que la Serpentard se ressemblait toujours autant, et était toujours aussi belle, malgré la maladie qui la rongeait. Ses yeux fermés, ajoutait cependant de la mélancolie et de la souffrance à son visage. Elle approcha sa main pour la poser sur le front d'Anastasia, mais elle ne pu retenir un cri lorsqu'elle avait touché cette peau si froide, cette peau morte.  
  
Ron s'était approché et l'avait enlacé de ses bras, l'éloignant de ce spectacle, et séchant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas bien réaliser l'ampleur de ce qui arrivait. Cette fille, elle comprenait maintenant, qu'elle ne la reverrait plus dans les couloirs, que jamais ses yeux glacées scruterais Rogue, qu'indéfiniment ses paupières resteraient fermés. Elle leva les yeux vers Wiliam, alors que Ron essayait de la calmer, et elle pu y lire une détresse encore plus grande.  
  
Tranquillement, elle se défit de l'emprise de Ron, et elle se dirigea lentement vers Wiliam, et le serra dans ses bras. Elle savait que Ron comprendrait. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait besoin d'être consolé, mais bien lui. Depuis des jours, il veillait au chevet de cette fille, sans que personne n'est pensé à lui apporté réconfort. Mais ce qui devait se passer dans sa tête devait être insupportable. Comme si elle devait se résoudre à quitter Ron. Les larmes recommencèrent, et une fois que Wiliam lui eut assurer que ça allait, elle retourna au près de son copain.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain, -demanda-t-elle une fois calmé, bien installé dans l'étreinte de Ron.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien. Mc Gonagall est venue me voir et m'a dit qu'il serait meiux que je reprenne les cours. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Et si elle décidait de franchir le pas alors que je ne suis pas là. Peut m'importe de savoir que je dois mettre 4 champignons pour faire du veritasium si elle est ici et livre un combat contre la mort. Elle a besoin de moi.  
  
Hermione ne dit rien, même si en temps que préfète elle aurait du le convaincre de retourner en classe. Elle comprenait sa souffrance.  
  
-Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la laisser partir...  
  
-Mais il faudra bien, -dit lacement Harry.  
  
-Je sais, mais je l'aime tellement. Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça, j'ai encore besoin d'elle...-  
  
-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Wiliam. - prononça difficilement une voie.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna et aperçu Anastasia qui avait ouvert les yeux. Le trio comprit qu'il était temps pour eux de partir et de laisser les deux amoureux ensembles, mais ce ne fut pas sans un c?ur léger qu'ils retournèrent à leur tour.  
  
-Anastasia, tu veux que j'appelle Mrs. Pomfresh?  
  
-Non, attend...  
  
-J'ai tellement eu peur...-dit-il.  
  
-Wiliam, il faut que je te le dise, je t'aime, et peut importe ce qui arrivera, je t'aimerais toujours, même si un jour tu veux t'éloigner de moi parce que je te suis trop dangereuse...  
  
-Jamais, jamais cela n'arriveras. Je serai toujours avec toi, peut importe les conséquences que cela aura. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre.  
  
-Et moi tellement de ne jamais te revoir, -dit-elle les yeux embuées.  
  
Sur ce, il se pencha et lui donna un tendre baiser, mais qui exprimait toute sa passion. Leurs lèvres entré en contact en cherchait toujours plus et leur langue se cherchaient et ne voulaient plus se séparer.. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent. Puis Anastasia fut pris d'une crise et sa respiration se fit plus rauque encore. Wiliam appela l'infirmière qui ne prit pas de temps à maîtriser la situation. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle examina sa patiente et constata qu'elle était toujours dans un état critique, mais désormais hors de danger.  
**************************************  
  
Wow! Un vrai miracle...Ansatasia va pas mourir!!!! Chu sûre que vous vous en doutiez pas!!!!!!!!!!! Bon ok je dois avouer que c'était quand même prévisible, mais ça aurait été poche de la faire partir alors qu'on sait maintenant qu'elle a un lien et que Harry a besoin de son aide!  
  
Aussi, je tiens à dire que je suis tout de même contente, car j'ai eu 8 reviews (si on compte les 4 de Emy) venant de 5 personnes différentes. Alors je vais publier ce chapitre... et je vous demande la même chose... juste me dire ce que vous en pensez...ou si vous avez des questions...ou peut importe...c'est pas trop long laissez votre avis!  
  
Tania Potter: Je dois avouer que j'ai pas ménager le nombres de morts...mais bons...pis pour Alohomora, comme je l'ai spécifier plus haut, j'adore vraiment toutes ses fics...elle est vraiment super, et j'avoue (et oui je l'avoue), je me suis un peu inspirer de son idée de massacre au bal...mais y fallait que je trouve qqc et j'avais juste ça en tête alors j'espère qu'elle m'en voudras pas et tu vas pouvoir constater que la suite est différentes, et que je reprends mon style habituel! Et puis si tu m'envoies un review à chaque chapitre, et bien y'a des chances que je continues à publier, ou ben je m'arrangerai pour que tu ailles la suite, mais quand on a pas beaucoup de reviews, ben ça écrit moins vite! Pis pour Will ben y fait tout pitié, surtout dans ce chapitre, mais ça s'arrange!!!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes, et merci bcp!  
  
Wynzar: Contente que tu aimes et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, même si cette fois-ci y'a pas trop trop d'action...mais dans les prochain chapitre...  
  
Jeandan: C'est vraiment plaisant de voir que tu aimes toujours et je compte bien ne pas lâcher tout de suite!  
  
Anolis: Wow! T'as lu ça tout d'un bout? C'est vraiment génial! Alors c'était la suite...chu dsl si ça été un peu long, mais j'ai des légers problème d'ordi ces temps-ci. Mais je continue de me dépêcher.  
  
Emy Potter: Wow 4 reviews!?!?! Je crois que ça prouve que tu aimes bien... ça fait plaisir de voir ça! Alors j'espère pouvoir publier la suite rapidement, si mon ordi y bogue pas trop!  
  
So laissez des reviews... et je voulais savoir si jamais ça vous intéresserais que je laisse des previews à la fin des chapitres ou non...donc à vous de choisir! 


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12  
  
N/A: Bon alors voici le chapitre 12, ça prit un peu moins de temps... Je voulais dire, que y,a des fois, des personnages avec qui ont a plus de difficultés et disons que dans mon cas, il s'agit de ceux plus secondaire...comme Hagrid...vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'on l,avait pas beaucoup vu. J'ai eu besoin de lui dans ce chapitre, et je peux pas vraiment satisfaite du bout où il était là...alors soyez indulgent...  
  
*********************************  
  
Un mois avait passé depuis qu'Anastasia était sortit du coma. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle était sur pied et pouvait retourner en cours, mais avec Wiliam qui la talonnait pour veiller à son bien. Mais cela ne semblait pas trop déplaire à la jeune fille. Elle devait tout de même aller régulièrement à l'infirmerie où elle recevait toujours quelques traitements pour la blessure qui lui avait été infligé. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant qu'Anastasia se fasse un peu plus proche des trois autres Griffondors. Elle s'entendait bien avec Hermione et Ron la faisait bien rire, mais Harry était de loin celui qui lui était le plus indifférent. Chaque fois où il était dans les parages, elle avait une bonne raison de partir, où si il passait le moindre moment en sa compagnie, ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs et il se sentait de trop. Cette fille restait toujours aussi étrange, bien que le masque qui la recouvrait avait quelque peu disparu. Mais lorsqu'il prenait le temps de bien l'observer, il pouvait toujours voir le mal quelque part, bien enfoui dans les yeux de cette étrangère. Mais dans ces moments, il se forçait à ne pas se questionner, et pensait à autre chose.  
  
-Hé Harry...t'as vu ça? Cria Ron qui se tenait devant le babillard de la salle commune.  
  
Il s'approcha rapidement à l'endroit où une petite troupe s'était réunie, dans le but de pouvoir lire la feuille qui avait été affiché le matin-même.  
  
" Troisième weekend à Pré-au-Lard prévu pour demain."  
  
-Quoi?!?!?!?!? S'exclama Pavaratil près de la crise de nerf. -Mais ils sont complètement cinglés! Nous faire sortir de Poudlard après ce qui est arrivé!  
  
-Du calme Pavaratil!,-la réconforta Lavande, qui faisait son possible pour calmer sa copine. La pauvre Griffondor ne s'était pas remit de la mort de Padma, et à la moindre occasion, les souvenirs rejaillissaient.  
  
-Mais ils veulent notre mort!  
  
-Pavaratil, je te rappelle que la dernière fois c'est à Poudlard qu'ils s'en sont pris! -dit ironiquement Seamus qui ravala ses paroles en voyant l'air que faisait Lavande.  
  
-C'est pas grave, on aura juste à rester ici. -Ajouta Lavande qui semblait déçue de ne pas pouvoir assisté à la sortie mais qui savait qu'elle devait être là pour sa meilleure amie.  
  
La petite foule qui s'était entassée près de la porte se dispersa, chacun ayant lu la feuille. Harry se retrouva devant la cheminé où Ron et Hermione, bien confortablement assis et niché l'un contre l'autre était déjà installé.  
  
-C'est vrai que c'est étrange de nous envoyer à Pré-au-Lard après ce qui est arrivé! -Dit pensivement Ron.  
  
-Non, je pense pas que ce soit si idiot, -ajouta Hermione.  
  
Les deux garçons la regardèrent en voulant lui dire de s'expliquer.  
  
-Et bien, Dumbledore a dû penser que premièrement, après ce qui c'était passé, on avait besoin de sortir pour se changer les idées. Ensuite, les mangemorts peuvent aussi bien s'attaquer à Poudlard, autant qu'à Pré-au- Lard. Ils l'ont déjà fait après tout! -dit-elle comme si c'était évident.  
  
-Heu Hermione, je te rappelle qu'on parle de mangemorts qui hésiteraient pas à tuer tout ce qui bouge! -dit sarcastiquement Harry.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcil et lui répondit.  
  
-Je sais bien, mais il y a beaucoup moins de chance qu'ils attaquent deux fois de suite, donc une fois en avril ou en mai, il sera plus dangereux de s'aventurer hors de l'école. Et puis Malfoy a affirmé que Voldemort ne préparait rien pour le moment, qu'il se penchait sur la prophétie.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment se fier sur Malfoy? -dit Ron soucieux.  
  
Décidément, entre lui et Malfoy, ce n'était pas encore la grande amitié. Il n'était pas convaincu que ce fils de mangemort puisse être une bonne fois pour toute de leur côté. Après tout, si il était un complice, où peu importe, il n'avait jamais hésité à trahir, pourquoi maintenant cela changerait? Mais il se forçait à le supporter, puisque Dumbledore l'avait exigé et que les autres semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre avec lui. Wiliam était celui qui rejoignait le plus le Serpentard. Tous les deux ayant de forts caractères, cela avait créé plusieurs frictions, mais rapidement, tous les deux étaient devenus complices. Harry, supportait mieux qu'il croyait que ce soit possible, son pire ennemi, et était même venu à se dire que peut-être il y avait quelque chose de bon en Malfoy. Finalement, Hermione ne sortait que gagnante de cette nouvelle relation, ne recevant plus d'insultes. Elle arrivait même à s'amuser en compagnie de Draco qui se révélait être plutôt drôle, dans ses bons jours.  
  
-Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé Ron!, -dit lacement Hermione.  
  
-Je sais bien Mione, mais si jamais il t'arrivais quelque chose à cause de ce traître...  
  
Satisfaite que son petit copain veuille la protégé, elle calla sa tête dans son épaule et il réprima un sourire à la vu de celui que lui faisait Hermione.  
  
-Hermione, tu as parlé de la prophétie, non?  
  
-Hum, hum...  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce que Voldemort a découvert?  
  
-Heu Draco en a pas vraiment parlé, mais il saurait de quel sorte de licorne on parle, mais il dit qu'il en existe plus des comme ça.  
  
-Alors il a de l'avance sur nous...  
  
-En fait non, puisque moi aussi je sais de quelle sorte on parle, mais comme je t'ai dit, plus aucune ne vit dans ce bas monde. Ce serait plus un mythe que d'autre chose. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elles aient déjà existé!  
  
-Et si ce n'était qu'un objet, -glissa Harry, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Quoi? -demanda Hermione suspicieuse.  
  
Harry fonça alors à son dortoir et retira la petite licorne blanche que Hagrid lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il descendit retrouver les deux autres.  
  
-Mais Harry... comment t'as eu ça...c'est bien une représentation de la licorne ailées. -laissa Hermione.  
  
-Disons que Hagrid me l'avait envoyé comme présent pour mes 15 ans. Je l'avais reconnu puisqu'il avait un dessin semblable au haut du parchemin.  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu nous la pas montré avant? -demanda Ron incrédule que Harry ait laissé passé un détail aussi important, alors qu'il avait passé des heures à la bibliothèque pour aider Hermione. Il avait le cerveau en bouilli après autant d'heure plongé dans les bouquins.  
  
-Ben j'étais pas sur, mais de toute façon, si c'était bel et bien elle, on ne saurait pas plus comment s'en servir pour accéder au deuxième monde.  
  
-Alors on est certains que la licorne est très utile, ce qu'on sait pas, c'est pourquoi. Mais peut-être que Hagrid pourrait nous aider. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller le voir. On a pas cours après-midi.  
  
-Bonne idée Mione. Et pour Anastasia, tu lui a parlé Harry?  
  
Les yeux fuyants que Harry fit ne présagèrent rien de très bon.  
  
-Harry....... -réprimanda doucement Hermione.  
  
-Enfin, vous voyez bien que cette fille n'apprécie pas ma présence, impossible d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle deux minutes!  
  
Les trois soupirèrent et se levèrent pour se rendre à la bibliothèque où les attendaient Malfoy et Wiliam.  
  
En arrivant sur les lieux, ils constatèrent que la bibliothèque était plutôt vide. Wiliam était assis à une table, alors que Draco se tenait, la table opposée à la sienne. Tous les cinq avaient convenu qu'il serait beaucoup mieux si personne ne savait que Malfoy avait changé de clan. Après quoi il pourrait bien avoir des ennuis avec les autres Serpentards et son père, et il serait impossible pour lui de pouvoir continuer à donner des informations à Dumbledore. Tout continuait donc comme avant, les disputes et bagarres, omit le fait que seul eux savaient que c'était de la comédie.  
  
Le trio alla s'asseoir près de Wiliam qui était penché sur un devoir de potion.  
  
-Hermione!!!!!!!!!!! -se plaignit-il. Tu dois absolument m'aider!  
  
Elle lui sourit et alla s'installer près de lui pour l'aider à comprendre l'exercice qu'elle avait déjà complété trois jours avant.  
  
-Anastasia n'est pas avec toi? -demanda Harry, décider à essayer de discuter avec elle, sous les ordres de Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Non, elle est à l'infirmerie pour changer l'onguent que Mrs. Pomfresh lui avait prescrit! Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? -demanda-t-il, distrait par ce qu'Hermione essayait de lui expliquer.  
  
-Et bien on a découvert quelque chose à propos des licornes.  
  
Wiliam releva les yeux et attendait qu'on lui explique.  
  
-Et bien après plusieurs recherches, j'ai découvert...-  
  
-Hum, hum!  
  
-Désolé Ron, alors Ron et moi avons découvert que la licorne dont il est parlé dans la prophétie serait la licorne ailée...mais aucune information sur ce que ce pourrait être, et on dirait que ces créatures n'auraient peut- être même jamais existé.  
  
-Mais Hagrid m'a donné un modèle réduit d'une de ces licornes et peut-être que ce serait de celle-là dont on aurait besoin...puisque le même dessin est au haut du parchemin.  
  
-D'accord, mais quel est le lien avec Anastasia? -demanda Wiliam qui ne comprenait pas le rôle de sa petite amie dans tout cela.  
  
-Et bien ce qu'on va apprendre, ce serait peut-être important qu'elle le sache. Après tout si c'est bien elle qui doit aider Harry...  
  
-Je vois Ron, mais elle ne pourra pas sortir de l'infirmerie avant ce soir... alors Harry je crois que tu va devoir aller lui parler très bientôt.  
  
Harry tourna des yeux, sachant très bien qu'il ne devait plus attendre, mais ne voyant pas trop comment il pourrait s'y prendre.  
  
-Bon, peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... -ajouta Hermione.  
  
Les trois autres acquiescèrent et Wiliam ramassa ses effets. Ils passèrent devant la table où travaillait Malfoy, qui les ignora royalement, lorsqu'il passèrent, mais n'omettant pas d'attraper le petit papier qu'Hermione laissa tomber sur son livre.  
  
**************************  
  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, cinq sorciers se tenaient devant Hagrid qui donnait un cours à des deuxièmes années. Le cours semblait porter sur les scroutts à pétard et Harry plaignit les pauvres élèves qui avaient à s'en occuper.  
  
-Harry! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir. Je croyais que tu m'avais oublier! Je t'ai...-  
  
Le demi-géant s'arrêta net en apercevant Malfoy à leur côté. Tous se remarquèrent et un froid se fit sentir.  
  
-Hagrid, il est avec nous.  
  
-Dumbledore m'avait avertie, mais je ne croyais pas que vous traîneriez avec lui...  
  
-Hagrid...-dit Hermione exaspéré.  
  
-Hum, Hum -fit Hagrid en tapotant la tête de Crockdur qui se tenait tout près. -Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider? -demanda-t-il en retrouvant sa gaieté habituelle.  
  
-Et bien on voudrait que vous nous en disiez plus sur les licornes ailées. -dit Harry, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.  
  
-Oh...quelle belle bête. Tu sais, le modèle que je t'ai envoyé Harry, s'en était une. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Dumbledore m'avait dit de te la donner..... -dit-il pensivement.  
  
Harry sentit un coup de coude de Hermione qui s'approcha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
-C'est Dumbledore, s'il ne s'en souvient plus, c'est à cause du sort dont Dumbledore nous a parlé, pour que personne ne puisse t'aider.  
  
Harry commençait de plus en plus à détester ce fameux sort qui l'empêchait en plusieurs points d'avancer dans sa recherche.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? -demanda Hagrid.  
  
-Tout ce que vous pouvez nous dire, -ajouta Hermione.  
  
-Vous avez eu un cours sur les licornes l'an passé? Lors de mon absence... -à ce moment il sembla plutôt embarrassé. -enfin , vous avez dû apprendre que les licorne ne se laisse approcher que par les femmes et que seul les êtres pures peuvent le faire!  
  
Ils acquiescèrent.  
  
-Les licornes ailées, ne sont qu'une légende. Personne ne n'en a jamais aperçut, bien que je ne désespère pas. Toujours est-il que l'on disait, qu'elle était les licornes des enfers. Elles étaient les seules qui laissaient tout être les approcher. Homme, femme, ange, démon. Aucune condition. Elles possèderaient des ailes et le mythe raconte que grâce à ces ailes, elles pouvaient voyager et vous emmener dans un endroit inconnu de tous les sorciers. Un autre monde peut-être.  
  
Les cinq jeunes se jetèrent un coup d'?il en coin et reportèrent leur attention sur leur ami.  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai répondu à vos questions?  
  
-Oui merci Hagrid.  
  
-Ça me fait plaisirs, venez me voir quand vous le voulez, -leur répondit-il en les voyant s'éloigner vers le château.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Wiliam marchaient vers le château, tout en continuant de réfléchir à ce que Hagrid leur avait appris. Les licorne ailées étaient les seuls être qui se laissait approché par tous, même par Voldemort. Elles pouvaient voler et vous amener vers une destination inconnue, mais les cinq savaient que c'étaient vers le deuxième monde. Cependant ces créatures n'avaient jamais existé et le seul lien qu'ils pouvaient établir c'était la figurine. Elle devait sûrement avoir des propriétés magiques, mais comment s'en servir?  
  
Arrivés au seuil du portique, Draco s'éloigna de la petite troupe pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, bien que la majorité des élèves de Poudlard soient en cours ou dans leur salle commune. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des risques.  
  
************************************  
  
Harry se dépêcha d'enfiler sa cape pour ne pas attraper froid. Il devait se dépêcher, étant en retard. Il ne voulait pas retarder ses amis pour la sortie. Il attrapa un sac rempli de mornilles et de gallions, et les fourra dans sa poche, avant de se précipiter, dans les couloirs, pour se rendre à l'entrée du château où tous l'attendait. Au milieu de sa course, il se rendit compte que son rythme cardiaque était très élevé et il se décida à ralentir. Après tout, ce n'était pas quelques minutes qui les tueraient.  
  
Il déboucha au bout du couloir où il aperçut Sirius qui discutait avec une personne qui lui faisait dos. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'identifier Anastasia et ses longs cheveux bruns. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour pouvoir lui parler. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se défilerait pas, et tout au long du chemin ils pourraient s'expliquer.  
  
Il était presque arrivé à leur hauteur, quand cette dernière se retourna et le vit. Elle s'empressa d'étreindre Sirius et partit aussi vite qu'un coup de vent. Une fois de plus, elle lui avait échappé.  
  
-Harry! Tu ne devais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard? Demanda Sirius en l'apercevant.  
  
-Si, mais en voyant Anastasia, j'avais pensé pouvoir lui parler, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment d'accord.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? -demanda son parrain.  
  
-Et bien pour une raison inconnue, elle me fuie chaque fois où je veux lui parler...  
  
-Peut-être qu'elle a ses raisons...-dit Sirius.  
  
-Tu sais quelque chose! Parle! -le menaça Harry  
  
-Désolé, je dois aller me préparer si moi aussi je veux me rendre au village. Au revoir Harry...-dit-il en s'éloignant pour échapper à son filleul.  
  
Sirius savait bel et bien ce qui tracassait Anastasia. Maintes fois elle était venue se confier à elle et lui avait expliquer la situation. Mais si Dumbledore avait raison et tous les deux étaient élus pour faire équipe, il n'avait en aucun droit d'interférer dans leur relation. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus des enfants et un jour où l'autre, ils finiraient par s'entendre. Si Harry avait réussi à supporter ce Draco Malfoy, Anastasia réussirait bien à contrer sa peur.  
  
Harry restait au milieu du couloir, perplexe et quelque peu désarçonné. Il avait touché juste et Sirius savait quelque chose de plus que lui. Il songea amèrement que peut-être Sirius serait mieux placé pour affronter ce deuxième monde, puisqu'il en savait plus que lui même.  
  
Il repartit d'un pas rapide et il finit par rejoindre la petite troupe qui s'était rassemblée, prêt à partir. Le froid de février ralentit quelque peu leurs ardeurs et une fois arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, ils se dépêchèrent de faire leur achats et de se rendre au Trois-Balais. Ils y entrèrent tous, à l'exception de Wiliam qui se faisait entraîner par Anastasia, au milieu de la neige.  
  
Harry devait s'avouer que cette fille était magnifique. Elle rayonnait chaque fois où elle se trouvait ici. Elle retombait presque en enfance, comme si une tonne de souvenirs l'envahissaient.  
  
Il reporta son attention sur Mme Rosemerta qui s'était avancé pour leur servir leurs breuvages. Quoi de mieux qu'être au chaud en plein hiver, en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis?  
  
Hermione et Ron se tenait au fond de la banquette, collés l'un sur l'autre pour se réchauffer. Harry s'était assis près de Cho qui les avait accompagné et Ginny se tenait à sa droite.  
  
Depuis quelques temps, Harry avait été tellement absorbé par la prophétie, qu'il avait quelque peu négligé ses relations sociales. Il n'avait même pas eu vent que Ron et Hermione avait failli avoir une brouille. Mais évidemment les deux étant fait pour être ensemble, cela avait vite passé. Toujours est-il, qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Cho. Les quelques fois où ils s'étaient retrouvé pour parler avaient été très brèves. Tous les deux s'étaient entraîner quelques fois au Quidditch, mais l'hiver étant rude, les conditions n'étaient pas très bonne. Quant à Ginny, depuis le bal, Harry s'était non seulement rapproché d'elle, mais passait beaucoup plus de temps sur ses basques, craignant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit.  
  
Ron avait glissé quelques allusions au fait que peut-être il aurait le béguin pour sa frangine, mais Harry avait totalement repoussé cette idée. N'était-ce pas possible de seulement être ami en fille et garçon?Après tout, il n'aimait pas Ginny...enfin il ne s'y était pas vraiment penché, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il ne croyait pas avoir un faible pour la jolie rouquine, et si il s'était rendu compte que c'était le cas, il la mettrait en danger par le fait même. Donc pour le moment, il valait mieux ignorer ses sentiments pour qui que ce soit.  
  
La journée passa rapidement et Harry regarda bientôt l'heure pour se rende compte que celle-ci était bien avancé.  
  
Il se leva et commença à ramasser ses effets pour sortir.  
  
-Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, -demanda Ron.  
  
-Je m'habille, ça se voit non?  
  
-Oui, mais il nous reste une bonne heure devant nous. -ajouta le rouquin.  
  
-Je sais, mais j'ai quelque chose à aller vérifier. On se revoit au château. -dit-il en s'élançant vers l'extérieur du pub.  
  
Il s'était dépêché de partir, pour éviter que quelqu'un veuille l'accompagner. Non pas qu'il veuille fuir ses amis, mais il savait qu'il devait être seul s'il voulait comprendre.  
  
Il se dirigea pendant cinq bonnes minutes à l'aveuglette parmi les rues de Pré-au-Lard. IL savait où il voulait aller, mais il n'était pas exactement sûr de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.  
  
Il déboucha finalement dans une petite rue sinueuse. La même que celle où il était venu quelques mois plutôt. Il s'arrêta devant la petite maison abandonnée, où la dernière fois, Anastasia avait replongé dans il ne savait quoi. Cette maison devait sûrement signifier quelque chose pour elle, sans qu'il ne sache quoi, car on ne se met pas à pleurer seulement devant un portrait, aussi triste soit-il.  
  
La neige avait recouvert les mauvaises herbes qui étaient là lors de sa dernière visite. Le paysage était un peu moins délabré, mais sans pour autant respirer la gaieté. Le vieil arbre mort tenait toujours debout, et le pneu balançait étrangement, suivant les mouvements du vent.  
  
Harry s'approcha alors de la petite barrière en bois qui séparait la maison du chemin. Il s'y appuya et soudain le paysage changea complètement sous ses yeux. Il les ferma puis les réouvrit pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais il se trouvait toujours au même endroit.  
  
Cependant, on aurait dit que en seulement l'espace d'une seconde, la maisonnette avait retrouvé son allure d'antan. Plus aucune mousse ne la recouvrait. Les briques blanches scintillaient sous l'éclat du soleil. Quelque chose fit prendre en compte à Harry que ça ne pouvait être réel. Il n'y avait plus de neige. Sur le sol, à la place du grand tapis blanc, il y avait de l'herbe, une belle verdure sauvage, fraîchement taillée. C'était l'été!!  
  
Le ruisseau qui passait près de la petite maison, coulait d'un flot régulier et apaisant. Les fenêtres étaient propres et de petits volets violets les ornaient. Le vieil arbre était un grand arbre qui se dressait fièrement et il y avait toujours le pneu qui y était accroché, mais qui semblait beaucoup plus solide.  
  
L'attention d'Harry fut retenue par ce certain pneu. Sur l'objet servant de balançoire, se tenait un petit être. Ça semblait être une fillette âgée de 5 ans à peine. Mais elle était loin et Harry avait de la difficulté à la distinguer. Elle avait deux nattes qui volaient derrière elle, alors qu'elle se balançait. Malgré la distance qui le séparait d'elle, il vit que ses yeux étaient verts comme les sapins près d'elle. Une femme plus âgée sortit de la maison. Ce devait être la mère de la petite. Elle rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Harry. Le yeux semblables à la petite, mais les cheveux plus pâles et plus courts. Soudain tout lui apparut clair.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à les yeux, la maison abandonnée se trouvait à nouveau devant lui.  
  
-C'était ta maison...-dit-il faiblement à la personne qui se trouvait près de lui.  
  
Un visage ruisselant de larmes se retourna alors et deux yeux traversés par la souffrance lui indiquèrent qu'il avait touché juste. Anastasia avait aperçut Harry près de la barrière et doucement s'était approché, pour se rendre compte qu'il était comme dans une transe.  
  
Elle savait qu'il avait tout vu. Cette jolie demeure avant que sa mère ne soit tué. Comment tout les deux vivaient heureuses. Comment elle rayonnait. Elle savait aussi qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé. Qu'il avait compris que son coeur et son insouciance s'étaient envolés en même temps que sa mère.  
  
Doucement, Harry se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras pour la réconforter. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était si froide. Pourquoi elle était si indifférente. Elle avait perdu le seul être qui avait été là pour elle. Quelque part, il la comprenait, lui aussi ayant perdu ses parents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais soudainement, toutes les barrières qui les séparaient avaient sauté, et il ressentait pour Ansatasia, ce qu'on pouvait ressentir pour une soeur. Il devait la réconforter, et même si jamais il n'avait été proche, il n'avait plus aucun tabous quand au fait de la serrer contre lui.  
  
Elle se sépara doucement de lui et baissa la tête, même si elle savait que c'était un signe de soumission.  
  
-Anastasia...Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? -demanda-t-il doucement, comme un fait à un petit enfant, qui vient de perdre sa doudou.  
  
Elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre.  
  
-Harry, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, mais que j'aurais dût faire depuis longtemps.  
  
Harry la regarda perplexe, s'attendant au pire.  
  
-Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir...Sirius t'as déjà parlé au sujet de nos parents?  
  
Harry hocha de la tête.  
  
-Ma mère et la tienne ont toujours été très proche. Je suis née, et... enfin ce que je veux dire...c'est que... tes parents étaient ma marraine et mon parrain.  
  
Elle baissa releva péniblement les yeux jusqu'à Harry qui allait prendre la parole, mais elle l'interrompu avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Je sais que je vais passer pour une dingue, mais ta mère, elle me parle. Ohh...je suis désolée Harry.  
  
Dans un autre contexte, Harry aurait eut de la difficulté à ne pas rire, mais cette fois-ci, Anastasia paraissait trop bouleversée pour qu'il n'ose le faire.  
  
-Anastasia...Je savais tout cela...! -Dit-il un léger air amusé sur le visage.  
  
-Quoi? Et tu aurais pas pu me le dire avant? -dit elle reprenant son ton glacial et froid.  
  
-C'est pas que j'ai pas essayé, mais tu m'en a pas vraiment donné l'occasion, -dit-il sur un ton un peu plus agressif.  
  
Tout les deux se regardèrent sur un air de défi, avant de se laisser aller à un fou rire.  
  
Quelque minutes plus tard, ils reprirent leur sérieux.  
  
-Anastasia? Tu sais pour la prophétie?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Pour nous deux...  
  
Elle acquiesça de nouveau.  
  
-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé avant. -Dit-elle. -Mais maintenant, on va s'aider et on va réussir à en finir avec Voldemort.  
  
Harry vit un détermination telle dans ses yeux, qu'il n'osa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit, mais se promit de lui reparler de tout ce qu'il savait un de ses jour. Peut-être même qu'elle en savait plus et qu'ensemble il finirait pas déchiffrer cette énigme.  
  
Elle prit alors un ton plus détaché, mais encore triste, pour lui poser une dernière question.  
  
-Si ta mère elle me parle, pourquoi la mienne ne le fait pas?  
  
Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Tout ce qu'il trouva de mieux, était que peut-être elle n'était pas capable, ou tout simplement, elle ne se trouvait pas dans le deuxième monde.  
  
Anastasia sourit faiblement et ils décidèrent de reprendre la route vers la château.  
  
Au moment où ils allait rentrer, elle se retourna et dit à Harry qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard. Elle attendit qu'il soit hors vue et retourna sur ses pas pour se retrouver près de la maison.  
  
Cette maison où elle avait vécu toute son enfance. Cette maison qui lui rappelait autant de bons que de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de se débarrasser de ses fantômes.  
  
Elle s'engagea dans le petit chemin, et se retrouva devant la porte. Elle la poussa tranquillement, se doutant bien qu'elle ne serait pas verrouillée.  
  
Elle traversa le petit hall et se retrouva dans le salon. Cette pièce où elle avait passé tant de temps à jouer avec Alyssa. Ou cette mère si douce l'avait tant de fois consolé en la berçant dans la vieille chaise qui maintenant était près de tomber en lambeau.  
  
Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, et quoi qu'elle fasse, elles la brûlaient et elle ne pouvait les retenir. Elle continua d'avancer et se retrouva dans la petite chambre lilas qui avait jadis été la sienne. À cet endroit, où elle avait rêvé de princesses et de sorcières. Mais aussi ou elle avait cru voir ses pires craintes prendre formes. Mais à chaque fois, sa mère était venue et s'était couchée près d'elle dans le but de la réconforté, et n'était parti qu'une fois qu'elle se soit endormie.  
  
Ses larmes continuaient de couler doucement le longs de ses joues, les mouillant au passage. Elle déboucha dans la cuisine, et s'arrêta près de la table. Cette table où elle avait discuté avec sa mère, avec cette femme, avec sa meilleure amie. Cette table où un soir sa mère était resté éveiller, à attendre le mal, à attendre la mort. Cette table où au beau milieu de la nuit, elle avait retrouvé sa mère morte, étalée sur le plancher.  
  
Cette fois-ci elle ne put retenir son corps qui s'effondra au sol, à la pensée tragique de ce soir-là. Elle était prit de convulsion et ne pouvait retenir toute la rage et la souffrance qui s'émanait de ses pleures. Elle resta sur le sol près d'une demi-heure, après laquelle elle se releva péniblement et sortit de la maison, de sa maison. Elle avait pris une décision. Si elle avait pu parler à Harry, si elle avait pu entrer dans la maison, elle pouvait affronter son père.  
  
*****************************  
  
Bon celui-la, je vous l'aurez pas trop fait attendre...mais disons que c'est un peu parce que je me sentais coupable d'avoir tant tardé à mettre l'autre.  
  
Pour ce qui est de la suite, je peux pas trop trop vous dire c'est pour quand qu'elle s'en vient...pcq là je me suis rendu compte que je sais un peu comment ça va évoluer dans les prochains chapitres, mais que je sais plus à partir du moment où l'action se déroule dans le deuxième monde. Mais pour la logique des choses, ça peut pas être tout de suite....Mais inquiétez-vous pas, je suis pas en panne, et je vais continuer. Et puis ça devrait pas être trop long pour le prochain chapitre, puisque le 5e livre sort bientôt (juin en anglais) et que je veux avoir terminer d'ici là...  
  
So passons aux revieweurs.  
  
Wynzar: Contente que tu es aimé le chapitre même si y'avait pas trop trop d'action. J'admets que Harry et Anastasia auraient été mignon ensemble et que ça m'a un jour passé par la tête, mais le pauve ti Wiliam y'avait pu ben ben rapport dans l'histoire. Toujours est-il que Anastasia et Harry, comme tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre, ils deviennent plus proche et j'ai bien l'intention, dans la mesure du possible, d'essayer de faire une relation frère/s?ur. Pis là on progresse encore dans ce que pourrait être cette satané prophétie, mais j'ai bien hâte au prochain chapitre pour les relation Ansatasia/Rogue et leurs explications.....  
  
Tania Potter: Je dois avouer que y'a pas été vite vite notre petit Harry, mais en même temps si y'avais tout compris la fic serait déjà terminé!!!!!!NON!!!!! Enfin, j'ai essayé de me rattraper dans ce chapitre en montrant que y savait pour la licorne, mais que y croyait pas ça important... Pis pour Pom Pom, j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer le drame et tout ce qui est triste,...mais je concentre mes efforts sur une autre fic que je publierai quand celle-ci sera presque terminé...ou peut-être pas... enfin je veux pas négliger celle-ci et les autres en cours. Pis je suis hyper contente de t'avoir donner une petite frousse pour Anastasia et sa blessure. Anastasia/Rogue, tu vas tout savoir dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Emy: Dsl, je sais que ça été long, mais j'avais des gros problèmes d'ordi. C'est vrai que l'action a diminué, mais après un massacre comme celui dans le chapitre 10, c'était difficile de tout de suite recommencer avec bcp de mouvements. Même ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus soft, mais on en apprend peut-être un peu plus sur Anastasia et Harry... Alors la suite est pour bientôt.  
  
Lauviah: Merci pour le message. Je continue et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.  
  
Ccilia: J'espère que tu vas autant aimé ce chapitre, même si selon moi, il est peut-être moins bon...mais je me reprends dans el prochain où on va apprendre bcp de choses sur le passé de Anastasia.  
  
Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewez et continuez comme ça...C'est toujours encourageant d'ouvrir ses mail et que à chaque jour avoir un message pour dire de continuer...ça donne le goût d'avancer la fic...!! 


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13  
  
Disclamer: Là c'est parce que je me suis rendue compte que je l'ai même pas mis au premier chapitre (enfin je crois!) Pis que y'é là uen fois qqpart perdu dans un chapitre noname, so je me suis dit que valait mieux le mettre une autre fois, même si tout le monde sait ça! LES PERSOS SONT À J.K. ROWLING, sauf ma tite Anastasia, mon Will pis Emy, pis Alyssa (finalement y sont pas toute à elle !) pis si tout ceux qu'y ont jamais été mentionné dans les livres de Harry Potter!  
  
Alors bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez.  
  
******************************  
  
La photo était devant lui depuis des heures. Et depuis des heures, il était assis, à la regarder, sans bouger, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Ce portrait, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. La dernière fois, s'était avant de partir. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, alors il avait décidé de prendre la photo comme souvenir. Le seul souvenir qui lui restait d'elles.  
  
Comme il avait voulu revenir, comme il avait regretté son passé. Mais il savait qu'il était trop tard et que rien n'y changerait. Il croyait que jamais il ne pourrait être heureux à nouveau, mais quand il l'avait vu, il avait pensé que peut-être les choses redeviendraient comme avant.  
  
Comme il avait été naïf. Il s'était imaginé des tas de scénarios, aucun n'étant vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Rien n'avait bougé. Les liens étaient toujours inexistants et il n'était qu'un inconnu.  
  
Il s'était depuis bien des mois admit à lui-même, qu'il en souffrait. Chaque jour qu'il passait près d'elle, il sentait la plaie qui lui traversait le coeur s'agrandir un peu plus. Chaque fois où il la voyait, il la sentait s'éloigner, toujours une peu plus, plongeant dans un abîme où il lui serait impossible d'aller la rechercher.  
  
Elle était tout pour lui, et lui n'était rien pour elle. Il avait besoin d'elle, et elle voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de lui. Elle seule, pouvait l'aider à se rebâtir une vie, alors que lui ne faisait que démolir la sienne.  
  
Il continuait de regarder cette image qui était encadré. C'était pour lui la seule façon de leur parler, la seule façon de les sentir près de lui.  
  
Puis, une chaîne de mouvements captèrent son attention à l'extérieur. Il constata qu'elle était là. Anastasia avançait au travers de la neige et du vent, sans aucunes hésitations. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour prendre le temps de respirer cet air froid.  
  
Il se leva, et se dépêcha de quitter le lieu où il se trouvait. Il aimait bien se retrouver ici, mais il savait qu'elle aussi venait ici pour trouver calme, réconfort. Il savait qu'à cet endroit, elle se sentait plus forte, elle se sentait plus proche de sa mère. Et il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer dans sa vie privée. Dès qu'il avait eu vent de ces visites, il s'était arrangé pour ne pas être là au même moment.  
  
Il ramassa la photo et se pressa dans l'escalier qui le conduirait hors d'ici. Il était assuré qu'elle y viendrait immédiatement. Elle semblait perturbé, quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle irait. Mais la seule pensée qui le réconfortait, s'était de savoir que sa fille avait quelque chose en commun avec lui, la tour d'astronomie.  
Sur ces pensées, il descendit rejoindre ses cachots. Il se sentait visiblement mal et les pensées amères qui lui trottaient dans la tête, le rendaient nerveux. Quoi faire, quand le seul point commun avec quelqu'un qui porte vos gènes, est un endroit aimé de tous les deux?  
  
Il ouvrit lacement la porte et alla se laisser tomber sur la chaise qui se tenait derrière son bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir où il avait l'habitude de ranger la photo, et il la déposa, sans cesser de regarder les deux femmes de sa vie.  
  
Alyssa...pourquoi elle? Tant de fois il aurait aimé toujours l'avoir à ses côtés, toujours sentir son parfum si doux, toujours pouvoir joué dans ses cheveux soyeux. Mais le destin s'était chargé de les séparer trop rapidement, et peu de temps après, il lui enlevait définitivement, anéantissant tous les espoirs qu'il avait nourrit que tout s'arrange.  
  
Anastasia...cette enfant qu'il n'avait su chérir, n'avait su protéger, n'avait su aider. Mais il avait su l'aimer. Pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne pense pas à elle. Quelques mois, à peine le temps de la connaître et il devait l'abandonner, en proie à d'horribles menaces qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait cesser de croire qu'il pourrait la revoir, qu'il pourrait la retrouver.  
  
Trois coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte du cachot, le sortant ainsi de ses mauvais souvenirs. Il se dépêcha de fermer le tiroir, en prenant soin à ce que la photo ne subisse aucun dommage.  
  
-Entrer! -dit-il du ton autoritaire qu'on lui reconnaissait. Lui le professeur Severus Rogue, le mouton noir de Poudlard.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors très lentement, comme si la personne qui se tenait derrière était incertaine de vouloir entrer. Lorsque Severus aperçut son visiteur, son visage pâlit, et s'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait probablement tombé à la renverse.  
  
-Anastasia? -dit-il d'une voix incertaine qui lui était peu connue.  
  
La jeune fille se tenait droite et fière, et le regardait froidement, comme s'il avait commis le pire des crimes.  
  
-Heu...Miss Rogue...- se reprit-il, se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire. Peut-être était-ce le professeur Dumbledore qui l'envoyait dans le but d'une réunion de maison ou peu importe. Mais le pauvre Rogue n'aurait jamais pu deviner le motif de la visite de sa fille.  
  
-Comment t'as pu me faire ça? -cracha-t-elle si haineusement, que Severus en fut désarçonné.  
  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Ce n'était non pas Anastasia Rogue, l'étudiante qui se tenait devant lui, mais plutôt Anastasia Rogue, sa fille.  
  
-Comment t'as pu simplement oser LUI faire ça? -dit-elle toujours le même mépris dans la voix.  
  
Elle se tenait devant lui, au milieu des rangées de bureau. Pour la première fois il pouvait prendre le temps de l'observer. Elle était grande et svelte, portant les belles formes de sa mère. Les même yeux et cheveux qu'elle. Tout en elle faisait revivre Alyssa. Mais son caractère, c'était de lui qu'elle l'avait hérité. Ce côté froid et dur. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle était tout aussi téméraire et courageuse que sa mère. Et c'était pour ça qu'il les aimait.  
  
-Répond!!! -dit-elle doucement.  
  
-Ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour vous que je l'ai fait... -dit-il d'un ton sensible et empli de remords. Mais visiblement, cela ne la toucha pas.  
  
-Sale menteur! SALE MENTEUR!! Comment tu peux dire ça? -hurla-t-elle.  
  
Jamais il n'avait été autant fasciné par sa fille. Elle était là et l'émotion qui parcourait ses yeux étaient indescriptible.  
  
-Tu l'as tué! Tu te rend compte que tu l'a tué! Et tu dis que c'était pour nous? -continua-t-elle.  
  
-Anastasia, écoute-moi! -reprit-il d'un ton plus froid et détaché.  
  
-Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer! Tu étais là, et elle avait besoin de toi! Mais tu es parti et tu nous a laissé seul! Tu nous as abandonné alors que c'était à ce moment qu'on avait besoin de toi!  
  
Sa rage était telle, que les larmes avaient recommencé à couler, mouillant ses douces joues au passage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé dire qu'il avait fait ça pour eux!  
  
-Je n'avait pas le choix! -dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.  
  
-Bien sûr! Tu n'avais pas le choix? Abandonné ta femme avec un enfant de 1 ans et demi dans les bras? Servir Voldemort était beaucoup plus important! Et nous trahir aussi!!!!!! Comment t'as oser faire ça? Tu l'as donné vivante aux mains de ce monstre qui l'a tué! -lui hurla-t-elle à la figure, tout aussi furieuse.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dit! Écoute-moi! -dit-il, en élevant le ton pour être au même niveau qu'elle.  
  
-Je ne veux rien entendre de toi! Je n'ai rien à apprendre d'un traître!  
  
-Fais-le pour moi!  
  
-Pour toi? Pourquoi je ferais ça? Tu n'est personne pour moi! Un parfait inconnu qui a seulement permis que je vienne sur cette fichue terre! Un homme qui s'est sauvé à la première occasion. Un pauvre con qui a livré sa femme pour se sentir plus puissant. Severus Rogue...excepté ton nom, je n'ai rien de toi et tu n'est rien pour moi. Tout ce que tu es, c'est une ordure aux yeux de tous ceux qui te voient. Tu n'est qu'un lâche qui vendrait sa mère sans protester. Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'est rien! -continua- t-elle, laissant sortir tout ce venin.  
  
Il la regardait, et ne pouvaient empêcher ses yeux de devenir humides. C'était ce que sa fille pensait de lui. Il n'était qu'un traître.  
  
-T'avais pas le droit de nous faire ça! Si t'avais simplement pu disparaître et nous laisser tranquille! Nous laisser vivre notre vie! Je serais pas ici avec toi mais je serais avec ma mère! Et là si je suis pas avec elle c'est à cause de toi! Parce que tu l'as tué! Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le meurtrier de la femme à qui t'a demandé de t'épouser? Qu'est- ce que ça fait d'être celui qui a détruit la vie d'une petite fille qui a vu sa vie s'écrouler quand elle a retrouvé sa mère sur le sol de sa maison un matin. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que cette petite fille elle croyait trouver sa mère en train de lui préparer son petit déjeuner mais qu'elle l'a plutôt trouvé morte? J'espère que tu te sens mal, parce que t'as tué ta femme, mais t'as détruit la vie d'un enfant. Tu lui a volé sa jeunesse. Celle de ta fille!  
  
Elle s'arrêta, à bout d'arguments. Elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait à mort. Cet homme lui avait arraché sa vie, l'avait privé d'amour. Et il se tenait devant elle, la regardant tout aussi froidement qu'elle le faisait.  
  
Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre déverser son poison. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait suffoquer, qu'il allait être malade. Ça devait cesser. Sa propre fille, celle qu'il avait voulu protéger à tout prix. Celle pour qui il était partit. Celle qui le voyait comme un être ignoble qui s'amusait à tuer des innocents. Il avait déjà été comme ça, mais plus maintenant. Cela devait cesser!  
  
-Anastasia, écoute-moi! Fait-le pour ta mère! -dit-il distinctement.  
  
Elle restait là devant lui, mais son expression avait changé, l'espace d'une minute. Elle n'avait pas cesser de le mitrailler des yeux, mais elle s'était tue et attendait. Il devait se lancer. C'était maintenant ou jamais.  
  
-Tu as raison, si Alyssa est morte c'est de ma faute, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois! Je ne vous ai jamais trahi. Oui, j'étais un mangemort, un de ses partisans, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand ta famille elle-même est prête à t'éliminer si tu ne passe pas dans son camp? Depuis ma quatrième année j'avais cette fichu marque sur le bras! Et peut-être que tu crois que j'en étais fier? Non, je la cachais et jamais je n'ai fait savoir que je m'étais joint à ses rang. J'avais honte Anastasia! J'avais honte mais je n'y pouvais rien. C'était ça ou la mort!  
  
Il s'arrêta, le temps de retrouver la clarté des ses idées. Tant de souvenirs mauvais revenaient. Tant de choses qu'il avait voulu oublier et maintenant, il devait lui faire face. Il ravala ses larmes et continua.  
  
-Bien sûr, je pensais de plus en plus, que la mort serait plus agréable que le sort que je vivais, mais elle est arrivée! Ce n'était pas prévu! Je ne devais pas la rencontre et tomber amoureux d'elle. Et puis elle m'a approché et l'inévitable s'est produit. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça! Mais je ne regrette pas. Elle m'a sauvé. Après nos études on a déménagé. Elle savait ce que j'étais, mais elle disait que ce qu'elle éprouvait était bien plus fort et qu'on s'en sortirais. Pour elle j'aurais tout fait. J'étais près à changer de camp. Mais elle savait aussi bien que moi les dangers que ça impliquaient. Et puis elle est tombé enceinte! J'étais fou de joie à l'idée de devenir père! Tu es arrivée et pendant les premiers, j'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie. C'était moi qui était là quand tu a fait tes premiers pas. C'est moi qui était à quand tu as dit ton premier mot. Mais c'était trop beau! La marque que j'avais sur le bras a vite fait de nous rejoindre. On s'est vite rendu compte que tu étais celle qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin de toi et on te perdrais. Il me ferait venir et il me demanderais de te livrer. Alors j'ai pris la plus grande et pénible décision de ma vie. J'ai été forcé de partir, pour éviter qu'il vienne te chercher toi et ta mère. J'ai brouillé toute les pistes qui pouvaient le mener jusqu'à vous. J'ai ensuite débarquer de ses rangs. Les sortilèges de Doloris n'était pas seulement ce qu'il me préparait. Mais il y a eu Potter peu de temps après et il a disparut. Comme j'avais envie de revenir vers vous, de vous retrouver toi et ta mère. De pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et te dire comment je t'aimais! Mais même s'il avait disparut, c'était bien trop dangereux. Ses adeptes auraient pu vous trouver et qui nous disait qu'il avait bien disparut. J'ai tant voulu vous revoir, mais j'avais fait le pacte de ne pas te revoir pour ne pas vous mettre en danger. Et puis c'est arrivé. Il est revenu en prenant le corps d'un autre. Il te voulait, il avait besoin de toi. Il t'a retrouvé, sans que je sache comment. Ta mère a résisté, elle ne voulait pas te perdre. Elle m'avait déjà laissé partir à cause de lui, mais pas toi aussi. Mais il l'a tué. C'était pour lui une aubaine. Il t'avait à porté de main et il se vengeait de moi en tuant la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Il n'a pas pu t'emmener à cause de je ne sais quel sort de protection qui gardait la maison. -dit-il, retenant avec efforts les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.  
  
Elle se tenait toujours devant lui, froide, impassible, mais il savait que dans sa tête, tout ce bousculait. Il décida de continuer.  
  
-Tu coirs peut-être que j'ai été content d'apprendre que ma femme était morte? J'étais responsable. C'est de moi qu'il voulait se venger. Si j'étais resté avec lui, il l'aurait ensorcelé, mais jamais tué! Tout était de ma faute. Mais je n'ai rien voulu. J'ai dû laisser ma fille et ma femme pour les protéger et leur épargner le danger, et elles ont souffert malgré cela. J'avais tout perdu Anastasia. Je n'avais personne. Pour une fois où je me sentais bien, où il avait des gens que j'aimais et qui m'aimais, je devais les laisser. Penses-tu que c'était facile pour moi de vous voir disparaître de ma vie? J'avais fait un pacte. Celui de ne jamais essayer de vous revoir, aux risques de votre propres vie! Et même si je l'ai tenu, elle et morte et toi tu me détestes! Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire alors? -demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive, mais emplie de tristesse et de souffrance.  
  
Elle continuait de le regarder, sans savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Elle avait peur d'y penser et d'être déboussoler.  
  
-Et puis quand je t'ai vu arriver ici, ça été un choc. J'ai crue que peut- être tu étais venue pour me voir, mais je me suis complètement trompé. J'ai été idiot de croire ça, car tu m'en veux. Je l'ai vu immédiatement de la façon dont tu m'as regardé. Malgré tous mes efforts tu me détestais. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir. Après tout tu a bien raison. Je t'ai volé ta vie, j'ai tué ta mère, je t'ai abandonné, je n'ai été qu'un pauvre con. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi, je suis désolé d'être un jour entré dans ta vie. Je suis désolé. -finit-il en baissant les yeux pour qu'elle ne le voit pas pleurer.  
  
Elle restait debout, à regarder cet homme si vulnérable devant elle. Les larmes continuaient de ruisseler le long de ses joues, mais ce n'était plus des larmes de rage. C'était une immense tristesse. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur expression froide et s'était adoucit. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Il n'était pas parti pour donner sa mère, et il ne les avait pas trahi. Il avait raison. Il l'avait fait pour eux. Il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle avait été égoïste de croire qu'il se fichait d'eux. Au contraire il souffrait seul et il les aimait. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire diminuer le mal qui cognait contre les parois de sa tête. Comment avait- elle pu en arriver là? Arriver à le détester ainsi que le monde entier. Comment elle était venue à mettre des barrières entre elle et tous ceux qui voulaient l'aimer?.  
  
-Je suis désolé princesse...-dit-il d'un ton à peine audible.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il l'avait appelé princesse! C'était comme ça que sa mère l'appelait. Est-ce que lui aussi l'avait appelé comme ça? Avant? Puis elle se souvint. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait se souvenir d'aussi vieux souvenirs, mais elle se rappelait. Elle se revoyait petite, à peine 1 ans et quelques mois, alors qu'elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar et qu'elle s'était réveillée en pleurant. Il était là, se tenant au-dessus d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter, en lui chuchotant « Ne pleure pas princesse». Elle se souvenait quand elle avait marché vers lui pour la première fois et qu'il avait rie aux éclats, tellement content. Il avait été là. Et il l'avait aimé. Comment avait-elle pu tout oublier?  
  
Sans se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était avancée vers le bureau et se tenait à quelques pas de son père. Elle approcha jusqu'à lui et doucement l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur ses épaules. Il répondit à son étreinte et la serrant un peu plus fort, et à ce moment toute sa rancune, toute sa garde disparurent et elle se rendait compte comment elle aurait aimé l'avoir près d'elle bien avant. Elle se souvenait lorsqu'elle faisait le même geste étant toute petite, et comment elle adorait sentir que son père l'adorait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils en arrivent là. Dire qu'ils auraient pu être ensemble pour affronter la mort. La vague de souvenirs ne firent qu'accentuer les larmes, mais combien de fois moins amères.  
  
Lentement elle se défit de l'étreinte et regarda son père. Il leva le bras pour essuyer la larme qui venait de s'échapper de son oeil. Elle voyait dans son visage comment lui aussi avait souffert et comment il l'avait aimé. Elle l'avait blessé et elle s'en voulait. Mais maintenant, tout irait mieux. Il prendrais soin d'elle, elle le savait.  
  
-Je suis désolé princesse, mais tu m'as manqué, et je t'aime tellement.  
  
Elle esquissa un petit sourire au milieu des larmes. Il constatait que ce n'était plus le petit bébé ou la fillette qu'il avait quitté il y a longtemps, qu'il voyait devant lui, mais plutôt une jeune femme. Elle avait tellement grandi, et les épreuves que lui avait imposé le destin, l,avait fait grandir bien plus vite.  
  
-Je dois y aller, Wiliam m'attend. -dit-elle doucement.  
  
Une dernière fois, elle l'étreignit et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de sortir des cachots. Comme elle était heureuse. Il lui avait manqué, et même si elle s'était refusé à le croire, elle l'aimait. Elle partit la tête beaucoup plus légère qu'à son arrivée, croyant que rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver. Mais comme elle se trompait!  
  
************************** Tanananananananana! Et voilà un autre chapitre. Ouais ben je sais qu'il est pas super super super long, y fait à peine dix pages, mais j'ai pensé que la petite scène était toute gâchée si j'incérais un autre passage avec. Pis de toute manière le prochain chapitre (je vous avais dit que je trouverais des idées!) il a pas trop trop de lien avec celui-là (excepté peut-être la dernière phrase 0_0 ) fack y'aurais pas eu sa place!  
  
Je sais que comme chapitre, c'est assez le drame avec tout le monde qui pleure, mais je peux pas m'empêcher, j'aime tellement ça écrire ça...Pis le pire c que la première version, c'tait encore pire...mais là heu ça sra pas de même pour la suite, pcq je sais que c'est pas tout le monde qui aime ça, so... retour à la normal avec pu grand monde qui pleure dans les prochains chapitre. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, moi j'aime mieux mes chapitre quand y sont comme ça...mais je fais attention à la cohérence!  
  
Ensuite, je peux pas dire que je suis une grande Fana de Rogue, mais là j'écrivais le bout où Anastasia revivais ses souvenirs, pis je m'imaginais Rogue avec un tit bébé de 7 ou 8 mois dans les bras ou quand il la voyais faire ses premiers pas à 1 ans pis je trouvais ça trop mignon. Mais bon, on va dire que une fois de plus, c'est mes tites fabulations...  
  
Hey j'en ai des choses à dire...je pense que je vais plutôt répondre à mes revieweurs que j'aime tant!  
  
Winzar: Un long reviews!!!!!!!!! C'est vraiment amusant quand y sont long et que le monde y donne leur opinion!!! Contente de voir que t'aime pas Wiliam...et je dois avouer que c'est pas mon préféré non plus! Je le trouve un tit peu trop impulsif et agressif, mais je le trouve mignon avec Anastasia...Mais comme tu dis, qui dit que Will et Anastasia vont tjs être ensemble et qui pourrait pas avoir un Harry/Anastasia??? C'est à surveiller...j'y réfléchi, mais je te promet rien! (Non plus, je veux pas que ça devienne un gros Love Story!!!!!)  
  
Tania Potter: J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre, pcq moi j'ai adoré l'écrire...même si y'a bcp de larmes, je pense que Anastasia a fait un grand pas vers son papa!  
  
Emy: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu a aimé et merci bcp pour tes encouragements!  
  
Là je sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais j'ai wu 5 reviews de seulement trois personnes différentes!!!! Ça fait assez mal! So vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire si vous voulez une suite! 


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14  
  
N/A: Bah la demandez=vous pas pk ça été si long, réponse à la fin du chapitre!  
  
***************************  
  
Étrangement, elle trouvait les couloirs longs, très longs, peut-être trop longs. Comme si jamais elle n'atteindrais la fin. Ils étaient déserts. Mais où était passé les autres élèves? Elle n'était pas restée si longtemps avec son père pourtant. Et elle était seul, au milieu des corridors qui n'avaient plus de fin. Tout cela lui semblait irréel, incroyable. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir à très longue distance. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination qui lui jouait de mauvais tour.  
  
La lune éclairait faiblement à travers les fenêtres, mais étrangement, les ombres qu'elle projetait étaient effrayantes. Jamais elle n'avait eu peur de cet astre, au contraire elle l'avait toujours adoré. Mais bizarrement, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire pourquoi, cette fois elle ne le pouvait.  
  
Elle continua de marcher, alignant pas devant pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voyait pas l'extrémité se tendre vers elle. Un frisson la parcourut alors. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'aurait pu l'identifier, mais quelque chose ici ne tournait pas rond.  
  
Elle accéléra le pas, espérant toujours croiser quelqu'un, mais si elle était persuadée que cela n'arriverait pas. Le doute et la crainte s'emparait doucement d'elle, au fur et a mesure que de léger courant d'air parcouraient son échine.  
  
Soudain elle entendit un son feutré derrière elle. La noirceur était frappante, comme si elle augmentait sans cesse. En fait, la lune était désormais cachée derrière les nuages et la nuit avait envahie le château. Elle se retourna doucement pour se rende compte qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle.  
  
Elle se pressa alors, sachant très bien que s'abandonner à la panique ne servirait à rien. Le son se fit entendre de nouveau, comme si quelqu'un la suivait et que sa cape frôlait le sol.  
  
-Y'a quelqu'un?" demanda t'elle?  
  
Comme seule réponse, elle eut l'écho qui lui renvoya la même phrase. Elle se persuada que ce n'était que la fatigue qui la faisait alluciner et continua son chemin.  
  
Mais alors qu'elle essayait d'avancer, ses pieds se firent de plus en plus lourds. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un charme pour retrouver de l'énergie. Ça n'avait marcher qu'en partie, mais c'était mieux que rien.  
  
Elle essaya alors de courir, mais tout devint flou autour d'elle, et chaque pas qu'elle faisait, augmentait la distance entre elle et sa destination.  
  
Puis, elle sentit deux mains l'agripper et alors qu'elle hurlait, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux rouges sangs...  
  
*************************  
  
2h30. Le petit cadran vert qui se tenait sur sa table de chevet, affichait 2h30. Ainsi donc, ce n'était qu'un rêve? Quelle soulagement elle avait ressenti en ouvrant les yeux et faisant disparaître ce mystérieux agresseur. Mais de nouveau le doute l'assaillit. Ce rêve...aussi absurde avait-il été, il ne lui présageait rien de bon. Une impression la tenaillait et elle était d'autant plus inquiète, ne sachant pas pourquoi.  
  
Quelque chose allait se passer dans le château...quelque chose de croche. Devait-elle aller voir Dumbledore pour l'avertir? Non, il ne croirait certainement pas une jeune fille qui s'approcherait pour lui dire qu'elle avait rêvé à...elle ne savait même pas quoi. Il lui dirait probablement que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.  
  
Peut-être pouvait-elle aller voir Harry...Après tout peut-être que lui comprendrait le sens de son rêve. Il fallait effectivement qu'elle essaie. Seule ombre au tableau, une fois arrivé devant le tableau, elle ne saurait pas le mot de passe. Elle n'était pas pour poireauter là pendant des heures à l'attendre...  
  
Peu importe, elle se débrouillerait. Elle enfila alors quelque chose et en prenant gare à ne pas faire de bruit, elle sortit du dortoir pour se rende dans la salle commune, qui à cet heure était totalement déserte.  
  
Une fois dans les couloirs, elle prit soin d'être discrète, pour ne pas alerter ni Rusard ou quelconque autre membre du personnel. Elle avança quelques minutes, mais rapidement, elle entendit du bruit qui venait de l'autre direction. Elle scruta les alentours et vit une porte derrière laquelle elle pourrait aller se réfugier.  
  
Qui pouvait bien parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard à 3h00 du matin? Elle songea avec une petit rictus qu'elle n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour parler. Elle s'installa de façon à pouvoir voir ce qui se passait, sans prendre le risque d'être vu.  
  
Le bruit de pas se rapprocha et bientôt la silhouette fut à son niveau. Des cheveux noirs qu'elle reconnaissait et une carrure aussi.  
  
-Wiliam? -demanda-t-elle en sortant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face, et lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son identité, il lui fit un sourire énigmatique.  
  
-Anastasia...-dit-il mystérieusement.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? -répliqua-t-elle, l'effet de la surprise passé.  
  
-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander...  
  
-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve et je devais aller voir Harry pour lui en parler. J'ai peur que quelque chose se prépare. -dit-elle en haussant des sourcils. -Mais toi, tu m'as toujours pas répondu!  
  
-En fait, je venais te chercher! -dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
-Me chercher? -demanda-t-elle surprise.  
  
-Tu crois que ton rêve peut attendre?  
  
Sur ce, il lui prit les mains et l'entraîna avec elle vers l'extérieur du château. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où il voulait en venir, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Arrivés à la grande porte, ils s'arrêtèrent et Wiliam prononça un sort presque inaudible et leur cape apparurent sur le champs. Même si le mois de mars venait de débuter, les nuits étaient toujours fraîches et la neige n'avait pas tout fondue.  
  
Une fois sa cape sur le dos, elle le suivit à l'extérieur. Il l'amena jusqu'au lac, au même endroit où il lui avait demandé de l'accompagné au bal. Tous les deux s'assirent côtes à côtes dans la neige. Il avait voulu lui montrer le spectacle flamboyant des étoiles et de la lune qui se reflétait sur la neige.  
  
Il la regardait et à ce moment il la trouva magnifique. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus par un petit bandeau noir et cascadait dans son dos. Elle avait rabattu sa cape de façon à ne pas avoir froid. Ses joues étaient désormais rosis par le froid et ses yeux étaient habités par une lueur qu'il avait cru à jamais éteinte. Jamais il n'avait pensé possible la voir ainsi, ne serait-ce une fois avant sa mort.  
  
Elle se sentit observé et se retourna vers lui. Il la regardait et elle se sentit alors un peu gênée. Elle ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux. Elle continua à le regarder avec le même petit sourire qu'il aimait tant.  
  
Wiliam était très beau garçon. Yeux d'un bleu profond et cheveux noir. Ses traits étaient bien dessinés, et le tout lui donnait un air sérieux. Il était assez bâti pour son âge. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui c'était sa détermination, ce qui l'avait poussé à voir plus loin que les apparences. Bien d'autres auraient été à sa place et se serait enfui devant le manque de bonne volonté dont elle avait fait face à son égard.  
  
Doucement, leur lèvres se rapprochèrent et entrèrent en contact. Un baiser emplie de passion, d'amour, et le tout sous la pleine lune. Peu de temps après, ils se séparèrent et elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle était maintenant assise entre ses jambes, la tête appuyé sur son torse.  
  
À ce moment, elle se senti en sécurité, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis déjà bien des années. Wiliam caressait ses cheveux, tout en embrassant tendrement son lobe d'oreille.  
  
-Pourquoi? -demanda-t-elle doucement, de peur de faire disparaître toute l'atmosphère.  
  
-Pourquoi quoi? -chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? -dit-elle en retournant son visage vers lui.  
  
-Parce que je voulais te montrer ça. J'ai vu le paysage de la chambre et j'ai trouvé ça éblouissant, tout comme toi.  
  
Elle le regarda et sentit son c?ur manqué un battement. Elle lui sourit et ses yeux devinrent humides. Jamais personne depuis la mort de sa mère n'avait été aussi tendre avec elle.  
  
Mais lui il était arrivé, et maintenant il était là. Elle s'avait qu'il s'occuperait d'elle et qu'il l'aimait bien d'avantage qu'elle n'aurait pu se l'imaginer.  
  
Jamais elle ne voulait le voir partir. Elle l'aimait. Pour la première fois elle aimait et jamais elle ne voulait que ça se termine.  
  
Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et replongea dans ses pensées.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, puis décidèrent de rentrer pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuie lorsque les autres se réveilleraient.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Wiliam insista pour la raccompagner à sa salle commune. Ils atteignirent rapidement les couloirs sombres qui menaient à la salle commune des Serpentards.  
  
Ils empruntèrent le premier, soudain Anastasia eut un sentiment de déjà vu, une peur inconnue s'empara d'elle. Elle se retourna et n'aperçut que du brouillard autour d'elle. Elle ne distinguait même plus Wiliam. Elle essaya de l'appeler, mais ses cris se répercutèrent autour d'elle.  
  
Du brouillard dans un couloirs large pour que quatre personnes seulement puissent y circuler?  
  
Le couloir ne semblait plus avoir aucun fin, comme dans son rêve. Puis elle sentit ses pieds nus contre le sol froid et dur. Que se passait-il? Où était Wiliam?  
  
Elle entendit le même froissement d'étoffe sur le sol et tout comme dans son rêve, quelqu'un l'agrippa. Mais cette fois elle ne se réveilla pas.  
  
Elle essaya en vain de se débattre, mais son agresseur était beaucoup plus fort et soudain elle sentit quelque chose de lourd s'abattre sur elle et son corps s'effondra, l'entraînant dans l'abîme d'un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
*******************************  
  
Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière de la pièce l'aveuglant. Mais elle s'habitua rapidement, puisque celle-ci était tamisée. Puis elle se souvint. Les étoiles, le couloirs, l'objet sur son crâne, Wiliam...  
  
Péniblement elle releva son corps pour pouvoir voir autour d'elle, et aperçut Wiliam dans un coin, inconscient. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas...non, elle n'osait même pas imaginer cette possibilité. Jamais elle ne réussirait à s'en remettre.  
  
Se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans la pièce, elle rampa jusqu'à lui, et avec soulagement, elle vit qu'il n'était qu'inconscient.  
  
Elle regarda sur la montre du jeune homme et vit que peu de temps s'était écroulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait attaqué.  
  
Puis il bougea et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Après de longue minutes où il réussit à se mettre sur pied, il s'assura que sa copine n'avait pas été blessé. Il ne posa pas la moindre question, sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de réponse à lui donner.  
  
Puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître deux personnages. Le premier était le plus petit, grassouillet, et sa main droite était complètement argenté. Une expression de terreur bien dissimulé imprégnait son visage et il était évident de deviner que l'autre était son maître.  
  
Anastasia ne perdit pas de temps pour reconnaître le second. Elle l'avait déjà combattu au par avant. Voldemort se tenait toujours aussi fier devant elle, la narguant de ses deux yeux, ou plutôt fentes rouges. La première fois où elle l'avait aperçu, elle avait eu peur, même si elle l'avait caché. Mais cette fois-ci elle n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence et de la haine.  
  
Quant à Wiliam, malgré la peur qui le tenaillait, il se forçait à garder tout son sang-froid pour pouvoir protéger Anastasia. Il lui avait promit et jamais il ne la trahirait.  
  
-Alors ma chère, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition? -demanda Voldemort avec sa voix cinglante en s'adressant à Anastasia.  
  
-Jamais, m'entendez-vous, jamais je ne vous aiderez! -lui cracha-t-elle, tel du venin.  
  
-Petite effrontée, ne me parle plus sur ce ton! -Dit-il, visiblement dérangé par le ton calme de sa prisionnère.  
  
Wiliam commença à s'agiter et le seigneur des ténèbres sembla à peine le remarquer.  
  
-Pourquoi vous l'avez amené? -demanda Anastasia en désignant Wiliam. Elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
  
-Il semblerait qu'il soit un très bon élément pour te persuader à me rejoindre! -dit-il  
  
-JAMAIS!  
  
-Sale sotte! Si tu ne veux pas je t'aurai par la force. Vivante ou morte peu d'importance! -et il se lança dans un rire diabolique. -J'ai autant besoin de toi, que j'ai eu besoin de Potter pour me libérer du charme qui m'empêchait de retrouver mon corps et par le fait même, l'interdiction de m'approcher de lui. Mais maintenant il est à ma merci. Pauvre petit Harry...! Mais toi aussi tu me seras utile. Le seul moyen possible pour accéder au deuxième monde, en dehors de ces licornes imaginaires, ce serait d'avoir le sang de la pureté elle-même, c'est-à-dire le tien! Morte ou vivante, aucune importance. Mais si tu te ralliais à moi...il serait possible de ne pas avoir à t'éliminer...  
  
-Vous êtes sourd où quoi? -dit-elle en le dévisageant. -Je préférerais mourir!  
  
Sur ce, Voldemort sembla perdre patience et fit signe à son bras droit de s'emparer de la fille.  
  
Mais elle anticipa le mouvement et le repoussa. Wiliam bondit alors sur Queudver et le renversa. Anastasia voulut prendre sa baguette, mais réalisa qu'elle n'était plus sur elle. Elle vit alors Voldemort, tenant sa baguette, ainsi que celle de Wiliam, qui continuait à s'acharner sur Peter, lui sourire et se retourner vers l'adolescent.  
  
-Wiliam!! Attention! -s'entendit-elle s'époumoner alors qu'elle courrait dans leur direction.  
  
Mais le sort lancé par Voldemort était parti plus vite et l'avait atteint avant qu'il n'ait pu se protéger. À ce moment, tout ce qu'il l'entourait disparaissait. Elle ne vit pas le rictus qu'affichait Voldemort, ni Peter qui alla rejoindre son maître, ni tous les mangemorts arrivé. Elle voyait seulement Wiliam qui était pris de convulsion au sol. Il avait utilisé le même sort qu'il avait lancé à sa mère pour la tuer. Il semblait se désintégrer de l'intérieur.  
  
Elle arriva à ses côtés, sans sentir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui.  
  
-Wiliam, ne me laisse pas, je t'aime, pardonne-moi, tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû, je t'aime, ne part pas...-disait-elle au milieu de ses sanglots, alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à celui qui lui avait procuré tant de bonheur.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi...tu seras toujours mon...ange de marbre...-prononça-t-il difficilement. Puis une dernière lueur de tendresse passa dans ses yeux et ses paupières se fermèrent pour toujours.  
  
Anastasia ne put retenir un cri déchirant et se laissa tomber sur le corps sans vie de Wiliam. Il était parti. Tout était de sa faute. Elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter son coeur et le laisser approcher. Dès le début elle savait qu'elle le mettait en danger. Mais elle l'aimait. Est-ce que à chaque fois, les histoires les plus belles devaient se terminer tragiquement?  
  
Alors qu'elle continuait des laisser couler ses larmes d'amertumes et de désespoir sur le corps, Voldemort se tourna vers elle.  
  
-Maintenant à toi! -dit-il.  
  
Au moment où il allait jeter le sort impardonnable, une lumière argentée envahie la pièce et lorsqu'elle réouvrit les yeux elle se touvait au milieu de la grande salle de Poudlard, Dumbledore, Sirius et son père à ses côtés. Elle restait toujours agrippée au corps de Wiliam qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, mais plus jamais pour elle, il ne se lèverait. Wiliam était mort!  
  
À cette pensé elle le larmes recommencèrent de plus belle. Mais même cela ne pouvait la libérer de tout le mal qui la dévorait à l'intérieur. Elle avait perdu le seul être qu'elle aimait d'un amour sincère. Elle était seule. Bien sûr il y avait son père, et Harry et tout les autres, mais sans Wiliam, elle était seule.  
  
-Anastasia? Que c'est-il passé?- demandait Dumbledore alors que Sirius la regardait, inquiet.  
  
Elle n'entendait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le corps sans vie de Wiliam qu'elle refusait de lâcher. Aller réveille-toi! Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas? Songeait-elle en le brassant. Mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Jamais plus il ne se réveillerait. C'était fini pour lui.  
  
La nausée la prit et elle fut soudain malade, sous les yeux inquiets des trois adultes présents. Puis, elle ne vit plus rien, ne sentit plus rien, n'entendit plus rien. Elle s'évanouit, avec la seule conviction qu'elle devait aller dans le deuxième monde au plus vite.  
  
*********************************  
  
Voilà un autre chapitre...  
  
Paf!!!! Dans les dents!! Ça fesse! 2 REVIEWS???????AHHHHHHHHH qq1 aidez moi...bon ben là je remerci quand même mes deux fidèles lecteurs...mais demandez-vous pas pk ça pris autant de temps!  
  
Si vous voulez que la suite arrive pas dans 3 mois, ben reviewers pcq c'est assez décourageant! Bon je remercie quand même Tania et Winzar...  
  
Winzar: Alors pour revenir sur le Harry/Anastasia...ben là on peut dire que Will yé sortit du paysage...mais bon je crois que la petite serpentard est assez affectée...so...je te laisse tirer tes propres conclusions...Pis pour Wiliam...dans ce chapitre je l'ai plus aimé...y'était mignon...domage qu"il soit mort...pcq finalement Anastasia je l'ai créer pas mal selon ce que je suis, autant physique que caractère (bah y,a des différence mais...) et je trouve ça triste qui soit mort...mais disons que c'était inévitable! J'espère que tu as aimé! Et merci pour ton review!  
  
Tania Potter: Soulagement de voir que tu m'avais posté un message!!!! C'est à croire que y'a une pénurie de reviews...enfin, Pour la phrase du chapitre précédent, ben comme tu peux voir le tit conte de fée y'a pas durée longtemps...mais y'a quand même un peu de magie au début de celui-ci. Mais je ferai quand même attention dans les prochain chapitre...dont un qui s'annonce parfaitement émouvant... Et pour ta question sur les morts je pense que t'as eu ta réponse!!! 


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15  
  
N/A: Bon ben...ah pis toute mes commentaires sont à la fin! (  
  
*******************************  
  
La lune étincelait et projetait sa lumière dans toute sa splendeur sur la neige. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures et le jour avait succéder à la nuit sans prévenir. Le printemps commençait à peine, et les jours s'étirait de plus en plus, sans toute fois atteindre une durée d'ensoleillement phénoménal.  
  
Depuis une heure environs, elle marchait et tournait en rond. À cette heure, une majorité des élèves dormaient et elle avait l'avantage de la tranquillité.  
  
Depuis que c'était arrivé, elle avait fui, redoutant le questionnement des autres. Chaque fois qu'elle avait pu, elle était allée se réfugier loin des yeux protecteurs de son père ou de Sirius qui s'en faisaient pour elle. Elle avait aussi le plus éviter les discussions avec Hermione ou Ron. Le seul à qui elle s'était confié, c'était Harry.  
  
Ça avait été pénible, mais elle l'avait fait. Commençant par le début, jusqu'à la fin, et il l'avait écouté, avant de faire pareil. C'est ainsi qu'elle savait maintenant ce qui s'était passé durant le tournois des trois champions.  
  
Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, cela ne l'avait pas soulagé. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil. Une semaine déjà s'était écroulé, mais tout était à vif dans son esprit, comme si le drame venait de se dérouler.  
  
Elle se souvenait qu'il y avait eu une lumière argenté qui l'avait ramené dans la grande salle, et Dumbledore se tenait là, en compagnie de Sirius et Rogue. Tous les trois lui parlaient, mais elle n'entendaient rien. Toute sa concentration était tourné vers le corps immobile de Wiliam qu'elle agrippait comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire bouée de sauvetage. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle se rendrait compte que tout était bien réel. Puis, la nausée l'avait prise, et elle avait été malade, juste avant de tomber évanouie.  
  
Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était étendue dans un lit. Elle avait d'abord cru être à l'infirmerie, se croyant avoir attraper une mauvaise grippe à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais le décors était trop différent. Elle s'était éveillée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Elle s'était alors demandée ce qu'elle faisait là. Sa tête refusait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Le directeur était assis à son bureau avec les deux autres hommes et ils discutaient à voix basse.  
  
Pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle entende? Que s'était-t-il passé? Elle ne gardait aucun souvenir. Puis le directeur lui avait demander d'avancer et de les rejoindre. Elle avait posé son pied nu sur le sol, et ses jambes avaient faiblies. Son corps était douloureux. Elle avait alors cru qu'elle avait chuté la veille.  
  
-Anastasia, je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu doit nous raconter ce qui est arrivé!- lui avait dit Dumbledore.  
  
Ce qui était arrivé? Mais de quoi il parlait? Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle scruta l'expression inquiète de son père, pour passer à celle tourmenté de Sirius. Mais pourquoi ils la regardaient tous comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait? Si Wiliam avait été là, il l'aurait défendu. Ah, justement, il était où Wiliam?  
  
Puis, tout avait commencé à revenir tranquillement dans sa tête. Elle l'avait vu dans un couloir, il l'avait amené voir les étoiles, il avait été tendre, ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient pris un couloir pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle commune, puis...  
  
Et comme un éclair, tous souvenirs avaient réapparu dans sa tête. Wiliam était mort! Dumbledore voulait savoir pourquoi et comment Wiliam était mort.  
  
Elle avait secoué la tête, elle ne voulait pas en parler, la plaie était trop vive. Il avait insisté, mais elle s'était muée dans le silence. Ils ne l'avaient pas laissé sortir. Il disait qu'elle était en état de choc. Le vieil homme lui avait proposé de se reposer encore un peu, et de lui faire savoir quand elle serait prête à parler. Il avait entraîner Sirius et son père dans la pièce voisine, la laissant seule. Elle avait voulu retourner se coucher, mais ses jambes avaient refusé de la porté, et elle s'était effondrée, gisant au milieu de ses sanglots.  
  
Pendant combien d"heures elle était restée là, dans un état semi-conscient, elle ne le savait pas. Mais les trois hommes étaient finalement revenus et elle était allée près d'eux.  
  
Ils lui avaient redemandés de leur expliquer, et cette fois elle l'avait fait, mais prenant soin de rester dans le vague. Elle ne se souvenait plus des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé, l'ayant fait comme un automate.  
  
Puis Dumbledore lui avait expliquer bien des choses, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne le voyait même pas. Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait c'était que la lumière argenté provenait d'elle même, c'était une sorte de protection. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle avait le don de la pureté. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait terminé ses explications, elle était parti, le coupant.  
  
Et maintenant elle était ici. Elle n'avait pas essayé de revoir Dumbledore pour comprendre. Elle comprenait déjà. Wiliam était mort. C'était de sa faute.  
  
Elle continua d'avancer, entendant ses pas crispés dans la neige. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les larmes amères qui coulaient le longs de ses joues. Si Will avait été là, il l'aurait bercé et pris dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard.  
  
Elle continua son chemin, sentant les sanglots caresser sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas se sortir tout ça de la tête. Elle lui en voulait. Maintenant, elle était seule, elle n'avait plus personne. Elle savait que son père l'aimait, elle savait qu'Harry l'aimait, mais personne ne l'aimait comme Wiliam. Elle voulait crier, hurler, déverser toute sa fureur, mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle se sentait trahi, abandonné dans un monde cruel. Pourquoi il était parti. Il avait dit qu'il veillerait sur elle, qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais mal. On lui avait toujours dit qu'en amour, on cherchait toujours à rendre l'autre heureux. Mais lui il avait défié les règles. En partant, il la rendait malheureuse et il trichait. Il n'avait pas le droit.  
  
Sa vue était maintenant brouillée par les larmes. Elle se faisait croire des choses. Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Plus que jamais elle l'aimait. Si elle en voulait à quelqu'un, s'était à elle-même. Tout était de sa faute. Si elle avait fait comme elle s'était dit. Si elle ne s'était jamais laissé tenter par l'amour. Si elle l'avait toujours repoussé. Si elle avait fait tout ça, jamais Wiliam ne serait mort. Depuis le début elle savait qu'elle le mettait en danger, et elle n'avait rien fait contre ça. Mais si elle avait su que c'était si difficile d'aimer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Elle ne croyait pas qu'il serait aussi difficile de faire face à ses sentiments. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle s'ennuyait. Elle l'aimait comme jamais, elle avait besoin de sa présence. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi imprudente, au point de l'entraîner dans toute cette folie?  
  
Elle s'obligea à s'arrêter un instant, croyant que ses jambes ne la supporteraient pas plus longtemps. Elle réessaya de marcher, mais à la place, elle s'effondra dans la neige folle, qui se répandit autour d'elle. Quelques unes de ses larmes vinrent s'écraser dans la neige et gelèrent ensuite. Elle tourna alors la tête vers le ciel.  
  
Elle ne se comprenait plus. Elle ne voulait plus exister. Elle voulait partir, rejoindre sa mère, son amour.  
  
Combien de temps elle resta là? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais une fois calmée, elle se releva et rentra au château. Pour la première fois depuis le drame, elle avait retrouvé des forces. Pour la première fois, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Certes, son chagrin n'avait pas pour autant disparu, mais maintenant, elle s'efforcerait de le caché derrière son nouveau but. Elle savait qu'elle devait désormais pénétrer de le deuxième monde au plus vite!  
  
****************************  
  
-Harry??? Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis???? -Demanda Anastasia en le regardant bien droite.  
  
-Oui, mais...  
  
-Y'a pas de mais! On doit absolument y aller! Et puis si c'est la seule manière je vais le faire!  
  
-Voyons Anastasia, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens! -dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
À nouveau, elle soupira de découragement.  
  
-Pour commencer, tu arrives au beau milieu de la nuit et tu t'infiltre dans mon dortoir. Deuxièmement tu me dis que on doit absolument aller dans le deuxième monde, au plus vite! Troisièmement, comme je te fait remarquer qu'on a aucun moyen d'y aller, tu me dis qui va falloir te vider de ton sang!?! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire?  
  
-Harry -dit-elle, presque en le suppliant.- J'ai entendu Voldemort, bon sang. Vas-tu me croire? Il a assuré que le seul autre moyen d'y accéder c'était d'utiliser mon sang parce qu'il avait...je sais pas quelle propriété magique! Dumbledore me l'a expliqué, mais je suis parti avant de savoir la fin!  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, montrant qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi, mais le regard suppliant qu'elle lui lança , chargé de tristesse, le convaincu de laisser tomber.  
  
-Bon et puis? On sait même pas c'est quoi c'est propriétés, on sait pas comment l'utiliser, avec quel moyen le recueillir et encore moins quelle formule utiliser pour qu'il nous transporte dans le deuxième monde!  
  
-Ah et puis laisse tomber! -dit-elle avec violence- On dirait que tu te cherches des solutions pour pas y aller sauver ta mère! Je vais me débrouiller tout seul! Je vais aller voir Voldemort et je suis sûre qu'il acceptera de me tuer! Comme ça je vais l'être dans le deuxième monde!  
  
Sur ce, elle tourna des talons et parti dans la direction opposée. La colère avait donné des couleurs à ses joues. Harry fut cependant plus rapide et l'attrapa par le poignet. Il la fit faire volte-face pour qu'elle voit bien ses yeux.  
  
-Écoute-moi bien Anastasia Rogue. Jamais je ne vais te permettre de t'abaisser au rang de Voldemort, même si tes intentions sont bonnes. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que Wiliam aurait voulu? -dit-il en la toisant de ses deux émeraudes vertes.  
  
Harry la vit se mordre la lèvre et une larme perla sur le bord de son oeil. À cet instant, il revit l'Anastasia qu'il avait croisé la première fois. La même expression passait dans ses yeux. La tristesse, la douleur, les regrets, le poids d'une vie difficile qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaiter avoir. Tout était pareille, excepté la lueur de glace qui avait depuis quelque peu fondu, sans être complètement disparut. Il ne put faire autre chose que de l'attirer contre lui pour la réconforter. Il sentait son corps se soulever alors qu'elle étouffait ses sanglots. Il la comprenait. Perdre un être cher, quelqu'un qui a changé votre vie. Ni pour lui, ou pour Ron ou Hermione, la mort de Wiliam avait été facile. Après tout, il était devenu membre à part entière de leur gang. Mais seulement, il avait réussi à changer Anastasia, il avait réussi à réallumer la flamme qui s'était éteinte en elle.  
  
-Moi aussi, je veux les sauver. Je ne le laisserai pas aller dans le deuxième monde aussi facilement, mais on ne peut pas y aller comme ça. Mais demain matin, nous iront voir Dumbledore et nous nous renseigneront sur ton don. Ensuite, nous envisagerons toutes les possibilités. -dit-il d'un ton réconfortant, tout en jouant machinalement dans ses longs cheveux bruns.  
  
Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et lui fit un mince sourire. Elle murmura un faible "merci" et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de repartir vers sa salle commune.  
  
Harry la regarda s'éloigner, craignant un peu de la laisser partir seule dans les couloirs, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle n'était plus une petite fille, et lui il mourrait de sommeil. Il retourna à son tour vers le portrait de la grosse dame et alla se coucher.  
  
*******************************  
  
-Entez! -Fit la voix de Dumbledore, alors qu'Harry et Anastasia se tenait derrière la porte.  
  
Tous deux la poussèrent avec précautions, de peur de troubler l'Aura qui régnait dans la pièce. Anastasia avait retrouver un air impassible, prête à affronter le directeur. Elle avait un peu peur de la réaction que celui-ci pourrait avoir en la voyant. Peut-être serait-il furieux que lors de leur dernière rencontre, elle lui ait faussé bond, sans prévenir. Ou plutôt, afficherait-il un air de fausse pitié, en la voyant.  
  
Mais lorsque le directeur la vit, il prit plutôt un air de compassion sincère, et elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait avoir une parfaite confiance en lui.  
  
-Que puis-je faire pour vous? -demanda-t-il en les regardant, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
-On aimerait que vous nous expliquiez cette histoire à propos du sang qui coule dans les veines d'Anastasia! -demanda Harry.  
  
-Très bien. -fit leur mentor.  
  
Harry sentit Anastasia se crisper près de lui. Il se doutait bien que ce qu'elle entendrait ne serait pas particulièrement agréable. Plus que jamais, elle prendrais conscience de l'importance qu'elle avait pour Voldemort et de la lourde destinée qui pèserait sur ses épaules.  
  
-J'imagine, Harry, que Mrs. Rogue vous a expliquer que Voldemort l'avait qualifié comme étant la pureté. Il s'agit d'une très vieille tradition qui remonte au début des temps du monde sorcier. Dans le même temps où le deuxième monde fut créé, on a découvert qu'un être était doté d'une pureté incomparable, même pas à celle des licornes. Seulement, cet être n'étant point un dieu, n'était pas non plus immortelle. On créa alors un charme qui consistait à ce que chaque fois qu'une des ces sorcières, parce que seule les femmes pouvaient obtenir une telle pureté, s'éteignait, la pureté qu'elle renfermait se transmettait à une autre. Pendant de nombreux siècles, il fut impossible de retrouver quelqu'un possédant ce don, puisqu'il avait pu se transmettre à n'importe qui. Mais par des circonstances qui me sont jusque lors inconnu, il semblerait que Voldemort à découvert depuis nombre d'Années, qu'Anastasia est habité par cette force. Je ne vous cacherez pas non plus, que certains prétendent que toute cette histoire aurait un lien avec le deuxième monde. Si mademoiselle Rogue a eut la chance de revenir à Poudlard saine et sauf l'autre nuit, c'était en parti à cause de ce don qui l'a sauvé!  
  
-Mais comment? -demanda Anastasia qui s'agitait de plus en plus sur sa chaise.  
  
Dumbledore regarda les deux adolescents, impuissant et Harry réalisa que tout cela faisait une fois de plus partie des choses qu'ils devraient découvrir seul. Il remercia Dumbledore et entraîna la Serpentard, en la tirant par la manche.  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça Harry? Il le savait comment faire! -lui demanda-t- elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Harry embarqua dans les explication que Dumbledore lui avait déjà fournit.  
  
-Ah...Très brillant! -Dit-elle froidement. -Voilà qu'il va falloir se débrouiller pour sauver le monde seul!  
  
Harry haussa des épaules et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle des Griffondors. Harry y pénétra, suivit de Anastasia. Il était plutôt hors du commun de voir quelqu'un d'une autre maison dans la salle commune qui n'était pas la sienne, mais tout les Griffondors avaient pris l'habitude de voir la brune au cheveux longs dans leurs appartements.  
  
En entrant, il aperçurent Ron et Hermione, bien calés dans un fauteuil, enlacés, regardant le feu. Harry réprimanda un petit sourire, alors qu'une expression de tristesse passa rapidement sur les yeux d'Anastasia et qu'une larme perdu s'y refléta.  
  
-Alors? -demanda Ron en les regardant.  
  
-On a pas beaucoup plus avancé! -Dit Harry, en venant s'asseoir en face d'eux.  
  
-Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a un moyen! -Dit la Serpentard en les rejoignant.  
  
Il était vrai qu'il savait tout aussi bien qu'elle, que s'ils arrivaient à trouver comment utiliser le sang d'Anastasia, ils pourraient aller dans le deuxième monde. Mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.  
  
-Mais imagine si le seul moyen, c'était de te vider complètement, et que tu sois obliger de périr? -dit-il en la regardant d'une façon insistante.  
  
-Alors dans ce cas, tu devras y aller sans moi! -Dit-elle effrontément.  
  
-Harry a raison, Ana...-  
  
-Mais non, rien ne spécifie qu'on doit être les deux!  
  
-Mais SI! -dit Harry à bout de nerfs. Il se leva et alla chercher la prophétie et la petite licorne. Il revint quelque minute plus tard, les deux objets en main.  
  
-C'est quoi? -demanda-t-elle en désignant le parchemin.  
  
-La prophétie!  
  
Elle l'interrogea des yeux.  
  
-Tu ne l'as pas vu? -demanda Ron, certain qu'elle l'avait déjà eu en sa possession.  
  
-Non, tout ce que je sais c'est ...-elle baissa alors les yeux, avant de regarder Harry, -...ta mère qui me l'a dit.  
  
Harry lui fit un mince sourire et lui tendit le parchemin pour qu'elle en prenne conscience.  
  
" Un jour,  
  
quand deux êtres s'élèveront,  
  
Un autre sera détruit,  
  
Les forces du bien,  
  
Affronterons le mal,  
  
Ils combattrons,  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y aille plus qu'un,  
  
Quand les étoiles s'accrocherons,  
  
La licorne aidera,  
  
Ils devrons passer de l'autre côté,  
  
Pour rejoindre ceux qu'ils vont sauver,  
  
Mais quand les étoiles tomberons,  
  
S'ils sont resté,  
  
Les mondes ne seront sauvés. "  
  
Elle releva les yeux et fixa les flammes.  
  
-Tu vois. Je ne peux pas y aller seul! Tu dois venir avec moi! -dit plus doucement Harry.  
  
Elle se retourna vers lui et il fut encore surpris de voir la souffrance qui se lisait dans ses yeux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez comprit jusqu'à maintenant? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Et bien c'est clair que le début signifie que toi et Harry allez combattre Voldemort et que seul le mal ou le bien ne resteront. -dit Ron.  
  
-Nous avons aussi découvert que la licorne vous aideras à aller dans le deuxième monde.- continua Hermione en désignant le modèle réduit qu'Harry avait déposé sur la petite table.  
  
-Seulement, on ne sait pas comment. -dit Harry en soupirant.  
  
Anastasia se pencha et ramassa la petite licorne blanche. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à l'observer. D'une blancheur immaculée elle était douce, belle et reflétait l'innocence qu'on accordait à tout ceux de son espèce. Et cette corne argentée, si pointu, si facile de s'y couper.  
  
-Vous savez ce qu'ils veulent dire quand ils parlent des étoiles? -demanda- t-elle, sortant de sa réflexion.  
  
-Non, on ne s'y est pas vraiment penchés! -ajouta Hermione, en se blottissant un peu plus contre Ron.  
  
-Et bien selon, moi, ça veut dire que nous devrons passer dans l'autre monde, une fois la nuit venue et que nous devrons en être ressorti le matin venu, sinon nous resteront pris, et il n'y aura plus de chance de tous les sauver, ici et là-bas. -dit-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
  
-Tout ça me semble logique, mais ça ne règle toujours pas la question de comment y accéder. -ajouta Harry.  
  
-Il est quelle heure? -demanda Anastasia, l'écoutant à peine.  
  
-Presque 17h00! -Dit Ron en regardant sur l'horloge au dessus du foyer.  
  
-Il nous reste encore assez de temps avant que la nuit ne tombe. Suivez- moi! Vite.  
  
Elle se leva précipitement et dit aux trois autres de venir la rejoindre dans le hall, une fois leur cape mise.  
  
Elle partit en direction de son dortoir, pour aller chercher la sienne et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tenait debout, près de la grande porte, les trois autres l'attendant. Sans prendre le temps de leur expliquer la moindre des choses, elle les entraîna dehors.  
  
-Mais où on va? -demanda Harry.  
  
-Dans le deuxième monde!  
  
********************************  
  
Fin du chapitre. Bon alors 3 reviews! Wow! C'Est vraiment trop! *SARCASTIQUE* Bon alors là je comprend vraiment pas ce qui arrive, pis ça me tente pas trop trop de me lancer dans les menaces, mais sachez que chapitre vous l'avez eu juste parce que je m'étais forcé à l'écrire, mais si j'ai encore aussi peu de monde qui m'en envoie, je ne jure pas d'écrire le prochain...vraiment désolé pour ceux qui en publie, mais bon.  
  
Pis pour ceux qui on la GENTILESSE d'En poster, ben je vous remercie fort fort, et comme je trouve ça vraiment poche de tout laisser en suspend, si vous le demander, je pourrai peut-être m'Arranger pour vous envoyer la suite par mails...mais on dit bien si le monde on pas retenu la leçon! Alors au delà de 5 reviews je continu, sinon c'est la fin...dsl, je déteste les menace, mais la j'ai pu de motivation, et si vous aimez pas, ben je vais me concentrer plus sur mes autres fic c'est tout! Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!  
  
Merci à :  
  
*Lyra B.*: Ah je sais, ça me tente pas de la laisser là...pcq je l'aime trop cette fic...mais là...pis pour Wiliam, ça tellement été dur de me décider à le tuer...si tu savais! Pis pour savoir si on peut le ramener, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre! (En secret, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit! J'avais trop hâte!)  
  
*Emy*: Ah, c'est pas grave si t'en a oublié un! C'est pas ça qui va me tuer non plus! Lol! J'espère que tu vas toujours aimé ce chapitre...mais le prochain est meilleurs, du moins selon moi!  
  
*Tania Potter*: Ah je sais...mon pauvre tit Wiliam, j'ai vraiment hésité longtemps avant de décider de le faire mourir. Et en plus par cette maudite affaire qu'est Voldemort! Ah...et oui j'ai vraiment de la peine de faire souffrir mes persos...mais bon...et puis la tite Anastasia, elle a quelque difficultés à se remettre de la mort de son amour comme t'as pu voir...mais faut la comprendre! Mais peut-être que...ah...y va falloir attendre la suite!  
  
Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire?!?!?! 


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16  
  
N/A :Dsl...je suis vraiment confuse, parce que j'ai quelque problème avec ff.net et j'ai pas vu tous les reviews pour le chapitre 14! Et la ben je m,excuse fort fort à ceux à qui j'ai pas répondu dont big app...alors là je poste ce chapitre, même si j'ai eu seulement 3 reviews, pour m'excuser...mais pour le suivant faite un effort si vous voulez l'avoir!  
  
**************************  
  
Depuis quelques minutes, les quatre adolescents courraient sur le sol encore un peu enneigé. L'air était frais et ils ne regrettaient pas d'avoir pris leur cape avec eux. Anastasia les guidait, les entraînant vers une destination qui leur était jusque là encore inconnu.  
  
Au début, Harry avait cru qu'elle était complètement cinglée, mais elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, et il la suivit donc sans broncher, sachant qu'il se jetait tête première dans le danger.  
  
Anastasia courrait, le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant pas perde une seule minute, chacune étant importante. Elle n'avait aucun endroit précis en tête, mais elle devait le plus possible s'éloigner du château. Si ce qu'elle pensait s'avérait être vrai, personne ne devrait voir ce qui se produirait.  
  
Malgré son souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus court, elle ne ralentit pas le pas. Elle lutait contre le vent qui se dressait devant elle, ébouriffant ses cheveux, qui lui arrivait dans la figure. Tout en courant, elle saisit alors un élastique qu'elle avait au poignet et les attacha dans une couette, laissant seulement deux mèche voler au vent. Elle sentait sa crinière se balancer au vent, mais y porta peu d'importance.  
  
Elle arriva alors à l'orée de la forêt interdite et marqua une petite hésitation avant de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle n'alla pas trop profond à l'intérieur, le soleil ayant commencé sa descente, ce qui donnait à l'endroit, un aspect plus sombre.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione la rejoignirent à bout de souffle, après cette course effrénée.  
  
-Là tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous as conduit ici? -demanda Harry, entre deux respirations entre coupé.  
  
-Je te l'ai dit! J'ai trouvé comment allé dans le deuxième monde!  
  
Les trois autres la regardèrent comme si elle avait totalement perdu la raison, et comme réponse, il eurent droit à se regard froid, qui la caractérisait tant, et contre lequel, Wiliam s'Était buté tant de fois.  
  
Elle sortit alors la petit licorne de sa cape, où elle l'avait rangé. Le soleil ne tarda pas à laisser place à la lune et à ce moment, elle plaça la licorne devant ses yeux. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et vint placer son doigt à l'extrémité et appuya, jusqu'à ce que cela la coupe.  
  
Hermione ne pu retenir un petit gémissement devant cet étrange spectacle et Ron la rapprocha d'elle, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.  
  
Une goutte de sang perla alors de son doigt et alla roule sur la pointe de la corne argenté de la petit licorne. Tranquillement, elle se traça un chemin, tout en glissant sur ce panache et atteint le front du modèle réduit. Au moment même où la blancheur s'immaculait de sang, un battement d'aile se fit entendre.  
  
Ils levèrent tous les yeux, et le spectacle qu'ils virent les clouèrent sur place. Deux énormes oiseaux descendaient vers eux. En fait, ce n'était pas du tout des oiseaux. C'était bel et bien des licornes ailées, semblables à celle qu'Anastasia tenait. Il y en avait deux, et elle vinrent se poser tout près de la Serpentard. Pétrifiés, ils ne purent que regarder. Leur pelage était blanc comme la neige, et leur crinière émeraude, avec de petits reflets argentés, comme leur corne. Celle-ci était aussi pointu que l'on aurait pu l'imaginer, et une sorte de faible lumière formait un halo près d'elles.  
  
Anastasia se retourna alors vers eux.  
  
-On ne doit pas tarder Harry! On n'a que la nuit, après tout sera terminé. Hermione, Ron, restés ici, et attendez, si au matin nous ne sommes pas revenus, allez avertir Dumledore et racontez-lui tout. Nous ferons notre possible. -dit-elle, toujours son éternelle expression de glace sur le visage.  
  
Elle posa ses main sur le dos de la licorne et avec un petit élan, elle réussi à se hisser et à prendre place sur le dos de la première. Harry regarda ses deux amis qui semblait inquiet et leur fit un sourire pour les rassuré.  
  
Il fit la même chose qu'Anastasia et tout deux se retrouvèrent prêts à partir.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien aller! -leur dit-il.  
  
À ce moment, les ailes des deux bêtes se mirent à fouetter frénétiquement l'air et doucement, ils s'élevèrent. La secousse fut un peu violente mais les deux sorciers prirent appui après le cou de leur monture. Les deux licornes volaient toutes deux proches l'une de l'autre.  
  
Harry regarda sous lui et constata qu'il ne voyait plus la forêt interdite. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait changé de monde où si seulement il était trop haut, mais peu lui importait.  
  
-Comment tu as fait pour savoir? -cria-t-il à Anastasia, pour être sûre qu'elle entende.  
  
-JE savais, c'est tout! -Dit-elle distraite.  
  
Harry n'avait aucune idée à quoi elle pouvait penser, mais dans sa tête à lui, les idées se bousculaient. Il allait revoir sa mère! Et peut-être son père? Que pourrait-il lui dire? Devrait-il agir envers elle comme si elle était vivant, ou comme si elle était un fantôme?  
  
Puis soudain, il su qu'ils étaient passés dans le deuxième monde. L'atmosphère était étrangement différente. Plus étouffante, plus lugubre. Les bêtes commencèrent à descendre et finirent par ce poser.  
  
Les deux jeunes mirent le pied par terre et se regardèrent. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps avait duré ce voyage. Quelques minutes seulement, ou peut-être des heures? Les licornes se réenvolèrent et ni Harry, ni Anastasia se posèrent la question, à savoir comment ils allaient faire pour revenir. Ils étaient tous deux, beaucoup trop occupés à regarder le paysage qui se dressait devant eux.  
  
Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, la lune éclairait bien, et on distinguait clairement le paysage. Il était fade, triste, lugubre. Bref aucun mot n'aurait pu le décrire. Il n'y avait aucune verdure, enfin il y en avait, mais elle était toute jaunis, sèche. Les arbres n'avaient plus aucune feuille et ils étaient tous tordus. Une multitude de rochers se dressaient un peu partout. Mais le plus étonnant, s'était cette masse de gens qui s'étendait devant eux, à en perdre de vue.  
  
Des plus vieux, des plus jeunes. Harry vit même une femme et son petit rejeton qui n'avait probablement pas plus de quelques mois. Mais tous ces gens semblaient habité par une crainte, par la souffrance. Aucune vivacité ne s'échappait d'eux. Ils semblaient dépourvu de toutes forces.  
  
Personne ne fit attention à eux, croyant sûrement qu'ils étaient de nouveaux arrivants dans ce monde. Prudemment, ils avancèrent vers un homme plutôt âgé qui se tenait silencieux près d'un arbre.  
  
Anastasia saisit son courage à deux mains et lui adressa la parole.  
  
-Où sommes nous? -demanda-t-elle avec une faible voix, qu'elle avait de la difficulté à contrôler.  
  
L'homme continua de fixer le vide, derrière son épaule. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et elle répéta donc sa question. Elle n'eut pas plus de résultat et le saisit donc par le bras. Elle le brassa un peu, mais l'homme ne bougeait pas plus. Il n'avait aucune réaction.  
  
-On dirait qu'il n'est pas vraiment là! -dit-elle désespérément.  
  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Les gens semblaient ne pas les voir. Pourtant ils n'était pas invisible. Mais tous marchaient ou courrait ou restait immobile, s'occupant chacun à leur manière. Il devait y avoir des milliers et des milliers de personnes et ce à perte de vue. Harry ne voulait pas croire qu'ils étaient arrivés ici et qu'ils repartiraient les mains vides. Il s'avança donc vers l'homme, où Anastasia se tenait quelque minutes plus tôt.  
  
-Vous connaissez Lily Evans? -demanda-t-il, à voix basse, de peur de briser l'atmosphère qui régnait.  
  
À ces mots, l'homme sembla défiger et baissa les yeux pour regarder le jeune homme. Il le scruta alors, et une lueur d'espoir anima ses yeux. Harry n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était comme si l'homme venait de sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Il ne parla pas pour autant, mais il montra un endroit à Harry de sa main, et se replongea alors dans son sommeil éveillé.  
  
Anastasia était aussi muette que lui, et sans ajouter le moindre mot, ils partirent en direction de l'endroit qu'avait montré l'homme. Ils devaient franchir une petite vallée. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le sommet, il s'aperçurent qu'à cet endroit il y avait plus de bruit. Pas pour autant plus de vie, mais seulement plus de murmures.  
  
Plus ils descendaient, plus les gens semblaient présents. Ils étaient toujours habité par cette peur et cette crainte, mais au moins ils brisaient le lourd silence. Harry accosta une femme qui essayait de consoler un enfant qui pleurait.  
  
-Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ici vous parlez, alors que là bas, on dirait un cimetière de mort vivant? -demanda-t-il, pesant bien ses mots.  
  
-Tout dépend de l'état dans lequel vous étiez lorsque vous êtes morts. -dit- elle. Elle retourna ensuite à l'enfant qui continuait à pleurer.  
  
Puis tout à coup Harry vit une chevelure rousse, un peu plus loin. La femme à qui elle appartenait était de dos, et il ne pouvait pas être sûre qu'elle appartenait à sa mère. Mais même si il n'avait aucun souvenir du temps où sa mère était encore vivante, il aurait pu la reconnaître parmi mille. Il s'avança doucement, Anastasia le suivant de près.  
  
Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la femme se retourna et le regarda. Deux paires de yeux verts émeraudes plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Harry restait là ne pouvant bouger, fixant...sa mère. Il la trouvait belle, avec cette longue chevelure auburn, ses yeux pénétrant, et cet air de jeunesse éternelle. Il avança alors tranquillement vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il se jeta alors dans ces bras, et elle répondit à son étreinte.  
  
Il sentait les larmes rouler le longs de ses joues, alors qu'elle caressait doucement ses cheveux. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pu lui procurer la chaleur qu'une mère donne à son enfant. Jamais il n'avait su ce que c'était d'avoir une mère. Et maintenant il savait. Il se blotti plus fort dans ses bras, sachant très bien, que cela ne durerait que l'espace de quelques heures.  
  
-Harry, mon petit Harry...-disait-elle de sa voix mélodieuse, tout en passant sa main dans son dos, pour le réconforter. À ce moment, il su qu'elle aurait été une mère tendre, douce, aimante, parfaite, comme il se l'était toujours figuré. Doucement, il se décolla, la regardant, toujours les yeux plongés dans l'eau.  
  
De petites larmes s'étaient aussi échappés des yeux de Lily Evans mais elle regardait Harry, comme une mère regarde son enfant.  
  
-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais pas Harry, mais comme je suis fière de ce tu es devenu. -dit-elle doucement.  
  
Harry luttait contre l'envie de retourner se blottir dans les bras de la mère qu'il avait tant regretté et d'y rester pour toujours, ne retournant pas dans le vrai monde, et celle de tous libérer ces gens de ce carnage. Mais il gardait toujours espoir que ceux qui se trouvaient ici, pourraient peut-être retourner sur terre, une fois qu'il aurait exécuter sa mission. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin vivre avec ses parents.  
  
-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps Harry, déjà bientôt, vous devrez repartir. -Dit alors sa mère, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre sa décision. -En venant ici, vous avez empêché Voldemort de venir, mais, pas de nous détruire. Vous devrez, une fois de retour dans le vrai monde, vous emparer de sa baguette et la casser en deux. Ainsi, ce monde sera aboli et plus personne n'y sera prisonnier.  
  
-Mais est-ce que vous allez tous revenir sur terre ou...-Il ne pu finir sa phrase, craignant que la réponse ne soit pas celle escompté.  
  
-Oui Harry, nous allons mourir. Nous allons allez rejoindre tout ceux qui sont vraiment morts. -Dit-elle, lui faisant un petit sourire, embué de larmes.  
  
-Ça veut dire que je ne te reverrai plus ? -dit-il en se mordant la lèvre et essayant sans résultat de retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.  
  
-Non Harry, mais je serai toujours avec toi. D'où je serai, je pourrai veiller sur toi et je serai toujours là..- dit-elle en désignant son c?ur.  
  
Harry la regarda de nouveau et se força à sourire pour la rassurer.  
  
-J'imagine que c'est Anastasia! -dit-elle de sa voix douce et chaude dans cette ambiance si froide.  
  
La fille avança et approcha, alors que Lily lui faisait un sourire. Puis elle se repencha vers Harry.  
  
-N'oublie pas mon chéri! Voldemort à un point faible. Il n'a jamais reçu d'amour alors que toi si!  
  
Harry la regarda retourna la serrer dans ses bras. Elle l'avait appeler chéri. Il casserait la baguette pour elle. Il s'éloigna un peu, et la regarda de nouveau.  
  
-Maman, pourquoi le sort n'a-t-il pas réussi à m'atteindre? Pourquoi m'as- tu protéger.  
  
Il l'observa bien et remarqua que les yeux de Lily s'étaient emplis d'eau.  
  
-Parce que je t'aime Harry. Et l'amour d'une mère pour son fils est si fort, que même Voldemort n'a pas pu la contrer. -dit-elle en saisissant son visage dans ses mains et le couvrant de petit baisers au front.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Harry se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
  
-Est-c.. Est-ce que mon père est ici?  
  
Lily baissa les yeux, et il vit alors une larme tomber sur le sol avant qu'elle ne réponde.  
  
-Non! Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de lui pour débarasser le monde des sangs impurs. -dit-elle avec une voix briser par un petit sanglot.  
  
Voldemort avait séparé ses parents, en plus de lui. Il avait complètement dissous sa famille. Mais il savait que sa mère et son père, peut importe qu'ils ne soient pas ensembles, ils s'aimaient toujours autant.  
  
-Mais s'il était ici, il serait fier de toi comme moi je le suis. -dit- elle.  
  
Anastasia sachant la mission qui lui avait été confié, s'était éloignée d'Harry, pour les laisser tranquilles, lors de ces retrouvailles. Elle avait au tout début cru qu'elle pourrait retrouver sa mère ici. Mais elle avait entendu ce que Lily avait dit. Seules les personnes importantes étaient ici, et sa mère n'y était pas, elle en était consciente.  
  
Elle erra comme ça au milieu des gens, ne sachant pas où elle allait. Puis, elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle. Une présence rassurante, une présence connue. Elle se retourna alors.  
  
-Wiliam? -s'écria-t-elle, se sentant fondre en larmes. Elle courut alors vers lui, la petite distance qui les séparait, et sauta dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit et la serra bien fort contre son c?ur.  
  
Elle ne croyait pas qu'il était bien là à la serrer contre lui. Le masque de froideur qu'elle avait de nouveau revêtu depuis sa mort venait soudain de se dissoudre au milieu des larmes qui se mêlaient sur son visage.  
  
Elle se décolla un peu de lui, sans perdre contact avec son corps et leva les yeux.  
  
-Wiliam, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir, je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus, que tu m'oublierais, que je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser pour ta mort! -fit-elle d'une voie entrecoupée par des sanglots.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. -dit-il en caressant sa joue tendrement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Anastasia avait les cheveux éparpillés au milieu de son visage et il les repoussa doucement.  
  
Leur lèvres entrèrent alors en contact. Ce contact qui avait tant manqué à Anastasia. Celui qu'elle avait cru ne jamais ressentir de nouveau. Elle passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son petit copain et alors que lui caressait son dos. Elle dut mettre fin à ce baiser, mais ne cessa pas de le regarder tendrement, alors que les larmes continuaient de ruisseler sur son visage. Elle devrait bientôt repartir, et le laisser ici. Elle ne voulait pas, elle avait retrouvé son Wiliam, celui qui l'avait consolé maintes fois, qui avait persévéré jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne le regarder, celui qui avait été là dans tout les moments difficiles, mais surtout, celui qui l'avait aimé. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher une nouvelle secousse de larme de déferler. Elle s'essuya les yeux, tout en restant appuyer contre lui.  
  
-Anastasia, je t'aime, -Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Elle le regarda et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle savait que c'était une des dernières fois qu'elle pourrait le faire. Elle s'écarta doucement.  
  
-Wiliam, quand je vais partir, ça sera finit. Et si on réussi, tu te dissoudra pour monter au cieux. On ne se reverra plus. Je ne survivrai pas. Je t'aime! -Parvint-elle à dire, au milieu des larmes qui se perdaient sur ses joues.  
  
-Chut..- Dit il en posant un doigt devant sa bouche. - Tu sais que toujours, peut importe ce qui m'arrivera, je serai toujours avec toi, où que tu sois. Et malgré tout ce qui arrivera, je t'attendrai, que ce soit ici, ou là-bas! Je t'aime Anastasia.  
  
Elle le regarda et s'agrippa à son coup, nichant sa tête dans son épaule.  
  
-Je t'aime tellement Wiliam, dès que tout sera terminé, je viendrai te rejoindre!  
  
Il l'écarta un peu d'elle, de façon à ce qu'elle le voit bien dans les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
-Écoute-moi Anastasia. Je n'ai pas autant travaillé pour être à tes côtés et pour qu'ensuite, tu te tue pour venir me rejoindre. Je sais que tu fais ça parce que tu m'aimes, et moi aussi je t'aime, et tu le sais très bien. Mais tu dois vivre ta vie, et passer à autre chose. Si un jour tu rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras heureuse et tu l'aimeras. Mais tu sauras que moi je t'aimerai toujours et que lorsque ta fin sonnera, je serai là à t'attendre. Promet-moi que tu vas vivre ta vie et que tu seras heureuse.  
  
-Pas sans toi! -Dit-elle tristement.  
  
-Promet-le moi!  
  
-Pro..Promis! -Dit elle difficilement, alors qu'il la fixait de ses deux beaux yeux bleus.  
  
Ils échangèrent un furtif baiser et mains dans la mains, ils progressèrent vers Harry et Lily, sachant très bien qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour les deux visiteur de partir.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils les aperçurent enfin et se dirigèrent. Harry, autant qu'Anastasia ne purent que constater (Il a les yeux rougis, il a dû pleurer(. Ils se firent mutuellement un sourire.  
  
-Comment on fait pour retourner? -dit soudainement Anastasia qui prenait conscience de l'heure qui avançait et qui n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait les licornes.  
  
Lily prononça quelques paroles inaudibles et bientôt les deux créatures ailées se trouvaient devant eux. Ils était tant pour Harry et pour Anastasia de partir, s'ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de rester ici à tout jamais. Ils se retirèrent chacun un peu à l'écart de façon à pouvoir échanger de derniers au revoirs avec ceux qu'ils avaient retrouvé.  
  
Harry et sa mère se retrouvèrent à quelques pas des licornes. Elle le regardait comme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu quelques heures au par avant. Une dernière fois, il alla se serrer contre elle. Nombres de fois, il avait rêver de pouvoir revoir ses parents. Et maintenant, il sentait bel et bien les longs cheveux auburn de sa mère, caresser son visage et ses deux yeux émeraudes le regarder avec douceur.  
  
-Je t'aime Harry. -lui dit-elle tout simplement au creux de l'oreille.  
  
Il se décolla et lui fit un mince sourire.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment plus aucune chance que Voldemort ne vienne ici? -demanda-t-il, pas du tout rassurer de laisser sa mère ici.  
  
-Aucune, vous barrerez le passage en sortant. Mais fait attention, car il te surveilleras désormais sans cesse!  
  
Le dernier avertissement qu'elle lui avait donné, sonnait plus comme un avertissement emplie d'inquiétude. Elle avait peur que son fils, qui avait tant grandi, mais qui était encore si jeune, ne soit mêlé à quelque chose de trop dangereux. Mais elle avait confiance en lui, et peu importe ce qu'il ferait, elle ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer. Elle s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.  
  
De leur côté, Wiliam et Anastasia vivait une séparation plus déchirante. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner à partir. Son c?ur lui appartenait. Elle restait enchaînée, les bras enlacés autour de son cou. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, empli de passion, cherchant à se confondre mutuellement l'un dans l'autre.  
  
-Tu dois partir maintenant! -dit il, les yeux plongés dans les siens.  
  
À ce moment, elle se détourna, et fondit en larme, se recroquevillant sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça et le laisser. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle cracha alors sa haine contre Voldemort. À cause de lui, Wiliam était mort, à cause de lui, elle se sentait seule, à cause de lui, elle devait l'abandonner une seconde fois.  
  
Il se pencha alors près d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Il s'assit et la berça comme on le ferait avec un petit enfant, tout en regardant les étoiles.  
  
-Je sais que c'est difficile, Anastasia. Mais quand tu seras loin de moi, pense à tout les beaux moments que nous avons vécu ensemble, et à ce moment, tu sauras que moi aussi je pense à toi. Pas une seule minute je ne penserai pas à tes beaux yeux de glace, à ce sourire qui me gelait sur place. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours! Ce n'est que le temps d'une vie qui nous sépare Anastasia, mais ce qu'on a construit, c'est beaucoup plus fort que ça. -lui chuchota-t-il doucement pour la calmer.  
  
Cela eu un effet apaisant sur elle et fit calmer ses sanglots. Elle se retourna et plongea ses deux yeux verts dans les siens. Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, savourant chaque partielle de seconde. Puis elle dut se résigner à retourner auprès d'Harry. Wiliam la conduisit, la tenant par la taille et l'aida à se hisser sur une des deux licornes ailées.  
  
Chacun des deux adolescents regarda une dernière fois l'être si cher retrouvé et soudain les deux créatures s'envolèrent. Aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient arrivés, le sol disparut de leur pied. Harry regarda Anastasia, qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Il aperçut alors une larme qui roula le long de sa joue. S'il avait su, qu'elle repensait à tous les moments passés avec Wiliam, il aurait constaté que ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse, ou du moins de douleur.  
  
***************************  
  
Ahhhhhh j'adore ce chapitre...ok, je sais que c'est un peu mélo, mais je peux pas m'empêcher...Le chapitre suivant, ben c'est pas vraiment un chapitre, c'est juste les bon moment d'Anastasia et de Wiliam(y'en a pt des moins bons, mais c'est les passages ou on voit qu'ils s'aiment vraiment) depuis le début...alors si ça vous tente vous avez qu'à aller lire.  
  
Pis comme je l'ai dit pour la suite ben forcez-vous. C'est pas ben ben compliquer vous avez juste à peser sur le tit bouton pis me dire ce que vous en pensez! Mici!  
  
*Caroline Potter*: Contente que tu aimes, pis pour la suite, reviewez, sinon vous l'Aurez pas...désolé...mais merci bcp pour ton review, ça me touche!  
  
*Emy*: Au moins toi tu me review, et en plus t'es encouragente! Alors voilà une revieweuse parfaite! Bon sinon pour la suite, j'ai beau faire des menaces, j'ai de la difficulté à les tenir...mais comme le prochain chapitre est pas encore écrit...merci pour ta review...  
  
*Winzar*: T'as pas à te sentir honteux...après tout on est quitte, puisque moi aussi j,en ai oublié un de ta fic à toi! Pis comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, chu pas capable de m,arrêter de l'écrire...donc la suite va sûrement venir un jour, mais si y'a pas de review, ben ça va rien que être vraiment plus long...c'est triste...mais sinon c'est vraiment flatteur ce que tu as écrit! Merci beaucoup.  
  
Donc vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire?!?  
  
Alyssa 


	17. Chapitre 17pas vraiemnt un chapitre voir...

Chapitre 17  
  
N/A: Voilà les moments cutes...moi ça m,a fait du bien de les relire donc...vous verrez bien!  
  
Wiliam qui avait complètement raté sa potion et qui n'avait plus de partenaire, se décida à s'esquiver pendant que son professeur avait le dos tourné, pour être sûr que sa coéquipière allait bien. Il partit donc, et la retrouva dans le jardin de Poudlard, près du lac, sous un arbre.  
  
- Ça va? Demanda-t-il banalement.  
  
-Laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua t'elle toujours sur un ton froid, tout en continuant d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient sur son doux visage.  
  
Il ne bougea pas et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne.  
  
- Je t'ai demandé de partir, répéta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
-Je vais rester ici.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille.  
  
- Parce que.., il ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
  
- Tu n'as rien à faire avec une Serpentard.  
  
-Mais moi je m'en fiche que tu sois une Serpentard ou une Serdaigle ou peu importe, si je suis là c'est sûrement parce que je le veux.  
  
Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et pour quelques secondes le froid qui glaçait son visage disparut. Puis elle détourna son regard vers le lac et se remit à sangloter silencieusement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour la réconforter.  
  
-Allez ne pleure pas, c'est normal, il arrive à tout le monde de se prendre avec un professeur. C'est pas si grave que ça, il méritait bien ce que tu lui a dit.  
  
-C'est pas pareil, dit-elle maintenant sans plus aucune pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Est-ce que tu aurais dit ça à tes parents? Comment tu fais pour continuer à vivre alors que la seule personne en qui tu avais confiance est morte, et que cela aurait pu être empêché? Et comment tu continus à avoir une vie normal alors que la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde se trouve à tes côtés à tous moments?  
  
Elle avait dit cela tout d'un bout et chaque mots qui sortait de sa bouche semblait ramener de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Les larmes continuaient de couler le longs de ses joues et elles ne pouvait les empêcher. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, alors il décida de se taire et de la laisser dans ses pensées amers. Il resta assis à ses côté plus d'une demi-heure sans rien dire. Elle semblait alors s'être calmée.  
  
-Alors, tu vas à Pré-au-lard, tantôt? Demanda-t-il  
  
-Non, répondit-elle.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce que j'irais faire là-bas. Tous ceux qui y vont, ce sont pour s'amuser entre copains et moi je ne m'entend pas très bien avec les gens de ma maison dit-elle, avec son sérieux habituel. Toutes les filles me détestent et je les détestent toues autant et les gars eux ils ne m'approchent que pour ce à quoi je ressemble. Et puis vu tout ce qui s'est passé en cours je ne crois pas que ça l'ai aidé. Mais de toute manière, je préfèrerais mourir, plutôt que d'avoir à me lier d'amitié avec ces abrutis, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
- Je comprend que à ta place j'en ferais peut-être de même. Être le nouveau ou la nouvelle c'est pas toujours facile.  
  
-J'ai pas besoin de pitié! Dit-elle de son ton habituellement froid.  
  
-C'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer! Mais pourquoi tu viens pas avec moi. Je te présenterais mes copains. Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux.  
  
-Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont vouloir de moi. tu oublie que je suis de la maison des serpents!dit-elle sarcastiquement  
  
-Justement je ne sais pas pourquoi puisque tu ne ressembles pas du tout à quelqu'un comme Malfoy! Allez juste une fois, et ensuite si tu ne t'es pas amusé, je te promet que je te laisse tranquille et que je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole!  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre  
  
- Marché conclu, dit-elle avec un mince sourire, ce qui parut étrange à Wiliam. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en faire un.  
  
-Bon alors moi je dois y aller, ils m'attendent, à tantôt!, dit-il.  
  
Et il s'éloigna. Elle se sentait étrange. Pourquoi ce garçon qu'elle connaissait si peu était-il venu auprès d'elle alors que depuis la rentrée, toute les fois où il l'avait abordé elle l'avait repoussé. Et la voilà qui acceptait son invitation. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne laisserait personne l'approcher et elle se trahissait déjà. Il semblait différent des autres. Mais sa mère aussi avait dit cela de son père!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
Elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de cet écart et pris Wiliam par la manche de manteau, l'entraînant dans sa course au milieu de la rue et des feuilles qui la recouvraient. Ils la suivirent tous. Elle semblait heureuse comme une petite fille, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle oubliait tous ses soucis et vivaient pleinement sa vie. La couche de glace qui la recouvrait, semblait avoir fondu sous le soleil d'automne qui pourtant faisait de la journée une journée frisquette. Ils lui firent visiter Zonko, HoneyDukes, la cabane hurlante, la poste par hibou, etc, où elle s'amusa bien et où elle ne cessait de rire. Ils lui firent même goûter à la Bièraubeurre, qu'elle sembla adorer. Tout l'après- midi, ils se promenèrent sous ce vent d'automne qui faisait tourbillonner les feuilles, ils prirent quelques photos et ils se surprirent même à quelques moments à se lancer des tas de feuilles. Ils finirent par déboucher dans de petites rues que ni Hermione, ni Ron et ni Harry, qui connaissaient bien Pré-au-Lard, n'avait jamais emprunté. Anastasia regarda autour d'elle, et tout à coup, c'était comme si tous ses mauvais souvenirs l'avaient rattrapé.  
  
****************************  
  
La nuit venait de tomber. Le ciel noir du mois de décembre, laissait apparaître les étoiles. Un vent frisquet faisait bouger les branches des arbres, qui laissaient tomber les flocons qui recouvraient leurs feuilles. Wiliam sentait ce froid hivernal passer au travers de sa cape en fourrure et venir caresser son corps. S'il n'avait pas été sûr qu'elle était là, il serait rester emmitouflé bien au chaud, près du feu. Il avait pris connaissance des ses sorties nocturnes, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, le soir en revenant de son entraînement de Quidditch. Malgré ce qu'il savait, il n'en avait pas profité pour l'espionner, où pour la déranger lorsqu'elle sortait les soirs. Mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour une fois, elle ne se trouverait pas une excuse bidon pour filer. Il avait de la difficulté à comprendre cette fille. Mais il l'aimait tellement, bien que cela puisse paraître étrange. Il s'avança tranquillement pour ne pas faire de bruit, ni l'effrayer. Il l'aperçut, près du saule cogneur, en face du lac gelé. Il resta là à la regarder, n'osant pas la déranger. Elle était si belle et si paisible. Elle avait revêtit sa cape noire et portait un foulard en laine, blanc. Elle ne mettait jamais celui aux couleurs de sa maison, car il l'avait compris depuis longtemps, elle détestait Serpentard. Ses cheveux était retenu par un petit bandeau noir, les empêchant de se mettre en obstacle avec sa vue. Elle était là, à regarder le ciel. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle se fondait bien avec le paysage, et qu'elle ressemblait à la reine des glaces. Il avait de la difficulté à croire que quelqu'un puisse être aussi beau. Un coup de vent le ramena à la réalité, et il jugea qu'il était temps d'aller lui parler. Il avança et elle se retourna alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Pour seul accueil, il eut ses yeux froids qui le regardaient, et qui retournèrent scruter le lac, avant même qu'il n'est prononcé un mot.  
  
-Anastasia?  
  
Aucun son vint accompagner sa question. Il décida d'aller la rejoindre. Il arriva à ses côtés et resta quelques minutes silencieux à regarder cette étendue glacée.  
  
-Anastasia je voulais te demander...-  
  
-Je croyais que c'était clair Wiliam, l'interrompit-elle de sa voix froide.  
  
-Mais...-  
  
-J'ai tout fait pour que tu arrêtes et tu persistes encore...mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse? Dit-elle en le regardant avec ses yeux verts glacés, mais recelant tant de tristesse.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi Anastasia Rogue? Je me force pour t'approcher, et à chaque fois tu me repousses. J'essais de faire mon possible pour que tu ne sois plus seule et tout se que tu trouves pour me remercier, c'est de m'envoyer promener!, s'entendit-il crier, ayant pris les nerfs.  
  
-Et peut-être que c'est ce que je veux être seule! Je ne t'ai surtout pas demandé de venir m'aider et sache que tu n'est pas du tout obligé de faire ce que tu fais. Je m'en passerais bien.- hurla-t-elle, aussi furieuse que lui.  
  
-Alors tout est ma faute! Alors excuse-moi si j'ai essayé de te comprendre, excuse-moi pour t'avoir consoler et surtout excuse-moi de t'avoir juste rencontrer!  
  
-Très bien et maintenant laisse-moi tranquille!  
  
Il ne tarda pas à tourner les talons et à rentrer au château. Il fit quelques pas mais se ravisa et retourna vers elle. Elle sentit sa présence mais ne se retourna pas pour voir ce qu'il faisait et resta de marbre.  
  
-Tu vois ça? Dit-il d'une voix plus douce, mais tout de même dure.  
  
Elle se tourna et regarda ce qu'il lui tendait. C'était une photo de lui et elle, la journée où ils étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard à l'automne.  
  
-Je l'ai gardé parce que tu souriais et que pour la première fois tu semblais joyeuse. On ne s'est pas bien amusé cette journée-là?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait que regarder la photo et se rappeler lorsqu'elle y était allée.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.  
  
-Je ne crois pas ce que les autres disent, je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ces abrutis de Serpentards qui lorsqu'ils sortiront de Poudlard vont devenir des stupides mangemort...-  
  
-Ce n'est certainement pas pour me dire ça que tu est venu me voir Wiliam... dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.  
  
-Non, effectivement...-il était un peu désarçonné et hésitait.- Je voulais savoir si tu vas au bal accompagné?  
  
Elle partit à rire, et un son faux sortit de sa bouche. Il sentit qu'il y avait plus de déception qu'autre chose dans ce rire.  
  
-Non, si tu croyais que j'allais accepter l'invitation d'une de ces brutes sans cervelle, ou qu'un élève d'une autre maison m'inviterait, tu t,es trompé sur toute la ligne.  
  
-Alors tu veux bien venir avec moi?, dit-il en essayant de cacher le tremblotement dans sa voix.  
  
Elle retrouva son sérieux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'y attendait bien...elle refuserait.  
  
-C'est d'accord, mais promet-moi de me laisser tranquille par la suite!  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
-Promis.  
  
Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et rentra vers le château. Il savait qu'il avait promis, mais il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi vite. Elle avait beau s'empêcher de voir la vérité, mais il était attaché à elle et ne la laisserait pas tombé.  
  
******************************************  
  
Il se doutait bien qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure-ci, mais il semblait qu'il ce soit trompé. Comme la dernière fois où il l'avait laissé, Anastasia se tenait droite dos à lui. Comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté le lac. Toujours aussi belle, les joues rougit par le froid. Les petits flocons qui tombaient du ciel, venaient se déposer sur ses long cheveux bruns. La tentation était trop forte. Il se pencha et ramassa de la neige, de façon à former une boule. Il la lança, mais le projectile ne fit que frôler son destinataire. Elle se retourna, aperçut Wiliam et lui sourit. Le sourire le désarçonna et elle en profita pour se venger en lui envoyant une belle boule en pleine figure. Il ne tarda pas à vouloir se venger, et le devinant elle partit à courir, se sauvant de lui. Il partit à ses trousses. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il l'entendait rire. Ce son si mélodieux qui s'échappait de ses lèvres auraient mérité d'être entendu tellement plus souvent. Soudain elle trébucha et se retrouva sur le dos, au milieu de la neige. Elle continuait de rire, alors que lui s'approchait et se pencha au dessus d'elle. Il lui envoya un peu de neige ce qui le fit aussi éclater de rire. Puis tout les deux, en même temps, ils stoppèrent leur éclats et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Doucement il se pencha vers elle. Elle restait là sans bouger. D'une seconde à l'autre leur lèvres entreraient en contact. Tout à coup elle roula sur le côté, arrêtant le mouvement de Wiliam.  
  
Elle se releva et se secoua. Elle remit sa cape bien droite et retrouva son air indifférent, qui était maintenant si habituel pour Wiliam, mais qui lui donnait un air mystérieux, voir séduisant.  
  
-Je suis désolée, dit-elle,-Je dois rentrer me préparer pour le bal...Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas te retrouver avec un vrai navet?  
  
Et sur ce elle repartit vers le château, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne puisse entendre, il se murmura,  
  
-Que tu te prépares ou pas, tu seras la plus belle!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Il ne restait plus que Wiliam au bas de l'escalier. Il se demandait si Anastasia allait vraiment venir. Après tout, peut-être qu'après ce qui s'était passé durant l'après-midi, elle ne voudrais plus le revoir. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça, mais c'était comme si à se moment un aimant l'avait attiré contre elle. Il oublia toutes ses peurs, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, belle comme un ange au haut de l'escalier en marbre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et ses yeux restaient fixés sur elle alors qu'elle descendait. Anastasia était vêtue d'une robe blanche, vaporeuse. De fines bretelles s'attachait dans son cou, desquelles partaient deux bandes de tissus qui se croisaient à la poitrine et allait s'attacher dans le bas de son dos. De là, une jupe en toile descendait et allait frôler le plancher. Dans le bas de se montage de tissu complexe, il y avait de petites perles incrusté dans le tissu. Ses cheveux étaient relevé avec une barrette en argent blanc, et quelques petites mèches retombaient contre sa nuque. Elle avait déposé de minuscules perles comme celles de sa robe, dans ses cheveux. Dans son cou, étincelait un collier en argent blanc lui aussi et dans chaque poignets, il y avait quelques bracelets du même métaux.  
  
Wiliam voulait lui dire « Comme tu est belle princesse de cristal, aucune étoile ne brillerait autant que toi, et tous les rubis du monde réunis ne pourraient être plus précieux! », mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et il lui tendit le bras. Son visage restait toujours aussi indéchiffrable, mais ses yeux glacés ajoutaient de la magie à son regard. Il lui tendit le bras et elle l'accepta. En arrivant près de la grande salle, il se pencha et chuchota à son oreille :  
  
-Tu est magnifique!  
  
-Toi non plus tu n'est pas mal, répondit-elle, une petite lueur dans les yeux.  
  
Il pénétrèrent au milieu de la salle bondée, ne sachant pas à quelle table s'asseoir. Wiliam la regarda et lui demanda si elle préférait Serpentard ou Griffondor. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Griffondor et ils allèrent s'installer près d'Harry, Cho, Ron et Hermione.  
  
**************************  
  
À la table des Grifondors, Wiliam était assis et regardait Anastasia. Elle fixait les danseurs, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir aller les rejoindre sur la piste. Il lui avait proposé, mais elle avait gentiment refusé. La musique s'arrêta, laissant place à une valse effréné. Wiliam ne résistant plus à rester assis, entraîna Anastasia sur la piste en la tenant par le bras.  
  
-Wiliam, je ne veux.-  
  
Avant même qu'elle n'est terminé sa phrase, il avait posé une main à sa taille et une autre sur son épaule, et avait commencé à la faire tourné. Elle devait s'avouer qu'il était très bon danseur. Jamais elle n'avait dansé comme ça au par avant, si ce n'était avec sa mère. Elle tourbillonnait et n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne voyait que lui, devant elle avec ses yeux bleus ciel. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, mais chassa vite cette pensée. Il continuait de la faire tourné, entraînant dans son mouvement la robe de la jeune fille, qui volait pratiquement. Harry et Cho regardèrent dans leur direction, et ne purent que réprimer un sourire.  
  
-Finalement peut-être qu'il va réussir à l'amadouer, dit Harry, tout bas, pour que seul Cho puisse l'entendre. Elle esquissa un sourire et il continuèrent à danser.  
  
***********************  
  
Plus loin, Wiliam et Anastasia n'avaient presque plus quitté la piste depuis la valse. Il se révélait un excellent danseur et elle adorait la façon qu'il avait de la faire valser au milieu des autres. Cependant, quand le slow avait commencé, elle avait été tenté de retourné s'asseoir. Wiliam avait passé ses deux bras autour d'elle et elle s'était sentie troublée. Elle avait accroché ses bras à son cou et s'était rapprochée, de façon à pouvoir poser sa tête confortablement contre son épaule. Une fois de plus, elle avait été propulsée dans son monde, ne voyant plus ce qui l'entourait. Mais elle n'y était resté que quelques minutes, deux yeux noirs fixés sur elle la ramenant à la réalité. Elle regarda celui qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de sur elle. Elle eut un petit malaise en se rendant compte que c'était son père. Wiliam s'en aperçut.  
  
-Tu veux sortir un peu?  
  
Elle lui fit signe que oui et ils se dirigèrent vers le hall, sans oublier de prendre quelque chose pour se couvrir. Dehors, les jardins avaient été aménagés comme l'année précédente, de façon à se qu'on puisse s'y promener librement. Un labyrinthe de haie, découvrant une multitudes de sentiers s'offrant à eux. Ils s'aventurèrent dans un, qui les mena au lac. Un banc avait été déposé et une petite fontaine laissait échapper de petits jets d'eau. Le sol était recouvert de son manteau blanc, et le château avait été décoré de millier de petites lumières blanches, qui se reflétaient sur la neige, lui donnant un aspect doré.  
  
-Anastasia?  
  
-Hum..., -dit-elle distraite par ce qu'elle voyait.  
  
-Ça ne te dérange pas de toujours être seul, sans personne? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Non, j'ai toujours été habitué à ça...et puis je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir un jour quelqu'un qui me comprenne.  
  
-Mais moi j'aimerais ça te comprendre et pouvoir être avec toi! -Dit-il doucement.  
  
-Wiliam, je croyais qu'on avait passé un accord...ce soir devait être la dernière fois, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais dure.  
  
-Mais Anastasia, tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir les gens comme ça! C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe dans la vraie vie...Il va bien falloir que tu quitte ton monde pour revenir dans celui des vivants!  
  
-Ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire Wiliam Wright! Je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi!, dit-elle sur un ton froid comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu. Il commençait un peu à désespérer puisque pour la deuxième fois en une semaine il se disputait avec elle.  
  
-Tu n'as rien à apprendre de ma part? Tu vois, on dirait qu'à chaque fois tu me reproches de t'avoir un jour approché!  
  
-C'est justement ça le problème! Tu aurais dû rester loin de moi... Ne jamais m'approcher et j'en aurais pas eu de problème et on serait pas en train de s'engueuler une fois de plus, -hurla-t-elle.  
  
-Tu repousse chaque personne qui essaye de te comprendre et après tu dis que y'a personne qui pourrait réussir! Mais tout ça c'est à cause de toi! C'est toi qui refuse de te laisser approcher!  
  
-Et j'ai bien raison! Regarde, toi je t'ai laissé m'approcher plus que les autres et qu'est-ce que ça donne? Rien du tout! Tu ne me connais ou comprends pas plus que n'importe qui!  
  
-C'est parce que tu veux rien m'expliquer! Tu garde tout ça pour toi et tu en fais à ta tête!, -cria-t-il, venant troubler le silence de la nuit.  
  
-Tu es comme tous les autres Wiliam, je sais bien ce que tu veux... Tu n'es pas le premier! Tu te fiches complètement de ce qui m'arrive et tu es seulement là pour essayer de m'avoir comme tous les autres! Tu ne vaut pas mieux que moi!  
  
-Quoi? Tu en as du culot pour dire ça! Veux tu que je te dise! Si j'avais été comme tout le monde, ben j'aurais arrêter de défendre ma cause après Pré-au-Lard quand tu t'es mise à m'ignorer! Tu t'en souviens peut-être de Pré-au-Lard où est-ce que toute la journée on s'est vraiment éclater et que tout a coup tu as eu une crise! Si j'avais été comme tout le monde je serais parti en te laissant là tout de seul au milieu de la rue en te laissant pleurer!  
  
Elle le regarda, et ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau au fur et à mesure qu'il ramenait cette journée à la surface. Il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir, mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout.  
  
-Cette fois où tu nous a rien dis et qu'il a fallut que je te ramène en te soutenant à Poudlard! Cette fois où j'ai fais mon possible pour te consoler, sans savoir la cause de tous ses larmes! Peut-être que tu t'en souviens? Et si j'avais été comme tout les autres je t'aurais demandé ce qui allait pas et j'aurais forcé pour le savoir! Mais non je ne l'ai pas fait pour pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie et j'ai même supplié les autres de ne pas le faire pour ne pas te blesser! Qu'est-ce que tu me cache Anastasia...Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi?  
  
-Arrête! -cria-t-elle en pleurant.  
  
Il restait debout derrière elle. Elle était dos à lui et pleurait. Il voyait ses épaules bouger. Il savait qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, mais il savait très bien, que c'était sa seule chance de réussite. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il sentait ses larmes contre son épaule. Il la serra un peu plus fort puisqu'elle tremblait. Elle sentait bon mais elle était vulnérable, comme un petit enfant qui vient de perdre tout espoir. Doucement, il l'assit sur le banc derrière eux, tout en continuant de la tenir contre lui. Elle ne cessait de sangloter et il ne devinait pas la raison, mais elle semblait porter un poids énorme sur ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans que les larmes sur ses joues ne cessent de couler. Il se pencha à son oreille.  
  
-Pourquoi Anastasia? Pourquoi tu a peur de l'amour comme ça? Dit-il doucement.  
  
Elle releva la tête. Il la voyait devant elle, vulnérable. Le vent avait détaché quelques une des mèches de sa coiffure, et elles lui arrivaient dans le visage. Les perles qu'elle avait déposé ressemblaient à de petits flocons de neiges dans ses cheveux. Les larmes perlaient le long de ses joues et ses yeux verts le scrutaient et cette fois-ci l'expression qu'il y vit lui fit mal au c?ur. Ses deux pupilles reflétaient la douleur et le malheur. C'était comme si un énorme feu les avait déjà habité, mais que la tempête l'avait éteint.  
  
-Comment ne pas avoir peur des autres, réussir à leur faire confiance et à les aimer alors que ton père t'a abandonné à ta naissance et qu'à cause de lui, la seule personne que tu aimais est morte? Comment tu fais pour le supporter alors que tu le vois jour après jour? Comment tu fais pour aimer, quand tu as vu ta mère mourir? Comment tu fais pour laisser les gens t'approcher alors que tous ceux qui l'ont fait avant, t'on fait du mal? Mets-toi à ma place! Comment tu réagirais? La seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé est morte à cause de mon père, mais surtout à cause de moi! Si tu savais comment je lui en veut de m'avoir laissé seule sur cette terre. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il la trahirait. Et tout ça à cause de moi! Si je laissais quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans ma vie, qu'est-ce qui me dit que la même chose ne se reproduira pas?  
  
Elle avait baissé les yeux. Toute marque de froideur avait à ce moment disparut de sa voix. C'était plutôt un mal indescriptible qui la transperçait, et il faisait encore plus peur à Wiliam. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était dans son corps à elle? Comment elle se sentait? Depuis des années, elle avait eu peur de recevoir de l'affection, de peur de faire mal à ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle s'était fermé à ce sentiment pour toujours. Il la regardait silencieusement, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. Il posa sa main sur son visage et essuya une des larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Elle releva les yeux et le fixa. À ce moment là, il comprit mieux ce qu'elle ressentait. La souffrance, la mort, la séparation, rien de très réjouissant, et toutes des épreuves trop dure que son c?ur d'adolescente n'aurait pas dû subir.  
  
-Ça ne se reproduira pas, car moi je serai là...-dit-il doucement.  
  
Leur deux visages se rapprochèrent lentement et leur lèvre se touchèrent doucement. Il sentait sa peau mouillée par les larmes contre la sienne.  
  
Dans sa tête se mélangeait deux sentiments en contradiction. Elle était en train de s'abandonner à ce Griffondor. Elle s'était promise que jamais cela ne se produirait et la voilà qui brisait son serment. Elle savait bien qu'elle en souffrirait un jour. Elle devait tout arrêter. Elle avait bien réussit à lutter contre son envie durant des mois. Mais en même temps, elle aimait la sensation, elle l'aimait. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre du contraire durant des mois, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait son c?ur faisait un bond. Pourquoi ne pas, pour une fois faire face à ce qui arrivait.  
  
Ils se séparèrent et il la regarda. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Pour une fois, quoi qu'elle puisse vouloir, elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments. Mais cela ne changeait en rien ce qu'elle était.  
  
-Je t'aime Anastasia, et je te jure que plus personne ne te feras du mal!  
  
Une dernière larmes descendit de son ?il pour aller rejoindre sa joue et finalement se perdre sur la cape de Wiliam. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui arriverait. Elle se chuchota pour elle-même : « Et si c'est moi qui te fais du mal Wiliam? »  
  
************************  
  
-Alors Wiliam? Elle va mieux? Demanda le Griffondor à lunette.  
  
Ce dernier ne prit pas le temps de répondre à sa question.  
  
-T'es vraiment sale Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix grinçante.  
  
Ce dernier se contenta de soutenir son regard sans rien ajouter.  
  
-Tu trouves rien à dire pour te défendre cette fois-ci? Après tout ça doit bien te faire plaisir de voir tous ces gens qui ont été tués et blessés par ton maître! Je te jure que si je n'étais pas à Poudlard et que je risquait de faire honte à ma maison, je t'en mettrais une bonne dans la figure pour te montrer c'est quoi de souffrir. Finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père!  
  
-Je t'interdit de me comparer à lui, siffla le blond entre ses dents, essayant de retenir toute sa colère, tout en faisant face à celle de son adversaire.  
  
-Et pourquoi? Parce que finalement, t'es comme lui, tu ne vaux rien, t'es juste une sale vipère qui rampe au pied d'un homme même pas vivant qui s'amuse à tuer des innocents!  
  
-Parle pas de ce que tu sais pas Wiliam Wright!  
  
-J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de ta part sale fils de mangemort! Et je sais très bien de quoi je parle, regarde la souffrir et tu vas peut-être comprendre tout le mal que toi et ceux de ta race font! Tu penses qu'elle méritait de finir ses jours écorché vivante? Ça aurait dût être toi à sa place! -Hurla-t-il de rage.  
  
Au même moment, Mrs. Pomfresh arriva et leur pria de faire moins de bruit pour ne pas déranger Anastasia.  
  
-Mais à quoi bon faire moins de bruit, elle est entre la vie et la mort et ne nous entend même pas!, dit-il à l'infirmière qui tourna les talons, furieuse qu'on ose lui parler sur ce ton, après tout ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
-Wiliam veux-tu m'écouter deux...-  
  
-Arrête tout de suite, j'ai pas du tout envie d'entendre ce que le meurtrier que tu es a à me dire. Parce que c'est ça que t'es! T'as beau dire que c'est ton maître qui a agit, mais t'es aussi responsable, t'aurais pu empêcher tout ça, mais t'es trop lâche, tout ce que tu sais faire c'est rester à regarder les actes immonde de Voldemort! C'est de ta faute, t'es qu'un lâche.  
  
-C'est ça, je suis un lâche, un hypocrite, un meurtrier, TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre? -lâcha Drago, fou de colère.  
  
Wiliam le regarda et sans prévenir lui donna un coup de poing près de l'?il. Il récidiva, et Drago restait là, sans bouger à attraper les coups. Au bout du deuxième poings, Harry décida d'intervenir et prit Wiliam, et le balança par terre, pour l'immobiliser.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry? Il doit payer! Si Anastasia meurt, lui aussi!  
  
-Wiliam tu vas te calmer, dit Harry d'une voix agressive. -Tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Drago savait ce qui allait se produire mais il était obliger de garder le silence, sous le contrôle d'un charme! Il n'a pas voulu ce qui est arrivé et il est avec nous. Il va nous aider à savoir ce que prépare Voldemort.  
  
Wiliam regardait Harry et Drago avec des yeux suspicieux. Est-ce qu'il devait le croire? Après tout, Harry était un de ses meilleurs amis. Tranquillement il se releva et se retrouva face à Malfoy.  
  
-Je suis désolé, je croyais que tu étais au courant et que tu aurais pu changer quoi que ce soit. Dit-il sincèrement.  
  
-Y'a rien, articula difficilement Malfoy.  
  
Madame Pomfresh qui avait été alerté par le bruit de la bagarre arriva et quelle fut sa surprise de voir Malfoy Le coin de l'?il en sang, et la lèvres aussi. Elle l'amena à son bureau et alors qu'il passait devant Harry, malgré toute la volonté que cela lui coûtait, il murmura un faible "Merci".  
  
Pendant que l'infirmière soignait Malfoy, Harry s'approcha du lit où reposait la belle Serpentard. Il n'y avait rien d'apparent lorsqu'on la regardait dormir. Elle était toujours aussi belle, et ressemblait à n'importe qui qui se retrouverais à l'infirmerie pour une raison bidon. Cependant, Wiliam baissa la couverture et remonta le gilet de la jeune fille, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Une longue et profonde entaille parcourait le ventre de la jeune fille, jusqu'au début de la poitrine. La plaie était toujours très ouverte, et on pouvait voir qu'elle était infectée. Rien de très beau et qui prédisait une guérison proche. Cette déchirure avait endommagé ses poumons et le son qu'elle produisait alors qu'elle respirait ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
Le spectacle ébranla Harry qui fit signe à Wiliam de recouvrir Anastasia. Ce dernier le fit lassement, et s'assit près de la jeune femme, tout en lui prenant la main.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Harry? Je ne pourrai pas continuer de vivre si elle meurt.- Dit-il les yeux embué par cette perspective.  
  
Harry ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce qui arrivait. Ce même Wiliam qui quelques minutes plus tôt se battait avec Malfoy était maintenant devant lui, triste et vulnérable devant la mort.  
  
-Il faudra continuer Wiliam. Après tout, tu sais très bien que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle ne voudrait certainement pas que tu t'apitoie sur ton sort.  
  
-Ne parle pas comme ça, on dirait qu'elle est déjà morte.  
  
-Désolé...  
  
-C'est rien, mais tu vois, c'est tellement dur de voir quelqu'un que tu aimes partir. Juste au moment où je lui avais promis que jamais plus personne ne lui ferais de mal. Pour une promesse, disons que c'est plutôt raté. Mais je l'aime tellement, je peux pas croire qu'elle va partir, elle est bien trop jeune!  
  
Un son rauque se fit alors entendre et tous les deux se retournèrent vers la jeune sorcière qui semblaient se débattre contre des démons que seul elle pouvait voir. Soudainement, elle fut pris de convulsions et Wiliam cria à Harry d'aller chercher Mrs. Pomfresh. Ce ne fut pas long avant que celle-ci arrive au chevet de la malade. Les yeux inquiets qui s'affichèrent sur son visage indiquèrent à Harry d'aller chercher Dumbledore. Cependant, elle le retint et lui dit d'aller chercher Severus Rogue à la place. Elle envoya un fantôme chercher le directeur. Lorsqu'il retourna sur les lieux, son professeur de potion à ses trousses, la pièce avait été aménagé, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse entrer, et que les autres résidants ne voient pas ce qui se passent. Au centre, Anastasia s'agitait toujours, et semblait plus mal en point que jamais. Ses yeux s'ouvraient parfois, lassant voir les deux pupilles tourner dans leurs orbites. Près d'elle, Mrs. Pomfresh faisait tout ce qui était en son possible pour faire baisser la fièvre. Wiliam restait près, tenant toujours la main de la jeune femme, qui restait agripper à lui. Dumbledore restait proche et continuait de l'examiner et d'essayer des sorts pour contrer l'effet. Lorsque Rogue vit dans quel état sa fille se trouvait, son visage devint limpide, et il s'approcha de Dumbledore, pour lui demander ce qui arrivait.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Severus. Il semblerait qu'elle soit sous l'effet d'un sort et qu'elle soit en train de se débattre, contre une force maléfique. Je ne peux rien faire, seule elle pourra réussir à lutter. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous cacher qu'après cet affront, elle aura encore plus perdu de ses capacités. Elle retomberas dans un était de coma, mais les chances qu'elle survive sont très mince.  
  
Rogue s'approcha alors de sa fille et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.  
  
-D'abord Alyssa et maintenant elle?, demanda-t-il comme si quelqu'un avait la réponse à sa question. Il se pencha et donna un léger baiser sur la joue de sa fille, y laissant la trace d'une larme. Il resta agenouillé près d'elle, et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin libérer de cette torture qu'elle vivait, où personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide.  
  
******************************  
  
Ils poussèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers le lit où elle reposait. Wiliam était toujours à ses côtés.  
  
Hermione s'approcha et constata que la Serpentard se ressemblait toujours autant, et était toujours aussi belle, malgré la maladie qui la rongeait. Ses yeux fermés, ajoutait cependant de la mélancolie et de la souffrance à son visage. Elle approcha sa main pour la poser sur le front d'Anastasia, mais elle ne pu retenir un cri lorsqu'elle avait touché cette peau si froide, cette peau morte.  
  
Ron s'était approché et l'avait enlacé de ses bras, l'éloignant de ce spectacle, et séchant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas bien réaliser l'ampleur de ce qui arrivait. Cette fille, elle comprenait maintenant, qu'elle ne la reverrait plus dans les couloirs, que jamais ses yeux glacées scruterais Rogue, qu'indéfiniment ses paupières resteraient fermés. Elle leva les yeux vers Wiliam, alors que Ron essayait de la calmer, et elle pu y lire une détresse encore plus grande.  
  
Tranquillement, elle se défit de l'emprise de Ron, et elle se dirigea lentement vers Wiliam, et le serra dans ses bras. Elle savait que Ron comprendrait. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait besoin d'être consolé, mais bien lui. Depuis des jours, il veillait au chevet de cette fille, sans que personne n'est pensé à lui apporté réconfort. Mais ce qui devait se passer dans sa tête devait être insupportable. Comme si elle devait se résoudre à quitter Ron. Les larmes recommencèrent, et une fois que Wiliam lui eut assurer que ça allait, elle retourna au près de son copain.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain, -demanda-t-elle une fois calmé, bien installé dans l'étreinte de Ron.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien. Mc Gonagall est venue me voir et m'a dit qu'il serait meiux que je reprenne les cours. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Et si elle décidait de franchir le pas alors que je ne suis pas là. Peut m'importe de savoir que je dois mettre 4 champignons pour faire du veritasium si elle est ici et livre un combat contre la mort. Elle a besoin de moi.  
  
Hermione ne dit rien, même si en temps que préfète elle aurait du le convaincre de retourner en classe. Elle comprenait sa souffrance.  
  
-Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la laisser partir...  
  
-Mais il faudra bien, -dit lacement Harry.  
  
-Je sais, mais je l'aime tellement. Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça, j'ai encore besoin d'elle...-  
  
-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Wiliam. - prononça difficilement une voie.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna et aperçu Anastasia qui avait ouvert les yeux. Le trio comprit qu'il était temps pour eux de partir et de laisser les deux amoureux ensembles, mais ce ne fut pas sans un c?ur léger qu'ils retournèrent à leur tour.  
  
-Anastasia, tu veux que j'appelle Mrs. Pomfresh?  
  
-Non, attend...  
  
-J'ai tellement eu peur...-dit-il.  
  
-Wiliam, il faut que je te le dise, je t'aime, et peut importe ce qui arrivera, je t'aimerais toujours, même si un jour tu veux t'éloigner de moi parce que je te suis trop dangereuse...  
  
-Jamais, jamais cela n'arriveras. Je serai toujours avec toi, peut importe les conséquences que cela aura. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre.  
  
-Et moi tellement de ne jamais te revoir, -dit-elle les yeux embuées.  
  
Sur ce, il se pencha et lui donna un tendre baiser, mais qui exprimait toute sa passion. Leurs lèvres entré en contact en cherchait toujours plus et leur langue se cherchaient et ne voulaient plus se séparer.. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent. Puis Anastasia fut pris d'une crise et sa respiration se fit plus rauque encore. Wiliam appela l'infirmière qui ne prit pas de temps à maîtriser la situation. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle examina sa patiente et constata qu'elle était toujours dans un état critique et très grave, mais désormais hors de danger de mort et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cela avait pu se produire.  
**************************************  
  
Une fois dans les couloirs, elle prit soin d'être discrète, pour ne pas alerter ni Rusard ou quelconque autre membre du personnel. Elle avança quelques minutes, mais rapidement, elle entendit du bruit qui venait de l'autre direction. Elle scruta les alentours et vit une porte derrière laquelle elle pourrait aller se réfugier.  
  
Qui pouvait bien parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard à 3h00 du matin? Elle songea avec une petit rictus qu'elle n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour parler. Elle s'installa de façon à pouvoir voir ce qui se passait, sans prendre le risque d'être vu.  
  
Le bruit de pas se rapprocha et bientôt la silhouette fut à son niveau. Des cheveux noirs qu'elle reconnaissait et une carrure aussi.  
  
-Wiliam? -demanda-t-elle en sortant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face, et lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son identité, il lui fit un sourire énigmatique.  
  
-Anastasia...-dit-il mystérieusement.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? -répliqua-t-elle, l'effet de la surprise passé.  
  
-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander...  
  
-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve et je devais aller voir Harry pour lui en parler. J'ai peur que quelque chose se prépare. -dit-elle en haussant des sourcils. -Mais toi, tu m'as toujours pas répondu!  
  
-En fait, je venais te chercher! -dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
-Me chercher? -demanda-t-elle surprise.  
  
-Tu crois que ton rêve peut attendre?  
  
Sur ce, il lui prit les mains et l'entraîna avec elle vers l'extérieur du château. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où il voulait en venir, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Arrivés à la grande porte, ils s'arrêtèrent et Wiliam prononça un sort presque inaudible et leur cape apparurent sur le champs. Même si le mois de mars venait de débuter, les nuits étaient toujours fraîches et la neige n'avait pas tout fondue.  
  
Une fois sa cape sur le dos, elle le suivit à l'extérieur. Il l'amena jusqu'au lac, au même endroit où il lui avait demandé de l'accompagné au bal. Tous les deux s'assirent côtes à côtes dans la neige. Il avait voulu lui montrer le spectacle flamboyant des étoiles et de la lune qui se reflétait sur la neige.  
  
Il la regardait et à ce moment il la trouva magnifique. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus par un petit bandeau noir et cascadait dans son dos. Elle avait rabattu sa cape de façon à ne pas avoir froid. Ses joues étaient désormais rosis par le froid et ses yeux étaient habités par une lueur qu'il avait cru à jamais éteinte. Jamais il n'avait pensé possible la voir ainsi, ne serait-ce une fois avant sa mort.  
  
Elle se sentit observé et se retourna vers lui. Il la regardait et elle se sentit alors un peu gênée. Elle ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux. Elle continua à le regarder avec le même petit sourire qu'il aimait tant.  
  
Wiliam était très beau garçon. Yeux d'un bleu profond et cheveux noir. Ses traits étaient bien dessinés, et le tout lui donnait un air sérieux. Il était assez bâti pour son âge. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui c'était sa détermination, ce qui l'avait poussé à voir plus loin que les apparences. Bien d'autres auraient été à sa place et se serait enfui devant le manque de bonne volonté dont elle avait fait face à son égard.  
  
Doucement, leur lèvres se rapprochèrent et entrèrent en contact. Un baiser emplie de passion, d'amour, et le tout sous la pleine lune. Peu de temps après, ils se séparèrent et elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle était maintenant assise entre ses jambes, la tête appuyé sur son torse.  
  
À ce moment, elle se senti en sécurité, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis déjà bien des années. Wiliam caressait ses cheveux, tout en embrassant tendrement son lobe d'oreille.  
  
-Pourquoi? -demanda-t-elle doucement, de peur de faire disparaître toute l'atmosphère.  
  
-Pourquoi quoi? -chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? -dit-elle en retournant son visage vers lui.  
  
-Parce que je voulais te montrer ça. J'ai vu le paysage de la chambre et j'ai trouvé ça éblouissant, tout comme toi.  
  
Elle le regarda et sentit son c?ur manqué un battement. Elle lui sourit et ses yeux devinrent humides. Jamais personne depuis la mort de sa mère n'avait été aussi tendre avec elle.  
  
Mais lui il était arrivé, et maintenant il était là. Elle s'avait qu'il s'occuperait d'elle et qu'il l'aimait bien d'avantage qu'elle n'aurait pu se l'imaginer.  
  
Jamais elle ne voulait le voir partir. Elle l'aimait. Pour la première fois elle aimait et jamais elle ne voulait que ça se termine.  
  
Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et replongea dans ses pensées.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, puis décidèrent de rentrer pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuie lorsque les autres se réveilleraient.  
  
******************  
  
-Wiliam? -s'écria-t-elle, se sentant fondre en larmes. Elle courut alors vers lui, la petite distance qui les séparait, et sauta dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit et la serra bien fort contre son c?ur.  
  
Elle ne croyait pas qu'il était bien là à la serrer contre lui. Le masque de froideur qu'elle avait de nouveau revêtu depuis sa mort venait soudain de se dissoudre au milieu des larmes qui se mêlaient sur son visage.  
  
Elle se décolla un peu de lui, sans perdre contact avec son corps et leva les yeux.  
  
-Wiliam, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir, je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus, que tu m'oublierais, que je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser pour ta mort! -fit-elle d'une voie entrecoupée par des sanglots.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. -dit-il en caressant sa joue tendrement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Anastasia avait les cheveux éparpillés au milieu de son visage et il les repoussa doucement.  
  
Leur lèvres entrèrent alors en contact. Ce contact qui avait tant manqué à Anastasia. Celui qu'elle avait cru ne jamais ressentir de nouveau. Elle passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son petit copain et alors que lui caressait son dos. Elle dut mettre fin à ce baiser, mais ne cessa pas de le regarder tendrement, alors que les larmes continuaient de ruisseler sur son visage. Elle devrait bientôt repartir, et le laisser ici. Elle ne voulait pas, elle avait retrouvé son Wiliam, celui qui l'avait consolé maintes fois, qui avait persévéré jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne le regarder, celui qui avait été là dans tout les moments difficiles, mais surtout, celui qui l'avait aimé. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher une nouvelle secousse de larme de déferler. Elle s'essuya les yeux, tout en restant appuyer contre lui.  
  
-Anastasia, je t'aime, -Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Elle le regarda et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle savait que c'était une des dernières fois qu'elle pourrait le faire. Elle s'écarta doucement.  
  
-Wiliam, quand je vais partir, ça sera finit. Et si on réussi, tu te dissoudra pour monter au cieux. On ne se reverra plus. Je ne survivrai pas. Je t'aime! -Parvint-elle à dire, au milieu des larmes qui se perdaient sur ses joues.  
  
-Chut..- Dit il en posant un doigt devant sa bouche. - Tu sais que toujours, peut importe ce qui m'arrivera, je serai toujours avec toi, où que tu sois. Et malgré tout ce qui arrivera, je t'attendrai, que ce soit ici, ou là-bas! Je t'aime Anastasia.  
  
Elle le regarda et s'agrippa à son coup, nichant sa tête dans son épaule.  
  
-Je t'aime tellement Wiliam, dès que tout sera terminé, je viendrai te rejoindre!  
  
Il l'écarta un peu d'elle, de façon à ce qu'elle le voit bien dans les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
-Écoute-moi Anastasia. Je n'ai pas autant travaillé pour être à tes côtés et pour qu'ensuite, tu te tue pour venir me rejoindre. Je sais que tu fais ça parce que tu m'aimes, et moi aussi je t'aime, et tu le sais très bien. Mais tu dois vivre ta vie, et passer à autre chose. Si un jour tu rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras heureuse et tu l'aimeras. Mais tu sauras que moi je t'aimerai toujours et que lorsque ta fin sonnera, je serai là à t'attendre. Promet-moi que tu vas vivre ta vie et que tu seras heureuse.  
  
-Pas sans toi! -Dit-elle tristement.  
  
-Promet-le moi!  
  
-Pro..Promis! -Dit elle difficilement, alors qu'il la fixait de ses deux beaux yeux bleus.  
  
Ils échangèrent un furtif baiser et mains dans la mains, ils progressèrent vers Harry et Lily, sachant très bien qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour les deux visiteur de partir.  
  
******************  
  
De leur côté, Wiliam et Anastasia vivait une séparation plus déchirante. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner à partir. Son c?ur lui appartenait. Elle restait enchaînée, les bras enlacés autour de son cou. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, empli de passion, cherchant à se confondre mutuellement l'un dans l'autre.  
  
-Tu dois partir maintenant! -dit il, les yeux plongés dans les siens.  
  
À ce moment, elle se détourna, et fondit en larme, se recroquevillant sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça et le laisser. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle cracha alors sa haine contre Voldemort. À cause de lui, Wiliam était mort, à cause de lui, elle se sentait seule, à cause de lui, elle devait l'abandonner une seconde fois.  
  
Il se pencha alors près d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Il s'assit et la berça comme on le ferait avec un petit enfant, tout en regardant les étoiles.  
  
-Je sais que c'est difficile, Anastasia. Mais quand tu seras loin de moi, pense à tout les beaux moments que nous avons vécu ensemble, et à ce moment, tu sauras que moi aussi je pense à toi. Pas une seule minute je ne penserai pas à tes beaux yeux de glace, à ce sourire qui me gelait sur place. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours! Ce n'est que le temps d'une vie qui nous sépare Anastasia, mais ce qu'on a construit, c'est beaucoup plus fort que ça. -lui chuchota-t-il doucement pour la calmer.  
  
Cela eu un effet apaisant sur elle et fit calmer ses sanglots. Elle se retourna et plongea ses deux yeux verts dans les siens. Elle pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, savourant chaque partielle de seconde. Puis elle dut se résigner à retourner auprès d'Harry. Wiliam la conduisit, la tenant par la taille et l'aida à se hisser sur une des deux licornes ailées.  
  
*********************  
  
Vous pouvez reviewez si ça vous tente...vous êtes les bienvenue! ( 


End file.
